


Miraculous Moves Underground

by LadyDi1980



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Identities, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Dance, Angst, Blackmail, Cute Kids, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hate, Hip Hop, Lies, Light Drinking, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Music, Romantic Fluff, Running Away, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 104,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDi1980/pseuds/LadyDi1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had seen her when she walked past him earlier to go dance. She had been on the floor since he walked back in and from the way the crowd parted, she had been dancing the whole time. He met piercing blue eyes and tried not to eye the fully exposed stomach, arms, and most of her upper chest. She stood before him in a polka-dotted sports top, baggy black sweats, tennis shoes, and confidence that knocked him down a few points. She was short, skinny, toned, and had one hell of a smug smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting the day

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be very picture / music heavy because it's a dance AU. I'm going by a lot of the art listed on Tumblr (which I will post as reference material per my conversations with the artists) to give them credit where it's due. (stormyscrapbox, delkas, starrycove, baraschino, artxauroraxart, windlessleaf, cheesyemda, praydricn, toriitorii, jen-iii, caprette, blueclouds10, bearaiin, kynero, taylordraws, stainedglasssky, and sorarts off .tumblr.com)
> 
> This story is also being posted on https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ladydi1980 and fanfiction.net via penname LadyDi. This is not being reposted without my permission; I'm simply trying to reach more audiences via different means.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was well-known that he was part of the jury with his father, being the owner's son and all that, but he never liked having it broadcasted so publicly in class like The Beast just did. It made him feel even more apart from his fellow students, whom he would never test with because he was the owner's son. Nepotism was a double-edged sword in his life and it often cut him in times like these.

The dawn peeked through the city buildings, attempting to get to down to the street levels and brighten the darkness. It was a tough attempt considering how tall some of the buildings of Paris were, but the sun managed to fight back the shadows for another day. It stole the cool air of the approaching springtime and warmed the dew on the grass.  


A melody abruptly sounded in one of the mildly tall buildings to help one of the inhabitants since the sunlight never was good at helping to wake her up. There was a groan and a shuffling hand that fumbled around a low-set bed for a few seconds before finding the cell phone playing the melody. A pair of bleary, blue eyes peeked out from under a thick comforter and turned the alarm off. The chill of the morning attempted to get into the opening, but another hand quickly yanked it closed with a whine. There was a second of stillness before hands peeked out from under the covers in a stretch. A hand grabbed the comforter and pulled it away to fully envelope the owner in the chill of the morning.  


“Cold!” She nearly squealed, wrapping the comforter around her for a moment. She blinked, yawned, and then stared down at the rest of her room below, wiping the sleep from her eyes in order to help wake up faster. A hand scratched unruly black hair before pulling the ribbons out since there were already chunks falling out from overnight. Cursing yet another late night for the responsibilities of the day, she heaved a sigh and threw the blanket to a corner of the bed and shivered for a second as the cold assaulted her. She shuffled for the ladder to the main part of her bedroom and grabbed a shawl hanging on the back of her computer chair to go along with her thick sweats and warm socks.  


“Marinette! Are you up yet?”  


Instead of answering, she pulled the hatch open and descended. The temperature spiked with the stove on nearby and she smiled at the warmth. “Good morning mama.” She sleepily greeted, yawning again.  


“Goodness. You look like you didn't sleep that much last night. I hope you're going to be okay for today.”  


She quickly smiled and waved her mother's concerns off. “Ah ha ha...I just had a...late night was all... Spent too much time...chatting with Alya...”  


Sabine put a steaming plate in front of her daughter and looked at her. “Just don't overdue it. You don't want to overexert yourself from lack of sleep.” Sabine turned to put a glass of milk in front of her daughter then took a second to sit at the table with her. “Are you going to be out this morning?”  


She nodded around some food and made sure to finish chewing before answering. “Yes. I have two classes this morning, but I'll be back before the afternoon to help out.”  


“I was just going to ask about that. We'll await your arrival for the time being.” Sabine stood and patted her daughter's shoulder. “I'm going to go help your father open up shop now. Please remember to wash your plates when you're done, okay?”  


“Yes mama.”  


Silence returned as her mother clicked the door shut behind her. She leisurely finished the rest of the breakfast made for her and did as requested. She regretfully returned to her chilly room and made sure to leave the hatch open in order to let some of the heat drift upward and warm her room. Still in her makeshift pjs and shawl, she quickly pulled up an internet page and logged in to her email. She quietly read the announcement of an absence to her class and made a mental note to record it for later to adjust the charges.  


She was in the process of reading a second when her phone rang. She hurried up to the top part of her room and found Alya's face on her screen. She smiled and connected the call, sliding back down to her computer. “Morning. You're up earlier than I assumed you would be...”  


“Against my better judgment.” There was a quick yawn. “Morning back. I didn't think you'd actually be awake, but I suppose you do have to teach today, huh?”  


“Why do you think I left at two?” She cracked, smirking. “I needed to get a few hours. It's going to be a long day cause I told my parents I'd help them in the afternoon too.”  


“Ouch. When are you going to find time to practice for tomorrow?? It's already here again, you know.”  


She heaved a sigh, fingers rubbing her forehead. “Don't remind me; I'm already getting nervous! Ugh...my morning is going to be shot now. Thanks...”  


“How many auditions does that make now? Five? Six? I've lost count. How much longer are you planning on doing this and throw yourself to the wolves?”  


She gave a put out look to the computer screen, emails briefly forgotten. “I should get in based on my tenacity alone...” She sighed as a bout of sorrow overtook her. Two years of practice and nerves and it was still wasted. She sullenly pulled both legs to her chest and lightly tapped a finger against her knee. “I only have this year and then I told mama I'd make my decision. It was fine when I was started this in high school and could just focus on this, but that was two years ago when I didn't have any other responsibilities. This is the fifth audition and I can't keep wasting time like this. I told them I'd try for this year, and if I fail the spring and the fall auditions, I'd give up once and for all and apply to design school right after instead.”  


“I know you're frustrated and annoyed, and that it's been a trying two years for you, but at least you have the Underground to dance your stress away if you need to. At least you can count on that.”  


“Yea...” She smiled, that one solid piece of her life a huge comfort. “That IS why it's there, isn't it?”  


“You going to be there tonight?”  


“I can't; I need to be well-rested for tomorrow's audition.”  


“Got it. I'll hold the fort down for you. Nino will be happy that he doesn't have to put up with those random pieces that you keep making him play. No more German techno, okay?? That beat kinda messes with the feel of the room.”  


She smirked, eyes playfully narrowing. “I'll have some more new stuff for him soon. I found a new Korean band that I haven't quite gotten into yet, but I'm working on it. I found a lot of their songs with translations online and I'm trying to figure out how to get the best cd off the internet. Once I get it to him, he'll have some fun stuff to work with.”  


“Girl, you and your strange taste in music. Got to admit, I'd like it more if I knew what they were saying... Kills the dance mood a little.”  


She giggled and looked to the computer again. “I need to finish checking my work email before I get dressed. I'll talk to you tomorrow about how it goes, okay?”  


“I'll call you then. I remember when the auditions are.”  


She hung up and stared at her phone in the silence. A smile slowly made its way to her face as she thought of her friend. Good ol' Alya. She could always count on her to lend an ear and give advice where it was needed. She was so lucky to have a friend like Alya and was glad they managed to go to the same high school after junior high.  


Feeling better after speaking some of her worries about tomorrow, she put the phone back down and went through the few remaining emails about any possible absences or changes in schedule. She closed the browser down and tossed her sweats on the nearby chaise lounge. She dug through her closets for the outfit she needed for the morning, snatching up a plain, white sweatshirt and a pair of comfortable pink jeans(♥). She quickly tied her hair back into the usual low pigtails and found a pair of sneakers and warm socks to finish everything off. She grabbed a change of clothes because she knew her current set would be too sweaty to wear home in the late morning and stuffed them in a small duffel bag.  


A quick pit stop at the closet downstairs for a coat and then she was heading to the ground floor for the side door behind the bakery. The cold of the morning was still apparent and she shivered against it before taking off in a light jog to help warm up faster. It was only a few blocks to get where she needed to go and then she was unlocking the door to a somewhat small studio on the ground level.  


She flipped the lights on to an empty room full of mirrors and left the closed sign outward for the moment as she strode inside. She turned on lights as she headed back to the very tiny office and dropped her bag off. She grabbed a pair of slippers and swung the straps over a shoulder as she headed to a closet for a small cd player. She picked a cd case from its resting spot and set everything up near an outlet. She plugged in the device and set one of her many cds inside. She started up a random track for the ambiance and the Claire De Lune quietly came out over the speakers, adding atmosphere to the room.  


Not needing to do anything else until her students showed up, she went to the front door and flipped the closed sign to open, then went to the side of a room to stand at a bar. She quickly shuffled out of her sneakers and donned a pair of pink ballet slippers before throwing one leg up on the bar and doing a few basic stretches.  


She was in the middle of a second pirouette set when the door opened and two of her students entered. She immediately stopped and bid them both good morning, getting one in return. She asked the pair to put their bags in the office and get their slippers on before doing their usual stretch routine as they waited for everyone else. Five more entered in the next few minutes, the same instructions given at each entrance. By eight sharp, all seven students were finished with stretching and had lined up in front of the bar.  


She switched cds to a more stereotypical ballet style and took her place in front of the class. “Thank you all for coming this morning. Looks like everyone is properly warmed up... Shall we start with a few easy moves first?”  


~*~*~  


A short distance away from the quaint corner building was a much larger house with almost the same amount of inhabitants. The sun had a much easier time getting in through the huge expanse of windows lining the enormous room of the sleepy inhabitant who was trying very hard to ignore its presence. There was no cell phone melody to quaintly attempt to soothe this person to the daytime; a knock sounded in the quiet instead.  


“Adrien? It's already past six thirty and the chef is almost finished preparing your breakfast. Are you awake yet?”  


There was a muted sigh mixed with a groan before a hand reached up to pull the pillow off his head. Blissful darkness...why was it always snatched away so early in the morning? Horribly sleep-ruffled hair and squinty eyes tried to angle around his position as if he'd be able to see his door, but failed. He quickly exhaled to get the fine hairs out of his face that were tickling his cheeks.  


“Adrien?? I don't need to come in there, do I?”  


He stifled a groan and flopped onto his back, getting blinded by the lack of shading from the sun. “I'm up Natalie...” He loudly announced. Elbows and hands helped to barely prop him up until he was leaning over crossed legs. A hand scratched the back of his head, a yawn escaping him. The door never opened, but he knew it wouldn't.  


“Please hurry. The car will be out front at seven thirty to take you to school.”  


He gave an unintelligible groan, somewhat glaring at the open windows for the day assaulting him too soon. “Yea, yea. I know.” He sat in bed as he was for a few more precious seconds before throwing the covers off. He headed for the bathroom for a toothbrush and quick shower.  


Moments later, hair thrown up in a towel, he grabbed random, yet presentable, clothes out of his closet and sluggishly donned everything. He put the towel back to dry and shook his hair, running a hand through it to get some of the remaining water out. Not caring how it looked for barely seven in the morning, he tossed a few more necessities in his duffel bag before shouldering it and finally exiting his room. There was someone standing by before he could get to the dining room and he handed it over with a morning hello. The worker took it with a silent nod and moved his duffel to its awaiting spot in the car.  


The dining room was immaculate, huge, and empty...save for a solitary plate of food neatly presented. It looked amazing, it looked delicious...it was the same thing he had been eating the last few weeks now. He wasn't really that hungry, but if he didn't eat now, he wouldn't get his next chance till noon when class broke for lunch. He pulled a high-backed chair from its spot nestled next to the table and placed his napkin in his lap before grabbing his utensils. There was no point in looking up as he ate and so his gaze stayed mostly on his meal. A few pointless glances to the sunlight streaming in past the tall windows was all he gave to anything outside arm's reach.  


Breakfast was fast because it was quiet. It was merely time to get nourishment into his system to help him last through most of the morning, even if he hated having so much food in his stomach during class. It was always uncomfortable, but there wasn't anything allowed inside the classroom. It would be impossible to sneak food anyway, since his duffel would be in his locker and they would be moving around practicing.  


In no time, he finished eating, set his utensils on his plate, and exited the dining room. All without a word. He spotted Natalie standing in the immense entryway, eyes fixed on her ever-present tablet. She looked up when he approached and turned without a word for the door. He followed just the same and the chill of the morning greeted him. He shivered a little against it and huddle up in his jacket a bit more, holding out until they got in the warm car.  


The ride never did take that long because of the time in which he left the mansion for school. Smart people were still getting ready for the day at such an early hour, not outside traveling in it. An extensive, brick building with its numerous, plain windows gazed at him mere moments later and he looked at it utterly bored.  


Day in, day out, he stared at the same place he had known for more years than he wanted to count. He squelched a sigh and tried to hide the look on his face next to his backseat companion as they pulled past the entrance for the front doors. 'Agreste Dance Troupe' glared above the double doors in huge, elaborate letters. He looked out the window at them for a second as the car rolled to a stop.  


“We'll pick you up for the lunch hour at the usual time Adrien.”  


That was his cue to get out. He mutely nodded and grabbed his duffel before letting himself out. The car drove away just before he got to the front doors and headed off to do whatever Natalie needed to do for the morning.  


“Good morning Adrien!”  


“Hey Adrien.”  


He turned, eyes brightening a little as his fellow classmates strode up to him. He smiled and waved to them, greeting them in return and taking up their stride as they headed to the locker rooms together. “Morning. How are you Rose?”  


Rose smiled. “It's such a great morning, isn't it? I'm really looking forward to spring! It's such a magical time of the year!”  


“She says that about every season that comes upon us.”  


He grinned a little. “Hey, I like spring too. It's pretty and the flowers smell nice.”  


Rose beamed and nodded. “Right?? It's so beautiful outside! The park looks so nice with everything turning green again and all the plants are waking up after a long sleep.”  


He wouldn't know; he didn't go out much to see any of the parks in the area, but he smiled to humor her. “That sounds nice.” He took his leave at the boy's locker room with a few others, returning the sentiments of seeing his female classmates in the room soon. He quietly changed to a plain pair of black tights, gray wife-beater, and black slippers(♦). He exited with his other male classmates and the few of them went into the classroom.  


“I say she's going to spit fire after warm-ups.”  


“I say she does the first thing she steps in the room.”  


He tried to hide his smirk and failed. “You guys should probably leave The Beast alone. She may be listening.”  


“That wouldn't surprise me in the slightest.”  


They entered the slightly packed room and he looked around at the near two dozen classmates. His eyes locked on a blonde head of hair across the way and he cringed before he could stop himself. Especially when the owner of that hair quickly looked his way and a smile nearly split her face in two.  


“Adri-honey! Let's stretch together again this morning!”  


In mere seconds, the star of their class and his usual dance partner had bounded away from Sabrina to latch onto one of his arms. He tried to hold it out as far as his ligaments would stretch as she hugged it with a syrupy smile. She batted her eyes at him as if to sway him in his decision.  


A gritted smile formed. How could he say no? If he did, his ears would probably burst later on from her lamentations of turning her down. He mentally sighed, not feeling like dealing with such...affections so early in the morning before their eight o'clock class. “S – sure...Chloe... It kinda looked like you were already stretching with Sabrina though...”  


“Oh nonsense. That doesn't count! Only you can help warm me up properly.”  


His face heated a little despite himself at such an obvious line and he berated himself for doing so. He snaked his arm out from her hold to wave her to an open spot at the bar. “After you then...” He waited till her back was turned to drop his uneasy smile and let a tiny amount of discomfort show. He passed the others and their smiles and smirks. Most of the guys didn't look too envious and most of the girls were giggling at their behavior behind their hands.  


It got tiring after a while, but only when he was at home did he ever get the ease of solitude away from Chloe. It was one of the few times he didn't mind being alone in his room. She was beautiful and talented, that was a given, but her looks were skin deep. He had found this out years ago, yet there was no way to try and help her become a better person. So many times he wanted to say something to the comments she made or the looks she gave others any time they would dance together during practice. Many of them got on his nerves, but speaking up about them only made his ears hurt and his head explode, so he just bypassed them nowadays.  


They were in the middle of doing center splits against a wall(♣), him trying not to look at her the entire time, when their teacher briskly walked in promptly at eight. She quickly ordered everyone to stop stretching and line up in an intro position. He let go of the leg he was pushing against as quickly as possible and scurried away between a few of his other female classmates for shelter. Their giggles and smiles weren't lost on him.  


“I thought you two were a thing...”  


“Chloe likes to make it look that way.”  


“He just likes playing hard-to-get.”  


He could feel his face heat up, but he smiled at their teasing and took it in stride. They weren't serious and most of them knew how Chloe played up to him. That didn't stop his classmates from being normal girls who had a tendency to talk a little too much sometimes though  


“If you have time to chatter, you have time to show me some ballet!” The Beast almost snarled.  


Too bad The Beast had great ears...  


“Ready madame.” Mireille shot back with a smile.  


The Beast stopped in front of the small gaggle around him and he mentally cringed. Mireille was talented, not as much as Chloe, but still good. She also had an ego comparable to Chloe's because of her talent and The Beast often took an opportunity to knock it down too. He watched the middle-aged woman stand almost in Mireille's personal space and fought not to shy away at her intimidating presence. Their teacher was talented and good at her job, but she didn't have the personality to deal with teenagers and thus was nicknamed The Beast for her snarling, which was often.  


“Then I want you to show me a Croisé Devant, sweep into an Efface Devant, swing into a Croisé Derrière without stopping, change into an Écarté, and finish off on a Quat Derrière(♠). In. Perfect. Balance. I hope you got all that because I'm not saying it again and they're basic moves after all your time here. This kind of stuff is going to be on your upcoming final in order to graduate. If you can't do such well-connected moves that lead from one to the other, you deserve to fail and reapply with all those trying to get into this school every semester.”  


The entire class groaned at the mention of their upcoming final test which would make them apart of the professional troupe and finally get paid for some of the performances they had never seen a dime from simply because they were students. The Beast quickly shushed them all. “If you do well on your exam, then you have nothing to worry about and such whining is unnecessary. If you can't pass after all your time here, then you will have shown your true colors at your final, which Monsieur Agreste and his son will personally attend.”  


He felt all eyes, female especially, land on him and he tried not to look as sheepish as he felt. It was well-known that he was part of the jury with his father, being the owner's son and all that, but he never liked having it broadcasted so publicly in class like The Beast just did. It made him feel even more apart from his fellow students, whom he would never test with because he was the owner's son. Nepotism was a double-edged sword in his life and it often cut him in times like these. His place in the professional troupe was a given and he had already given many famous performances with his father's professional crew despite always being in class. His being here was just to keep his skills up in between performances because his father didn't want him to get rusty.  


“We look forward to working with you Adri-honey. Please treat us poor girls kindly.”  


He was saved from having to answer as The Beast pounced on Chloe's unnecessary comments. Their teacher ordered Chloe to do the same moves she had just named off to Mireille, thus redirecting Mireille's foolish comments. “I hope you were paying attention Mademoiselle Bourgeois because I'm not repeating myself.”  


The entire classroom watched Chloe smirk and start in without waiting for a 'go'. The female star of the class performed to everyone's expectations and landed in perfect poise when she was done. He took in the smug look she gave The Beast, as if challenging the woman for something harder. He wanted to shake his head at Chloe for antagonizing their teacher, who wasn't one to trifle with in either skill or attitude, but Chloe was good and he would always admit that. He knew this from how often they danced together and there was a reason for that. Chloe was as skilled as she was beautiful...he just hoped he didn't have to dance with her as a main partner for the rest of his ballet career...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (♥) Marinette outfit inspiration: delkas.tumblr.com/post141428982269starrycove-au  
> (♦) Adrien outfit inspiration: stainedglasssky.tumblr.com/post/141415510151/starrycove-stainedglasssky-ballet-cuties-and  
> (♣) Stretches: wikihow.com/Stretch-for-Ballet  
> (♠) Ballet moves names: pinterest.com/pin/51369251972112124/


	2. Finding another member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She froze as she attempted to flutter away from the prince and his crossbow just before Odette disappeared off stage. Those were never words she had heard before, but they created a sense of foreboding that almost made her come from her stance. She held it for a moment longer, hoping it had nothing to do with her, and met the eyes of the man who would decide her fate.

It probably would have been a good idea to dance away all the stress and nerves in the Underground for at least an hour and then head home early, but she wanted to be as well-rested as possible. She did as much rehearsal as time allowed after helping her parents close the bakery. She tried to practice in her room while they made dinner, but her form ended up turning a little harsher...her hips popping to the side a little more...moves becoming less fluid and a tad more sharp. In the end, the music changed her stride and she gave in just a little to get some of this out. She ended up landing on her couch in frustration, mentally praying that she didn't do this tomorrow morning.  


In attempt to get that desperately needed sleep for a clear head, she excused herself after helping clean up the table with an explanation that she had her spring audition bright and early and needed to be ready. She made sure to stay away from her computer and resisted temptation to call Alya or pace her room. She laid in bed long before the sun went down...but fell asleep long after it did.  


The phone alarm that went off sounded at the edge of the mattress just as dusk was fighting with the shadows. She slapped it off before it could ring too many times, brain already on high alert, heart beating faster than it needed to for so early in the morning. She didn't even attempt to snooze once. Not today.  


She was awake well before the time she appointed for herself and threw the comforter off with more force than necessary. She shivered against the chill, but ignored it and went for the ladder. She grabbed the white sweats outfit and pink gloves ensemble she had laid out the night before and went for a pair of sneakers (♥). She threw her hair up in low pigtails and tried to hurry downstairs as quietly as possible. She headed straight for the main door and silently clicked the knob back to its resting position before hurrying down the stairs.  


This wasn't the first time she was out at such an hour before her audition and it was right after year one that she created this training routine. It was more to find an outlet for all of this adrenaline running through her than anything. She had the audition piece memorized weeks ago and practicing it was easy. The hard part was to not forget herself in the music and let her emotions dance for her. She had to be calm, poised, graceful. She was going to play a swan today and she needed to be beautiful like a swan...the white one. Perhaps playing the black swan would have been more up her ally, but she wanted to shoot for the beauty of the pure, white color. She always played the black swan at night; she wanted to be the white one during the day.  


With a deep inhale and quick exhale, taking in the crisp morning air, she did a few quick stretches before taking off across the nearly deserted street for the immense park. She did a few laps around the edge of the whole thing in nearly record time, but not meaning to. There was pretty much no one here aside herself, just as she wanted it. No one was out this early in the morning for a jog, save herself. She needed this solitude for her sanity to mindlessly run out her emotions and mentally play through the dance one last time before she got on stage.  


She stopped at the fountain on the other side of the exit and hopped onto the narrow lip of the bottom level. Using the slick surface to help her practice balancing, she attempted a few one-legged drills and get herself into a full mindset of only ballet. She had to breathe ballet; live it, see it, be it. She had to be perfect and impress more than she had before so she could stop being so downtrodden after all these attempts that never helped her. She was tired of them and kept telling herself that today would be the last time she would ever see defeat.  


Just as the wet concrete almost proved too much to handle, she quickly flipped and landed on her hands. Her legs twirled a few times on reflex for balance before she pushed off her hands and easily landed on her feet. She ended in a common dance pose that she used in the Underground and tsked, mentally berating herself for the change to her previous chants. It would have been better to just fall in the water and get wet!  


She glared at the ground, fists clenched against the dew on her fingers. A small sense of despair hit her and she fought it with every breath entering her body. It was just a slip-up; it wouldn't happen again in a few hours!  


She pivoted on her foot and hurried back home to change. The dawn had risen during her time outside and she could hear a few more cars past the wrought-iron fence. The jog helped to at least use up some of the adrenaline for now in order to allow her to get something in her stomach. She found her mother at the stove once she entered and bid the woman a nervous good morning.  


“What time is it at this year?”  


She didn't balk at the question. “Nine. I'm going to hurry and shower, then I'll be back for breakfast.”  


“I'm making you something light because I know you're nervous. I'll have it ready for when you're done.”  


She gave a relieved smile. “Thanks mama.” She hurried upstairs for a change of clothes before coming back down for the bathroom. She took as hot a shower as her skin would allow in record time. She had plenty of time to get there, but she felt that even if she was one minute late, she would ruin everything.  


She quickly dried off and changed. She threw her hair up in a towel and brought everything back up to her room. She packed her ballet outfit in a duffel bag before grabbing the shoulder strap and heading back to the main level. She put the towel away, tossed the bag near the door, and plopped in a chair.  


Her mother set the plate in front of her with an encouraging smile. “Goodness, that was faster than I expected. I suppose you're more awake than usual.” A kind hand patted her shoulder as she grabbed her utensils. “You'll do great. You have the years of experience behind you from your lessons to support you. I believe in you.”  


She smiled around her food, purposely taking a bite to keep any bad thoughts from escaping. Her mother and father had the bakery to run and thus had never seen any of her previous attempts, so they didn't know first-hand how everything went. She wanted to believe her mother's words and so said nothing to the positive sentences that fought against her immediate negativity.  


She bid her mother goodbye as Sabine went for the bakery to open up shop. She cleaned everything up and went for a jacket before grabbing her bag. She stopped in the bakery real quick to give her father a quick kiss on the cheek. She informed him that she'd be back after the audition to help them out again. She smiled at his wishes of good luck and hurried outside for the bus stop. It wasn't so far to require a vehicle, but she didn't want anything to befall her on the way. The bus made a bunch of stops for the morning commuters, but it was still faster and it kept her less sweaty in the long run.  


The massive, pristine, brick building of 'Agreste Dance Troupe' came into the area. The finger that had been tapping against an arm the entire ride sped up drastically. A foot joined as the bus slowed to the stop less than a block away. She inhaled a shaky breath for courage and got off.  


The walk was a necessity to help get rid of the reoccurring nerves that were plaguing her with a vengeance. A hand gripped the bag strap in a vice as she tried to keep her pace normal and not rush the rest of the way.  


She still arrived faster than she thought and paused under the main doors. She looked way up at the name in its beautiful scrawl, harshly swallowing. She was here. She was early. This was it. She was really going to do this again. She mentally kept her fingers crossed for success and looked to the few people walking in around her. Her eyes hardened as she watched them, wondering if they were auditioning like her, and followed them in.  


The entryway was extensive and immaculate. It was both a school and theater rolled into one so the performances could be held in the same building and thus save on expenses. It was a good business move, but the sheer size of the area because of this fact made getting around a lengthy time venture.  


She followed the others and the signs informing of where the spring auditions were to be held. The walk was long and not good on her stress levels. She just wanted to go onto that stage right now and get this over with! She would rather be pushed into the performance than have all the time in the world to prepare for it. Such an amount of time would only allow for defeat to enter before she even got started and just this once did she grasp hold of her Underground personae to keep her walking forward on shaky legs.  


Thankfully, there were locker rooms a short distance away from the stage area. Despite being here over the years, she was only here for auditions because it was a closed school and thus she always forgot most of the layout. She feared getting lost in such a big place that she was unfamiliar with because she just knew it would be the one thing that would cause her to fail: being unable to find the stage.  


She quietly entered the locker room and snagged the nearest empty spot. There were rows and rows, but most had locks for the students and crew that were here a lot. They had the right to claim that small space of metal and she stared at the empty interior, telling herself that she would too after today. She unzipped the duffel and grabbed her homemade outfit: gray tights, a white leotard, and a pink sweater with only one sleeve. A pair of leg warmers and discretely-colored ballet slippers finished everything off (♦). She looked to herself, making sure everything was perfect before putting her bag inside and heading out.  


The walk to the back stage was torture. Her heart wouldn't slow down no matter how many deep breaths she took! She tried to get the stress out of her body by stretching as the auditions started in front of the curtain she was behind. There was a quiet murmur of similar fears and anxiety running through everyone around her. She felt a sense of kinship to these unknown girls she was in line with, all of them fighting for the same spot. She mentally wished every one of them luck when one hurried around the curtain to the front. She listened as the ballet music floated to the back, wanting to watch the others, but holding herself back.  


She was somewhere near the front due to her last name and was glad. Fewer girls in front and the closer she was to being the one to walk onto that stage. That thought kept running through her at the start of every other audition and it scared her witless.  


She tried to keep calm. She was going to be a beautiful, graceful swan today. She had to find poise! She kept taking deep breaths and went through her routine to occupy herself. She wanted a harder piece than normal this time to try and move the owner, who was out in the front rows right now. If she were able to show him that she had mastered such moves, he would think easier moves would be nothing to her.  


“Next. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Please head to the stage.”  


She jumped and clenched shaking hands. This was it! Her eyes hardened, repeatedly telling herself all would be well. She squared her shoulders and tried to walk to the front with more confidence than she felt.  


The stage was huge, the seating area even bigger. She felt like an ant amidst the glaring lights from above and she could feel their heat all the way below. She found four judges, two female and two male, looking down at their own papers for a while; probably with her application info written down. She knew them all; they were the same ones from last year, and two of them she had gone to junior high with.  


She mentally cringed, but kept a poker face on the outside. Oh god, why was Chloe on the jury again?! She hoped that Chloe had matured more than physically since the school years they had spent together and kept her fingers crossed for that.  


Her heart beat a little harder when she met Adrien's eyes across the way. She stared at him for only a second before looking to the others. He returned to his paperwork, mouth forming words she couldn't really hear due to the hushed voices they were using. He had grown up to be quite handsome, but she forced such things out of her head for what she was about to do. He was going to judge her on her moves, not their short history together. Such things were a moot point anyway.  


She closed off anything else and focused on the one who would or would not accept her: Gabriel Agreste.  


Said person finally looked up and sat back in his seat. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Doing Swan Lake, act two. Please begin once the music starts.”  


His voice was to-the-point and businesslike. He had others to grade after her and a school to run instead of this. She crisply nodded, eyes serious. She would be good, she would be efficient, she would be graceful. She wouldn't waste his time with trying to consider her for the position. She would make this easy for him to decide on.  


Instinct kicked in the second the track started. The violins cued her limbs to move and she pranced forward a few steps as if coming onto the stage at Odette's cue. She curved her back and limbs in time with the slow oboe that played. When the strings played again, she feigned fear and pretended to fly away from the prince whose sudden entrance frightened her. She tried to mimic a bird in flight as the prince kept trying to reach her, flapping around in uncertainty as he neared, finally winning her over little by little. She tried to pretend that the prince was there to every movement that involved another person(♣).  


“No...no...stop! Stop the audition.”  


She froze as she attempted to flutter away from the prince and his crossbow just before Odette disappeared off stage. Those were never words she had heard before, but they created a sense of foreboding that almost made her come from her stance. She held it for a moment longer, hoping it had nothing to do with her, and met the eyes of the man who would decide her fate.  


Then the music died.  


When he kept staring staring at her in expectation, she quickly stood in normal stance and stared at him, trying not to show how her hands were shaking.  


“Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng...what was that?”  


His empty hand jutted out to her as if trying to demand more than answers from her. He took her confidence in a second with such a move and words failed her. She stuttered syllables, heart racing away as her fingers finally won out the need to fidget with themselves. “Uh...um...S – Swan...Lake....Monsieur Agreste...Act two...O – Odette's entrance...”  


Gabriel's head shook. “I know very well what scene you were attempting to describe. I'm asking for an explanation for those moves of yours.”  


The fumbling for words increased. “I – I...I'm not sure I u – understand...w – what you mean...”  


Chloe snorted and sat back in her seat. “I think he's referring to that atrocious display of an injured swan.” Her smile grew.  


She blinked at Chloe. What?? She hadn't exactly been able to see her own dance steps, but they felt fine to her. “I still don't understand...”  


Gabriel sighed and shook his head again. “This scene is crucial to show who Odette is: a graceful individual who was cursed. This is the scene where the prince falls in love with her at first sight and they dance together. What you just showed us had none of the fluidity of Odette. Your footwork near the end was choppy and your arm swings were much too fast to resemble a bird flapping its wings in flight. Those kind of moves will never accurately portray Odette!”  


Chloe bit back a giggle when Gabriel sat back down. “Maybe she can try out for the court jester. She sure made me laugh a lot!”  


“Chloe! That's really harsh! She wasn't that bad; I thought she did fine.”  


Her vision swam and she grit her teeth against it. She had never been this humiliated in two years. Her jaw clenched, feeling despair crush every good word that she tried to keep hold of into a million little pieces. She stood there, hands clutched in a vice grip around themselves as she willed tears not to fall. She wanted to escape this, but Gabriel was still standing and looking at her; a testament that he wasn't done denying her entrance to his school.  


“Adrien is correct Chloe. Her dancing had obvious ballet training, but it's not pure ballet. You apparently know other dance styles Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng and that's fine for you, but I'm only interested in ballet. That is what makes up this company; nothing else. That is what my students learn and my crew performs. I've no interest in tainting ballet with anything else after however many hundreds of years since it began. I don't plan on having someone like you changing it now.”  


Gabriel sat back down and that was her cue. With a harsh swallow to keep the lump of emotion down, she gave a stiff bow and tried to keep her feet from flying her off the stage. She tried to keep her head up as much as possible and see properly as she walked past the next person in line who she refused to look at. She didn't wish anyone else luck as she made a beeline for the exit door.  


Once the door clicked shut and her solitary presence was the only thing in the hallways, she sprinted from the area to the safety of the locker room that she hoped would be abandoned. Tears fell in waves as she ran, jostled from their resting spots.  


Her brow furrowed as a sense of anger and frustration like none before washed over her. The nerve! Of course this was a ballet school, but she thought she had done fine! How many months had she practiced that one, stupid, difficult dance sequence by herself in front of the mirrors of her school until late into the evening?! She knew who Odette was, she knew what that scene represented, and she knew how hard the swan was to portray!  


She loved that part of Swan Lake more than any other act because it was the first time Odette saw the prince and the prince fell in love with Odette. She was a sucker for such romantic scenes of the troubled heroine who had evil to defeat. When she took ballet years ago, she fell in love with it and tried so hard to get it down, but lacked the dexterity and ability. She now had both and felt she could finally play Odette.  


The door swung open and nearly slammed against the wall from her abrupt entrance. She let it close behind her as she hurried to her locker and collapsed on the wood bench. Palms dug into her eyes as if to dam up the tears, but they didn't stop. She felt crushed...utterly defeated. So many times she tried so hard and always failed! What was she missing?! What did she lack that Gabriel needed?! She would give anything to ask him that question and then attain it so she could become one of his crew!  


It didn't help that Chloe was one of the judges. She hadn't changed since junior high, when that ego attempted to humiliate her at every opportunity. She had never done anything to Chloe and yet she had to suffer her presence over the years, whether she wanted it or not! Of course Chloe followed Adrien into his father's school after junior high; she had the money and the connections to make it happen.  


As much as she hated to admit it, Chloe was talented in ballet and a real natural. She knew this from past events she went to when a students performance. Her own skills recognized Chloe's, even if it made the annoyance burn hotter in her chest because of it.  


She thought to Gabriel's comments as she sat there in the quiet, running his words through her head to dissect. He had never been so outwardly mean in any past performances and she wondered at that. All she could fear was that the Underground had cursed her despite its ability to cure her of such emotions.  


Like what she was feeling now.  


Her extended time there over the years had proved to be its downfall by helping her other dance skills show up in her ballet.  


She heaved a sigh, wanting to curse her own complicated fate and the ways that life kept turning things around on her. She glared at the ground below, hot tears trailing down her face. There was almost no point in attempting the fall auditions, but she told her parents she wanted to try for one more year...which included that.  


Her hands clenched to fists. She felt so conflicted right now in her desire to continue and the sudden wish to scrap everything which she had been trying so hard for over the last two years.  


She looked to the locker door, knowing that such a decision shouldn't be made now. She was too sad and didn't want to be needlessly brash. She would probably regret it later, just as she had all those other times in the past when she felt this way. She stood and grabbed her duffel out of the metal confinements to change back to her street clothes.  


There was no point in being in her ballet outfit anymore today.  


She grabbed her phone and turned the screen on to check the clock, lips pressing together in thought to the rest of her day. She told her parents that she would help them in the bakery, but all she wanted to do was aimlessly walk her bad emotions out until she got home and then sleep for the rest of the afternoon. But, she didn't want to tell them she would help, have them count on her, and then go back on her word. Her head drooped forward for a second until her phone started vibrating. Her vision shot up, finding Alya's face on her screen. She let it ring and ring, too at odds with wanting to answer it and vent or not out of fear of rehashing all the bad emotions which had just started slinking away. Her thumb finally moved on its own after another ring and decided for her.  


“Finally! So?? How did it go Miss Star??”  


Her jaw clenched at the happiness on the other side. She looked to the ground, mouth slowly opening to say anything and finally heaving a sigh. Her eyes burned again, chin trembling a little.  


“That bad huh? Want to talk about it?”  


She gave what little details that didn't have her instantly breaking out into tears again. She recanted the short version of the Underground having affected her ballet and Gabriel having noticed. She listened to Alya's consoling words, feeling a little better as her friend bashed the owner for her.  


The barest traces of a smile tried to form as she grabbed her bag and finally exited the locker room. She pushed the door open and found a few more people in the area, wondering to the time. She tried to hang out near the edge of the hallway for a bit of privacy. “Thanks for the ear, Alya. I can always count on you to be there to help me.”  


“You know what's also there for times like these? The Underground. If you're still this mad at midnight, you can turn into hip hop Cinderella and dance it out on the floor.”  


She gave a full smile at that picture of her in Cinderella's dress, doing handstands to some kind of funky beat. The wisp of a giggle escaped. Her free hand grasped the bag, feeling ready to head out and greet the rest of the world. “Thanks Alya. What would I do without you?”  


“Have worse taste in music?”  


She snickered a little. “By the way, I'm going to Bluetooth a song onto Nino's equipment and see what he thinks.”  


Alya heaved a sigh. “Must you?? I don't want to listen to him complain again until he gets used to it! It's so annoying because he ends up liking everything you make him play, but his musical reach isn't as broad as yours.”  


“I can't help if I like to bring in music that allows me to dance freely. That's the best kind; to move with the rhythm and melody as it makes you feel. Sometimes words just get in the way. To Nino's irritation, that's some strange, but interesting stuff.” She quieted down as a small group of people exited the stage doors nearby. No one in this place needed to hear of the Underground. “But that's enough of that. I'll meet you tonight. I gotta get home and help out with the bakery.”  


She pushed off the wall she had been leaning against and looked down to make sure her phone was safely nestled in the side pouch. She was just done zipping it closed and looking up when a door suddenly swung in her way. She shrieked as a hand quickly pushed her off the wall. She twirled out of the way, much in the same manner she had done in the Underground, and deftly landed on her feet out of harm's way.  


“Are you okay?! I didn't see you! I'm so sorry!”  


She was too stunned to find Adrien Agreste looking her over for possible injuries to be able to speak. She watched his concern change to one of relief to know he hadn't banged her head on the door. Her mouth dropped open as she watched him settle a small stack of papers in his arms and take a step back. She eventually shook herself and pasted on a smile. “That's okay. I have quick reflexes.” She looked around at the others coming out behind him. “What are you doing out here? Are auditions done?”  


“We're just on a quick, fifteen minute break right now.” He eyed her, seeing the fake smile slip a little and noticing the redness to her eyes. “Marinette, right? I'm sorry about Chloe; she was cruel to say such things. I thought you did fine in your audition...although...father was kind of right. You had something extra in your step for it to be only ballet. I still don't think it was bad though.”  


Her jaw clenched for a second before she called upon the Underground personae she tried to keep away from in this place. The part which didn't care if people said such comments about her abilities being worse than she knew they were.  


Her chin tilted a little as it washed over her and she grasped hold of the sense of pride she had in her dancing. “That's okay. It's not the first time your father has denied my entrance into his school.”  


He nodded and suddenly looked to the stack as if hers were on top. “Yea...I remembered your name... You've tried out before, right? Why do you keep coming back if father keeps telling you no? I admit, it's pretty admirable.”  


She looked away, a real smile peeking through her melancholy. “I've wanted to be apart of your father's troupe for a while now. I took ballet years ago in elementary and I liked it. Your father's school is good and it's famous, and I would like to be a professional ballerina...if I can ever get in. I've been trying to keep my skills up so I can get accepted, but apparently I'm not doing enough.” She snorted and gave a wry smile. “Guess I'll have one last time in the fall to try again...”  


“What happens in the fall?”  


“If I can't get in after this year is done, I promised mama and papa that I'd quit applying and go to fashion school.”  


He blinked. It seemed kind of unrelated, but he knew there was a history which didn't involve him. He didn't try to pry for the connection and bypassed it for her really sad story. He took a step forward before he could think, a hand going to her shoulder. “I know it's hard, but don't give up. You're right in that father's school is a good one and anyone that goes through it is the best of the best.”  


The whole time he spoke, she watched his face and noticed how he didn't seem fully convinced of his own words. She openly stared after he finished, searching his features as something struck her. An inkling in the back of her head started walking forward to be recognized over everything else that had happened since this morning. She knew this feeling and she studied him in a new light, the audition almost entirely forgotten for what she was suddenly thinking.  


“You don't sound all that happy despite being a core member of the Troupe.” She commented, suspiciously watching him. “Pardon me for saying so, but...your eyes look a little hollow.”  


He gave a look that showed he was caught and stepped back. A hand scratched the back of his head as he gave a forced laugh. “Is it that obvious? Ah haha...well...the schedule is pretty tight and practice does go all day except Sunday. It can get a little overwhelming after a while when you don't get a break. Just be prepared if you get in; that'll be your schedule too. Even if the performances aren't that much, you have to practice all the time. Class starts at eight sharp and you have The Beast for a teacher. That's what everyone calls her by the way. She's good, but she's not the most understanding educator for teenagers. You have to eat before class starts or you have to wait till the noon lunch break. Then you have a few more hours after lunch to practice before you get to go home.”  


The whole time she watched him describe his life at school, her brain was whirling. Stark intuition overtook her as she felt him out. That previous inkling turned to a raging flood which seized her from her morning and turned her to the Underground. She watched his body language, his eyes, his smile and noticed how they all seemed to droop or disappear.  


It was a big chance. This was Adrien Agreste here; future owner of Agreste Dance Troupe. The place of 'pure, untainted ballet'. She didn't know what would happen if she decided upon this sudden thought in her head. She tried to feel him out to know him and the possible, hidden need he had. She had seen those eyes on herself when she stared at herself in the mirror back in the beginning. She had been there, and it seemed like he was there now. She knew what it was like quite well; she was there minutes ago. She barely listened to him go on about his father's school as she mentally debated with herself for what felt like a while, finally giving a decisive nod.  


Before she could think, she clapped a hand on his shoulder with a smile. “I know it sounds kind of sudden and a little weird but...if you had the chance to do any other kind of dance style, would you take the opportunity to do so if it was presented to you?”  


His brow rose, head tilting. It was such an odd question and didn't fit any part of their conversation. The previous look on her face seemed to have altered to more confidence and ease. The hand on his shoulder was firm and resolute. Her query was strange, but she was serious. He blinked at it and honestly considered her words. “I...guess...it'd be fun... Any other kind of style, huh?” His lips tilted a bit as other styles came to mind. “Yea...I guess it would.”  


She felt like her face was already painted; her clothes a little more revealing. Her chin tilted up a little more, smile becoming greater. “Well then...that's good to know. I just know that your days will get a little brighter someday soon.”  


Leaving him with those cryptic words, the morning entirely forgotten, she reached down and grabbed the bag she had dropped when she spun out of the way. She gave him a wave and half turned for the main entrance. “See you around Adrien.” She didn't even wait for him to respond to her words or bid her goodbye before she briskly walked down the hallway with the pep back in her step.  


Her fingers itched the entire walk for her phone and she only moved for it once she was safely outside. She immediately went for Alya's line and connected the call, heading away from the school on foot.  


“You still feeling down? I have some more time to chat if you need an ear.”  


She smiled at the thoughtfulness, but shook her head. The smile turned a little evil. “I've got another one for you research and slip an invite to.”  


“Oh gawd! Again?? Who is the lucky newb this time?”  


Her face heated up a little despite herself and she couldn't keep that dumb smile off her face. “Adrien Agreste.”  


“Are you serious?! You've got to be kidding me! Why?? If you wanted to get with Adrien after all this time, there are less complicated ways to go about it, you know! Like a date for one.”  


She scoffed and stopped at a corner, darting one final glance to the school as if someone were listening. “That crush went out the window when we started high school; you know that. I got over Adrien after he was pulled from junior high and stuck in his father's dance troupe. And before you say so, my auditions are NOT an excuse to go to school with him!”  


She paused and quickly crossed the street. “You'll be able to do this; this is totally below your skill level. You don't even have to investigate him at all. He already told me he has class most of the day. Just go in one of these next mornings after his eight o'clock starts and slip an invite into slits of his locker. I'll have it ready by tonight and give it to you.”  


Alya heaved a sigh, hand over her forehead. “Alright. Fine. But, if you keep this up, we're not going to have enough room on the dance floor soon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (♥) Marinette's morning outfit inspiration: http.starrycove.tumblr.com/image140900144770  
> (♦) Marinette's ballet outfit inspiration: http.delkas.tumblr.com/post141428982269starrycove-au  
> (♣)Marinette's dance audition inspiration: https.youtube.com/watch?v=DXG2TiAQwvg (about 30:00 in)


	3. Into the underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He donned everything, mussed his hair up, and left the jacket open for now. He stood in the mirror and took in this person staring back at him with a grin. He looked...odd...but, he liked it. The bell was extra strange for his usual perfect personae. He twirled a little to practice any other kind of dance in this new outfit, but ended up doing a habitual ballet style. He stopped and gave himself an annoyed look.

Another day of ballet was done. Dinner had been eaten in his own company and now he was in the solace of his room. He had a few free moments to figure out the mystery that had been plaguing him all afternoon.  


His hand picked up the unmarked envelope that only had his name written in plain scrawl. It looked noticeably feminine by the cursive and he wondered if one of his female classmates had gotten the guts to go into the boy's locker room during break and slipped him a confession. He stuck a finger through one of the spaces and tore the top open. A mostly blank note card with the same handwriting greeted his eyes. He expected a letter, but the mystery kept widening as he read.  


_“Got some Miraculous Moves? Welcome to the Underground! Don't come as you are; your anonymity is precious and no one cares. See you at midnight...if you got the guts!” _  
__

He read it and reread it. He flipped it to the back and found some random, fairly cryptic address that he didn't recognize on the bottom of the card. This made less and less sense the more he tried to figure it out!  


What in the world was going on?! What was this random paper and why did he get it?? Did someone get bored and decide to play a prank?? Did he accidentally get this in someone else's stead?  


There was no one he could ask these questions to and he didn't know how he could even start doing so. He found this in his locker at lunch and when he picked it up, no one seemed to pay attention when he did so. Everyone seemed oblivious to the theoretical cog thrown out of whack in his life with this envelope so he didn't know if it was even anyone in school who was behind this.  


His lips pursed as he tapped the card against a leg and idly looked to the sunset outside his windows. Maybe asking wouldn't be a bad thing, so long as he did it the right way. There was a way to get answers if he only made sure to phrase his questions right and not incriminate this letter randomly given to him. It may end up being nothing; it may end up not even being his. If it was a mistake, he'd wheedle info out of his classmates and then give it back later.  


He gave a nod and put the card in a drawer at his computer before getting ready for bed. There was nothing else he could do right now, so he may as well go to sleep and forget about it.  


~*~*~  


“Have you guys ever heard about something called Miraculous Moves? Or...well...I guess it's called the Underground? Something like that I think...I don't know. It seems really weird.”  


“The Underground?? Where did you hear about that?!”  


His brows rose at the sense of elation laced in his classmate's voice. He blinked, head tilting. A quick rephrase of his next few questions suddenly seemed crucial at the near sparkling eyes directed his way. “I don't really remember...” He gave a quick laugh and scratched the back of his head when more eyes greeted his. “I think it was somewhere around here? Maybe? I've never heard of it before recently and I wondered if someone here did.”  


Everyone looked to each other at the same time. There was a pause of silence and he suddenly felt totally outside of the vibe he had just created in the room. He was almost nervous for even attempting to get information.  


Then the eruption happened.  


“What the...?! He's never heard of the Underground! I can't believe this!”  


“Give him a break...he's the owner's son. Do you seriously expect him to be able to know something like that??”  


“Dude, who DOESN'T know?? How do you just not know of the Underground in Paris?? It's been around for years!”  


“So you think anyway...”  


His eyes kept jumping around as each person butted in on the other until he couldn't stand it any longer. “Okay...so I live under a rock. I think we all understand this. Enlighten me to this amazing thing that I'm apparently clueless on.” His classmates looked like they wanted to pounce on him and he suddenly wondered if he chose the wrong words. “What??”  


“Dude...it doesn't exist.”  


“Yes it does. You only say that cause you've never been there!”  


“Like you have??”  


“One of my friends has. But that's all hearsay, you know. She's not allowed to talk about it or she'll get kicked out. Very hush-hush you know.”  


“It's true. One of my friends used to go, but after the relocation, he didn't get an invite back for some reason.”  


His ears perked up. A brow ticked and he leaned in a little too much in his curiosity. “Invite?? You can't just show up and do whatever?” He received patronizing smiles for his comment and he felt like an idiot. He scowled and shut his locker. “Help me out here! You're all confusing me and giving me opposite points of view all at once.”  


One of his classmates shoved the other out of the way and plopped down on the bench with him. “It's like this in a nutshell, Adrien. The full title is Miraculous Moves Underground. It's a dance club that's shrouded in mystery to the point that people doubt it even exists. Some swear that they've been there or have had friends that went for a time.”  


“It seems that in order to go, you get some invite out of the blue with an address to wherever it is and then you're in. No one knows how the invites occur or why people get picked. Apparently, there have been some relocations since it started because some idiots go snitching to everyone when it's a private club where only specific people get invited to. Some have said they've gone the next day and the entire place is wiped clean like it never existed. That's what makes it a mystery. Only the loyal get reinvited to the new spot once it gets set up and the rat is found out.”  


His brow went up when the huge sleuth of info was done. “You sound like you used to go.”  


His classmate smiled and leaned forward, voice low. “Just between us, my sister used to frequent it last year. She eventually got bored with it and stopped, but she never told me where it was...just some basic details about it.”  


“Uh huh... Anything else since you seem to be the expert here?”  


His classmate sat back and swiped a pair of fingers across his eyes with a smile, voice tone returning to normal. “She said that people go there to dance and no one knows the name of the other person. No one wants to know because they go to escape the confines of society.”  


“I'd love to be invited...”  


“Why?? You're supposed to love ballet.”  


“I do! But, I also love being able to just dance sometimes. Loud music, late hours, being out without the parents knowing... The thrill of it all! The fun! No stuck up school with harsh teachers and hours upon hours of practice. No offense Adrien.”  


He grinned. “None taken.”  


The ears must have had walls in that second at the mention of harsh teachers because there was a loud, insistent knock on the exit door to men's the locker room. “It's now eight and practice is supposed to have started! Get out of there right now and get to class or it's punishment moves for taking too long in there!”  


Everyone groaned and quickly started slamming locker doors shut. A hand clamped down on his shoulder and he jumped before whirling around. He locked eyes with the classmate who gave the most detailed information out of the lot of them. There was a subdued, somewhat serious look on his classmate's face. “What's up?”  


“Just keep that conversation between us okay? The place is for those who want to dance freely. It's not like here, man. My sister was always tired after she got home from the Underground, but she was never happier. I think she went there because she needed to be there and whoever sent her that invite knew this. Don't go speaking of this, okay? It's got a good position as an urban legend right now for those that need it. Anyone that goes is safe to do whatever it is they do there and get along better in life.”  


He seriously nodded and patted his classmate's hand, lips tilting a little. “Her secret is safe with me. Who's going to believe the son of a ballet school owner about a mysterious dance club, that no one knows the location to anyway?” His smile widened almost knowingly. “It does sound kind of farfetched when I put it like that...”  


~*~*~  


It had been a very long, boring, distracted day of practice after that conversation. He could barely concentrate on anything The Beast said and he paid for it too. There were a few times his male classmates gave him knowing, wary looks whenever their teacher asked in front of everyone just what was wrong with him. He fumbled for excuses, actually happy the few times Chloe spoke up for him and stood up on his behalf.  


He sat on his bed with the sunlight all but gone, the letter in his hand. He read the invite words and stared at the address on the back. He had to look up just where it was because he usually didn't go out by himself around the city. He was going to have to draw a map if he wanted to attempt this debacle.  


He stared at the written time and flopped on his bed with a quiet groan. Midnight?? Why so late?! He had to get up around six in the morning and he was going to drag all of class tomorrow if he tried this!  


Not to mention that there were security cameras in the main entryway and a few around the outside front courtyard for thieves. They were turned on once everyone went to their rooms at night for the rest of the day and would get turned off by those that came in the morning to cook and clean. If he tried to go out his front door like a normal person, he'd set them off and have some serious explaining to do.  


He stared at the huge expanse of windows for what felt forever before heading to them. He looked down to the ground floor below. He was on the first floor; how did he think he was going to get out without breaking something and still be able to get back?? These windows would do no good because they had no way to stabilize him on the way down. He stared out of them before his eyes slowly gravitated to the set in his bathroom. He hurried to them, curiosity burning a hole in him as he threw the windows open and stared down. These were also on the first floor, but there was a wrought iron railing he could use to climb around, along with the one on the ground floor. He could stand on that and hoist himself up.  


Or maybe...  


Feeling a bubble of excitement, he turned and made for his closet, grabbing a few sets of blankets. He suddenly grinned as he tied a knot in one and pulled. It held well enough and his smile twisted a little. “Just like the movies. I guess this IS something of a prison break after all...”  


So, his escape and reentry route were taken care of. He went back to the card and stared at the vague words again.  


_“Don't come as you are; your anonymity is precious and no one cares.” _  
__

“Don't come as I am? How am I not supposed to be myself there??” The card tapped against a cheek as he tried to figure out that puzzle piece. “Anonymity is precious... Anonymity...” He suddenly looked down to the clothes he often wore. They were utterly boring, but they were safe and expected of the owner's son of a famous ballet company. His public image was always under possible scrutiny and anything he said and did, his looks and actions, were something he had to take great care of.  


A hand touched his well-groomed, perfectly parted hair. His mind whirled for a minute before he suddenly looked to his closet and went to it. He threw the doors open and started haphazardly pushing hangers around at clothes he had bought years ago on previous ballet trips around Europe, but never got the ability to wear. He would admit that some of them were kind of odd, but he liked them. However, his father didn't and thus they sat and gained only dust.  


He paused when he saw a black hoodie he had never worn...mainly because there were cat ears on top and an accompanying bell necklace. It had been a gag birthday gift from a classmate and he didn't think it was bad, but no way would he have ever been able to use it!  


He quickly pulled it from its resting spot and turned it around. It was a mix of green lines, cat paws on the front, and black for the rest of it. It was short sleeve and it was the most awkward item in his closet. His lips tilted as he pulled it off the hanger. “Don't come as you are, huh? I don't think anyone would expect me to ever wear this in a million years...” A hand floated up to his pristine hair. “It might hide my usual 'do, too...”  


He looked to the rest of his extensive, unused wardrobe, brain whirling. He couldn't wear anything he usually did and he needed subtlety to be able to get out of here. He quickly threw

his normal clothes to the floor and grabbed a pair of baggy black pants, a black shirt for the evening chill, green and black sneakers to match the hoodie, and a pair of black gloves to handle the escape to the ground.  


He grabbed everything and checked the time, finding it around ten thirty. Way too early to head out, but he had a feeling he would miss something if he waited closer to midnight. Plus, he needed to find the place.  


He donned everything, mussed his hair up, and left the jacket open for now. He stood in the mirror and took in this person staring back at him with a grin. He looked...odd...but, he liked it. The bell was extra strange for his usual perfect personae. He twirled a little to practice any other kind of dance in this new outfit, but ended up doing a habitual ballet style. He stopped and gave himself an annoyed look. That would stop tonight...somehow!  


His veins pulsed a little quicker at the concept of being able to dance anything he wanted. He knew how, but hours upon hours of one thing was going to be hard to change. Hopefully, once he got there, this problem would correct itself.  


He grabbed the card off the floor and hurried to his desk to type in the address. He drew a map from his place to the area and erased his tracks online just in case. He then looked around his room, mentally bidding goodbye to Adrien for the evening, and hurried to his bathroom window. He grabbed the sheet and made a basic loop to keep from worrying about the knots coming untied on the way down (♥). He looked down for a bit as he tried to figure out exactly how he was going to do this without breaking his neck or causing a scene to the street below. Teeth bit his lip as he calculated everything before throwing a leg over freezing metal.  


There was a lot of fumbling and surprised cries as his legs flailed for the wall before he got the hang of things. He breathed a sigh of relief that the sheet held firm in his fumbling. His first escape attempt and it was a lot less cool than he wanted it to be! He was thankful that no one was in the area because his face couldn't feel any hotter than it was right now.  


This was one of the few times he was thankful for having to lift girls above his head in ballet practice because it gave him the ease to get down his railing without injury. He quickly brushed himself off, adjusted the hood over his hair, zipped the jacket up against the chill, grabbed the map, and took off for the location.  


The distance felt greater only because he was traveling by foot. It seemed to take forever and he wondered if he got lost a few times in the process, but all street signs were as he wrote down. He wound around streets, leading him away from the more well-developed areas into the shadier-looking spots.  


A sense of trepidation started rising as his nerves perked up for danger, but that never occurred. The streets were merely empty and he almost wondered if he was the shady one for lurking around, hunched down low as if running away from search lights. This was not the movies, but it totally felt like it! His heart was pounding so much at this and he couldn't get himself to calm down.  


When he finally reached his destination, he was standing in front of an abandoned building. He looked to the map with help from a nearby streetlamp, head whirling around at non-existent noises every few seconds.  


This was it?! It was an abandoned building!  


He wondered the last time anyone had been in this place and walked around the ground level for a bit for verification. The windows were boarded up and it didn't look like entry was even possible. He almost thought he really was played by his classmates till he spotted a closed door subtly wedged just an inch out with a board on the ground to hold it open.  


He took a deep breath as a hand slowly went for the handle. “Now or never...” Teeth bit his lip as he warred with himself for just a second. He finally pulled the door open with difficulty, hearing it creak like in the movies, and cringed. He looked behind him as if someone was going to jump out and attack.  


When his sense of paranoia eased, he looked to the near pitch black entrance. The only way he could even see the stairs going to a lower level was a solitary light shining weakly from down below. “Not creepy at all...”  


He was thankful there was a even handrail to use! He slowly edged down as if the stairs would collapse, ears finally picking up the very muted sound of a beat. This must be the place...  


He paused under the light, finding the words 'this way' with an accompanying arrow painted on the wall next to another door to the basement (♦). “Oookaayyy...down the rabbit hole it is...” He muttered, looking at the final door. A hand reached out and pushed it open only a few inches, the music finally blasting in his ears. This really was the place! A smile of anticipation split his uneasy mood in two. “So...it really does exist...”  


He pushed the door open enough to stick his head through and looked around. No one was in the poorly lit hallway. Music was playing somewhere else, but extremely loud. It was stereotypical club volume and he had a feeling his ears were going to be ringing by the time he got out of here. He couldn't believe that such loudness was being kept at bay with two metal doors and a flight of stairs!  


He finally entered the rest of the way and found random colored bulbs occupying the original light fixtures. It helped illuminate the hallway and empty, accompanying rooms, although that was an overstatement.  


He let the door close and looked up and down the narrow, short hallway. It was plain, gray brick on the wall and concrete for the floors. Typical...yet scary. There were a handful of other rooms, but the one he was most interested in had lights flashing into the hallway mere feet away from him. The music was coming from there; his reason for showing up. It was some hip hop beat with words he didn't understand, but it had him bobbing his head in a matter of seconds and his feet took him in its direction on their own.  


He passed a room without a door and saw a regular bulb shining in a corner, along with a pair of people inside. He paused in his curiosity as he watched some guy paint a girl's face red (♦). Neither seemed to notice his being there and so he indulged the view for a second.  


A brow went up as he watched some kind of goop get put on, starting to hinder her real identity. He didn't know how good it worked, but the lights were pretty low and it was kind of hard to see her in this lighting...save for the actual bulb. He figured he'd find out soon enough... He took in the girl's revealing top and baggy pants before turning and continuing on to the music.  


He stopped in front of the doorway to what he suddenly dubbed heaven and gaped for a second, eyes impossibly wide. The music was all encompassing to his body and the beat stole his heart's ability to keep its own time. There must have been a few dozen people dancing on some randomly designed floor, all doing their own thing to the beat directing them. There was an actual dj in the corner with a bunch of colored lights to help brighten the room a little.  


He tried to see the peoples' faces and found that the face paint did a lot better than he originally thought it would. He took a step into the room, practically floating in this unknown world that was quickly stealing his rational thought. There was a distinct motion from the corner and his vision went to it. He hurried to the dj beckoning him over with a smile.  


“Sup? This your first day? Well, no prob! Just check us out for a night and let me know if you're up for a round two, yeah?” The dj looked away with a head flick and a grin. “L.B., you up!”(♦)  


He whirled around to the same revealing, polka-dotted top and black pants confidently striding into the room. Her hair was done in low pigtails. He openly stared at the red face paint, finding her more mysterious and alluring with it on in these low lights. She gave him a grin and a wink, fingers flicking against her forehead in a greeting. “Thanks for showing up, kitty. Hope you can keep up.”  


His mouth fell open to answer her, but she immediately disappeared into the crowd...or did it open up and swallow her into the middle in its acceptance? He lost sight of her, but kept his eyes on the moving mass as if she would reappear any second. He was at a loss for words when she walked away and still hadn't found them. She was...there were no words to describe the confidence and sexiness she exuded! He could barely see when she moved and a foot took a step forward to see her better.  


A hand suddenly clamped on his shoulder, scaring him witless. He stifled a shriek, wondering if it would even be heard, and whirled around. He blinked at the redhead he saw moments ago doing the painting. This new person gave a smile and waved before jerking a thumb to the open doorway he just came through. The guy took a few steps back, still beckoning, and he finally went with.  


He headed into the room next door and was directed to a simple stool in the middle. The place smelled of paint fumes! It was going to make him dizzy and he wanted to cover his nose, but didn't want to be rude within less than thirty minutes of being here.  


“You're not supposed to go on the dance floor until your identity is covered. That's one of the rules. I can tell you're a newb, so I'll give you the details before you head back in.”  


He took in this person's utterly paint-splattered clothes and arms as a hand reached for a wood paint palette. A brow rose. He wasn't exactly a canvas to be painted on here! “Uh...what are you doing??” His face jerked back at the paint brush starting for his face. “That's not toxic is it?? Is it going to stain??”  


There was a snort. “Of course not. Who do you take me for, some newb??”  


He had a feeling those words would only be understood once he was here for a while and thus he remained quiet on any return retort on his tongue. He squinted as the brush got close to his eyes and closed them. Why wasn't this person's face done too?? He could see this guy quite clearly. There were so many questions he wanted answers to before he went back! “So...what do I need to know before I start dancing?”  


“Anonymity here is key. No one wants to know who the other person is. Hence the paint. It's not much, but it does the job. It's water soluble, so the more you sweat, the more it'll drip. Just be prepared if you start touching your face. Try not to get it all over you and go touching someone else, okay?” The painter tsked and gave him an annoyed look. “Can you hold your hair back for me?? It's in the way.”  


A hand floated up and obliged. The painting continued for a while longer, covering his entire forehead, nose, and most of his cheeks. He felt like someone else entirely as he sat in this chair with the music changing in the next room, the words still unintelligible. This had never happened to him in his entire life and the newness of it was taking him prisoner. He reveled in this feeling washing over him, still not believing he was here experiencing all this!  


“So...the point of the Underground is: we come here to dance like we want to without worrying about what anyone else thinks. You can challenge whoever you want, but don't be surprised if they kick your newbie butt. Tell anyone where we are and we'll move the next day, and that's it for you. We exist for those that want to be free. It's my role to help disguise those that come in before they go dance. So, before you visit that room down the hall, you get in line and get painted. Then you're free for the rest of the evening.”  


The brush finally pulled away and a critical eye replaced it. “Hmm, black really looks good with this. I thought so. I didn't ask you which color you wanted because I thought it was obvious with your getup. You really want to have some serious subtly, huh? Say no more.”  


He really wanted to find a mirror and see what he looked like! He felt the paint dry on his skin and resisted the urge to scratch at it when it started pulling. He had a feeling that urge would kill him till he got used to it. He watched the painter put the palette down and turn to him with a phone in his hand. He took it and looked at his image, smiling at what he saw. He didn't look like himself at all! This was great!  


“So...what do you want your new name to be?”  


He blinked and looked up. He had to go that far?? He remembered the words of the card: anonymity was key and no one cared about him as Adrien. No one wanted to know his real name and he guessed it made sense. They were all here to dance and enjoy themselves; names were pointless, but he couldn't just call someone 'hey you'.  


A hand floated up to the bell, stopping on the ears on the hoodie. New name...anything he wanted. He was wearing black and green, cat ears, and a bell. A smile crept forward on its own as he remembered the earlier words from L.B. The words left his lips before he could consider them. “Chat...Noir. Yea...Chat Noir.”  


“Well Chat Noir, it's nice to meet you. You can call me The Illustrator. You're all done and free to go dance anytime you want. Leave when you feel like it; you know the way out.”  


He watched The Illustrator slather his fingers with red paint and swipe them across his face. He was suddenly reminded of the motions his classmate made earlier today, and smirked. That seemed like an entire lifetime ago already. He turned to let The Illustrator disguise himself and tried not to hurry too much into the next room he came to enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (♥) Something like this: www.geospectra.net/kite/knots/knot09.jpg  
> (♦) Face painting scene and Nino's speech inspiration: http.baraschino.tumblr.com/post/141577999119/cha-cha-real-smooth-%CE%B5-real-smooth-son
> 
> I didn't link Chat's outfit because there are waaaayyyy too many arts out there to single out, plus Baraschino's has it in it anyway.


	4. Newb dance-off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feeling that suddenly shot through him from their time together stole any rational thought and he let it happen. He wished it would increase and invade his every pore, soak through the last ounce of sanity he possessed. He relished this unknown emotion that was throwing shackles around his wrists and trying to yank him after her.

Taking a second look was even better than the first. It was like watching a movie you really liked and getting to take in even more details. He stood in the doorway, watching the ever-present, full dance floor with L.B. still doing some pretty awesome moves from what he could see. She was still surrounded by so many people doing their own thing and looking on top of their own little worlds. The dj in the corner seemed to be enjoying himself despite the song's lyrics not being understood in the slightest.  


He finally noted that there was a projector giving a translation to whatever the singers were going on about for those that didn't speak that language. He thought it was pretty cool and read some of the words. The song was pretty interesting, but it ended and another of the same band replaced it (1).  


He found a few people loitering near the corner just chatting and bobbing their heads to the new song that immediately sprang up. A brow went up, but he figured they came to be free, just like The Illustrator said. That didn't mean they were forced to dance if they didn't want to.  


Speaking of the painter, he moved out of the way when there was a tap on his shoulder and found The Illustrator behind him. He watched The Illustrator tote quite a large, blank canvas to the other side of the room and set it on the floor. His confusion and curiosity started to grow as The Illustrator left and immediately came back with a handful of paints. He opened all the cans and set everything to the edge of the canvas...and then proceeded to do something Adrien had never witnessed.  


The Illustrator was a painter. Adrien could grasp that much given the way this guy held a palette. But, to see someone dance and use such moves to draw on canvas... He watched utterly transfixed as The Illustrator would bend and twist in time to the music in his own way, deftly sticking his fingers in various colors and slapping them on the board as he moved (2). It was amazing and Adrien wondered if there were any other artists out there who could mix two such types of creation together. He wondered at how such a thing was ever created and figured that the ability of any artist was to make things others never considered possible because their gift was creativity.  


It took the end of another song and a rhythm twist to jog him away from The Illustrator's work. The choppiness of it...the total rap feel...(3) A smile broke through as he practically bounded to the edge of the floor and started in. He let the music dictate the movements for his limbs. A few times he managed to twist in the direction of the lyrics on the screen so he could figure out what else was going on with the song.  


The feel of the beat and the melody drove him on and he lost himself in it. He felt the world upstairs disappear for the song he danced to. He showed off to his first time, hopping around and doing a few handstands around the edge of the crowd.  


The high running through him was amazing! He forgot who he was, the time, the world, his family, his life, and his responsibilities. All that mattered were the kindred souls surrounding the overly warm room, the loud beat in his ears, the need to move, and the colored lights. His natural ballet abilities served him well, but they soon twisted, tainted, into something that was more from his soul...from who he could actually be with the face paint on and the cat ears above his head.  


He danced and danced, not wanting to get off the floor and quit the emotions running through him. He didn't feel embarrassed for the way he moved and he didn't care if anyone was even watching him. He came to dance, to be free...just like The Illustrator said.  


He stopped when the song finished and took a second to catch his breath, trying not to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He could feel the paint sliding off his face with the beads falling and took the room in again for a second.  


He had never been more grateful than in this second for that invite mysteriously appearing in his locker and he silently thanked whoever put it there. The info from this afternoon, a lifetime away, ran through his head. Whoever decided to make him part of the club had his eternal thanks and he wished he could find this person and shake his or her hand!  


The music didn't start up after a few more seconds and he looked around as the crowd quieted down. They were looking to the corner of the room as the dj picked up a mic. “Hey, hey all! We have a newb in the house tonight and from where I can see, he's looking pretty good! No complaints from this side of the room! Anyone want to break him in properly and give him a good Miraculous Underground welcome? What...no? No takers??”  


He wanted to feel embarrassed for having done as much as he did, but the point was to dance as he wanted and if he wanted to show off, he would show off. He had danced for so many years and even if it was ballet, he did know other things. If he was sure of anything, it was his talent.  


He couldn't help the smile that crept up to his face when people merely stared at him and denied wanting to take him on. He listened to a few claim it unfair on his first day and others saying they didn't want to lose. It was an ego stroke and he let it get to his head. “It's okay.” He piped up, hands going up in the air with a shrug. “I know, I know. I'm good. What can I say? It's just talent.”  


“Let's see how talented you are against me then.”  


He had seen her when she walked past him earlier to go dance. She had been on the floor since he walked back in and from the way the crowd parted, she had been dancing the whole time. He met piercing blue eyes and tried not to eye the fully exposed stomach, arms, and most of her upper chest. She stood before him in a polka-dotted sports top, baggy black sweats, tennis shoes, and confidence that knocked him down a few points.  


She was short, skinny, toned, and had one hell of a smug smile.  


He mentally shook himself when she stopped in front of him and looked up, hands on her hips. She blatantly looked him up and down before meeting his eyes. “What's it going to be kitty? You're not scared of a little Ladybug, are you?”  


Was that her name? That's what L.B. stood for? He felt himself smile as he looked down on this spitfire of a girl who didn't look older than him. She made his blood boil as she stood there, shoulders squared back in obvious challenge. “I like bugs.”  


As he stared at her, he heard the murmurs of others claim that he was going to lose and his pride bristled a little. No way he could just let his budding reputation go just like that...  


Her eyes playfully narrowed, smirk widening. “Try to keep up kitty cat.” She looked away to the dj and gave him a head flick. “Gimme 'War of Hormones'.”(4)  


He blinked, a brow raising. “War of Hormones??”  


The song started up the second the dj switched tracks. He had no time to ask questions as she sauntered away from him and immediately started in. She stole his brain away as her hips popped, arms moving around her in a sense of dexterity that had him at a loss. He was supposed to be showing off, but he was too entranced at watching her move to 'fight back'.  


**I'll be in panic, I'll be a fan **  
****

**And I'll be a man of you, you, you, babe **  
****

The language change snapped his brain to and he jumped in immediately. He only had a few seconds to move before she was right in front of him. She stole his personal space by leaning over on one leg, the other in the air, hands on his chest (5). He leaned back to draw her closer, matching her flirty look with his at the pair of glinting sapphires inches from his eyes. Then she was moving away as quickly as she had draped herself against him. Her hand slid from his shoulder, down his arm, and grasped his hand, making his skin burn. She threw herself back and he mimicked her, their knees keeping them from falling backward entirely (6).  


He suddenly felt her grip lax and he let go, somehow not worried that she would fall. She easily caught herself on the hand he held, arching back and throwing one hand in the air. He took up the extra space she gave him by taking doing a one-handed handstand and kicking his legs in the air where her head just was (7). Not to be outdone by him, her legs joined his in the air as she easily copied his one-handed stance. He tried to remain in the air longer by twisting his legs around a few times (8).  


The constant movement and her nearness proved to be his downfall. In attempt not to kick her in the head, he angled wrong and rolled onto his back to keep from landing too harshly on his shoulder. As if seeing him fall before he did, she walked to him on her hands, face dangerously close to his face (9). The forward movement had her legs arching over him and she followed them, easily clearing him and landing on a leg. He finished the roll, feeling unable to stop watching her, and followed her face, finding her inches away as he leaned on one arm, legs crossed (10). Their lips nearly met and he felt his heart skip a beat at the fact that if he leaned mere centimeters, he'd be kissing this fireball who he was suddenly synching so well with.  


She was only in her backward arch for a moment before her legs kicked again and she was using her head for balance in a few spins (11). When would she cease to do such feats of awesomeness?? He couldn't be outdone by her! He rolled from his awkward stance and flipped back onto one hand, legs kicking in the air a few times (12). She copied him again and switched stances, eying him the entire time with that confident smile of hers (13).  


This was too much! She moved with him the entire time and while he knew he had lost the second she started moving, she didn't make it look like she was playing with him. She found his rhythm, or he had found hers, and they did their own thing.  


He was suddenly aware that they weren't the only two in the room and that others were watching them. That didn't even come into play with the glaring fact that he had barely taken his eyes off her and her skills. She was enchanting and amazing and he drank her in. He tried not to let himself be outdone by her, but it was hard. She was that good!  


Whatever the music was, she seemed to know because she chose the song. She had the upper hand here on that, yet she didn't use it all to her advantage.  


Her arms and legs found the beat perfectly and he felt like a child compared to her. She skipped around, playfully nearing him and escaping effortlessly, making him chase after her. Her coy smile never left as she hopped around, dodging his arms and subtle movements to pull her close. He found his face split in two in a pure grin at their movements. They were speaking something hidden and only meant for them. He liked it and he lost himself in the playfulness that was overcoming him in the fast beat. The dance off turned to a game and he avidly participated in it with her.  


All songs end and this one stopped as suddenly as it started, leaving him wishing it would start over again. He stood there inches away from her, chest heaving, matching hers. He stared at her, trying to catch his breath at such exertion which he had never given in class. His smile inched higher as he stared at amused blue. His ears buzzed from the sudden lack of noise, barely hearing comments from the others and a few clapping at the display.  


“Well! That was quite a show for a first time newb! I think we all know who won, but let's give him props for keeping up with Ladybug.”  


There were a few cheers before a new song popped up and altered the mood a little. It was much slower, but the beat that soon accompanied it wasn't (14). It was from the same band in some language he didn't know, but the melody was good. The feel it gave him after this was different, but he liked it. It felt positive and upbeat and it made him want to start dancing to it immediately.  


He didn't register anyone that started moving to the new beat. He didn't try to look up to the screen to bother reading what the lyrics were all about. He kept staring at her, seeing a look of glee overtake her features at the fun they both knew they had.  


What did he do now?? He didn't know what to feel after having just danced the most provocative, amazing, wild set of moves he had never been allowed to ever do! No ballet duet would ever compare to this. Twice he had almost unknowingly kissed her, but it only set him afire. SHE set him afire. She fit into his dance pattern and made it look good even when he slipped earlier. She had challenged him, but moved with him as if she intended on doing a partner song with him from the start.  


He didn't know who moved forward to decimate most of the distance. He bet he did because she looked still as stone despite the attempts to calm her breathing. He looked down into those happy blue eyes of hers(16), words needing to be expressed and not giving form for him to do so. He just...god...he felt so... 'Alive' wasn't a strong enough word to do justice to the feelings coursing through his veins!  


Being here, dancing by himself, dancing with her, acting like this...it was a gift from heaven.  


A burst of laughter shot from him to accompany his smile. Before he could think, he was easily hoisting her up under her arms as if the only way to properly express himself (15). She didn't take offense to the action and merely smiled down on him.  


He looked at her and suddenly wondered if words were even needed. She seemed to know and her face showed it. How did she know though?? Did she find out as they danced? Was she like him and smiled like this because she understood his plight? Though she was a stranger...though he figured this was the first time they had ever met...  


The odds of him knowing her in the 'outside world' felt strange. Their alter egos lived here and this was how they met. He felt like she was the first person he opened up to down here and he wouldn't have it any other way.  


She patted a shoulder and he eventually let her back to the ground. She weighed nothing to him and he could have kept her airborne all day. He had wanted to help her fly as high as he suddenly was from their time together. She still looked at him, but her eyes narrowed playfully. Her glee changed and turned to a smirk. She took a small step back, face dripping from her moves and the heat smothering the room.  


“Glad you loosened up.”  


He blinked at her, too stunned to know what she was actually talking about, before a petite hand was patting the unpainted section of his cheek. His mouth opened as if he had questions to ask, but she took another step away and half turned from him. She was leaving for new pastures, for more music. She looked over her shoulder at him, flashing pearly whites in a killer smile.  


“Looks like you can land well enough on your feet, kitty. Maybe if you're lucky, I'll challenge you again sometime.”  


She turned and headed for the crowd, hand flicking a wave as she walked away. He wanted to follow her and demand she give back his ability to think and...maybe a little of his heart in the process...? Breathing suddenly became a chore and he gulped air as he watched the crowd part and swallow her up with the start of another song. He stood there, the only statue among the masses.  


The feeling that suddenly shot through him from their time together stole any rational thought and he let it happen. He wished it would increase and invade his every pore, soak through the last ounce of sanity he possessed. He relished this unknown emotion that was throwing shackles around his wrists and trying to yank him after her.  


His feet moved on their own in time to the next song that started and brought him closer. It was fast, it was choppy, it felt dangerous (17). He deftly danced around people, searching her out. He found her with a little difficulty, as if the crowd didn't want to give her up. It didn't part for him as it did for her and he had to work his way through them to find her. He wouldn't be denied though and caught her attention when she turned in a spin.  


He read into her moves with trained ease and invaded her personal space without hesitation at the first opportunity. She slid back as he slid forward, lips tilting again. One of her brows flicked up, silently asking him why he was back so soon.  


God, he felt like begging to dance with her again! It was pitiful really. However short of a time he was here and he was already a fool for her. She was addictive and he knew his time here wouldn't be as fun unless she was by his side all night long. He had to be near her and her skills or this would just be a boring, first experience. She had made such a distinct impression on him.  


He waited for the opportunity to lean close enough to be heard and paused long enough to drag his lips to her ear.  


“Shall we dance, my lady?”  


There was a whisper of a giggle that he heard over the music and it had his veins burning hot. His heart rate increased, his adrenaline spiked. His ears wanted to hear more and he was sad that her laughter ended. There was the lightest touch of a hand on his shoulder before she leaned back to look at him. None of her movements ever ceased. “I thought you'd never ask kitty.”  


He moved with her only a few times before he found the chance to sneak closer again. “It's Chat...Chat Noir. Thanks for the idea by the way.”  


She gave a noise of amusement and gave him a head flick in a nod. “Ladybug. Nice to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest pulling up all the 'moves' links first as you read. Also, listen to the songs cause...they rock!  
> (1) Song 1: youtube.com/watch?v=r0M108PTxZw  
> (2) The Illustrator art/dance inspiration: artxauroraxart.tumblr.com/post/141221960461/based-on-the-break-dancing-au-by-starrycove  
> (3) 'Rap' song Adrien dances to: youtube.com/watch?v=Vm_pzr9O8W4  
> (4) War of Hormones song: youtube.com/watch?v=Bqibl884CUg  
> (5) Move 1: windlessleaf.tumblr.com/image/140876612114  
> (6) Move 2: cheesyemda.tumblr.com/image/142244102560  
> (7) Move 3: praydricn.tumblr.com/image/140836649292  
> (8) Move 4: toriitorii.tumblr.com/image/140831103026  
> (9) Move 5: jen-iii.tumblr.com/image/141014953176  
> (10) Move 6: caprette.tumblr.com/post/141293424648/starrycove-y-lines-by-sora-colors-by-cap  
> (11) Move 7: jen-iii.tumblr.com/image/141703780341  
> (12) Move 8: blueclouds10.tumblr.com/image/140846404710  
> (13) Move 9: bearaiin.tumblr.com/post/141338573563/starrycoves-miraculous-moves-au-got-to-me-as  
> (14) Next song: youtube.com/watch?v=z75EgK60HZI  
> (15) Chat Noir holding Ladybug inspiration: starrycove.tumblr.com (CAN'T FIND IT)  
> (16) Smiling Ladybug inspiration: starrycove.tumblr.com/post/141421350810/yeh-man-ballet-is-very-important-but-you-gotta-be  
> (17) Last song: youtube.com/watch?v=rh7AewvfMOI


	5. No sleep can damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't remember much of the incident after that...just that there was a lot of screaming from Chloe and noise from the others. The darkness swallowed him and he fell into the abyss of blissful sleep before his head even struck the floor. Getting up was pointless and thus he let the weight from his muscles drag him into the recesses of his mind.

Adrien could now understand why some people turned to dangerous things that were highly addictive. One night in the Underground had him hooked and when he finally shuffled out of there at two in the morning, regretting every step up those stairs, he wasn't even home when he desperately wanted to head back. Walking outside to that chilly night had him shaking his head as if coming from the best dream in the world and if it wasn't for the paint still on his face in traces by the time he got home, he would never have believed that such a thing actually happened to him.  


Over the next two weeks, he snuck out almost every night for at least two or three hours at a time. He was careful to make it look like he was merely heading to his room to get some much needed rest or just wanted to be alone until the evening was over. Not like anyone thought anything contrary to the norm. Sneaking out was child's play once he figured out the hours of the staff and when his father and Natalie retired for the night. No one was around when he headed out and as long as his trusty blanket held onto the railing and was there when he climbed back up, no one suspected a thing.  


There were a few nights here and there when he passed out before being able to go anywhere. It had always been totally unwillingly too. He almost refused to go to sleep when the Underground was awaiting him. Any time he came to with the dawn or Natalie knocking on his door, he groaned in knowing that he had wasted another night stupidly sleeping in. A night of losing the ability to get out all this new-found energy and desire to express himself...and to dance with Ladybug.  


The beats, the darkened room, those cheap lights, the smell of paint, the cat ears...he was caught. His sanity and his nights had been held captive from Adrien the ballet dancer to be replaced with Chat Noir the amazing. Those times he got to be someone else made the quickness come back to his step. He felt a little more playful in class, even if the nights were starting to wear on him. He could tell, but he didn't mind. He relished in it, knowing what it ultimately meant. His exhaustion was payment for freedom, for kinship in the beat and the loud music amongst the others. He was there to be free from the constraints of society; just like The Illustrator said. He went to dance and do what he wanted and for the first time in his life, he felt absolutely amazing...totally alive!  


The only few issues that popped up were easy to fix. He couldn't always be Chat Noir in his jacket when he danced in it for hours on end every night. It had to be washed sometime. It was a dry clean only item and thus there were a few nights when he was forced to alter his disguise. He still made it a point to wear all black, but in order to hide most of his identity, he donned a ball cap, even if his face still got painted (♥). He was always thankful when his cat jacket was back because the cap was never the same. It wasn't Chat Noir and he felt his personae lacking without his extra ears.  


It was so hard to force himself to get out of there before two and sometimes he stayed till three. The trip home wasn't long and he always mentally counted how quickly he could get home, how many streets he could cut through to shorten the distance.  


The intense movement for so many hours, along with constantly staying awake overnight, was starting to take its toll. The dozen or more hours less every week that he wasn't getting was adding lead to his steps during early morning practice. He almost paid for it and a few times he had to grit his teeth when he practically dropped Chloe in a move that was supposed to hoist her a few feet off the floor. Such an incident could cause head trauma if she landed on the hardwood floor or easily break something. He apologized to her and the teacher, but finally got a break when he explained he just needed to take a few minutes and get some water.  


Lying to his classmates and the staff felt easy and justified. It was effortless and it surprised him how well the excuses left his lips. He became Chat Noir in the ways that he started dealing with those situations whenever they came to him. He sometimes became paranoid that the others would notice and start asking questions about his more playful nature, but Chloe seemed to like the more outward change and took it as a means to start flirting with him more than usual. No one else seemed to care and anyone in his house wasn't around him enough to see the difference.  


The moment he got done with ballet for the day allotted him around an hour before dinner and he always collapsed on his bed for a desperately needed nap. He set the phone on his alarm and made sure to turn it all the way up so Natalie didn't start knocking on his door and finding this new routine to his day.  


He tried to make it look like he wasn't doing such things, but waking up after a any short stretch of sleep never found him immediately hungry and thus the drastically altered sleeping patterns were also affecting his appetite. There were a few times he'd come home after ballet and sneak some food from the kitchen to stash in his room for when he really got hungry after dancing. A few times, he pocketed some change in his room and stopped at a convenience store that stayed open all hours to grab something before heading back.  


He got into this strange pattern of sleeping more during the day in short bursts than proper amounts over the course of the evening. He'd sneak back around two or three in the morning, sleep for a very small handful of hours, wake up and try to eat, go do ballet until lunch, force more food into his system, sneak an hour nap after dance was done for the day, have dinner, then catch a few more hours until eleven o'clock rolled around.  


He wondered if he was even pulling his usual eight hours and whenever he attempted to tally the actual amount of sleep, he cringed at the five or six he barely remembered getting in a day. 'Falling asleep' was not the right term to use either; more like 'passing out'.  


Anytime eleven thirty rolled around, he'd throw on those cat ears and the rest of his black attire with more exuberance than most of his kindred probably felt when they got ready to head out. Just wearing the clothes made him more than excited. It meant that he would get to dance with her again. She was there more often than not and it was rare not to see her.  


Ladybug.  


She had stolen him and he honestly didn't want her to give back whatever she had taken from him. Every time he saw her, a smile would light up his face at finding her on the dance floor ahead of him. She was out there enjoying her time, but never waiting for him. He wondered if this feeling that always encompassed him was on his side alone. It was a lonely feeling, but it was delicious and he didn't mind being prisoner to it so long as he could appease it by dancing with her almost every night.  


The few nights he showed up and she wasn't there, he instantly wondered why. The first time, it seemed like something was wrong. Ladybug was a staple to that place. When she wasn't there, the music didn't seem as lively and the songs were a little more stereotypical. The crowd didn't appear different, but the atmosphere wasn't there.  


She made things more amazing, but he couldn't put his finger on why. One slip of a girl, despite her amazing abilities, shouldn't be able to do so much. She didn't make it that much of a point to talk to the others or do more than interact outside of dancing. It was just that the moves she showed off had a power of their own. She was intensity and all encompassing to every sense. She was a black hole that sucked him in and he found such darkness a comfortable place.  


He wondered if she ever noticed those few instances when he didn't show up. Did she ever wonder where he was, like he did when she sometimes didn't show up? Even though it was probably just to get a good night's rest for once... He always squashed such thoughts because he didn't want to admit that she didn't care at all and would dance the night away regardless of his presence or not. He wanted to hope, even a little, that she would look around the floor for him a few times in wonder before giving up and continuing on.  


He always tried to dance with her to at least a few songs, if not most of the evening. She didn't seem to mind and she never forced him away from her. She was always playful when he showed up, but never patronizing. She made it appear as if she liked dancing with him and he did so partially because she didn't seem to mind, but mostly it was for his own sake. He was lost on that floor without his partner to stride across it. Whenever that had become the unspoken rule, he didn't know, but it made his heart beat a little faster whenever he thought of then together in sync through their natural abilities.  


His lips tilted as he rolled over on his bed, not wanting to give in to dreamland just yet. He wasn't done thinking about those piercing, gorgeous blue depths that made up her eyes or the curve of her smile. He didn't even care that her body was smoking hot or that her wardrobe never left anything to the imagination. Whenever he thought up the person that was Ladybug, those things weren't the first to enter into his brain. It was the little things that he couldn't stop obsessing over. The way she'd turn away from him and then devilishly look over her shoulder just before she spun back around...the sharp pop to her step that never seemed to quit...the absolute abandon that she danced with to every song, as if it were her last for the evening...  


He couldn't believe how good of a pair they were on the dance floor! He had never done such moves, nor done them so well, with anyone...not even Chloe! Chloe had nothing on Ladybug and it made him want to laugh to think of Chloe trying to hold her own against her even with as talented as she was. He wanted to believe that the reason they danced so well was because they had that innate chemistry which so many dancers looked for and never found.  


He wondered if she knew any other dance methods aside the natural flow she possessed. She was clearly experienced because of how well she moved; how she managed to create the most interesting moves from absolutely nothing simply because the music guided her. He was never able to stop and consider such things in the middle of their tempo, but curiosity would usually get the better of him in quiet times like these.  


An alarm sounded in the silence and he hopped up. It was time. Time to play ninja in his black outfit and steal himself away. The night was calling and he could almost hear the beat from his room. He wondered what type of music there would be tonight. Ladybug seemed to request quite a few songs and he wondered if she helped create the playlist for the evening. It was interesting to think that she had a hand in setting the mood of the room, but it made sense with as well as she moved. If she picked songs she liked and had the dj, or Bubbler as he had come to find out, play them for her, she would do better than with some random beat which meant nothing.  


It was more than easy to hop the railing at his bathroom window and grab the sheet. Scaling the wall now took less than a minute to get down and now he trusted his landing enough to not need to go all the way to the bottom before letting to of the sheet. His reflexes aided him and he managed to land with the grace of his cat personae.  


He looked up from the back street to his window. There were only cameras in the front area of the house because no one would ever suspect someone climbing the wall like he just did. It would be tough, but someone could still use the ground level railing and manage to get to his on the first floor with a little finagling. He knew because he had to do so once when his blanket had blown up and caught on the railing, almost locking him out and exposing the whole debacle he was entrenched in. He counted himself lucky that his father never considered the feat which he attempted to get into his own house.  


After that night, he made sure to weigh down the ends so such a thing didn't happen again. He would never forgive himself if he got caught doing this. There was so much more at stake aside from the freedom of dancing to some random hip hop or techno music amidst a bunch of unknown teens. If he didn't make it back home before morning and Natalie didn't find him in his room, she would immediately alert his father who would demand the truth from him. His father would find out all about what had been happening, why he was so tired, why he was eating a little less every day, and probably where the Underground was.  


_“I'm only interested in ballet. That is what makes up this company, nothing else. That is what my students learn and my crew performs. I've no interest in tainting ballet with anything else after however many hundreds of years since it began.” _  
__

He wouldn't put it past his father to do everything in his power to find the building and have it demolished...probably a few others in the area too. Gabriel Agreste was a stern man and if he knew just how long his son had been doing something outside of what he wished, his punishment would be swift and memorable. He would destroy the Underground without a single thought to its purpose and probably involve the innocents who also went.  


This was why he always made sure to be extra careful around his usual schedule. He couldn't let any of that happen. It wasn't paranoia, it was certainty.  


~*~*~  


Days and weeks rolled together. Spring had arrived and bled into the warmer days of the approaching summer. His schedule had altered itself and adjusted accordingly to this new, horrible sleep-deprived one. A few weeks started to cause the bags to be a possible, everyday issue; a few months made them a daily staple to his mornings and afternoons.  


He was exhausted and he knew this. Over the last month, he ended up sleeping more instead of going to the Underground, despite not wanting to. His body demanded he give in and let it heal him when his mind only wanted release from the daily annoyances of The Beast, Chloe, his classmates on occasion, and his father's harsh schedule.  


He knew that this place was sucking the life out of him slowly but surely and yet still he went. He needed the fix, the high running through his veins as he danced and danced for hours on end. He needed the freedom that the Underground represented and the feel of the face paint whenever it dripped down his cheeks.  


He had to be with the others in that place. He had to see The Illustrator do his amazing and interesting art pieces mixed with music. He needed that place which afforded him the availability to dance however he wished with Ladybug for hours on end. The allure of that abandoned building, once shrouded in legend, had captured him so thoroughly and he couldn't do without it anymore. Thinking of how boring and safe his life used to be, occasionally contemplating throwing the Underground away for a good night's rest, made him violently deny such scenarios. He refused to do without it, without her!  


Whenever he had become hers, he lost the initial occurrence to time. He was wrapped around those slender little pinkies and all she had to do was smile at him when he approached her on the floor. Any of the days when she wasn't around made his heart ache. Whenever he found she wasn't there, he almost left for home and sleep, but sometimes she merely showed up later than he did. After that, he would always hang around in foolish hope that she would renounce sleep for this place like he did and was just having trouble arriving at a normal time.  


His insistent heart was starting to poke his curiosity with questions that he didn't want to consider. He always pushed them away, but they started forming and lining up in his mind one after another. He was starting to want to know who she was outside of that paint-smelled, music-filled, concrete structure. It was eating his brain alive and despite telling himself that none of those things should matter...they did. It was all he thought about whenever he waited the night hours away before he could see her again. They were only kept at bay when the loud music shoved them to the recesses of his mind and her face made thinking impossible.  


He was never able to follow her home and see for himself because she usually stayed much later than he did. Even the few times he was there until three, she made no move to leave. He wondered if she lived much closer than he did or she had less responsibilities than him. He was never able to check the place out during the daytime, so he never knew exactly where he was and the neighborhood around it to narrow down her possible location.  


He was starting to wish that school would close for one just day or that he could find a day off to stay late enough to sneak after her and find a little piece to hold close. All he wanted was to know, to feel closer to her than he did when they danced. He wasn't that serious in his queries though, but fate had sharp ears and luck was not always a positive thing.  


He had spent another long night in the Underground and perhaps it had been the last straw to his abused muscles and overly tired brain. That next morning had him feeling more tired than he ever could imagine and he barely ate anything because of it. His head was in a fog and it felt strange to be in his own body. He was practically falling asleep on the ride to the school and Natalie had to nudge him awake in order to get him out of the car. The walk seemed to take forever because of the laborious trudge on his overly-used legs.  


Practice seemed more labor-intensive than usual, The Beast louder and more unforgiving of any mistakes...though his ears were too fogged to hear much of her lectures anyway. Any time he looked at her, his vision refused to cooperate and he had to blink harshly to get her to focus.  


He had been standing in some pose he couldn't remember, next to Chloe as always. He was in no way paying attention to the stern rebuke from The Beast about how badly he had done all morning when the world suddenly tilted and shook his vision. He shook his head in order to keep it from doing that again and apologized when it seemed like he wasn't paying attention. He excused his less than stellar performance in class, though the words felt like lead on his tongue and it seemed like someone else was using his mouth to speak for him. He almost felt outside of himself as he looked around the room and tried to make it seem like he was okay. His eyes somehow worked to show him the curious looks of some classmates.  


His body stopped listening to his mental commands that it obey him and went on strike, along with his consciousness. He couldn't control his limbs, vaguely aware as he stumbled and reached out for something to stabilize himself. The air denied helping him and he crashed to the ground...so comfortable and forgiving and welcoming.  


He couldn't remember much of the incident after that...just that there was a lot of screaming from Chloe and noise from the others. The darkness swallowed him and he fell into the abyss of blissful sleep before his head even struck the floor. Getting up was pointless and thus he let the weight from his muscles drag him into the recesses of his mind.  


When he finally awoke, his eyes fluttered open after what felt like a battle. The darkness had been so pleasant and he didn't want to leave it, but something was off. The room he was in was quiet and foreign. His brain screamed for more sleep, but his curiosity demanded to know where he was. The sound of a steady beeping had his wonder running enough to force his participation in checking out his new surroundings.  


“Adrien? Can you hear me?”  


The voice was recognizable and he turned its way. The movement was slow and labored, but manageable. He went to move his arms and found something poking him. He looked to the slight pain and found an IV in his forearm. He cringed and when he twitched, something small and sticky covered his chest. His brain jolted awake a little more when he finally figured out that the beeping was a machine keeping track of his heart rate.  


He wanted to panic, but he was too sluggish to properly do so. All he could think of was that he had given himself away at last because of his body's inability to keep up.  


He finally recognized Natalie standing a few feet away from the bed and blinked. She was looking very professional, tablet in hand as always. She was often a very stoic-looking person, which was why it was a shock to see a sense of relief written all over her face. He blinked and made to sit up, but she went to his bed and put a hand on his shoulder. He felt too weak to even resist her and thus let his poor muscles go from their pathetic attempts to aid him.  


“Where...am I?” He mumbled, eyes closing. He tried to calm his breathing from such a stunt that actually had him a little winded. The world threatened to shake again and his eyes squeezed shut against it.  


“You're at a nearby hospital. You were brought here after you collapsed during morning practice. You've been asleep for two whole days Adrien.”  


His eyes popped open at that last sentence. He looked to her to confirm this and she nodded. His eyes widened, hearing the heart monitor pick up a little. His mouth opened to say...anything...ask questions...something! All he could do was stutter syllables of questions that led to nothing and fogged his brain.  


“Your father wished to know of the moment you woke up. I'll go contact him. He wanted to see you and talk to you. He's at the school right now, but he'll be here shortly.”  


His eyes followed Natalie out of the room and then he was alone. Two whole days?! His father was coming here to talk to him?! Oh...oh no...! His taped arm flexed as a fist weakly clenched. That was the last thing he needed!  


Two...days...! Two mornings, two afternoons, two evenings. Two missed opportunities to go to the Underground. Two lost chances to dance with Ladybug. So many hours at her side, lost. He wondered if she had noticed him missing for two evenings and speared the wall a sad look. He wanted the answer to be an obvious 'yes', but he feared the truth was too easy to figure out and he cut off his thoughts before he let that scenario play out in his head.  


It was a short wait after Natalie left and his father appeared. He worried that his father would burst into the room and demand an explanation for his behavior, and he was almost ready to beg for forgiveness. All he could think of was that his father had searched his room for clues to his collapse and found his cat outfit stuck in the corner of his closet. His father was a smart man; Gabriel would put the pieces together with an outfit that he had never worn during the light of day and theorize that something else was going on.  


“F – father...” He weakly began, meeting the man's stare, trying not to cringe. He watched his father close the door and immediately stop in front of his bed. His hands twitched as if to move in between them, but he felt in no shape to raise them. “I – I can...explain...”  


He was given no option to do so. Gabriel swooped down and embraced him, to his utter amaze. His mouth gaped open, eyes wide as they would go. The heart monitor picked up again as Gabriel gave him a careful squeeze around tense muscles. He didn't dare move for the comfort he felt was being given and taken all at once.  


His father was worried?! That wasn't right; he was supposed to be angry! Was this a trick??  


Adrien's eyes searched his father's once he pulled away. His brain shut down the second the embrace happened and refused to be used. He could only stare at the chagrin and relief he found in the returned gaze. He watched his father stand above his bed once more, as if remembering who they were, and was relieved that the bed was there to keep him from falling through the earth in his utter shock.  


He kept watching his father, even when Gabriel turned away and routinely clasped his hands behind his back. Gabriel looked around the walls idly in total silence. He took in every movement in utter confusion. Was he safe??  


“The doctor informed me that your body was utterly exhausted and slightly malnourished over the past few months, and shut down in a means of self-preservation. You've been unconscious for the last two days in order to regain your strength.”  


“I...I heard from Natalie...” He muttered, eyes avidly on his father.  


Gabriel's head dipped down, back still to him. “I was thinking Adrien... Thinking that...perhaps you've been pushed too far this past year. When I tried to figure out the reason for your collapse, I could only think that your schedule has finally caught up to you.”  


“I apologize. I never wished for you to be in class for so many hours doing such grueling movement every day that it led to this. That is going to change though. I refuse to lose you like I have already lost your mother. I would be very sad if something were to happen to you too.”  


Father and son finally locked eyes. “The doctor says you'll be fine once you have sufficiently rested and I intend on having those orders fulfilled to the letter. You are not to visit the school again until your physician prescribes you in full health. Only after that okay has been given will I allow you to step foot in my building and do light practice to regain your abilities.”  


Fate was perhaps more kind to him than he had previously thought and maybe his luck had turned for the good. He almost couldn't believe this fortune! Sure, he was laying prostrate in a hospital with an IV up his arm and had lost two whole days to sleep, but he was getting a reprieve from life! He could only stare at his father and nod his understanding to a conversation which he had never been privy to such length of before now.  


So, this was what he had to do in order to extract such a thing from his father, huh?  


His lips twitched, feeling somewhat emotional at the man's words. “If it's okay with you father, I think I can rest just as well in my bed as opposed to a stiff hospital mattress. I feel much better after having slept for so long and I won't push myself if I go home.”  


“I'll talk to the doctor and see what your current state is like before checking in to such a possibility. If the doctor prescribes you well enough to allow such a thing, I'll make it happen.” Gabriel silently put a hand on his shoulder, meeting his eyes before reporting he would be at the school for rest of the afternoon and that Natalie would be in the area. If Adrien needed anything, he could be reached through Natalie. Then he was gone and the silence descended upon him again.  


He wanted to feel guilty about this. Really he did. But the thought that he had skipped two days of ballet class didn't escape him. He was going to skip a lot more in the next few days too. He couldn't help the curve of his lips and the skip to his adrenaline at that thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (♥) Adrien disguise change inspiration: starrycove.tumblr.com/post/140735419755/ok-but-please-consider-break-danceing-au


	6. Back to the underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week away, she still made room for him on the dance floor. A sense of relief flooded him, more than he thought he would have felt, as his look turned sly and inquisitive. He sent that silent question to his lady and she turned to him, in time with the new song, and started in without waiting for him to catch up.

The first two days he spent outside the hospital, he actually tried to patronize everyone on their orders. Despite having an unknown amount of time outside of ballet school and not knowing when it would end, he slept the entire night for the first time in months instead of going to the Underground. It made him feel guilty and the ache to be there was apparent, but he begrudgingly admitted that he felt loads better after sleeping at night instead of during the day. Those acknowledgments caused him to question his addiction to that place for the first time ever, but he always ignored these new, possibly rational thoughts for the huge need to eat that was returning with a vengeance.  


The chef couldn't cook enough food to satisfy the appetite he had ignored and shunted for weeks. Natalie was ordered by his father to wait on him so he would remain in his bed to keep most exertion down, and she was constantly heading in and out of his room for snacks. He feared he was annoying her by being too much of a pest, but she always left after confirming his orders and dutifully returned with whatever he asked for.  


When afternoon three was coming upon him, so did the guilt. He had caused this due to his own selfish desires and no one even knew the real reason why he was taking up residence in his bed for practically twenty-four hours at a time! He had barely gotten out of it, save to use the bathroom, but it felt great! He was like a newborn baby who had no ability to move and though he should be fully ashamed of his idiocy, he was relishing in this way more than he should be. That alone made him want to cringe at his own actions, but he could only smile instead.  


The afternoon of that third day of rest wound down and Natalie reported that she would get him some snacks in case he got hungry overnight so he didn't have to go traipsing all over the house for something. The chef would be leaving soon, as would everyone else. He knew this well because he knew what time it was. Natalie would leave soon, their chef and other miscellaneous workers would leave soon, and his father would stay in his room like he usually did. Gabriel hadn't come to see him once, but he knew Natalie was keeping his father up-to-date on his condition.  


He was actually banking on that distance. He needed it tonight. He felt back to his old self after almost a week of being absent from the night life and he was ready to get back to it. There were many hours over that week of nothing to think and ponder and plan. He ran all the possibilities through his head and it was time to carry them out.  


He wanted to know. It was time and he wouldn't get another chance. This was the opportunity he had been looking, hoping, for and he wasn't going to rest tonight until he found out.  


So many hours he spent in bed thinking of her, fantasizing what she would say when he stood in front of her and asked. He ran through so many scenarios and tried to counter all of them with possible words he might say. He had to know now; his heart demanded it of him. Whenever he tried to reason with it, his feelings attempted to crush him under the weight of this need.  


Ladybug...god how he missed her! Thinking of those eyes of hers, that smile, those moves, that lithe body on the dance floor...he almost wanted to cry from the sheer want to see her. He was more than lost to her; she had put a collar on him and was towing him around the streets of Paris overnight. He was her loyal cat, blinded to everything but his feelings to follow her and be with her. He needed to, had to. Nothing else made sense in his life and he cared for nothing else.  


Eleven-thirty rolled around and no one had come to see him in almost three hours. It was time.  


He hopped out of bed and carefully stretched, but found nothing wrong with his muscles except that they were weak. He smirked as he headed to his closet; that would easily get fixed tonight. He threw the doors opened and stared at the black and green jacket like an old friend. He lovingly smiled at it, lightly fingering the cat ears for all of a second before a sense of exhilaration went through him and he all but ripped it from the hanger. He dressed in record time and yanked the sheet from its hiding spot in his closet.  


Hopping down felt like an old habit he was revisiting. He looked around the warm nights, vague recollection of how horribly he landed his very first time sneaking out and looked to his window. Tonight was going to be different and that knowledge went through him like lightening. His eyes hardened, stubborn hope wrapping around his heart. Without wasting another second, he whipped around and took off in a light jog.  


He was thankful in his short absence that nothing had happened to the location. He remembered hearing about how the place would change due to a rat and he was happy it hadn't happened when he was unaware. He knew his heart would be crushed if such a thing occurred because he had been away from school for a week and wouldn't know if another invite got snuck into his locker.  


He pulled the outside door open with more force than he needed and almost skipped steps on his way down. The music blasted his ears the second that final door was inched open and made his heart skip a beat. A blinding smile split his face wide as he hurried inside to the confined space, smelling paint already. Nostalgia ran through him so much and it felt like years since he had been here last. He didn't realize how much he had missed it!  


He immediately stopped in the room to find The Illustrator painting Lady Wifi's face. He happily greeted the pair and waited at the corner of the poorly lit room while The Illustrator worked his magic. It was hard to not tap his feet on the floor or fidget in his impatience. The music was calling him from the other room, but he obediently stayed put...as hard as that was.  


A hand patted his shoulder and he whipped to it, eyes jolting from one of The Illustrator's paintings hanging on the wall drying. Lady Wifi was smiling at him and he nodded to her. “Hey Wifi. Long time no see.”  


“We thought you might have decided enough was enough.”  


He laughed a little at such an absurd thought. His arms spread wide to the room. “As if I could ever give all this up!”  


Her smile widened. “See you on the floor. Want me to tell Ladybug you're here?”  


She was here already?? His heart somersaulted and it was hard to breathe suddenly... “No. I'd like to surprise her after my time off.” He didn't know how, but something would come to him the second he saw her.  


She nodded and then she was gone. She had left for the beat and the heat trapped in that room. He quickly plopped down on the chair and looked up, eyes closing seconds later as a brush touched his temple. A hand rose not even a minute later, not needing prodding this time, as he held his bangs out of the way for The Illustrator to get to his forehead.  


“I didn't think you'd be back.”  


His eyes popped open around the brush going down his nose. He blinked at the somewhat subdued look on The Illustrator's face. He was a little confused at the sudden smile that popped up and seemed somewhat fake. He wondered at it, but disregarded it. He was too happy to be here with these people he barely knew, sharing this one huge thing in their lives, to care much about what was going on with The Illustrator. He smiled once his face was done and stood. “I wouldn't miss this place for the world.” He landed a hand on The Illustrator's shoulder for a second. “See you in there man.”  


He bounded away without worrying about an answer, about the things he had seen from the painter. A new song had sprung up and he wasn't even past the open doorway before his step changed to a playful, dancing one(1). He really wanted to find out whoever kept finding these songs with lyrics that no one understood! He looked for the projector to find the lyrics because the melody seemed too lighthearted for the dance floor and his eyes widened.  


**Yo, Yo girl, I wanna, I wanna tell you this **  
****

**That you're my Miss Right **  
****

He wasted maybe thirty more seconds on the words before the urge to laugh overcame him. He could only shake his head, heart flipping around. This was fate, that was it. Fate was trying to say something to him and he decided to listen.  


**Yes, you're my only girl **  
****

His eyes whipped to the floor and found a sudden jump that he knew so well. He made a beeline for it, finding her mostly exposed back to him. She wasn't wearing anything different than usual. His heart warmed and he felt himself lose his cool for all of a second before she did a quick turn. He doubted she saw him, knew he was here, and he recalled Wifi's words. An evil smile overtook him as he caught her step and sidled up behind her.  


**Yo, I told you many qualifications about why you're my Miss Right **  
****

**But why you're my Miss Right is... You are... Just you **  
****

Her hand went up and a hip popped out. His fingers snaked out and grasped her fingers lightly before she could get into another pose (2). His hand slid down her arm, his other around to her hip to push her a little closer to him. She didn't stop moving, didn't even alter her step except to make room for him. She didn't stop to see who was suddenly dancing with her, but a hand reached up, up, up to his head. She grasped at the ears on his head as if already knowing he was here, at knowing who would start dancing with her so brazenly, and only wanted to confirm it (3). He could somewhat see the smile on her head at the slight tilt his way and grinned in response.  


Before he could say a word or think of how she wanted to dance, her hand slid to his shoulder and somewhat spun him away from her. Her shoulder stopped against his, giving him a playful wink when the song suddenly stopped and another one took its spot (4). His adrenaline spiked, grin forming with hers. In her own way, she was not only greeting him, she was telling him it was time to dance...together.  


After a week away, she still made room for him on the dance floor. A sense of relief flooded him, more than he thought he would have felt, as his look turned sly and inquisitive. He sent that silent question to his lady and she turned to him, in time with the new song, and started in without waiting for him to catch up.  


He refused to leave her side for many songs. He lost track of all that flowed from one into the other. There was barely a second to stop before the beat changed and began anew. Ladybug didn't stop except when there was that brief pause and then started up again. She wasn't about to leave so long as there was music to move to.  


He was thankful that the Bubbler was so good at his job.  


It wasn't until they were both sweaty and partially exhausted that Ladybug stopped amongst the music. He took that second to catch his breath, wondering if he had pushed it too much during his recoup time, and found someone weaving through the crowds. Someone who wasn't dancing their way through. His eyes landed on someone looking directly at him, a flirty smile on her face. He had seen her before. She approached him a few times last month and he obliged her a few songs, but always returned to his lady, whom he only wanted to dance with.  


She stopped directly in front of him and put a hand on his chest. “Mind if I steal you away for a bit, you adorable kitty?”  


He couldn't remember her name if he tried. He honestly didn't care to. He only needed to remember his lady's name. Speaking of... He looked to her as if in question and she waved a hand toward their third wheel.  


“Go dance with Volpina. I'm going to go get some water.”  


He watched her slide through the crowd, dancing her way off the floor. He couldn't help the longing that escaped his eyes as he watched her, feeling somewhat hurt at her response. He could've used some water too! He was thirsty after however many songs!  


He wanted to go with her, to continue to be at her side. Did she suggest this new pairing because she wanted a break from him?? He felt a sharp piercing of sadness hit him at such a thought.  


A hand touched his arm and brought him from his self-destruction. “Shall we then kitty?”  


He looked to her. Volpina. That's right. He didn't know what her name meant, but he didn't really care either. She started moving to the music and he felt he would be too outwardly rude if he just walked away to his lady right now. He found the rhythm of this new dancer with trained ease, feeling outside of himself with his usual partner absent.  


What would she say if he just walked off the floor after her and asked what the big idea was?? Would she order him to find Volpina again and not be mean? Did she really just need a few moments to rest? Was she using this interruption to refresh herself and then she would come back and steal him away from this person he didn't care to dance with? He wanted to hope that was the case, but he realized he didn't know Ladybug outside of her dance moves. Those were instinctual; her actual personality wasn't. He didn't know if she would be happy that he wanted to chase after her before she was even out of eyesight. He didn't know if this sudden change was a challenge to his loyalty to her or not.  


He wasn't in any of the songs he danced to with Volpina. He barely heard her pretty words to his abilities and how she had been watching him lately. He gave fake smile and polite nods for her praise and how much she had wanted to take Ladybug's place on the dance floor with him. He tried not to grit his teeth at the way she was practically draping herself over him at certain moves. They weren't bad, but they were awkward and they weren't his lady.  


His partner who teased him with flirty looks and amazing dance moves that came and went next to him. Like the ocean moving with a rhythm of her own. He missed it and he was still in the same room with her.  


He heard Volpina's queries to his absence and why he hadn't been around the Underground for a week. Also, how much she missed seeing him dance. His ears violently tried to ignore her, wanting those words to come from Ladybug. Why was he hearing this come from Volpina when he wanted to hear it from his partner?? It wasn't fair and it made him upset to get such tender concern from a girl he didn't give a care in the world for.  


He couldn't take it anymore. When the third song came on, he quickly excused himself for water and headed for where Ladybug had gone. He hoped she would still be there resting and a smile graced him when he spotted her red, polka-dotted sports top. He grabbed a water bottle from the cooler and inhaled the contents in one go. He crushed the empty container as he tried to catch his breath. He found his lady watching him in amusement and openly pouted at her when he returned to normal.  


“Having fun?”  


He almost glared at her, knowing she wasn't serious. That smile on her face, in her eyes, on her lips as she tried to hide it with that plastic bottle told him she wasn't. Not really. That glint softened his resentment of her leaving him with anyone else, but he still let her know it. She only giggled at his look and went for the rest of her water.  


“Are you done kitty? Care to dance again?”  


He cringed behind the safety of his hood from Volpina, but not from his lady. Her sly grin said she had seen his reaction to this person who he didn't want to bother with and was amused by it. He looked to his partner for help, begging her with his eyes to save him from this girl who was flaunting herself in attempt to catch him when he didn't want her.  


She offered him no help other than to be highly entertained at this scenario.  


An arm subtly snaked around his. He tried to keep every muscle from shifting away to hide behind Ladybug to keep this girl away from him. That was a hard battle indeed! He didn't know how uncool it would be to hide behind Ladybug, but he knew she would get him the desired result that he wanted: Volpina away from him forever and no more competition to dance with his lady. It would hurt Volpina's feelings, but he wasn't here to dance exclusively with Volpina.  


“What do you say?”  


He shook himself and looked to Volpina. “What?”  


Volpina hit him with a syrupy look. “I said, do you want to be my partner Chat Noir? We danced pretty well out there I think.”  


He couldn't hide the slight distaste on his face at those words. He pasted on a quick smile, giving an uncomfortable laugh as he stole his arm away and spun to his lady. His smile turned a tad more genuine when his arm draped over her petite shoulders. He gave her a look that asked for her not to move and she gave him a less than pleased one, knowing she was being used so he could worm his way out of being honest with Volpina. “Sorry, I already have the best partner here.” His free hand waved in front of Ladybug. “It's her.”(5)  


He didn't miss the sigh and roll of the eyes from the one he hoped would be at least a little pleased with those words. He didn't plan on claiming her, but he didn't think speaking what he did would make her that annoyed. He couldn't help the slight hurt that entered, though he knew he should be ashamed for hiding behind her and using her as an excuse to get away from Volpina.  


He should have just sucked it up and told her he just wasn't interested.  


“She's not so great! I'll show you who can dance better!” Vopina glared and stomped a foot before whirling and stalking off.  


He breathed a sigh of relief, finally realizing his arm was still over Ladybug's shoulders when she abruptly shrugged him off. He gave her a sheepish look, hand scratching the back of his head through his hood. “Thanks for the help Ladybug...”  


She gave him a dry look and only shook her head. “Let's go dance kitty. We're wasting the music.” She grabbed his forearm and ignored anything else on her tongue as she headed for the crowd.  


~*~*~  


Maybe one song later, there was a sudden voice over the mic that wasn't the Bubbler. The music didn't stop, but the crowd did.  


“Ladybug and Chat Noir! You two think you're so much better than any of us in this room?? I'll show you who can dance better than anyone else in the entire Underground! We challenge you to a dance off!”  


The pair looked to the dj area in the corner where Volpina and some unknown person was before eying each other. He read her expression and it matched his: there was no one better than them in this entire room! His lips curled as he watched her look back for only a second. She grew a little thoughtful, but it seemed mostly for show. His gaze swung to Volpina and her partner as the crowd parted for the new show and gave them space.  


“Seems like we've been challenged, kitty cat.”  


He grinned. “Seems so bugaboo. What's the plan?”  


“Hmm, I say we wreck them.”  


His grin turned positively evil. “Lovely plan as always, my lady. Shall we dance?” (6)  


They let Volpina take the first crack at the challenge. It was a defensive move really. Sizing up your opponent before striking was the better of the two attack options. Not like he hadn't already been privy to a bunch of Volpina's moves to know what she was capable of. Fairly impressive.  


She wasn't bad, but she was no Ladybug. If Ladybug wanted to crush them, as she usually did, he would need to do a little more with what he knew she had in mind. She never lost a challenge and she always upped her abilities too. He would need to keep up to his partner and not embarrass her tonight.  


He stuck his hands in the pockets of his jacket and looked to his partner when Volpina's group finished their last set of moves. You could pick your own song in the challenge as part of the rules. He could see the wheels in her head turn as she tried to find one of the many she probably made the Bubbler play on a regular basis.  


After a pause, a wry grin appeared and he looked around for a prop. He needed something new to work with. He found a pole laying against the ground next to the wall and snatched it up. All of the songs he had known her to challenge people with started and ended suddenly.  


She gave him a raised brow in question, but said nothing. She stood in front of him at a fairly close distance before looking to the Bubbler. “Gimme 'Fire'.” (7)  


The song had the barest of pauses before the beat jumped out and loud. It was static, it was fast, the tempo was hardcore and hip hop. He found his turn with his prop a few seconds in. He used it as leverage and hopped in the air for the splits. Ladybug slid under him and rolled onto her shoulders, legs twirling around her. She purposely kicked the pole out from under him just as she made to stand and he was almost waiting for it. He easily landed on one leg, spinning it around their heads as he leaned over her. She arched out of the way with ease and popped up in front of him, almost no air in between them.  


His hand snaked out for her waist and pulled her to him roughly, the pole in his other arm (8). Her hand wrapped around his shoulder for stability at the way she was arching back against him. He twisted the pole to cradle it behind his back with his other hand (9).  


He was mesmerized all over again with her so close...her lips mere inches away from his. Just like the first dance off when they almost kissed twice, it was happening again. He couldn't catch his breath to think, but he didn't want to. The heat, the sweat, the movements, the air between them...it only made him want to know more than ever who she really was. He almost couldn't stand it! He wanted to drop the pole, pull her close, and kiss the daylights out of her. The urge overtook him with such a ferocity and it was a serious struggle to keep their movements going.  


The need to know her would happen. He would make it. He didn't know how he was going to keep awake the rest of the night after such extensive, physical activity that he hadn't done in over a week. He knew she stayed late, but he was just going to have to persevere for this. He wasn't going to miss this chance!  


They won with ease against Volpina's group. It was no contest really. Volpina and the guy didn't have the chemistry that he had with Ladybug. Ladybug was pop and sex appeal and offense. He easily matched it and his emotions helped him with that too. He followed her because he had no other alternative; no wishes to be away from her. Volpina never had a chance with him and he bet his earlier slip-up with her caused this, but he was fine with that.  


Any excuse to dance with his lady and show off.  


The song ended abruptly and they righted themselves in front of Volpina's group. He used the pole to lean on, trying to be nonchalant, but he was actually more tired than he thought he would have been. Keeping up with her was no small feat after all.  


“It's over Volpina. We won; you lost.”  


“You cheated! You used an extra item! We didn't get that option!”  


Ladybug scoffed and waved a hand. “Chat's quick thinking doesn't change the fact that your skill level is below ours. There are no rules against an extra item in a dance off. Admit it, you're not that good. Accept your defeat.”  


Volpina glared. “I can easily make trouble for you, you know. I've done so before.”  


He was somewhat taken aback to see Ladybug actually glare across the way. “You've been kicked out once and caused a move, Volpina. If you intend on being a total idiot, causing another relocation and making it harder for everyone else, I can easily make that happen.” A finger pointed through the distance. “You got invited back on a nicety. A courtesy if you will. This is your last chance to behave yourself and don't do anything stupid. Next time you'll come back to a totally abandoned building in every sense of the meaning.”  


He looked on in a sense of total confusion to the aura of authority Ladybug suddenly radiated as she spoke. She was becoming even more alluring and mysterious while she spoke to Volpina, practically lecturing her as if she were the parent to a sulking child right now. He couldn't steal his brain away amidst all the questions it was making to find words.  


What did she mean?! How could she make a relocation happen?? He looked around as the debate fizzled to Volpina making empty threats and stalking off the floor. The music started back up again, but he paid it no mind. He looked to the slip of a girl whose head just cleared his shoulder, mind whirling. So many things he wanted to know and know right now, but he had to bide his time. This situation only confirmed his need and his stubbornness to wait out the night soared. He was going to do this and he wasn't going to let her escape him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Song: youtube.com/watch?v=la6MR7QAI-I  
> (2) Ladybug and Chat Noir pose 1 inspiration: delkas.tumblr.com/post/141433007604/starrycove-au-stop-me-please  
> (3) Ladybug and Chat Noir pose 2 inspiration: nashidragfilia.tumblr.com/post/142239087803/ameleah-miraculous-moves-strike-2-lovely-au  
> (4) Ladybug and Chat Noir pose 3 inspiration: starrycove.tumblr.com/post/140874516715/kynero-warmup-with-the-dancey-au-thx-to  
> (5) Ladybug, Chat Noir, Volpina inspiration: delkas.tumblr.com/post/141443682649/starrycove-s-au-who-would-have-thought  
> (6) Ladybug and Chat Noir conversation inspiration: jen-iii.tumblr.com/post/141355228251/i-just-love-starrycoves-breakdance-au  
> (7) Fire song: youtube.com/watch?v=wigMT0PH4s8  
> (8) Ladybug and Chat Noir move 1 inspiration: pinterest.com/pin/140174607130491717/  
> (9) Ladybug and Chat Noir move 2 inspiration: taylordraws.tumblr.com/image/141176465985


	7. Tell me who you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hated herself for her face turning into a tomato when he pinned her with those gorgeous emerald stones of his. The breath left her in an audible whoosh at how close she suddenly realized he was. Her mouth resembled a gaping fish for a few attempts to speak. Her eyes danced across his face as if looking for more than what he was already showing, her but there was nothing left that he was hiding.

The night was long and he didn't ever think Cinderella was going to leave the ball. He couldn't keep up with her and there was a while when he had to lean up against a wall and get his energy back. There were no clocks in the room and he didn't bring his cell phone with him because he didn't want anything weighing his pockets down or getting broke whenever he flipped around. He had no idea to the time, but it had to be late for him to be as tired as he was.  


It wasn't such a bad thing to be forced away from her because his stamina wasn't up to par with hers. He got to admire her from afar and wondered if he liked looking at all of her as opposed to the up-close-and-personal view he often enjoyed. It was a toss-up, but one thing did become clear as he watched her enjoy herself on the dance floor: she danced alone well enough as she did with him...with pure abandon and enjoyment.  


Teeth bit his lip as he felt a little torn up at that thought. He hadn't wanted to admit that she was fine without him and that she would suffer even a little whenever they didn't dance together, but she was proving his fears right now. She didn't seem the slightest bit phased that he wasn't inches away to sway with.  


Hands clutched at his jacket and he tried to hide it by burying his arms a little tighter around themselves. He felt hurt, but it was all on him after all. He was the one feeling all of this, not her. He had never asked her opinion on any of this...but maybe he should add that to the list of things he intended on accomplishing before the morning showed up.  


That part had him was wrought full of nerves and uncertainty. After the last reaction to his statement of being her partner, he feared more than before that she intended on turning him down. He had to stand firm! He had to persuade her somehow...just...how, he didn't know yet...  


He finally had to escape the stale air and paint fumes for a while, and regrettably made his way upstairs. He was shocked to see the sky lighten the barest of traces and battle the darkness in the area. He took in the neighborhood he had frequented so much during the night and took things in a little as if he was visiting this place for the first time again. He decided to stay here for the rest of his time, knowing he couldn't miss her because this seemed to be the only entrance and exit to the place.  


The dusk was starting to really make itself known by the time the door opened. A lot of his peers had gone before she finally emerged, but when she did, she seemed to glow much more than the incoming sunrise. She had spent another long night doing what she liked, dancing with abandon to her favorite music amongst others. He looked way up to a towel around her neck...hand raising it to her face ready to wipe the paint off.  


She jolted and whipped his way when she noticed another presence shift. She gave a cry and hopped out of the way with all the training of the Underground. “What are you still doing here?!” She burst out, heart beating wildly. A hand went over her chest as if to calm it. “I thought you left a long time ago!”  


He stood and looked down at her. The face paint was still over her eyes and the dusk wasn't helping him to 'see' her. His mouth opened to answer her, but he couldn't force words out. He was weak against her insistent indignation and somewhat caved. “I...I...just needed some fresh air.” A hand went behind his head, bashful smile appearing. “I guess I lost track of time. I never spend time outside here after all...”  


She gave him a weird look and looked behind him. “I don't know what's so fun about being in an alleyway in the middle of night in Paris, but you should head home and get some sleep. It's after four.”  


He blinked, eyes widening. A thread of worry speared him at the time. He had to be fast on this!  


She suddenly walked around him in her dance attire. He finally noticed she had brought a jacket when she went to untie it from her waist and put it on to hide her lack of proper top. A charming smile popped up as he followed her. “Shall I walk you home, my lady? The night streets can be dangerous for a woman after all.”  


She quickly looked to him with a face that showed only suspicion and confusion mixed with annoyance. “I can take care of myself.” She retorted, giving him a dry look for the 'woman' comment.  


He forced his smile wider and bowed to offset her. He didn't doubt that in the slightest, but he wasn't going to give in the start of his plan after all. “I insist. I can't have my partner injured, can I?”  


Her suspicion grew. She tensed a little despite herself and took in his face and his motives. She stood there, eying him for any answers he may be hiding from her. “You and I dance. That's it. I've never had anyone walk me home in the years since I've been attending the Underground and I don't plan on starting now. Good night Chat Noir. Go home and get some sleep; you've been up for many hours.”  


He watched her whip away from him after those icy words full of distance and felt something in him crush. She didn't care?? Not more than basic human concern it seemed. That little something huddled upon itself in attempt to keep from dying entirely and his hand lashed out before he could think. He grabbed an arm and watched her face full of wary anxiety look him over. His mouth opened as if to explain...or maybe apologize...but nothing came out again.  


She stared at him in the silence, reading many things in his eyes that she didn't care to know about. Her dance partner was good and he was friendly, perhaps a little touchy-feely at times, but not a bad person. She tugged on her arm a little, but he didn't let go. Her wariness rose a small degree, not wanting to think that he would try something after all their time together. “Let go Chat.” His mouth silently opened again, but her ears received nothing from him. She tugged again and he tried to pull her to him instead. Her teeth grit, body readying itself for anything. Her free hand came up and hit his shoulder to attempt to get him to let go. “Let me go, I said! Now!”  


He watched her face, consuming everything she was showing him. He was obsessed with the fire in her eyes, with her concern to his actions and maybe the little fear as well. He was much stronger than her simply because he was bigger than she was and she knew this. Not that he'd ever, ever hurt her...  


He pulled her close to him, as close as when they danced. His heartbeat roared in his ears, his breathing becoming erratic. He was trying so hard to form words, to push them out and start asking questions, but the mere fact that he was touching her skin and holding her close was taking over his brain. “Ladybug...I...”  


She was inches from his face and his emotions were clear enough for her to see in the barely rising morning. Her eyes darted around his face, seeing his longing, the desire for something and how it was piercing her. She stopped struggling enough to try and read him, fists ready to dish out more if necessary. “Chat...what are you doing??”  


“I...I'm sorry, I...I just can't keep this to myself any longer...”  


A thread of caution went through her. She didn't want to believe anything bad about him after months of time together, but she just realized that she didn't know him, as planned for the Underground. Sure they had a history together, but that was a long, long time ago and people change within five or six years. She squared her shoulders, chased away her fear, and faced him, highly aware of how gentle he was despite his strength. “What are you going on about?”  


Paint had dripped down her face and got to the bottom of her chin. Even The Illustrator's work was teasing him with who she really was! The fiery personality yelling at him, blue storms staring at him, had him lost. “Who are you?” He murmured. “Please...tell me! I've been going around and around in my head about wanting to know who you are.” He was barely aware that his tone was getting louder the more he spoke, the more his feelings directed him. “I've tried to keep those thoughts away. I tried to respect the rules. I know what they are, but I can't help myself any longer!” His hands tightened around her arms. “Please tell me! Please give me your real name! Who are you?? How can you cause a relocation?? You just go there to dance...just like everyone else...right??” His brow furrowed up, searching her eyes that had become impossibly wide. “What is your role here?? Are you more than you let on?? Please...I'm your partner, aren't I? Don't you trust me at all??”  


She stilled in his hold like a rock. The ability to breathe had left her, though the paranoia in her veins ran a marathon through her body. She could see the need to know was genuine and perhaps all of the close dancing they had done over the months must have led him to believe that there was anything more there than basic friendliness and a connection via the Underground. She had never meant to lead him into anything other than a dance partner, and that was loosely calling him that, but he must have read into signals that never existed before.  


She remained in his hold until she felt his arms slacken, as if he believed she would stay and talk to him. She took that opportunity to yank his hold from hers, whirl around, and take off down the street.  


He gave a cry of surprise, feeling despair encompass him, as he watched her tear away from him. “Wait! Please, don't go!” His adrenaline quickened his step and his longer legs helped him cross the distance. By the time they had reached the end of the ally, he had almost caught up to her.  


She didn't even realize that she was heading home to the bakery until she was almost three blocks in its direction. She was going to give him exactly what he wanted and she wasn't going to let that happen! She veered to a different block once she reached a corner and took off for the Eiffel Tower, hoping to lose him in the massive structure somehow.  


He had been dancing all night, but the need to know, the emotions running through his system, propelled him after her wherever she was running to and gave him the energy to keep moving. He wasn't going to let her get away from him! She had eluded his mind and his emotions for too many nights!  


If she could lose him, maybe she could think up an escape and reroute herself back to her house before he could find her. The streetlights glared down, and the Eiffel Tower lit up as it usually was at night, proved to be a bad idea to be near. The face paint only worked in the Underground because it was dark and they used colored lights. She needed to hide and get the face paint off so she wasn't among the masses like this! He was bound to really see her face out here if he thought long enough after getting a good glimpse of her face. He would remember her; she knew he would.  


She spared him a look to find him almost upon her and her eyes widened. She was tired and had danced too much; she wasn't going to get away at this rate! “Let me alone Chat!” She yelled, looking forward. “Go home already! Leave it alone!”  


“No! I won't! I'll chase you till your legs give out wherever you go!”  


Her teeth grit. Her chest was burning and breathing had long become a problem. She was going to collapse at this rate and the fact that there were a few people loitering around the Tower at this hour, whether exercising or just hanging out, was going to cause a problem for the Underground if this kept up! They would see some random guy dressed all in black chasing some slip of a girl and stop him. They'd find the face paint that was a staple of the Underground and get curious. That would bring up more questions than either of them needed to be answering right now!  


This wasn't happening to her! What was going through his brain?! No one needed to know who the other was! That's the way it was supposed to be!  


If time kept escaping her like this, he was going to foil her escape back home and her perfect track record of slipping inside before her parents woke up for the morning. She had never let them know what she had created years ago because she didn't think they would approve...maybe... It had been a carefully guarded secret for years and she didn't plan on letting them in on it now due to this issue!  


She whirled to a somewhat hidden section of the bottom of the Tower and suddenly stopped. She faced him and readied her fists, stance screaming that she was going to fight him if need be despite the fact that they had cleared however many blocks and were obviously exhausted. She could see the rapid rise of his chest, mimicking her own and knew they were in no shape to move much farther.  


She fiercely met his eyes, questioning everything she ever knew about him as she stared him down. He seemed fine with that and various feelings raged behind his eyes which she had never seen before. That knocked her back a step for a while and she wondered to them as well.  


Teeth bit her lip. Wariness went through her again at this new angle. She had never seen such emotions on his face and she didn't know how to handle them. She didn't want to handle them! She didn't need them! She had resolved to forget him and didn't want to deal with anything like this concerning him again! She had healed past those forgotten years with help from the Underground and never wanted to know that time ever again.  


She shuffled back a step and he could tell she was going to run again. She got about two steps before his hand grasped her arm and kept her from moving. She stumbled and fell to the ground, slumping over in apparent exhaustion. He wasn't any better and fell to his knees next to her, his time in the hospital coming back to haunt him.  


She couldn't continue like this and his tenacity was larger than her need to escape. She took in the few people looking at them in confusion and concern and her teeth grit. Someone was going to call the cops soon and then she had a lot more than some basic explaining to do! “Okay...” She mumbled, slowly shifting to sit on her knees. She stared hard at the ground, still trying to get her breath back.  


He blinked, fingers squeezing a little. His heart soared as he leaned in. “What?”  


She speared a sullen glare through him for a moment before looking away. “Let's get this paint off. We don't need to bring this back to the Underground.”  


His eyes widened, but he looked around past himself, past them, and saw that they had attracted a little attention due to his stunt. He had the decency to flush and nodded, bashfully looking to the ground. “You're not going to run are you?”  


She scoffed and yanked her hand from his, wanting to be offended that he'd call her on her word. “I'm too tired to run anymore...” She slowly stood and brushed her pants off before heading to the nearest tree. She plucked a handful of leaves off and started wiping the paint barely covering her face at this point.  


He copied her and tried to get as much black off as he could without making a huge mess. He kept trying to sneak peeks at her as he did so, but she kept the leaves over most of her face while she worked. After a few moments, the handful fluttered to the ground and his fell out of his hands from the sheer amount of shock that hit him.  


What?!  


His mouth dropped open as he stared at Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the girl who had tried out at his father's ballet school for years. She dutifully sent in application after application at every semester audition and he had seen her works.  


_“What you just showed us had none of the fluidity of Odette. Your footwork near the end was choppy and your arm swings much to fast to resemble a bird flapping its wings in flight. Those kind of moves will never accurately portray Odette!” _  
__

–  


_“That's really harsh! She wasn't that bad; I thought she did fine.” _  
__

_“Adrien is correct Chloe. Her dancing had obvious ballet training, but it's not pure ballet. You apparently know other dance styles Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng and that's fine for you, but I'm only interested in ballet.” _  
__

–  


_“I thought you did fine in your audition...although...father was kind of right. You had something extra in your step for it to be only ballet. I still don't think it was bad though.” _  
__

He stumbled back a step before he could help himself...as if she had struck him. The person standing in front of him, shuffling uncomfortably on her feet and rubbing an arm with a hand, was not Ladybug. That personae had been wiped off and erased the second she covered her face with those leaves. This person, this shyer, less confident girl he had seen before and he had talked to her a few times. He had already met her...and he had been dancing with her for the last few months now.  


The ability to breathe left him long ago. He could barely even force his arms to move to do anything. His eyes were transfixed on her face as if it would evaporate. Words wouldn't form and he was fairly sure his emotions had pretty much exploded in shock.  


He also became aware that she all but refused to look at him.  


She harshly swallowed as the seconds uncomfortably ticked by and looked to the area, unable to meet his eyes and see what was lurking there this time. “Are you happy now?? I need to get home now so that I can beat my parents before they wake up. They don't have any idea what's going on and if you're careful about the whole thing, yours doesn't either.”  


He jumped and tried to grasp the first group of words in his mind. “I'll...I'll walk you home!”  


She heaved a sigh, shaking her head as she zipped up her jacket, but shrugged and harshly stuck hands in her pockets. She turned away and stopped, looking over her shoulder in his general direction. “Suit yourself...” She muttered, starting off at a much leisurely pace, knowing he'd follow again.  


It was strange to walk with Marinette. The only time he had ever known her was because she was in his father's school. But, over the last few months, he had met her outside in a place he never expected to find her. So many questions were rampaging through his brain, making more noise than he ever thought possible. None of it made sense! Her actions tonight toward Volpina were confusing more than before.  


_“If you intend on being a total idiot, causing another relocation and making it harder for everyone else, I can easily make that happen.” _  
__

How could Ladybug be able to make the entire Underground move somewhere else?? Unless...she was maybe involved in it more than mere dancing? He stole looks at her through the safety of the hoodie partially covering his face. Not that she bothered to look at him in her openly pouting stance anyway... He stared at her more openly since she didn't make a move to turn his way, mind ticking away to the last time they met as their everyday identities.  


_“I know it sounds kind of sudden and a little weird but...if you had the chance to do any other kind of dance style, would you take the opportunity to do so if it was presented to you?” _  
__

He thought the question was really weird, but he answered her as honestly as he could.  


Did she do something for someone in the Underground? Was she some kind of gopher? Was she part of some group who created the whole thing?? Was SHE the one who created it?? Was she in cahoots with someone? Did she belong to some kind of mysterious gang that got kicks out of bringing kids in to dance?  


_“Well then...that's good to know. I just know that your days will get a little brighter someday soon.” _  
__

Curiosity was going to kill him...but, it did kill the cat right?? The more they walked, the more ridiculous the scenarios got until he pretty much pinned her for some kind of mobster queen who had some kind of adorable, night side project outside of her other daily activities.  


They rounded the corner and she stopped in front of the bakery. She peeked in and made sure all the lights were off. With as much as the dawn was coming, much faster than her liking, at this rate she would have to pretend that she got up early than normal to jog. Maybe the outfit could make it believable, but she could still feel some of Nathaniel's paint on her face and that wasn't something she could feint on.  


He looked up at the bakery, seeing her family's last name on the window before she stepped back and rounded to a random wall. He followed like the stray cat he was, unable to do anything else. He had wanted to know, but he didn't think she was the daughter of a baker. It seemed so normal and quaint...somehow so like her and yet he just couldn't see it when he pictured her dancing last night.  


She stopped just as her hand touched the knob to the side door and abruptly whirled to him. A finger poked his chest as she got in his face, eyes blazing. “NO ONE knows about this.” She quietly started out, voice laced with retribution if he so much as uttered a word of her residence. She inched forward, looking way up into his eyes and seeing him more than intimidated by her. Good! “Any of your little theories and questions stay to yourself, go that?!” She waited till he dumbly nodded, eyes wide. She took note of the ears still on top of his head and was annoyed with thinking how cute he looked with that stupefied face he was making.  


She quickly took a step back and gave the ground a sour look to her own behavior. “There's so much more to this than you know, but there's no time to even properly begin to tell you about it...not like I would, mind you! This is so much bigger than just me and there are multiple people mixed in with it who don't need to be named. There are reasons for all of that, but you don't need to know those either. I'll not endanger their daily lives for your own stupidity!”  


Her hand latched out and grasped his wrist tightly. He winced a little at the pressure she applied, at the nails digging into his skin...eyes utterly insistent and boring holes into him. His mouth gaped open and closed a few times, unable to pick his brain up fast enough. “I...yes...fine...you're secret...no one...” He shook himself and took a deep breath to try again. “I swear that I won't tell anyone who you are. I never intended on it in the first place.”  


His eyes softened as he recalled all those hours of daydreaming in his room over the last week. He leaned forward a little, seeing her face change and become uncertain all over again, her eyes darting over his features. He easily twisted his wrist from her grip and lightly grasped her petite fingers. “I would never. You have my word. I'll show you that you can tell me anything you want Marinette. I –” He quickly looked away, face warming. “I don't ever want you to run away from me like you did ever again. Thank you for letting me see you...really see you. Thank you for all those months we got to share. They...they mean a lot to me.”  


She hated herself for her face turning into a tomato when he pinned her with those gorgeous emerald stones of his. The breath left her in an audible whoosh at how close she suddenly realized he was. Her mouth resembled a gaping fish for a few attempts to speak. Her eyes danced across his face as if looking for more than what he was already showing, her but there was nothing left that he was hiding. Her adrenaline spiked at that, mouth dry.  


She mentally screamed at herself to stop being a fool and snatched her hand away. He easily let it go and she took a quick step back, almost smacking the back of her head on the brick of the building. “W – we'll...see about that...Adrien Agreste...” She clutched at the hand he had been holding against her, shrinking away as if she wanted to climb through the wall. “I'll...I'll be watching you...for a while. Your colors will show who you are on their own and then I'll believe your words!”  


She hurried to the door and quietly opened it. She faced away from him for a moment, trying to slow her heart rate. “Head home now. You're going to give yourself away, if you haven't already. It's past the evening and morning is coming. Have your excuses well prepared by the time you get back to that huge building you call home.” She quietly murmured.  


He didn't miss the soft concern to her voice before the door shut behind her without another word. He finally let out the breath he had been holding in a whoosh. Something warm and soft and fuzzy danced up the back of his spine, making him shiver as her words pierced right where he wanted them to...perhaps more than she ever intended.  


He stared at the door for a few breaths as if she would show up again, hands idly going into his jacket pockets. He looked up to the morning after a minute, mind yelling that he had to rush back despite how tired he was, lest someone see him gone. At the very least, he had to get the blanket off the back of his railing so no one else could get in.  


He gave the top of the building, what he bet was her home, a soft smile. “Sleep well Marinette...” He turned and cast one final look up to the top windows, as if she were already watching him from inside. “I'll see you later, my lady.”


	8. The beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was smiling all the way home...at least until he got to the bottom of where his window was. He looked up and instantly felt panic like none other encompass every cell he owned. Swear words ran through his brain and he didn't hinder their entrance in the blank space that was his mind. He broke out in a sweat, heart rate suddenly tripling.  
> The sheet that he had wrapped around the railing was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The authoress doesn't condone running away to solve problems. Be smart; don't be dumb like Adrien.

The jog home was the lightest he had ever taken for a long time. Not even in ballet was he this graceful and dainty on his feet! His heart felt a little less heavy at the final words she gave him before she parted and he kept them close, wanting to feel more than necessary from them. He wanted to believe she cared more than she let on and thus said such worries to him.  


The fact alone that Ladybug was Marinette and he had been dancing with her without knowing made him want to smack his head against something in his idiocy. Not like he had a long conversation with Marinette when she auditioned in the spring, but that was only a few months ago! How could he forget those pigtails, those deep blue eyes, and the way she had looked at him before she left?? That final look when she said those mysterious words concerning the Underground clearly resembled Ladybug and he was apparently too infatuated with the Underground to concentrate on the similarities.  


The fact that she didn't live that far away from his house didn't escape him. He wondered if he could find some excuse to go to her family's bakery some day soon and check out the goods before he had to go back to class. After all, he was still on bed rest and he did need food... Who better than the daughter of a baker to help suggest some things for him?  


He was smiling all the way home...at least until he got to the bottom of where his window was. He looked up and instantly felt panic like none other encompass every cell he owned. Swear words ran through his brain and he didn't hinder their entrance in the blank space that was his mind. He broke out in a sweat, heart rate suddenly tripling.  


The sheet that he had wrapped around the railing was gone.  


It hadn't blown up to the inside of the railing...it. Was. GONE. There was no way someone could have taken it off from down below; that would have to have happened from above!  


Two possibilities ran through his head and both of them were terrible. Either he had unknowingly let a burglar into the house, or Natalie had come to check up on him earlier than he thought, thus finding his escape route.  


He started shaking from either scenario, both of them causing this sense of doom like nothing he ever could envision happening. He was supposed to have been on bed rest per the doctor! His most gracious father had granted him exit from that stiff hospital, had gone to bat for him in order to let him sleep at home! His most gracious, and probably utterly angry by now, father was probably in the know about his sudden disappearance and he almost fell to his knees at that thought.  


He tried to stay standing. He had to get inside! Lies like none other ran through his head, but most of them cheesy and totally unbelievable. He was done; every rational part of his mind told him this. He had had his fun and now playtime was over.  


It took a lot of convincing for his feet to move to the lower railing and balance on it in order to get to his floor. He almost wanted to just take off and hide for the day, and maybe claim that someone had stolen him away in the middle of the night. That might be a tad more believable if he went missing for the entire day. His brain started clouding over with how he could make it work, but some small piece of hope wanted him to think that things were still okay.  


How was he supposed to explain the sheet tied against the railing?!  


Maybe something totally unknown happened to it and everything was fine?? Maybe he was just overreacting because of what had happened this morning and how late he had returned, which had never happened in the history of his sneaking out...  


He almost thought he was in the clear when he successfully managed to get up to his railing and pull himself into his bathroom. His room was quiet and no one was inside. He thought he was in the clear...at least until he saw his bedroom door wide open.  


Oh god...god, oh god! No, no, no, no!! Oh this was bad! His hands shook to impossible speeds as he quickly looked around for anything out of the ordinary in his room. How was he going to play this off to his very astute father?! Words ran away as they bailed on him for their own safety.  


He was done. This was the last he was going to know of anything outside of ballet ever again! A string of swear words left his lips at such speeds that made them mostly unintelligible.  


It wasn't until the fifth pass of looking at his computer that he noticed something out of the ordinary. It wasn't anything big and most of the times his quick gaze ran by the monitor, he didn't even see it.  


There was a red light blinking on his camera.  


He turned to stone, eyes locked on the silent red beep. His eyes widened to the point of falling out of his head. His mouth opened and closed a few times but he had lost the ability to grasp his own language.  


It was sheer sense of perversion that forced his legs to step one after the other until he was in front of his computer. He hadn't turned such a thing on before leaving, and he made sure to erase anything on his search files including the Underground to cover his tracks. He turned the screen on to find his father's office staring back at him. He jumped with a startled cry, falling over his desk chair with an additional cry of pain. He hid under the furniture for a moment, peeking over it to hope that perhaps his father wasn't in that particular room this very second and he was still somewhat in the clear.  


“Adrien.”  


He jumped again, breaking out in an even worse sweat. More horrible words ran through his head as his father's voice clearly called his name. His father's face never came to the screen, but it didn't need to. He probably had Natalie turn on the camera software to his computer, connect a call to his father's, and then waited him out till he came back home.  


His father was a smart man.  


Oh yea...he was screwed.  


“Come down to my office this instant. I'll be waiting there for you and the talk we're going to have.”  


He gulped, mouth dry. Every horrible scenario ran through his head all over again, stubbornly keeping him put. He tightly clutched at the chair with wide eyes. He tried to shrink back and breathe through the blood roaring in his ears.  


“Adrien. Now.”  


The threat in his father's voice had him jumping up faster than he thought he ever could after such a night of constant movement. “Yes! Coming!” He scrambled to the door before screeching to a halt and looking to his attire. The Illustrator's paint was still in specks on his face and he could feel it dripping off with as much as he had started sweating since arriving home. There wasn't time to wipe it off without wasting more of his remaining free seconds.  


What was the point in changing?? All he wanted to do was crawl to his father's office right now and beg for forgiveness until his father saw fit to let him see the light of day and smell fresh air again.  


The walk was painfully long and intense. Never had there been a more 'gallows' feel to those stairs. He tried not to trip down them because he had a feeling any injuries now would be coldly looked at as a cry for pity and utterly ignored.  


He deserved this...he knew he did. He had caused his own collapse, he had worried his father over it for reasons the man had never been privy to, and now he had given himself away to his selfish wishes over the last few months. He had skipped sleep of his own accord, created a lack of appetite from his strange eating and sleeping patterns, and put himself in the hospital. He had no one to blame but himself. He really did deserve anything his father wanted to say, or do, to him.  


So why did he still want to run away so bad?!  


A hand slowly inched the door open until it was just wide enough to let him in. He shuffled a few steps inside, seeing his father sitting at his desk. The second he got into the room, his father stood, hands clasped behind his back like usual.  


“Natalie went and checked on how you were feeling around five. I thought it was a tad early, but she had things to do for me today and she wanted to report your condition to me before she got started. It was a clear cut instance of concern for your welfare on her part.”  


The emotionless words were ripe with a guilt trip and he ate them up, wanting to huddle inside himself. His gaze remained squarely on the floor in front of him, unable to even get farther into the room than just past the doorway. He felt that even this distance was too close for the stare his father was pinning him with. The shaking hands at his sides clenched into fists, but they were moving too much to be able to successfully hide them and thus he didn't.  


“Imagine my concern when she entered your room to find you missing and a sheet tied to the railing of your window.”  


There was a thread of silence and all he could hear was the galloping of his heartbeat. He actually jumped once his father spoke again.  


“I thought I was being too concerned with having Natalie look after you as much as she was. I had put too much blame on myself for your collapse. You seemed to be gaining your spirit back after the first day you got home.”  


Another brief silence. “I worried that perhaps I would lose you like your mother. You still remember her death, correct? How she died from head trauma after being dropped during practice on those hardwood floors we have at the school... I didn't want such a thing to happen again, especially after hearing how you hit your head on the floor when you fainted.”  


He wanted to shrink into himself, but couldn't. The words were all carefully chosen and well-designed to hit him where it hurt the most. Not like he needed his father's words to feel worse than he ever had in his entire life though.  


“I thought that I had been pushing you too far for too long. I even thought of perhaps giving you a much needed break from practices maybe once or twice a week. Imagine my surprise when Natalie comes to me after checking up on you, stating that you were nowhere in your room, let alone anywhere in the entire house. She searched it, thinking you had gone somewhere for a change of scenery.”  


“I see now that your change of scenery has led you down the path of depravity which you probably have been keeping from me for quite a while. This entire thing is your fault and it's now done. You've had your fun and you'll continue practice as usual starting today since you seem well enough to sneak out for an entire evening. Get changed and hurry to the table for breakfast. The chef will be finished making your food soon and then you'll have practice all day, every day. You will also check in when you return home and when you retire to your room for the evening. There will be someone to check in on you around midnight to make sure you are still in your room until this phase passes.”  


His gaze finally rose at such demands. “Wait! No! That's not fair! You don't even know what's been happening here and you have no idea how much fun I've -”  


“You have no say in this matter!” His father broke in, voice rising.  


Cold eyes met his across the way. “You're my son Adrien and you're nineteen now. You're no longer a child and as the heir to my company, it's time to see you act like an adult! You'll take over one day and you need to understand that so you can take your responsibilities seriously. I don't know where you've been or what you've been doing for who knows how long, but I can guess.” Gabriel paused enough to eye his attire and the specks on his face. “I expect you to focus on ballet and not ever consider such pointless trash dancing ever again.”  


“Hip hop is not trash!” He all but yelled, fists shaking out of sudden irritation. How dare his father ridicule the amazing time he had these past few months?!  


He took a step forward, as if in challenge, face contorting in anger at the whirlwind of his emotions. “I enjoyed myself there way more over the last few months than any day I spent doing pointless ballet in your school! I don't even care about ballet! It was only an excuse to spend time with mother because she was always so busy! She's not even here any more and yet I still have to continue it because of something YOU want! The only reason I still dance is so I can feel close to her memory and even that is not enough. I'd gladly trade the Underground for ballet any day of the week for the freedom it's granted me of my own free will. I chose to go and spend my nights there which is an option you've never given me!”  


Gabriel turned around with a snort. “You're inconveniencing everyone with your egoism and attitude. Go change from those pathetic clothes and wear something presentable before you head to breakfast. The driver will waste gas if you make him sit there much longer than his usual time because you're wasting air arguing with me.”  


The nails couldn't dig into his skin any harder, but it felt oh so good. The pain was relished to keep him from feeling this pit he was falling into. The despair, the rage, the unfairness of it all...he was sinking and there was nothing to grab a hold of, let alone breathe.  


His father remained turned away from him as he stalked from the room. His anger easily helped him clear the steps and he slammed the door to his room as hard as he could. He wished it would come off the hinges from the blow, but then he wouldn't have any privacy to his room...something he was soon to be seriously lacking it seemed.  


Red replaced his vision and he wanted to hurt something so badly. His jaw spasmed with as hard as his teeth were clenched, feeling fury beyond anything he had ever known in his life. He found his duffel bag laying on the edge of his bed where it had been placed and grabbed it. He hurled it to the other side of his room with a cry of rage.  


This wasn't fair! His father didn't understand anything! He didn't intentionally hurt himself over this! Who would turn away a taste of being able to do what they wanted of their own choosing when nothing but forceful schedules and perfect attitudes were the only alternative?! He loved the Underground! It was his second, no, his first home...so much more so than this place! He didn't care at all for this extensive space that had nothing he loved in it. He would gladly throw it all away if he could dance his nights away and be free with all those other people around him!  


His mind switched gears so suddenly at that thought that it wiped the red from his vision like it never existed. He stared at the small mess he had made from his duffel bag, brain whirling. Just how did he expect to throw it all away when he had no place to go?? He could try staying in the abandoned building he frequented, but he doubted whoever created the Underground would be happy with his suddenly moving in. Not to mention he had no job and no money and no way to get food. Even if he left, he had a feeling his father would drag him back kicking and screaming. He needed his 'precious heir' after all...  


His eyes narrowed as he calculated everything. He couldn't just stay here like this! He might have dug his own grave, but that didn't mean he needed to go quietly into the night and just lay in his own coffin for the rest of his days!  


He looked around his room, seeing only the things he would actually need. He couldn't be obvious on this. He had to bide his time and wait for the opportune moment to present itself. That might take a while and it may be days before he got the ability to do this. He would need time to memorize this new, harsh schedule after all. He had to learn what was ahead of him so he could learn how to beat it.  


With a decisive nod, he headed to his bathroom for a shower and change of clothes.  


~*~*~  


Practice wasn't all smiles and warm welcomes like everyone assumed it would be. He brushed off a lot of his classmates with quiet hellos and all but pushed Chloe out of the way when she went to embrace him. He had grown tired of her throwing herself at him during their time apart and it felt cheap to be around her when he had spent so much glorious time with Marinette. Knowing who Ladybug was affirmed and strengthened his emotions for her and no other girl would do now. Chloe was annoying to the level of Volpina and that's all he saw her as.  


He played off the annoying lectures from The Beast who admonished him on being sloppy despite his time away from home. She accused him of not practicing and that he had a performance coming up soon which he needed to be ready for...hospital not factoring into her caring.  


She kept at him for what felt like forever until his ears could've bled from her annoying words. Everything she said, every wag of that finger in his face, only nailed the coffin shut on ballet and made him want to leave even more. It was extremely hard to bite his tongue for hours on end and not lash out at her in return.  


Coming home at the end of the day had Natalie directing him right from the car into his father's office. Someone took his duffel after they approached him and he watched that person head to his room to drop it off. A sense of suspicion and irritation hit as he stopped inside the office. Natalie left him and went for her own desk.  


“Here is your new schedule Adrien and there will be no discussion on changing it.” Gabriel began. Gabriel nodded to Natalie, who went back to him and silently handed over a blank sheet with a bunch of lines all over it. He merely looked at it and then to his father in silent question.  


“Those spaces are where you'll write the time down and sign next to it, all in your own handwriting so there can be no one to forge your signature. I know what it looks like, so don't think you'll get anyone else to do it for you. Natalie will personally visit your room every half hour from now until midnight for you to sign this. She will only leave once you have done so. She will visit you at four every morning to affirm that you are in your bed asleep.”  


He couldn't help his brows going up at how excessive his father had become in this. Just...wow...  


By rights, he should have been furious and he should have acted out, should have felt more than he was right now. This was too much, but he didn't put this insanity past his father. He took everything in and adjusted his calculations accordingly. This was actually a huge help because there wasn't much he needed to guess at. The thirty minute gap would be more than enough to get things taken care of and hide everything to make sure it appeared nothing was going on.  


“Sounds like you've thought of everything father...” He sardonically bit back, letting loathing seep through his voice. “Thank you for your consideration.”  


“The sarcasm is unnecessary. Remember, you brought this on yourself.”  


He might have, but that didn't mean he was going to live with this utterly pointless schedule! Prisoners in jail had more alone time than he was being granted!  


“Natalie will show you to your room and come get you to bring you to dinner. You may sign the sheet only once you get to your room. Someone will sit with you the entire time and get her when you finish.”  


He handed the paper back to Natalie for now and smartly spun on his heel. Her heels clacked behind him all the way to the doorway of his room. He silently took her pen and wrote the time she informed him of along with his signature. He nodded as she quietly informed him she'd return soon per his father's words about dinner.  


Her hand went to the door and she had it halfway shut when she suddenly paused. She met his eyes, looking tired and he felt a little bad that she had to do such pointless busy work for however long his father decided to continue this tirade. “For all our sakes Adrien...please rethink your decision. This is putting hardship on everyone in the house and making our jobs that much more difficult.”  


~*~*~  


The Dupain-Cheng bakery address was up on his online maps, the store front glaring at him through the screen. He had about fourteen more minutes left to stare at it and the Underground nearby. He couldn't believe how ridiculously close Marinette's place was! He wondered if that was intentional or not.  


Fingers rubbed over his lower lip as he thought to this morning after they ran from the abandoned building. He looked up the Underground's location using the 3D feature on his maps and the immediate area. He took in the street names, familiarizing himself with them for later use. He didn't plan on taking his phone, or much else, with him.  


When his free time ticked down to five minutes, he set about clearing all search history and erasing his tracks. He didn't need his father finding the location because he would send people looking for him. He didn't know how much stuff was left lying around in the basement level, but if the Bubbler didn't move his dj equipment, highly likely, then that would probably be the first thing to get confiscated.  


He signed the paper and wrote the appointed time down before handing it back. He could tell that Natalie was tired for it being barely ten and he felt a little sorry for her, but apologies refused to leave him. He had put her in this position and 'sorry' felt too hollow to use right now.  


Now alone for another thirty minutes, he went back to his desk and pulled up an internet page again. This time, he went through every online blog dedicated to the Underground. He read through all the theories and personalities that danced there, past and present. He found Ladybug amongst a lot of them and saw that she had been mentioned a lot over a fairly long time span. The dates on some of the blogs, when it was really difficult to believe to exist, went back almost two years.  


He reclined in the chair, propping his chin up on interlocked fingers. The clues were there and some of it was starting to make sense when he took the time to reflect on it. The place was close to her home; she initially asked him if he would enjoy dancing there, in her own way of course; she was there so often; she had gone for over a year and seemed a regular; she seemed to know the most of the music that was being played; and no one could best her skills.  


If she had been there since the beginning, because she had been the one to create it, then it would explain much.  


She would be there a lot, as it was her place...because she had created it.  


She would give the Bubbler music to play because she wanted to dance to what she liked...in the place that she had made.  


If she was the one to start such a thing, she was probably the one to invite them as well. He thought back to the criteria he had first learned about and the letter he received. Not even a few days after Marinette asked that mysterious question during her audition, he got that letter. She knew where to put it so he'd find it, subtly of course, so no one else would have access to it. She probably did it herself or told someone how to slip it to him.  


_“There's so much more to this than you know, but there's no time to even properly begin to tell you about it...not like I would, mind you! This is so much bigger than just me and there are multiple people mixed in with it who don't need to be named. There are reasons for all of that, but you don't need to know those either. I'll not endanger their daily lives for your own stupidity!” _  
__

All these theories could get confirmed by her later when they had more time. This morning was rushed; he would make it a point to get the story in full from her.  


He would have all the time in the world soon after all...  


Teeth nibbled his lower lip as he stared at the word 'Ladybug' loitering the blog he had finished reading minutes ago. She had brought him into her Underground and he had fallen in love with that place of respite...now he could only pray that she would shelter him in this time of need.  


'Here's hoping you don't turn me away, my lady...'  


She was all he had left and he planned on grasping for her with both hands extended. He wondered what she would do. Would she get mad at him for running away from a place he didn't care anything for because of this...because of her? Would she scoop him up and hug him in his pathetic state? Would she lend an ear and at least hear what he had to say since their last parting? Would she invite him to dance the next time she saw him?  


His brow furrowed upward as a need to see her suddenly speared him. He harshly scrubbed his face with his hands before hurriedly wiping his browser history again and standing. Thirty minutes were almost up again.  


He signed the twelve A.M. time and handed the paper back. “Good night Natalie.” He murmured, feeling guilt again as he stared at her. Natalie looked exhausted, but her face was emotionless as usual. “I...I'm -”  


“Get some sleep Adrien.” Her hand went to the doorknob. “You're going to have a short night ahead of you with a lot of work to do tomorrow.” The door had almost closed when there was a pause and it opened again. “I forgot to mention that there will be someone posted outside your window until one just in case.” She looked down, face subdued. “I thought you should know...just in case you see them at the street. They're not anyone suspicious and there's nothing to be scared of.”  


Of course his father would assume he try something so late in the night... He mentally swore that his plan had to be adjusted, but nodded and gave her a small smile. “Thanks Natalie. I would probably have freaked out a little.”  


She nodded and closed the door, quietly clicking it shut.  


He turned with an annoyed sigh once her heels clacked away and immediately went to his bathroom window. He left the lights off and crept over as if sneaking into his own home. He could see the silhouette of someone leaning against a building across the street. He hovered just behind his bathroom wall enough to keep an eye on where this new person was standing and watched his watcher for a few moments.  


He looked at the face of someone he only saw as getting in his way before slinking off and packing his duffel. He had spent too much on his computer and wasted most of his precious rest time. Although, he didn't have the ability to take a even short nap because there was no way anything would get accomplished in thirty minutes.  


He'd have plenty of time for sleep later, once he was away from this place.  


He kept his phone on him mere minutes to one. He watched the person again for the remaining few, keeping an eye on the time, and watched the unknown face look to a cell phone screen before immediately walking away. He looked to his own phone and saw it was one sharp. His lips curled as he quickly strode away from the window and dropped the useless contraption onto his desk. A hand grabbed the duffel off his bed, giving his room one final look. There really was little that he considered a necessity to his life and he was taking it with him.  


He headed to his bathroom and swung a leg over the railing, bag resting over his back. It was an easy move to reach the lower level this time and within seconds, he had landed to the ground below before taking off for the direction of the Underground.


	9. Finding a stray cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She couldn't believe this! That was not what she wanted for him! She wanted to give him the feel that the Underground represented, but he had been found out from last night and his father had punished him to some level that he had run away from.

The dawn was a tad more humid than usual as result from the dew on the grass. There was almost no wind, but the early morning crispness in the air was great to breathe in. Breathe it in she did. She gave an appreciative hum as she slowed to a stop at the end of the block and the do-not-walk light.  


Bare legs lightly kicked in the air a few times as she jogged in place while waiting for the light to change. Summer was definitely here in full force and there was no way she could just run in her colder outfit. A random pair of pink shorts, loose black top, and pink under tank made up her summer jogging 'suit' (♥).  


She ended up in the park, as usual, and took a lazy run around to finish off her routine. It had been a necessary exercise time, more so than normal. She needed the mindless run to erase everything in her mind concerning Chat Noir...concerning Adrien. She couldn't stop thinking of him ever since his exit from her home and it was driving her nuts.  


She was annoyed at herself for the thoughts that flowed in and out of her head like a turbulent ocean and almost desperately wished they would stop. His life was his own and she didn't have to care about him anymore! They had already gone their separate ways after junior high and he didn't even remember her it seemed. That thought had initially stung a little after she met him again, but she ignored it and now it was barely noticeable.  


So she thought...  


She couldn't help but wonder if Chat Noir was still unharmed after his late exit. It was all but dawn when he left and he had never parted so late from the Underground before. She knew because he usually danced with her and whenever he left her side, she danced many songs after his exit. Only when it was a handful of songs and his absence was still there did she figure he went home.  


It had only been one day since their 'late run' through Paris and she couldn't help the thread of worry that hit her whenever she wondered if Adrien had been found out. So much was riding on his ability to keep quiet about where he had been over the past few months! Her worry was more for her beloved Underground and not to his home life though. She should have felt worse for him personally, but he had stuck his neck out unnecessarily and if he created problems after returning home, that was on him.  


_“I don't ever want you to run away from me like you did ever again.” _  
__

Her face flamed as she quickened her pace, harshly shaking her head as much as possible without off-balancing herself.  


Stupid, stupid Adrien! Stupid, heartfelt words! Why did she still hear his soft voice saying them a day later??  


_“Thank you for letting me see you...really see you...” _  
__

Her teeth grit, hands covering her ears as if he were whispering those words directly into her ears. Stop! No more! She didn't want this heart fluttering to happen ever again! It happened as she harshly berated it to stop, as if mocking her, daring her, to stop it herself.  


_“Thank you for all those months we got to share. They...they mean a lot to me.” _  
__

She skidded to a stop as she neared the fountain and stomped a foot with an irritated cry, figuring no one to be around as usual. Her teeth ground a little as she glared at the splashing water, as if it were the cause of her distress. She was never going to get on with her life, was she?! The things she did, the place she had created...they could only help if she was entrenched in them. They were of no help to at such an hour in the morning.  


If she didn't know any better, it almost sounded like he was saying goodbye. She didn't think that was true because he never acted like he was done with the Underground, but those she invited often decided to stop coming after a while and she would notice their absence within a few days. If that was the case, then there was nothing she could do about it. She invited him to help him with his life, to let loose and feel free through music and it was his choice to keep attending; she shouldn't feel horrible if he decided enough was enough.  


So did those words have to make heart heart beat faster??  


“Focus!” She rebuked, slapping her forehead with the bottom of her palm. “Think of anything else!” Arms crossed sullenly as she idly shifted into Third Position before immediately standing on tiptoe in Revelé almost on instinct. “God, this is so annoying... Why can't I stop thinking about him?? Stupid Adrien... Stupid, stupid boy!” Her tennis shoes helped as much as possible as she remained in Revelé before going back to Third Position again. Without thinking, she performed a Sauté and stood En Pointe after landing.  


There really were more dire things to consider. Summer was winding down which meant fall auditions were coming up fast. This was her last chance before she gave up on her dream of being a ballerina and decided on fashion school instead. She told her parents she would make a decision and they had been more than patient enough with her over the last few years.  


She had gone through ballet dance upon ballet dance, trying to find out what she hadn't attempted yet that was a high level and amazing in order to win Gabriel over. She had to find something truly awesome in every sense of the word and impress him! All those previous attempts had done her nothing, but the Underground did only hurt her more as time went on. Her constant attendance there and the 'choppiness' to her step, as Gabriel had so claimed, was mixing in with her ballet when she didn't need it to. Her ability to get lost in the music and go with the flow wasn't something she could quite do with ballet. The representation was totally different, even if she still felt a story was being told through the movement anyway.  


'What is it??' She wondered, holding a First Arabesque as if it were normal. 'What am I doing wrong?? What am I LACKING? My form is perfect; I know it is! I've been taking and teaching ballet for years and I know all the basic moves. They're more ingrained in me than most of high school was!' Her lips tilted.  


Her leg swung down from its hovering stance and she landed in Fourth Position before going into a Brisé and landing on the bottom edge of the fountain. She landed with ease and remained in the ending, crouched stance as she stared at the top of the concrete design in thought.  


Her mind burned with any kind of possibility that she could use to her advantage. She was getting desperate and she knew this. She didn't want to feel the finality of it all when she wasn't done chasing this dream of hers. Sure, it had dimmed over the years, but it was still there. She had gone after it for so long that she didn't know what else to do at this point.  


She liked dance and after being introduced to ballet first, she was entranced. The movements in time with the music and how they told a story of the various ballet dances... It was fascinating and she took to it. She found out she was good at what she did, probably because the heart of ballet was a sense of creation that she was naturally gifted with, and she eagerly took it all in. The Underground really wasn't that different; the music and moves were perhaps the only main points.  


_“Why do you keep coming back if father keeps telling you no? It's pretty admirable, I admit.” _  
__

She gave the other side of the park an utterly annoyed look in the middle of an Attitude Derrière. The hand near her side lightly slapped a cheek a few times when his voice floated through her head. “Stop. Thinking. About. Him!” She ordered, slowly righting herself.  


What was up with her the last day?! She was done with him! She had been done with him for at least a year now! She had bid those feelings goodbye and got past him. Even when she saw him the few times a year at auditions, she didn't feel like this...  


He didn't mean the same to her as he used to and seeing him again, dancing with him so much as she had, didn't make her heart go all pitter-patter the way his smile used to when they attended junior high together. She felt stronger to be next to him, to converse with him, as opposed when she much more childish and couldn't string two words together. Those days now were just horrible, embarrassing memories that she never wanted to relive ever again. They only showed her how much of a kid she had been and that she had grown up a lot in the five years she hadn't seen him...minus the previous auditions. But those twice a year happenings didn't even give her the ability to talk to Adrien, much less see him that well in the stage seating. They barely even counted.  


She was in the middle of a Balançoire when something shifted in her vision a little ways away. It was huddled up in between a bench and one of the trees nearby, but it scared her witless. There wasn't supposed to be anyone here this early in the morning! That's why she brazenly did ballet on the fountain like she did!  


With a shriek, she finally, at long last, lost her footing and landed heavily into the bottom of the fountain water. There was an impressive splash and a sharp pain to her rear. The water only helped soften the blow, but it was maybe a few feet deep; it wasn't going to cushion all of her.  


“Are you okay?! I didn't mean to scare you!”  


That voice had her frozen more than the cold water on her legs. She stilled despite the water running out of her hair, not wanting to look behind her to the hurried footsteps she could hear on the grass. No...what?! That...that was impossible...how...?  


How was he here at this hour?!  


Gentle, strong hands grasped under her shoulders and she sluggishly helped them get her to her feet in her shock. Red-faced and refusing to look up, she took in the water dripping on the grass that was getting on both their tennis shoes.  


Green shoes. Black pants. Black hoodie with cat ears. Blond hair.  


Chat...Noir?  


She couldn't help the utterly dumbfounded expression on her face as she stared agape at his sheepish expression. Her mouth fumbled for noises, brain frying itself in any attempt to make itself useful.  


What was he doing here?! Why was he dressed like that??  


Oh god...how long had he been here?! Was he watching her?!  


“Y...you...you...you're...” A hand rose and stupidly pointed at him. “Here... Why?! What's going on?? What happened?!”  


He jerked at the petite hands roughly grabbing his arms around the short-sleeves. The shock evaporated to sheer worry on her face as she stared at him in his nighttime outfit, looking him up and down as if he were injured. His mouth floundered much like hers a second ago at her nearness and sudden contact with his skin. He gave a self-conscious laugh and took an arm away to scratch the back of his covered head. “Ah...haha...I...well...it's been a...long day?”  


She didn't like those words. She pointedly looked into his eyes, seeing things there that she didn't like. Being as he was almost a head taller than her, she grabbed either side of the bottom of his hoodie and yanked, forcing his face to her level so she could see closer. She understandably shocked him, but she bypassed it for the hollowness she saw slowly enter his eyes when the shock ebbed. Her eyes narrowed in thought as he fidgeted a little under her scrutinizing gaze and light attempt to pull away from her. “You...you were sleeping in the park, weren't you?”  


His eyes immediately darted away and gave himself up. The accompanying frown gave her details that he didn't want to give so soon after meeting her. What was the point in hiding from her though? He went to this place in wait in hopes of seeing her today. He managed a slight nod around the grip keeping his neck at a painfully low angle. “Y – yea...I was.”  


“Why?! What happened to you?? Didn't you go home yesterday?? I told you to!”  


He reached up and gently pried the fingers from his hoodie so he could stand. He looked to his bag, figuring she'd follow his gaze. He dared spy a peek and found wide blue on the duffel hidden under the bench he had taken slight refuge next to all night. “I k – kinda...ran away...from home...”  


Had she not been standing so close, she would have missed how rapidly his voice dipped to practically nothing. Her mouth dropped open, brow furrowing upward, serious concern flowing through her. He...he WHAT?!  


Her vision whipped to him, taking in his attire and the bag a few times as if she hadn't heard a word he said. “Wh – what happened Adrien?!” A hand gripped his arm again, shaking it a little through her emotions. “Are you okay?!”  


He ate up her concern, thankful this was the avenue she took when they met up again. It felt good to have someone so worried for his general welfare. He managed a small smile for her before it fell.  


It had been a long, somewhat scary night and he didn't get a lot of sleep due to it. The chill was nonexistent due to the season, but the worry of police or pickpockets kept him up quite a bit till he fell unconscious from sheer exhaustion. The dark clothes he had only helped until the dusk settled and then he had to try and hunch to keep from being seen as some suspicious figure. He worried the bags under his eyes were still there, but there wasn't anything he could do about them now.  


His brain snapped to her still-dripping attire and he quickly shrugged off his hoodie. “You're soaked. Take this before you get too cold.”  


“Don't avoid my question.” A hand lashed out and gripped his chin, getting startled eyes her way again. “Explain. Now. You made me part of this, so out with it!”  


“I...ran away because father forbid me from ever going to the Underground again.” His jaw momentarily clenched. “He called the Underground 'trash dancing'. I couldn't just never visit the Underground ever again after all the fun I've had there. I love that place! It's freed me and it made me like dancing again. I didn't want to live under his roof if that was the life I had to live to go back to. I've already been doing it for years; I'm sick of it!”  


His words had her mouth falling open and her emotions run cold. She slipped her arms through the sleeves on instinct when he finished moving to cover her. She didn't watch his hands slowly zip the hoodie up for her, sad eyes on his face all the while. He was pointedly staring at his work, either to avoid her eyes or too caught up in his own brazenness.  


She couldn't believe this! That was not what she wanted for him! She wanted to give him the feel that the Underground represented, but he had been found out from last night and his father had punished him to some level that he had run away from.  


This was at least partially her fault!  


He watched her pigtails drip into the fabric, keeping his fingers on the zipper once it paused at her chin. The hoodie was a little too big on her and it looked adorable.  


When he finally dared to sneak a real peek at her face, it snapped her to action. Her arms went around his, squeezing him as she buried her face in his shirt. “Oh...oh Adrien! I'm so sorry! I – I didn't such a thing would ever happen! This is all my fault! I should never have told you about that place!”  


His face was warmer than he wanted it to be and he couldn't hide it when she stepped away and looked to him again. He fumbled for words, trying not to feel cold when her arms were suddenly removed from him. He wanted, needed, that hug again, but he didn't have the guts to embrace her back.  


In a second, she had his hoodie off and was giving it a few harsh shakes to get some of the water out. She turned it inside out before slipping it back over his shoulders. She ignored his protests at her actions and claims that she needed it more than he did. “Nonsense!” She retorted, feeling horribly guilty. “This is...this is most of what you brought with you. I'm not taking it after knowing what happened to you.”  


Her words warmed his heart and he gave in with a soft smile. He put his arms back through the sleeves and let her finagle the zipper. She quickly zipped his hoodie closed and smoothed it out as much as possible with the fabric being the wrong way. He gave soft, somewhat sad eyes her way when she looked at him again.  


His hand floated up on its own and landed on a petite, wet shoulder. “Thank you...f – for listening...” His cheeks flushed, but he couldn't look away. “Thank you...for worrying about me.”  


Her heart clenched a little at the despondent tone he carried with those words. Her hand came up and gripped the fingers over her shoulder with a squeeze. “I'm going to do more than that. I'm taking you home! I bet you haven't eaten for hours; you must be starved.” She clapped a hand over his mouth, seeing the look of dejection on his features. Hers sharpened like a mother who would hear no argument from her child. “No buts! I'll not hear anything to the contrary! You look like you don't have much on you and I won't have you waste whatever money you have when you don't have to. My parents won't mind. I'll just...figure something out...”  


She grabbed a sleeve and started off for the bench containing his bag. He followed her because he really had nothing else to do and he did come to her in need of her aide anyway.  


They stopped at the bench only briefly for him to grab his things, her hand still attached as if the sleeve were his ear. There was a resolute, thoughtful look on her face from what he could get before she smartly marched across the park toward the bakery. He easily kept up with her shorter stride, lips tilting despite the situation. She was walking like she was on a mission of utmost importance and it was really adorable. The way her legs took as wide a stride as possible, free arm harshly swaying with her walk...totally dripping wet across the pavement...  


The pair stopped at the back entrance and he looked to the building as she went to open the door. What a day it had been! When he thought to the hand of fate directing his life, cruel or not, he was astounded at all that'd happened in one single day. Yesterday morning, she hadn't wanted to share herself or her home with him and now she was practically yanking him inside like the stray cat that he was.  


There was a somewhat narrow hallway and set of stairs they climbed before she let go of him and fully straightened. In a second, her hand whipped out and snatched the bag off his shoulder with a look. “I know what I'm going to say, but I don't need any questions about your bag from my parents. We'll just make it seem like I took one out with me this morning.”  


He didn't have time to ask questions or check her improvising skills before she swung the door open and he got a good look at her house. Heavenly smells hit his nose and his stomach rumbled as loudly as it could, getting a blush from him. He ignored her raised brow and waved her in so he could also enter.  


She snapped to, mind already in acting mode. “Morning mama. Is papa already downstairs?”  


“Good morning Marinette. He is.” There was a pause and he caught a curious, interested motherly look. “Who's this?”  


She strode into the kitchen and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. “Adrien Agreste. His father owns the ballet school that I've been applying to for a while. I saw him outside at the park when I was exercising and we got to talking and I offered him to eat breakfast with me. I didn't think it'd be a big deal. Sorry I didn't notify you beforehand. It...it just kind of came up.”  


Sabine smiled and nodded to him. “It's no trouble.” Her hand waved him over to the table. “Please. Sit and make yourself comfortable.”  


He did as directed, making his way as if trespassing on forbidden grounds. He awkwardly plopped down on the stool she pulled out for him and gave him a warm pat on the shoulder before heading to get another plate out of the cupboard. A thread of guilt hit him, even though he had run away with the intent on seeking out Marinette. Such things might include food somehow, but now that these times had come, he found himself more chagrined at coming here than he thought.  


“I'm going to head upstairs and get changed. I'll be back in a bit.”  


He nodded and watched her walk up a set of nearby, narrow stairs, pushing a trap door open and then quietly closing it behind her. A brow went up as he looked around the quaint, snug place with nothing else to do. It was a pittance of a place compared to his home, but everything was well-organized and it all looked very nice. The feel was homey and he liked it much better than the stoic stillness of that mansion.  


“How have you been doing these few years, Adrien? It's been a while. I must admit, I barely recognized you with how you've grown.”  


His head whipped to the question, blinking as the only thing he could do. His head tilted to the side in confusion. “Have...have we met before...?”  


Sabine smiled and nodded. “It's Sabine. You may have forgotten; it has been years after all. You and Marinette attended the same junior high together for a bit...maybe a school year. You two hung out at school I heard and you even stopped by a few times. I forget what they were for though. You don't remember?”  


He looked around at the kitchen and the living room, bewildered beyond imagination. He had no recollection of these memories she was claiming, but why would Marinette's mom lie to him about such a thing? She acted more familiar than was normal for a stranger, though he could tell she was generally a nice person. He liked her smile and she had a quiet, contented air about her. The air of a mother. He watched her set a plate before him with that friendly smile and suddenly realized he missed the face of a mother quite intently.  


“You can just go ahead and get started if you want. Marinette can sometimes be a little slow. No need to stand on ceremony in this house.”  


He dumbly nodded and slowly picked up the utensils. He watched a glass of milk and chocolate powder container be set before him. It was different than he was used to, but he didn't mind at all. He suddenly liked this way better because a mother was serving him breakfast, apparently handmade by how great it looked. His heart squeezed and he attempted to take as quiet of a shuddery breath as he could. He didn't need to bring such things into this pleasant place.  


“I'm glad that you and Marinette are getting to know each other again. I didn't think that poor girl was ever going to get over you when you suddenly stopped attending school.”  


His eyes whipped up to her mother at that statement. A brow shot into his hairline and he hurriedly swallowed his food. “What?? I – I don't...understand...”  


“It's been a while, but she was quite infatuated with you, dear boy. I felt so sorry for her when she told us that you were pulled from school after your mother's accident. I didn't think the clouds would ever go away for her.”  


The board above suddenly opened, a pair of thin ankles and tiny feet creaking on the steps as the rest of the body appeared. “Sorry that took so long Adrien. I had to double check and make sure I didn't drop anything from my duffel.”  


Which meant she must have been getting his stuff put away so that it didn't look like he was suddenly barging in and staying in her room...just in case her mom went up there for whatever reason.  


He watched the petite form appear, those thin, slightly muscular legs clad in a pair of jean shorts followed by a regular, boring, baggy t-shirt. Her hair was unbound and brushing against her shoulders, still somewhat damp. Totally opposite the scantily clad personae she portrayed at night with those suddenly enticing legs of hers always covered. He found the difference a good thing and couldn't take his eyes off her. Add to the fact the details he just learned from her mother and his face wanted to burn itself to cinders.  


His mind whirled and he ate in order to keep the questions from escaping his mouth before he could think of what they may actually mean. He avidly watched her grab a plate and glass off the counter. She accepted a quick kiss from her mother before sitting down and getting situated. She paid him no mind, as if this breakfast at her place was nothing out of the ordinary.  


“Now that you two have been set up, I need to head downstairs and help your father open up shop. I'll be there in case you need anything. Are you going out this morning Marinette?”  


She nodded and quickly finished the bite in her mouth. “Yes mama. I have two classes and then I'll be back later to help if you need me.” She cast Adrien a subtle, thoughtful glance, not knowing what to do with him once this afternoon rolled around, but she couldn't go changing her usual plans and making her mother suspicious.  


Sabine laid a hand on her shoulder. “We'll see you in the afternoon then. Good to see you again Adrien. Hope you can visit more often.”  


He returned the wave and friendly smile before Sabine slipped into her flats and was closing the door behind her.  


Effectively leaving the two of them alone.  


The quiet felt deafening and uncomfortable. He wanted to squirm in his seat, but he didn't move a muscle. All he could do was discretely fiddle with his food before forcefully eating it, nerves quickly evaporating his appetite with her closeness making his ears burn.  


How was he supposed to act now after finding out that the girl he felt something for had felt something for him in the past?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (♥): Marinette summer running outfit inspiration: pinterest.com/pin/343540277806637988/ (can't find this on Starrycove's page!! DX)  
> ballet poses: supercoloring.com/sites/default/files/styles/coloring_full/public/cif/2015/01/ballet-positions-coloring-pages.png  
> ballet poses: en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glossary_of_ballet


	10. Spending time with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her eyes flew wide, staring at his lashes as she felt the heat of his mouth against hers. The blood roared in her ears, adrenaline spiking to such a degree that she had never felt in any time she had danced with him. The slow touch of his lips, the gentle pressure he applied, had her lost for agonizing moments before her wits finally returned and she shoved at his chest.

She apparently must have missed the entire conversation he had with her mother because she never showed a sense of knowing the past Sabine had just shared with him. His heart was racing and he didn't think he was going to keep up appearances much longer without her noticing something was wrong with him. She was pretty perceptive, but he didn't think he wanted to be found out like this.  


He didn't think he could just spill his guts and confess any feelings he may have. He didn't want to make things uncomfortable between them right now when it was not the time for that. He ran away from home because of her, for her, and he was here to see her. There was nowhere else he could go, and if he rocked the boat and screwed this up, he would have to go back home and that wasn't a pleasant thought right now.  


He snuck a few looks at her, seeing her attention mostly on her meal and hardly on him. She seemed kind of oblivious and he was partially thankful. Even if he wanted to act on his feelings, his brain was screaming to be rational right now.  


He couldn't help but wonder if her feelings were still there, even years later. Sabine mentioned the time he got pulled from school after his mother's accident, which was already five years ago. That was a long time and people changed, just as Sabine had mentioned about him. Thanks to ballet, he wasn't the scrawny, slightly short, boy anymore...  


He didn't even remember that time, but his mother's death did have a horrible aftermath on him and it did screw him up for a while. There was a lot that got wiped from his mind as a coping mechanism, whether he liked it or not. Not to mention he was forced to return to homeschooling until he graduated and went to his father's ballet school full-time. It had pretty much been ballet and Natalie's teachings everyday for years.  


He couldn't picture how she used to be for the life of him. It was a blank space in his mind. He barely remembered much of his time from junior high, even if it wasn't that long ago. He knew he had enjoyed his time and was sad, plus slightly resentful, that it was over, but people and events slipped from his grasp.  


He felt kind of sad that he knew Marinette and had forgotten her. Sabine's words about her feelings for him went through his head and he almost wanted to apologize to her about them. Did she hurt too much for long? She seemed fine now and he almost grimaced at thinking he may have been a source of pain for her.  


It would be too much to wish that she still feel something for him after all this time, all this distance. What would he even do with her emotions anyway?? He was in no way capable of doing anything with them right now so it seemed pointless to accept them...should they still be hidden somewhere deep inside. He had only a few pairs of clothes to his name and some cash; he was pretty pitiful and undeserving of his lady's affections at this point. Even if he may feel something now, she may not and he grimly accepted that.  


She ate like normal for a few more minutes in silence, spying a few glances at the front door, before figuring the coast was clear. She took a long drink of her milk before leveling him with a stare that gave no room for discussion. “Okay. Out with it. No hiding anything. Give me the full story.”  


He sat back at the verbal onslaught and the demanding look she was giving him. He blinked in confusion; the different tone and sudden conversation not fully getting through his muddled brain right now. Was...was she asking about how he was feeling right now and why?? “Full...story?” He dumbly echoed. “A – about...what?”  


She gave him a dumb look. A hand waved at him as if it were obvious. “At your running away. Just because your father forbade you from returning to dance overnight should be no reason for you to leave home. At least...I hope not... Is there something else you didn't tell me?”  


He quietly looked to his food and picked at it with dull eyes. All of yesterday ran through his mind. How quickly he'd been willing to throw it all away. He felt kind of stupid now when he thought to the home he had abandoned now that he was actually sitting in hers with her.  


His mouth scrunched up as he recognized a little of his foolishness, but...it was impossible to rewind time after all...  


He started from the morning they parted yesterday and ended with the moment he watched her practice ballet and fall into the fountain. He left nothing out, not wanting to hide anything from her. She would know if he was and since he came here to rely on her, there was no point in not giving all the facts.  


He commented on her skills, stating with a wry smile that he would have to try water fountain ballet sometime for the balance help. She didn't look very pleased that he had watched her dance, sullenly stating that she only liked an audience when she wanted one.  


She finally heaved a sigh, propping her head up with her hand and looked to her food. Her mind whirled at all that she had just learned. She couldn't, or could, believe the actions of his father. Adrien had hid the entire thing from him for months, as rightly he should have, but it still sucked for him. She bet that kind of a schedule would probably have continued for quite some time until Gabriel felt that things were back to his liking and could let up. From what she knew about the man, from all she had seen and heard, he was stiff and stern at his school and apparently showed no quarter at home either.  


A fork slowly tapped on her plate and she idly watched it move. Still...running away to avoid a problem was never the answer. Had he not chased her, he would never have had that issue with being caught in the first place. His actions were selfish to some degree and he should have attempted more of a proper conversation with his father after the pair had calmed down in a few more days. Even if it meant that he would have to suffer in the meantime, he DID kind of put this all on himself with his stunt concerning her...  


She sighed again, shoulders slumping, face going into her hands. This was all messed up!  


In the harsh truth of the matter, she had initiated this whole thing, despite the fact that he didn't have to accept her invite. But, when she considered the mystery and intrigue of it all, he wouldn't have refused it based on the history the Underground had. She knew everything that surrounded it with help from Alya and her online skills; Adrien was like a moth to a flame and she had burnt him quite badly.  


Had she never brought him to that world, he would still be home right now, probably having breakfast in his own dining room and getting ready for ballet soon. Guilt started eating at her, though it was hard for her to really feel the full brunt of it. Her opening the door to that world was only part of it; he had to walk through the threshold himself in order to actually accept it. They were both at fault here, but there was little to do to rectify the situation right now.  


Everyone was at fault and yet no one was. She probably shouldn't have so haphazardly invited him without knowing his current home life; he should have been more careful to not get caught, no matter what the circumstance that led to it was; and his father could have reacted a little better!  


“Are you okay...?”  


How did she answer? 'Yes' wasn't correct, but neither was 'no'. She was so conflicted right now! Hands finally shot away from her face in her frustration. She looked at him, feeling sorry and upset and annoyed all at once. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, but nothing proper would come out.  


She looked to her plate as a last resort, slowly picking up her fork. “I...don't know... I...I just...” She sighed again. “It's...complicated...”  


“Would you tell me why you seem so upset? It has something to do with me running away for the Underground, doesn't it? I told you that you can trust me with anything. Would you tell me what's going on in your head?”  


A finger tapped on the table and she looked at it in thought. She knew what he was asking, what he had been asking, and what she had denied him before. Well, now he was here and he was closer than anyone else from that place. He had seen her, knew who she really was, and he had left home for the Underground. He had chosen it as more important than his daily life; perhaps such devotion necessitated a little info on it, more than what lived on the net.  


She sat up straight and nodded, leveling him with a solemn stare. “It's a very long, very complicated story that involves many people. I don't want to reveal who they are because I doubt they want you to know. But, I can at least talk about the things we've done together...”  


“Their helping in my initial folly ended up exploding into what you see today. The Underground has turned into its own thing that can't be stopped...and I initially created it. It started back in high school when I was just seventeen, just after I tried out for ballet at your father's school for the first time. I really wanted to get in, but I was denied.”  


His mouth fell open a little, vaguely recalling their last conversation about all her tryout attempts.  


“I was really depressed about the whole thing for a few weeks about it until A...u – until my friend told me to lighten up and redirect my sadness to other things. That led to a crazy talk of dance as an outlet for my emotions. She took dance when she was a kid, and she thought it'd be a good idea because of how much I love ballet and how I get lost in the music. I thought about it a lot and found that I needed help if I wanted to make my plan work.”  


Her lips tilted a little at the memory. “Now that I look back at it, it was out of spite really. I wanted to create a place of total freedom for anyone that wanted to dance like they wanted to, but were constrained for whatever reason by society. I found those people in daily life, or they were brought to my attention. I had my friend investigate them before sneaking them invites that I created. I also enlisted myself a dj; the Bubbler. For the face stuff, my painter friend figured it out and created what we use now in order to keep our lives a little more separate. Since it was his idea, I asked if he would help and he accepted.”  


“We had to relocate a few times over the years due to those who thought they could bring anyone in that didn't deserve to be there. We packed up and emptied the building overnight, and my friend found us another one that we could take shelter in. I wanted to keep it for those who needed the outlet...like you...”  


Her eyes lowered, hands clasping together. Her forehead heavily rested against them. “Had I ever thought that it would lead to this, I would have never sent you such a thing. I'm sorry for causing you such undue stress in your life and kind of making you run away from home.”  


She looked like she regretted ever showing him such a place that had captured his heart so. He wouldn't have such a thing!  


His hand lashed out and grasped one of her wrists, getting a gasp from her. He all but glared across the table, ignoring her surprise.  


“I have never felt more alive than the time I spent dancing in the Underground!” His eyes narrowed. “I wouldn't trade it for the world; I even threw away my life as a ballet dancer for it. I won't hear of you apologizing for allowing me to have the time of my life in that place! The things that you gave me, what you inspired in me, I would never relinquish for the world! You showed me how much fun dancing could be and I grew to love it again. No one could pay me enough money or do anything else to make me to wish I had never gone. Even after all that's happened to me since I first arrived, it's still worth it. I cherish those times like nothing else in my life. If you tried to go back in time and stop yourself from giving me that invite, I would never allow such a thing!”  


Somewhere in his pretty speech, she became vaguely aware of her face heating up...and that he had fairly intense eyes. She had forgotten just how green they were until they were flashing with the heat of his emotions directed her way. He was passionate about his love for the Underground. She knew this, but to hear him say such devotions made her shiver a little.  


She harshly swallowed, eyes wide, as he pinned her with those emerald stones of his. She found she couldn't move a muscle as he stared at her in the silence.  


His grip tightened just a little as words of a different, yet slightly similar nature crossed his mind and tried to escape. He lost himself to his feelings as they steered in a somewhat alternate direction...one devoted to her. He cherished those times mostly because he danced with her so exclusively for so many nights. The words that he spoke about the Underground could have easily been said about her.  


He didn't know if she thought of such a thing in this second. He stared into her gorgeous, wide eyes, unmarred by red paint. His eyes lowered a little as they flickered across her features, finding her beautiful this close with surprise littered everywhere amidst her blush.  


His mouth opened and he pushed a syllable out, but almost forcefully stopped himself and abruptly let go of her hand. Fear trapped him and he looked away in order to get over himself and push everything back.  


She blinked at the sudden change and watched as he went back to his food as if he hadn't just declared such faith to her night world. She had never heard nor read such heartfelt gratitude from anyone since starting this. It warmed her a little to know that he had been so helped by her creation, which was the original intent.  


A sheepish smile broke through she she looked to her own plate and the remnants of her meal. She quietly grabbed her fork and stuck a bite in her mouth, finding the food almost cold and fairly unappetizing after his whirlwind.  


Neither of them spoke, merely eating. The situation and his final words hung in the air, but she ignored them easier as the seconds ticked by. She swallowed the final bite and put her utensils on her plate, giving him a small smile. “I need to go teach soon...would you like to go with?” Her eyes darted over his face. “Unless...unless you're too tired? You could always sleep in my room if you are; my parents won't check on you and I won't be gone long.”  


He smiled and also put his utensils on his now empty plate. “I'd love to see you teach! I never knew you were a teacher. This will let me learn more about you in the real world, my lady.”  


She looked away, feeling her face heat again, before sliding off her chair. She gave a somewhat helpless smile and shook her head. “We'll need to leave shortly then. It's getting about that time and it's still a short walk away.”  


He nodded and put his dishes in the sink. He watched her wash them, not allowing him the ability to pick up after himself. An idea suddenly came to him. “My duffel bag is in your room right?” He waited for a nod and headed for the stairs without another word. “I think I left my slippers in there from practice yesterday. I'll take my bag with in case I need them.”  


“Hurry up then. We'll need to leave in maybe two minutes.” She called. “And don't touch anything else up there!”  


He was back down before she could dry her hands off. He held his prize in the air for her to see and grinned. “Just need to get my shoes on.” He slipped them on as she went to her room again for a moment, returning with a duffel as well. She was slipping into her sneakers seconds later before opening the door and the pair headed out.  


The humidity and warmth had risen noticeably within the short time he had been inside. It felt good though; comfortable mainly because he was walking next to Marinette. He cast her a subtle look as she stood just a little ahead of him to direct him. Teeth nibbled his lip a little.  


This felt so strange to be doing something so mundane and to be so apart of her world, but he liked it. The additional feelings enveloping and spreading in his chest felt nice. They were his emotions for her, but they were also somewhat new. They were morphing, changing and increasing at this chance to learn about the girl behind the mask.  


The walk was fairly short. He watched her unlock a simple door to a somewhat small section of the building. She shut the door behind him and left him at the entrance, flicking on lights as she went to the back of the area. He looked around at all the windows lining the space, at the hardwood floors underneath his feet. This place was hardly a classroom compared to what he had been in, but he could still tell what kind of dance it would house.  


The place was silent, save for her movements. He slowly trod in, hand lightly grasping his duffel strap as he went to where she was. He looked around the quaint area, liking it and attributing it to her. It seemed to match her somehow, though he couldn't put his finger on it. The place was small and kind of old, but it felt like something more impressive rested under the surface. He felt a thread of anticipation for when her classes started, knowing the place would transform once her students showed up.  


There were a total of five for the first class; a pittance compared to his classroom size. He hung out in the back despite the introduction to her students. He listened to the questions and demands of who he was, and why there was a guy in their school when there usually wasn't one. Apparently boys weren't as interested in ballet as in his father's school, which provided much more prestige and worth the harassment for wearing tights.  


“He's just a friend Manon. He's my assistant today and his role is no different than Alya's whenever she's in to help me.”  


He didn't know how familiarized her students were about with his stage presence, despite being in all of his father's ballets, and thus donned a cap she had loitering in the back office. He used it to hide himself from her students and make it a little more impossible to tell who he was. He tried to put as much of his hair underneath the cap as possible and hide his eyes with the brim. He didn't need to cause her anymore undue stress than she was going to endure with his being here. The Agreste Dance Troupe was famous in Paris and anyone interested in ballet, or not interested even, would have heard of it.  


If someone found out he was here, his father's wrath would definitely fall upon her.  


He mainly sat next to the small cd player and changed songs upon request. It was fun to watch her interact with the kids and perform with them. She was a great teacher, good with the kids, and her moves were flawless. She was funny, kind, talented, and very knowledgeable. The smile she gave them at times, or the laugh when they told a joke, made his heart flutter. He couldn't help but watch her and nod at her coaching, knowing her directions all by heart.  


There were a few times that she asked him to help her students when they were doing specific sets of moves and she needed to focus on only one person. It took a second for him to get his ballet slippers on. The others seemed a little reserved, but once they were aware of his obvious skills and easygoing demeanor, they lightened up and smiled back at him.  


Two classes were fairly short compared to what he was used to. They were only an hour a piece and that really didn't seem like enough time to do all that she got done. He was more than impressed at her teaching and dancing abilities in the classroom. She really was amazing and he almost wished he had her as a teacher instead of The Beast. Her knowledge easily rivaled his and he had been doing ballet for a decade now.  


He was still wearing his slippers when the last student headed out with a wave. He watched her from the floor in back of the small studio, waving to them and bidding them cheerful goodbyes.  


She stood in the open doorway for a bit before flipping the sign to 'closed' and slowly closing the door behind her. She didn't turn his way, merely rested her hand on the knob. He wondered what was going through her mind and decided to prod...hoping it still wasn't about him. He didn't want such dark clouds to hover over her after seeing how cheerful she had been.  


“Well...that was fun...” He lightly threw out. He leaned on his legs and threw his arms over his knees. “What are we going to do now?”  


That got her to look at him. He noticed how absentminded she seemed during the second class and his head cocked to the side. She stared at the floor, obviously thinking of something and he was dying to know what it was. He remained in his sitting stance, taking in her morning attire and slippers. She looked adorable like that, but he tried to bypass the fluttering in his chest for what was on her mind.  


A hand rose and rubbed over her lower lip as she thought. She had almost forgotten he even spoke, was even there, until she looked to him. “Your...your father's fall auditions are coming up soon...” She quietly began. She looked away, feeling a little bad at having mentioned it. She was silent for a few more seconds before pushing on. “This is my last attempt before I move on and give up. I told you during the spring auditions about it, if you remember.” She watched him nod, smiling a little that he remembered.  


“You were going to do fashion school.” He added. His brow furrowed. “I still don't know why you would change to such drastically different subjects. Why fashion school?”  


She smiled. “I also create things. It's just one of my natural talents.” A hand pointed to her outfit. “I made these clothes. And my Underground outfit. And my purse. Plus some other things in my room.”  


His mouth dropped open. “That's pretty cool! Can you make me something??” He blurted out. She blinked at him, brow raising. He quickly waved a hand at her. “Kidding, kidding.” He grinned.  


The smile fell a second later when something occurred to him. “If you're going to forgo ballet for fashion, what's going to happen to this place? What'll happen to the Underground?”  


“I haven't thought that far in advance. I'm still hoping I get into ballet school. Since I'm kind of stuck in limbo, I haven't given any thought to moving on from either of those places.” She sighed, crossing her arms.  


“I need to find something more amazing than even Swan Lake to impress your father with. I've been trying to think of what I need to show him in order to get accepted.” A knowing smile peeked through as she thought to the poorly-formed idea she was still working on. “I think I may have finally found something to use to my advantage though...”  


A brow rose at that utterly mysterious sentence. “Oh?” His head tilted. “Well...if you want, you could tell me your idea. Being an Agreste and privy to how father works and all that...”  


She stared at him, a smirk forming. She'd do more than tell him...  


Not that he would probably mind.  


She didn't answer and instead crossed the area in her slippers to grab her duffel from the back office. She dropped it near him and rummaged through it, grabbing a cd from it seconds later. She handed it over and let him look at it. “I still need to get the choreography fully worked out, but I'm thinking I'm going to use a song in this cd.”  


She watched him pop open the case and look to the lyrics booklet. She saw recognition come as he flipped the unreadable pages. He found the printout she made from the internet so she didn't just have the Korean lyrics.  


“You seem to be aware of the songs by this band from the Underground, yes? There's one in here I was thinking may just work.” Her fingers laced through each other. “If I can't do just ballet because my hip hop shows through, then I'll find a way to mold the two together and blow your father out of the water.”  


A brow rose, as did his skepticism. It was risky and knowing his father, which he did, it may not work...not that he wanted to tell her that. She seemed somewhat pleased with the idea and he couldn't bring himself to burst her bubble.  


He looked to her with a smile and popped the cd from the case. “How about you show me then and I'll judge for myself. I've done so in the past, so this time won't be any different, right?”  


She nodding and standing. “Track three. Butterfly. Make sure to turn it up. I work best when I can't hear anything but the music.”  


She headed for the middle of the room and suddenly spun to him before he could press play. “Familiarize yourself with lyrics so you know what it's about. The song is in Korean so you won't have any idea otherwise.” She watched him open up the paper and scan the words. His brows moved in time with his interest and confusion, but he would know more soon enough.  


When he finished and looked up, she pointed a finger at him as if he were already ready to rebuke her. “This is just a really rough draft mind you! I only thought of it this morning when we were walking to the school. I kind of thought up some of the moves during class with the others. It still needs a lot of work, but I'm hoping that if I can impress your father with a dance that I created, he may just bend and let me in.”  


He shrugged and shook his head. “Well...show me what you've got so far and I'll give my two cents where I can.”  


She nodded and took a few deep breaths, rolled her shoulders and neck a few times before shaking her fingers. “Be the butterfly...be the butterfly...” She mumbled, mostly to herself. She took one of the five foot positions, heart starting to race, and looked to him.  


The second he pressed play, the song started (♥) and she jumped into action. He tried to keep the paper in his hands so he could keep up with the words and watch her dance, but it soon proved to be less attractive than her movements. The romance of the words and the melody, combined with her utterly graceful twirling and dipping, entranced him and he soon forgot he was even holding the sheet in his fingers.  


She was much more elegant than the Odette she tried to play mere months ago. None of the swans he had ever danced with, had practiced with, could ever compare to her. She had gone beyond the bulky, large swan into a beautiful butterfly flittering around. Even when the song sped up about halfway and totally changed tempo, she went with it and twirled at a speed and fluidity that had him stunned.  


The words he could remember ran through his brain and he was vaguely aware of his heart speeding up. It felt harder to breathe properly and he forgot to blink in his attempt to watch every second, every move. He became overwhelmed as his emotions swallowed him up...what she caused a surge of with mere spinning and variety of movements. She was amazing and she had him awestruck. He wasn't even aware when the paper fluttered out of his hands and fell to the ground below.  


When the music stopped as suddenly as it started, she ended in an Arabesque Penché and looked his way for the critique. She quickly straightened at the strange look on his face. He suddenly seemed to return to himself, shaking his head and blinking. His abrupt, deep inhale had her at his side in a second. “Hey...what's wrong with you?? Are you okay?!”  


She shook a shoulder, face wrought with confusion. All he could see were her blue eyes so close to his, jotting around his face as if he were injured. He didn't hear her words, too consumed by the feelings that ran free during her dance, and he didn't even control his movements.  


His emotions directed him and a hand whipped out, clutching the back of her head and bringing her lips crashing over his.  


Her eyes flew wide, staring at his lashes as she felt the heat of his mouth against hers. The blood roared in her ears, adrenaline spiking to such a degree that she had never felt in any time she had danced with him. The slow touch of his lips, the gentle pressure he applied, had her lost for agonizing moments before her wits finally returned and she shoved at his chest.  


She wrenched herself away and fell back onto the floor, face hotter than the sun and eyes about ready to pop out of her head. “W – w – what...what was that?!” She stuttered, the back of her hand pressing against her lips as she scooted away a few paces. She wanted to tear off across the floor and hide in the office from him! What did he do that for?!  


His face was probably as red as hers, heart racing just as much. His chest heaved in attempt to get his breathing under control from that stunt. He stared at her, feeling her lips still and badly wishing they were still there. He had no way to explain his actions and thus remained quiet, although he felt like his eyes gave him away.  


He gave it only a few more rapid heartbeats before he scooted to her and grasped a hand. He gave it a squeeze, piercing her with the awed inspiration she gave him. “That...that was...incredible! Your moves...they...they were flawless! I can't believe it! You were amazing; you could totally win my father over with this!” He couldn't help the smile that gradually appeared. “It's just...you just need something...like a...a partner...”  


He was bypassing the kiss like it never happened, but his words had her brow going up. She gave him a weird look and yanked her hand back, not comfortable with him being so close, let alone touching her after what he just did.  


She looked away, resisting the urge to fidget. “I kind of have to do a solo audition, or have you forgotten that?? Do you think you'll be able to go with me and dance on stage when you've been judging me the last few years??”  


“I'd find a way.”  


Her eyes narrowed a little at his cocky attitude. She tuned in to her Underground personae a bit as she stared at her usual partner, wondering at his means.  


Her partner, Chat Noir. He had been watching her like he would die if he stopped staring and then he went and kissed her! Now he was wanting to help her on her audition to the point of joining it?? Her chin rose a little.  


“Okay Monsieur Agreste...why don't you prove to me that I require a partner for this song... Not that I'm accepting this, mind you. I just want to see what you're thinking.” She didn't wait for him to stand as she got to her feet and left him on the floor for the middle of the room.  


He quickly grabbed the remote and hurried to stand in front of her. His hear thundered in his ears as he looked at her for a second before turning to the remote. The sudden adrenaline in his system made his breathing a little choppier. He had never been this nervous when doing ballet! Ingrained perfection was suddenly riding on his ability to show her that they belonged together on his father's stage for her final audition.  


He got the song situated and gave her a final look. She nodded that she was ready and he pressed play before tossing it onto the floor.  


She started in first, some of the moves different from what she just did since they hadn't been practiced enough to be memorized. More of her moves changed as he forced her to adapt when he joined her.  


He thought to the song and became the artist who sang the words to his butterfly in wish to keep her from flying away. He spun around her and attempted to take her hands a few times when the feel of the music was there. His new personae chased after her whenever she tried to flutter too far away. He didn't think to his footing, just went with the heart of the song and how she made him want to keep her close. Years of experience flowed through him like water.  


The soft, melodic voices, with words that he occasionally understood, reminded him of most the lyrics and the heart of the song. A love song from a man to a woman whom he was so in enamored with and was scared may fly away from him any second, never to be seen again. The singer wanted to pause time so badly because if it moved, all of their time together would be nothing more than a bittersweet dream. He felt a horrible kinship to the words, to the singers, and his heart pained him whenever she got outside touching distance. It looked like she would take off into the sky without a care and he found himself lost in the dance...lost in his own emotions that made him run after her again and again.  


She could feel the difference in this dance versus the first. Their previous time together in the Underground helped them to read each other's moves well and she flowed with him, as he did with her. There was a sense of romance that they were exuding...hard as she may try to deny acknowledging it.  


She tuned in to his movements, heart speeding up whenever she caught that soft, almost pleading look in his eyes. Her heart thudded in her chest and she moved away instinctively, somewhat surprised when he expertly followed in perfect form and in time to the music. She was amazed at how well their ballet was, though with what they had done for months on end almost every night, it shouldn't be shocking.  


The song finally stopped, but broke only the part of the spell. They ended in the final pose he made up, staring at each other mere inches away in the silence. He balanced in a dip on one foot, leaning over her. The other strayed away from him, his toes the only thing touching the ground to keep him stabilized. One hand was over the small of her back to help her balance, the other gracefully behind him to maintain their weight. She was arched back, hands behind her to mimic a pair of closed wings at being caught, one leg angled behind for balance.  


He slowly helped her straighten, seeing she was breathing as hard as he was...from exertion or emotion he didn't know. His heart was pounding in his chest, blood roaring in his ears. Her eyes seemed a little clouded, perhaps as much as his were, and she was directing them his way. She was slightly breathless, red in the face, eyes full of emotion. She was absolutely breathtaking and it was hard to breathe with her this close. The fingers still resting over her back died there and remained.  


He stared, harshly swallowing and forgetting everything outside of them. His free hand slowly, eventually, floated up to gently cup a cheek. His eyes darted over her features, watching her eyes widen a little...teeth catching her lower lip in uncertainty. His lips tilted just a little, feeling his heart expand even further for her. “See? You just needed a partner...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (♥) Butterfly song: youtube.com/watch?v=TfKYWOUlq1o  
> Ballet moves: en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glossary_of_ballet


	11. Affected by you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was too shocked to move, and then some tiny flame burst to life and she moved against him. Her arms fisted his shirt as her head angled to allow him for better access. He only broke the spell when he breathed her name into her mouth and her eyes popped open. She shoved him away, managing to escape his hold, breathing choppy.

That same afternoon after they got back to her house, Marinette pulled her mother aside and confided his issue to her. If he was going to find a place to sleep that wasn't outside, he had to let Marinette tell someone and her mother seemed the best option to break his issue to. He stood with the pair near the register while her father was baking in the back. The place was thankfully empty, but it just made Marinette's words that much louder. He preferred her to whisper in her mother's ear because then it would have kept Sabine's sympathetic gaze off him.  


He felt extremely guilty anytime Sabine looked his way, even more so than whatever he imagined may cross his father's face. She was such a nice person, this mother of Marinette's, and he suddenly felt that disappointing her was uncalled for. Marinette's story was well-crafted and left no room for debate, but it was still mostly a lie.  


It wasn't like they could just give the truth without incriminating either of them...  


He felt horrible lying to Sabine, especially when she hugged him out of sympathy and said that she was putting her foot down on allowing him to stay. She decided for both parents and it made him feel like a horrible human being...even if he tightly embraced her back seconds after.  


Marinette didn't miss anything on the action either. The look of shock followed by severe pain and actual tears in his eyes before they squeezed shut and his arms went around her mother...it made her eyes well up to watch such a scene.  


She felt so horrible for Adrien in that second. He had known what it was like to have a mother and it had been cruelly taken from him. She knew of the woman before her death; Madame Agreste was a really nice person and very beautiful. Her ballet was flawless and turned her absolutely gorgeous whenever she had performed.  


She looked away from the scene, ears tuned in to Sabine's quiet reassurances that it was fine for Adrien to stay as long as he needed. Her throat tightened as she pointedly stared at the pastries under glass, willing herself not to cry.  


When she managed to look back, Sabine was giving Adrien the most mothering look she had seen and she knew that look well. It was when she felt horrible about something and needed reassurance. The reassurance of a mother was the best thing in the world and it finally got a smile from Adrien, albeit a teary one, as her mother tried to wipe them away.  


She listened to his broken apologizes to his crying and her mother's denials at his tears. Sabine suggested that he head upstairs and make himself comfortable before dinner tonight. She stepped forward at her cue, lightly winding an arm around his with a soft smile. “Mom, is it okay if he sleeps on the couch in my room? If it's not a good idea, just tell me what to do.”  


Sabine met her gaze, a knowing smile forming after a moment. “I think that'll be okay. Just leave your door open whenever you two go to bed. Go get Adrien set up and then come back down to help us finish out the afternoon, please.”  


She tugged him through the back stairwell. She only let go of his arm to get up the stairs easily and open the door. She didn't say a word until they stood in the center of the fairly small expanse of the main living section.  


She turned and gave him a small smile, still seeing him somewhat conflicted and guilty. A supportive hand went to his shoulder and gave a squeeze. “This is your home for now, Adrien. My family is your family and if you need anything, you let us know. Don't feel like you're imposing in the slightest. My parents are good people and they will help you any way they can. I know it feels weird right now, but don't worry about it. You're not a burden here.” Her eyes hardened just a little, eyes welling somewhat. “I'll show you what a real family is like...if...if you don't mind...”  


His throat closed up, the tears finally falling at that last sentence. He didn't let her get anything else out as his arms pulled her to him. He squeezed her and nodded, whispering his gratitude as well as he could. He barely felt the light patting over the back of his jacket or the quiet words trying to calm him down. His arms shook and he worried he was squeezing her too tightly, but she never said a word.  


He finally pulled away, worrying he had been holding onto her too long and that the meaning would be misconstrued. He wasn't anywhere back to normal, but he didn't want to muddle things with his need for her. The pedestal he was putting her on was only rising and he feared he would get confused right now.  


He met soft blue eyes, deeper than the ocean, and more gentle than a windless day. He managed a small smile and quickly stepped back to wipe his face dry.  


Her smile widened. He seemed like a little child right now and any mothering instincts rose to protect him. “You're probably exhausted. Why don't you go take a nap on the couch in my room for now? I've got to help in the bakery till evening and then I'll come wake you for dinner.”  


Her eyes abruptly darted to the closed front door as if it would open any second. “We'll head out tonight, so you should get some sleep for that too.” She suddenly smirked and yanked the hood over his face in attempt to be playful. “At least you're dressed for it.”  


He gave a sheepish smile and ducked away from her playfulness, lightly batting at her hands. His eyes darted to the stairs going up, raw from everything. “I think a nap sounds like a good idea. Even if I want to see you working a normal, mundane job, I'll hold myself back this once.”  


She scoffed, eyes narrowing in slight confusion. “I wear an apron and occasionally get covered in flour when helping out papa. Nothing much to see there.”  


He grinned at her and adjusted the hood back where it had been resting around his neck. “That's what you think.”  


She lightly slugged his arm and pushed him to the stairs of her room. “Get going you. Get some sleep.”  


~*~*~  


He was never aware of having fallen asleep, let alone the day passing him by. The sense of security and contentment knocked him out and he was barely aware of hands rocking him gently, turning harsher when he didn't respond.  


He groaned at the attempt to wake him up and crossed his arms harsher against himself, trying to bury his head in whatever soft object he had taken refuge on.  


“I said get up, you loafer! Food is being served and getting put on the table! God, are you this lazy normally??”  


His eyes regrettably fluttered open, finding a face inches away from his. He yelled in his surprise and jerked back, effectively falling off the back of the small couch he had been loitering on for the last few hours and fully waking up.  


Laughter at his expense abruptly pierced the silence. It kept going when he peeked an annoyed look over the low mattress, rubbing his lower back from the dull throbbing. He glared across the way when it didn't stop and she looked all too happy at making him fall of his comfy, makeshift bed. He wanted to be much angrier with her, but that beautiful noise was making him want to smile with her and he ended up fighting that urge more than necessary.  


Tears were actually coming to her eyes. Arms wrapped around her stomach as the pain made itself known and she tried to reign herself in. She stuttered apologies, but the ending giggles made the heartfelt attempt a moot point.  


He sat back on the mattress and lightly bopped her on the head for the stunt. “Yea, yea. Laughing at my misery. I see what kind of hostess you are.” The glare he wore was extremely difficult to convey with the smile on his face. His knuckles lightly dug into her cheek for only a second before her hands tried to bat him away. That got a few giggles from her and he kept at it if only to keep hearing that sound which made his sleepy heart flutter.  


She shoved at him, almost knocking him off again, before standing. “Okay, okay. Fun time is over; it's time to eat and I'm starving! I know you probably are as well. Let's not wait for your stomach to prove me right. Mama made enough food to feed an army because she -” She suddenly sobered and looked away, “she figured you might not have had the chance to eat much since this morning...”  


The mood abruptly died and he looked to the floor for a second. He took a deep breath and plopped a hand on her head, forcing a smile. “Well she's probably right. Let's go. My stomach is going to prove you right in a few seconds if we don't move now.”  


She nodded, smiling a little, and got off the floor. They headed down the stairs and the smells of heavenly dishes assaulted his nostrils before he even got off the ladder. His stomach loudly proclaimed her the victor and he flushed when it actually got the attention of her parents. She laughed a little and pushed him to a chair before taking one next to him. Sabine set a heaping plate before him and his eyes widened appreciatively. He took a whiff without feeling shame of smelling the food like he was before letting out an appreciative sigh.  


Her parents sat next to each other, Marinette next to her mother. He sat next to her father, a man he didn't remember ever meeting, and was definitely unsettled at such a large man. A man who could very well hurt him if he did something incorrect to his only daughter... He looked to her father, concerned at the image he was suddenly portraying and what all that laughter may have seem like, but her father gave him a smile and extended a huge hand. He took it with a small sense of conflict and wariness, which must have been on his face.  


The smile widened. “It's been a while Adrien. You've grown into a fine young man. I'm Tom by the way. I got a little bit of your situation from Sabine. Don't you worry about anything; you're welcome here for as long as you need a place to stay.”  


He had never heard of such generosity from so many people at once. Tears suddenly sprouted and he blinked them back, swallowing harshly, as he nodded and quickly looked to his food. He took his hand back and grabbed his utensils. “Th – thank you, Monsieur Dupain-Cheng. You have all been so kind to me... I'm truly thankful for such people to lean on.”  


Sabine leaned over the somewhat small table and patted his hand. “You're very welcome Adrien. Is that going to be enough food?”  


His stomach answered her and he gave a sheepish smile when she gave him a mirthful look. “I guess...we'll have to see...” He stuttered, nervously scratching at his cheek.  


She giggled and started in on her meal. Talk at the table was occasional, the pauses not uncomfortable. She was happy that her parents tried to include Adrien about various topics as if he had always been at the table.  


She discretely watched him interact with with her family, happiness welling up in her. She was glad to be able to share this with him, knowing he hadn't gotten such a luxury in many years, if ever. Such a normal, mundane thing as eating a meal together with one's parents suddenly seemed very important and she could tell he really appreciated it by the way he happily ate it all up.  


He finally pushed his plate away after finishing off a second, full helping. He groaned his inability to even try the third round that Sabine was offering and stated he was going to pop if anything else passed his lips. That got her to try and push a forkful of her meal into his mouth, which he weakly batted away, stating she was trying to kill him and make the place look disgusting when he exploded.  


They only played such a thing for a few seconds before her fork tilted and dropped everything on the table, getting her mother's reproachful remark of making a mess. She promised to clean it up, but Adrien beat her to it when he jumped off the table and grabbed the rag over the sink. He did an expert job and returned to the table, batting away Sabine's thanks.  


~*~*~  


The remainder of the evening was spent discussing strategy and choreography...the floor board wide open the whole time. Never had he loved ballet or ever obsessed over a simple performance than now. He threw himself into this idea of hers, mentally vowing after everything today to make a success.  


He wanted it to work...somehow...  


With his continued absence from the mansion, it was going to be hard for him to just waltz back to his father and assume that he would easily be taken back without question. That was something always traipsing through his mind at how they were going to be able to do this, but one thing at a time...  


He couldn't help but worry about it in the back of his mind whenever they worked on her piece though.  


Attempting to pull off this huge debacle made his hands shake. There was a lot riding on this idea that he had taken hold of and twisted. He tried not to show her such nerves because she didn't need to house such worries in her mind...even if she may already be aware of it, though she didn't outwardly show anything as he feared he was. She seemed so professional whenever they discussed dance poses and song meaning and he wanted to only see that from her.  


It was crazy how much he obsessed over the proper portrayal of lyrics to the song, but really, he shouldn't be surprised. This song related more to him than her; one reason why he probably took to it so much. She was the object in the song and she personified everything perfectly.  


He kind of hoped that she didn't know that either, but if she did, she didn't show anything.  


They listened to the song again and again, pausing it excessively and dissecting it down to the bare bones in order to find the right moves. He finally decided that it just wasn't good enough and asked for possible remixes they could use instead. That got a search on the internet for different versions and he found the one he thought would work perfectly (♥).  


The starting piano would create the feel of ballet, despite the intro drums declaring it was no such thing. It would offset his father enough so they could start in on their moves until the lyrics came in and confused everyone all over again.  


The beat of this one was much, much slower than the original track and only the guitar near the end spoke of it speeding up at all. A few of the lyrics to this song were somewhat different, but easier to work with movement and story. They also hit him harder than the first time too.  


When he listened to this song, headphones on to really get a feel for it, he couldn't look away from the words. He had it turned up to fully envelop himself in the melody, but it ensnared him more than he ever thought it would. The entrance of the guitar spiked his heart rate and the breath hitched in his throat. Even when it trickled to an end after four and a half minutes, he couldn't move. He found it hard to breathe and his hands were trembling a little.  


Of course she noticed such a display. She had been watching his face the entire time and saw how intense it became. She was slightly concerned, but her heart sped up when he made her remember their earlier dance. When he finally pulled the headphones from his ears and slowly looked to her, pinning her with feelings he may not even know where escaping to reach her, her adrenaline spiked.  


“Yea...” He eventually murmured, casting a sideways glance to her monitor. “W – we should use this one...”  


She quickly closed down practice only moments later, claiming that the night was late and her parents were going to bed soon. She went on and on, mostly for show, about how they needed a good night's rest because they had lots of practice to do tomorrow for her upcoming audition. She moved about the room, mostly to dispel the adrenaline letdown after she left his side. She randomly touched things in her discomfort...emotions on overload at his being near.  


This was becoming more dangerous than she thought to let him stay in her room, but she was too chicken to pipe up that she was uncomfortable and wanted him to sleep in the living room. She felt she would be pushing him away somehow and forced herself to grit her teeth against things and carry on. Past emotions were starting to come back to haunt her, much to her slight chagrin, and pushing it away as she had done before was getting a little more difficult with him so close.  


They made a showing of getting ready for bed, bidding her parents goodnight and shutting the lights off, even laying down in bed for a bit. Once she felt the coast was clear, she threw the covers off and all but hopped off the ladder to her bed.  


She stopped in front of the couch with an excited smile and looked down as he sat up. It had been a long, very conflicting day and she needed more than ever to work all of it off through dance. She was getting that usual, excited nerves from her Underground calling to her. “Let's do this.” She whispered.  


He stood and looked to her when something new suddenly had her mouth opening in shock. She had to get changed, but it wasn't safe to have him head to the lower level because her stairs creaked. He didn't know which ones to avoid like she did and she needed to show him. Her parents' door was open as well and she knew they would hear it. They had to be even more careful than normal tonight.  


She quickly grabbed the blanket he had been using and threw it over his face with a muted noise from him. “I...need to change. Don't you dare take this off your head!” She hurriedly whispered.  


That got him to pause in his attempt to take it off and nod. His heart ran all the way to the Underground for him as he heard noises of rustling fabric in the stillness. Oh god...he had never thought of this issue! His emotions were going to kill him before her audition was over with. He tried to keep any shakiness from his breathing, but let his hands tremble in the safety of the blackness.  


Only when the blanket was pulled off his head did he move...did he figure it was okay to breathe again. He looked at her in that trademark polka-dotted top and baggy black pants, open jacket hanging around her frame to cover her top.  


Ladybug...  


He hadn't seen her in what felt like forever with his mind being full of Marinette. His mouth went dry, hands trembling and the blood roaring in his ears. He almost missed her directions on how to sneak out ninja-style from her house so her parents didn't know where they were going. He followed them expertly, feeling more like Chat Noir following his Lady as they snuck down the final set of stairs to the ground level.  


It was a strange feeling to be in his dance attire with her, silently jogging to the Underground. He had always made this a solo venture in anticipation to see his Lady, but now they were going together.  


At least until they were a few blocks to the building.  


She suddenly grabbed his arm and stopped him. “I'm going ahead. We can't be seen together. I don't want them knowing that anything is going on between us. I don't have the ability to explain that to them right now and all I want to do is enjoy myself tonight.”  


'Them' must be the mysterious group of fellow creators that she had mentioned earlier.  


He nodded and then she took off in a run to put some distance and time between them. He watched her leave until she rounded the corner and was gone.  


He stayed put for a bit to give her the time she needed, trying to feed the illusion, but all it did was make him feel more alone than he ever had before. His entire day had been at Marinette's side or surrounded by her existence somehow, and he didn't like this different feeling. He stared at the starry sky above him, heart clenching. She was only gone for a few minutes and already he missed her. God...his obsession, his dedication, to her was going to kill him!  


How was he ever going to head home after this was all said and done when he couldn't even handle these few, paltry moments away from her?!  


By the time his feet moved and he headed to the familiar noise, the feel of surrounding concrete, she was already painted and on the dance floor. He let his face get painted and immediately headed to her side. He danced so many songs with her, feeling outside himself and not exactly the cocky Chat Noir he had been since his entrance here. He felt back at the beginning when he was just Adrien Agreste, shunted teenager whose life had never been his own. He hated feeling that way and he clung to her whenever possible as the moves allowed, but she seemed to need space to move about in. She had become the butterfly all over again and twirled out of his reach whenever he needed her.  


_If I touch you, I'm afraid you'd fly away or break _  
__

_I'm afraid, afraid, afraid... _  
__

Those lyrics haunted him all night. He felt more complete whenever he could touch her and agonized the distance she would purposely put between them. She often left to request songs from the Bubbler and he always waited impatiently on the space they were in, still as a statue, until she returned. She didn't seem to know, or care, about the chaos going on in his head. She looked to be enjoying her dance time and got lost in the music so many times. She turned back into Ladybug who would playfully toy with him with looks she maybe wasn't aware she gave as they moved. He ate them up with bittersweet abandon and they spurred him on.  


By the time two o'clock rolled around, she pulled him to the cooler and grabbed them a few bottles. She quickly drank some of hers before getting near to his ear, close to him. His heart sped up at the hot breath as she spoke, barely hearing her words despite yelling them so close over the music.  


“We should head out soon. Go on up and I'll join you in fifteen.”  


He dumbly nodded and made a beeline for the door, wiping the paint off on a towel near the exit. He stood outside and headed to the end of the alley in wait. He leaned against the building and slowly had his water as he looked to the sky.  


The solitude for once was slightly welcome. He was so tossed around right now and thinking was so difficult. His emotions had played with him, had exposed him to her, and he felt embarrassed that he was so taken by her. What was the point?? She didn't feel anything for him like she used to and he knew this by the many times he had been around her. She didn't let anything slip, save for their dance, and that was probably only because of the mood.  


So he wondered...  


A quiet, approaching crunch on the ground had his eyes jerking in its direction. Midnight locks and blood red appeared before him and he turned to her. She stopped, face glowing from her fun. “Sorry if I made you wait.” She greeted before starting off for her home.  


He followed her, falling in time with her step. He felt her presence as if her arm burned into his, even though they weren't that close. He was quiet the entire way home, making only small talk the few times she attempted. He wanted to feel bad for shutting her out as he was, but he couldn't think. He was barely aware of his legs moving him forward with her, of the water bottle in his hand.  


It was two thirty by the time they successfully snuck back to her room. She didn't have the guts to try changing in front of him so she ordered him to get ready for bed while she did so downstairs. She knew the stairs way better than he did and crept down without another word.  


Once alone, he changed his clothes and then waited almost awkwardly. He looked around the darkness, seeing a little of her personality in the items laying around her desk. He didn't take a good look around earlier because he had been so tired and was focused on her audition, but now his curiosity toyed with him. He noticed a few articles on the wall next to him and peered at them. He couldn't read most of the print, but the title and his pictures, old ones at that, stared back at him.  


He looked to the handful that were next to each other. They were all old magazine reviews of his past performances and the pictures of him took up most of the page. If she cared about the article itself or him, he had his answer in the fact that the rest of the article wasn't anywhere nearby. It was mainly his pictures from junior high, one from early high school, and nothing else.  


He harshly swallowed and slowly straightened. He was vaguely aware of his mouth falling open.  


_“I didn't think that poor girl was ever going to get over you when you suddenly stopped attending school.” _  
__

His heart accelerated rapidly.  


_“She was quite infatuated with you, dear boy. I felt so sorry for her when she told us that you were pulled from school.” _  
__

He harshly swallowed and heard the whisper of footsteps coming upstairs. He whipped to her with slightly wide eyes and watched her head rise from the lower level.  


_“I didn't think the clouds would ever go away for her.” _  
__

If she didn't care for him, why did she have his old ballet reviews, each clipping housing pictures of himself from years ago? Why not just take them down??  


His heart leapt into his throat and he dared hope, dared to pray that she still felt something deep down. Why would she look like she did when they finished that ballet dance if she felt absolutely nothing?? He had done much more romantic dances in the past with other professionals who didn't look near as affected as she did this afternoon!  


His hands shook and he was on her before he could think. Something exploded in his head and he clutched at her arms, quickly pulling her to him with a gasp from her.  


“Adrien?! W – what are you doing?!” She whispered, wide eyes searching his face. She tried to push him away, but he didn't budge and brought his face mere inches from hers.  


“Marinete...I have to know. I need to know! Do you...do you still feel something for me??”  


Her mouth dropped open, head jerking back. How did he know about that?! Why was he even asking?? “Y – you...what...why are y – you asking?!”  


His grip tightened, heart pounding. His hands shook against her skin, but he didn't try to hide it. “I heard from your mother this afternoon about us in junior high. That I used to visit here and how we hung out. That you used to like me. Do...do you still?? Please tell me! I have to know! I can't keep myself silent any longer...I...I -”  


“Look, it's late and we need to head to bed.” She interrupted, face hot. She looked away from him with a conflicted face, teeth momentarily gnashing her lower lip. She tried to push at him again, but he wouldn't budge. “Adrien, let me go. Come on...stop this. This is foolish. This is not the time to -”  


His mouth was on hers before she could finish whatever she wanted to say. His hands snaked around her back, clutching at her hair. He was much more insistent than the first time, as if he was desperate to tell her...to show her.  


She was too shocked to move, and then some tiny flame burst to life and she moved against him. Her arms fisted his shirt as her head angled to allow him for better access. He only broke the spell when he breathed her name into her mouth and her eyes popped open. She shoved him away, managing to escape his hold, breathing choppy. She was shaking everywhere and it was hard to stand. She heard his breathing match hers in the silence. She was thankful he made no immediate move to her lest she melt into the floor.  


“M – Mari...nette...” He shakily whispered. His hand went for her, but she shied away and wrapped her arms around herself. Her face turned from him, but her eyes kept darting back from him to the floor and back.  


He took another experimental step to her, but this time she didn't retreat. His heart lodged itself in his throat and made it hard to breathe. “I – I like you...so much... I won't hide it from you anymore.” Step. “You've had me mesmerized for a long time.” Another step.  


He could almost touch her...  


“I won't give up on these feelings for you. I refuse to.” His hand gingerly touched her forearm. She flinched, but didn't run. His other slowly moved and went to entwine her against his chest. “Please be honest with me. Please tell me. I need to know. I want to hope from what I saw this afternoon, but I want to hear it from you. Please...please...”  


She was shaking in his hold and her brain was too muddled to realize where she was. It was only when his breath was in her ear that she snapped to their position and struggled...trying to escape everything literally and emotionally. She halfheartedly demand he unhand her, but her words weren't convincing to him let alone herself. He wouldn't let her go and kept her there through the moments she tried to free herself...to keep herself from feeling anything.  


No! Not again! She didn't want to feel this again! Not his arms...his lips...his warmth...  


His hold was strong and comfortable. It was different than this afternoon; he was holding her to satiate his own feelings for her and he was drowning her in them as he did.  


She finally stilled against him and let her forehead fall to his chest with a heavy sigh. She thought back to those days when she couldn't even say two words to him. He had always been so perfect to her...the image she saw of him everyday... She had lost herself in that exterior, missing it when he left, but acknowledging that she didn't ever really know him. That fact and the Underground had helped her to heal, but they apparently had been nothing more than a well-crafted band-aid over the wound for so many years.  


A way to lose herself to life, to her feelings, without ever dealing with them. Shoving them away while they were still very much alive and there...  


“I...” She harshly swallowed, “admit that I was...in love with you during junior high school...” She stopped at his quick exhale, arms winding around his back on their own and lightly clutching at his t-shirt despite her verbal hesitation.  


“However...time dulls pain and heals all wounds. The Underground helped a lot with my heartache for you and your distance as a public figure. I...I don't know...if what you're looking for...is what I can offer you now... You're Adrien Agreste. You've always been unattainable.”  


He quickly kissed her again before he could hear anything else. He didn't want to hear such negativity to the gravity of their situation! He wanted to leave it at that she had felt something for him and might just possibly still hold onto any of it now.  


His heart soared when she actually responded to him much more than before. Her lips harshly moved against his, hands clutching at his shirt in a vice grip. She clutched at him as he did to her and tried to pull him into her skin...to keep him as close as possible.  


Her lips shook against his, breathing choppy, and he knew this was no small matter. There was something there...something that she had tried to kill, but refused to die. She had been hurt, had tried to get past it, and now she was just scared. He pressed against her lips in his insistence, to show his devotion to her. He wasn't going to let her down again; he would take whatever was still there and nourish it...keep it safe for her.  


She eventually came to her senses again and yanked herself from his mouth, but unable to get out of his grasp. It took a second to get her breath back, her mind screaming at her for her stupidity. This would accomplish nothing in the long run, even if it felt so sweet right now...  


“Y – you...and I...are pointless if I can't get into your father's ballet school...” She mumbled, refusing to look at him, face hot. “You have class all day, every day... You travel the world to give performances and your schedule is impossible to find a day off. My life now will never match up with yours. There's no point in ever becoming 'us'...i – if I can't enter your world...”  


She was hiding everything again. He could hear it in her voice. He refused to let her run away from this and a hand suddenly gripped her chin to direct her view to him. He took in her wide, unsure eyes and forced himself from giving in to kiss her again. “Then we'll just have to make it happen.” He quietly vowed, voice thick of emotion. “I swear that I'll help you. I'll make it so you can get in. We'll make this last audition the best one you've ever done so that father has no choice but to accept you!”  


He sounded so sure of himself, but this time it was her turn to have doubts. She looked away, mouth scrunching up at his vow. He didn't know for sure until the day arrived...but she hated herself for believing him right now. “Th – that's...that's not for another two weeks. There's...there's too much to do until then!” Her face scorched another degree and her heart softened despite her brain's insistent logic. “B...but...thank you...for believing in me... For offering to h – help me...”  


He was so happy when she let him kiss her again. His lips were gentle, as if she would break if he touched her. He took her words in, sheltering them amongst the feelings of his heart. They delighted in this new addition and grew.  


She returned his kiss before pushing him away a third time. She was much less frantic in this attempt and he finally let her distance them. She hated the way she felt cold and empty once his arms left her.  


She looked to the open pit of her bedroom door and was thankful her parents were still asleep. “It's...late...” She mumbled. A clock on her desk glared that it was just past three. She mentally sighed, knowing they were going to end up sleeping in at this rate. Maybe she could just make breakfast in the morning or something...  


She turned to him, finding his look soft, yet tired. He looked very content despite his recent problem. “We have a long day of practice tomorrow. We should get whatever sleep that we can...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (♥) Butterfly song: youtube.com/watch?v=s2mVpfEviJo


	12. Fun before a goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had come in like a whirlwind to her life, he had been there every second for so many days, and now he was gone. The absence he left for her was almost palatable. She almost wanted nothing more than to take it and destroy it. She didn't want him to go...and she hated it that she felt that way.

The sunlight streamed in through every possible angle in her room and it was relentless to the little sleep that he managed. The only reason he wasn't fully insistent on burying his head in the pillow and seeking unconsciousness was because of the hours he got yesterday afternoon.  


For some reason, the birds chirped a little louder than usual. An eye regrettably peeked open, the most pungent, foul smell suddenly greeting his nose when he turned. His face scrunched up as he sat up with a groan, hand covering his nose. “What...what is that stench??” He muttered, looking a short distance to an absolutely adorable spectacle.  


She jerked and smeared her toe before giving him an annoyed look. “Ah! You made me mess up!” She quickly rolled to the desk on a heel and grabbed a Q-Tip. She dabbed at the excess, managing to clean up around the exterior without lasting damage. She nodded to herself and tossed the used item on a tissue before finishing the last pinky toe.  


She was painting her toenails. It seemed totally girly and somehow not something he could see her ever doing. She had the cutest screwed up look of concentration, foot awkwardly angled for easier access over a knee. There was even a small part of her tongue stuck out as she worked! How had she not fallen off the chair yet at that angle??  


He was again painfully aware of her feminine aspect as he watched her close the lid and fling her spread toes around to dry them. Hands lightly clutched at the seat as she moved her feet for a second before sliding across the floor on her heels and stuck them out the open, circular window. Oh...that explained the birds... She slouched in her chair and began on her fingers, pretty much ignoring that he was hanging out on her couch and had taken up residence there all night as she worked.  


“Ugh...that smells!” He lightly groused, flopping onto the mattress. “Why do you have to do that right now?? It's early!”  


“It's actually past nine for your information. Are you always so hard to wake up?? I tried an hour ago, but you didn't budge. We missed breakfast from mama, but I told her that I'd cook us something instead. You should probably wake up now...loafer.”  


A brow rose, but that got him to sit up so he could look at her. He suddenly blinked and then stuck his tongue out at a thought. “You're going to cook me breakfast after you paint your nails?? That's not going to chip off into my food is it?? I'm going to get food poisoning!”  


She threw him a slightly offended, somewhat amused look over her shoulder and left her thumb undone. She shook her left hand briefly before starting in on the right. “You're a dork. That's not how nail polish works. Geez...” She was silent for a moment before answering a previous question, eyes on her work. “And I happen to like this color and felt like wearing it. Since you were dead to the world, I decided to take this chance to get things done before you harassed me.”  


A brow rose, smile slowly forming. His harassment was a given huh? Not like him to deny her those words after all...  


He crossed his legs and leaned on his knees as he watched her finish up. He liked the blue she was applying; it reminded him of her eyes. Her thumbs were undone and his head tilted. “Why aren't you doing your thumbs?”  


She smiled and waved both sets of done fingers in the air. “The second you have everything covered in wet paint is the second everything itches all at once.” As if to accentuate that point, she reached up a safe digit and scratched her nose.  


The smirk that started taking hold of his face spoke of the evil plan he suddenly concocted. He fluidly slid off the couch and gave a quick stretch. He strode over, hands clasped behind his back, as he leaned over the feet hanging out her open window. He gave a smile, pretending to admire her work. “So...it's kind of like a safety net, right?”  


Her vision jerked to his. Alarm bells suddenly went off in her brain as she eyed the smile on his face. He didn't disappoint as one hand snatched her ankle, the other lightly tickling the underside of her foot. She squealed in laughter and annoyance, kicking her leg and trying not to mess up her toes at the same time. “STOP!” She managed, flailing as she almost fell out of the flimsy chair. “Adrien Agreste!” Once she had righted herself, she used the flat part of her palm to attempt to hit him and not mess up her hard work.  


“Ooooo, the full name huh?” His ears drank in the peals of laughter, even as he dodged her kicks.  


“Stop it...right now!” She gasped.  


“Not much of a safety n -” He suddenly cringed when she finally met the floor with a surprised yelp. His hand loosened to keep from twisting her ankle on the way down. He gave a sheepish, apologetic look as she really glared up from the floor. He was well aware of her skin in his hand and his face heated a tad.  


It was really, really hard not to stare too much at the rise of her sleeping shorts and how they bunched up almost dangerously.  


Her back was going to hurt a little for this and he had probably bruised her hip. Her eyes narrowed to slips, mouth screwing up unhappily. She suddenly looked to her nails and found almost all of them smudged beyond repair. “AH! They're all ruined now!” She would have to take everything off and start over, but it was too much work at this point. “I hate you...” She groused, looking to her nails with sad eyes.  


He grinned at the tone. “Aww...you know you love me.”  


Anything else he meant to say afterward died. It was just a joke...but his sleepy brain had selectively forgotten last night until now before he could fully wake up. His poorly choice words couldn't be taken back either.  


The smile remained frozen as if stuck there, eyes widening just a little when she gave him a look of disbelief. Her eyes were saucers and she was stone under him. His face heated like the sun as he felt himself shrink under her gaze at his slip. He didn't really mean it like that, but...the way she was looking... Oh god...he couldn't keep his hands from shaking and letting her know just how her reaction to his supposedly playful comment made him feel.  


She mentally shook herself and bypassed his words, trying to forget they ever happened. Last night ran through her head and it was still something neither of them had dealt with yet. She honestly didn't want to because there was so much standing in the way of 'him' and the idea of it all and she didn't want to go through it all again if she didn't have to.  


She immediately pulled her leg from his hold and shifted to a much more comfortable sitting spot on the floor. She tried to keep her face cooler than the summer heat as she studied the damage more intently than necessary. “Well...I guess they're stuck like this...” She muttered, unable to see when he crouched down to see for himself. “At least my toes made it.”  


Random angles marred most of them, only a few fingernails smooth and saved the onslaught. Fingers rubbed his chin as he pretended to think, eyes narrowing a little. “They're definitely not going to chip into my food right?? Do I need to cook breakfast?”  


She gave him an utterly odd look. “Do you even know HOW to cook??” She suddenly smirked and sat up straight. “Why don't you let the baker's daughter handle the oven, ballet boy.”  


She said it like it was a bad thing...like he had servants to wait on him hand and foot...as if he had never stepped in a kitchen, let alone turned a stove on. He scowled at her until she stood and he followed. “So...we slept through breakfast?” He hedged, hand uncomfortably rubbing an arm. He watched her head down before he descended. “Your mom isn't...mad at us, is she?”  


She managed to give him another weird look as he got to the lower level. She snickered for a second before realizing he felt bad because her mother would have made them breakfast and then ended up not. He still thought he was putting her parents out because they were going out of their way for him and then he didn't show up to something as trivial as a meal.  


She gave him a soft look, patting a cheek with a sweet smile. “You're cute. Mom would never get mad at you.” She turned and paused, back to him. “Just like me...” She mumbled.  


He shivered at the softness of the words he barely caught, eying her as she opened the fridge door and grabbed a carton of eggs. She pulled a cupboard above her head open and started grabbing spices, setting everything together near a stove. All with her back to him.  


Stupid, stupid! WHY did she have to say that?? It was just a slip of the tongue, but now her face was heated and all the deep breathing in the world wasn't going to get it to go back to normal! She stared at the spices as if thinking about what she wanted to use, but she really was trying to ignore him so she could calm down again.  


At length, she straightened after turning the stove on and gave him a look over her shoulder. “Go grab my phone from upstairs. It's too quiet; we need some music.”  


He blinked, but nodded and let her get food started. He snatched it off her desk and hurried back down. She had thrown quite a large chunk of butter in a pan and he eyed her work as he set the phone next to her. “Isn't that a tad much? What are you making anyway?”  


He could've rested his chin on her shoulder he was so close! Well...he was way too tall for that, so maybe her head...but, he was still standing in the comfort zone she was trying rebuild at his comments! She quickly grabbed her phone, needing something else to occupy her mind, and turned her music player on. She found the setup for the band she had been obsessing over all summer and set one of the more lighthearted songs on (♥). She turned the volume up and twirled around him to set it on the table nearby.  


His ears picked up the lyrics he could understand as he watched her flitter back to the stove, legs kicking out in ballet form to the music. Her level of adorableness heightened as he watched her make breakfast while she danced. Danced! He headed over to the table and plopped in a chair, crossing his arms and resting them on the top...fully enjoying the show. “A – are you...for real?” He barely got out, stomach trembling.  


“It's bake-dancing!” She cracked, giggling.  


He groaned at the pun and she gave him a wide smile as she angled herself and a broken eggshell into the trash. Once it fell inside and the lid closed, she whirled back and did another egg. She repeated the scene a total of three times before an arm snuck out and grabbed a spice bottle. Her torso twisted as she added spices to the rhythm of the beat. She didn't make a mess, didn't mess up to the beat. Not once.  


“Marinette's special omelet requires music!” She merrily declared, taking a fork and whipping the whole thing in time to the beat, hips swaying as she was forced to stay in her spot.  


It was REALLY hard to keep his eyes from gravitating down! Even if it was a boring pair of sleeping shorts and a tank top, she looked like a million bucks in it...especially those bare legs...  


“What's...so special about it?” He barely heard himself say, eating up everything she was giving him. He couldn't think of a better way to spend the morning. The best part? Her parents were busy downstairs with the bakery and had no time to come check on them. This meant she would continue this show that he was highly enjoying right now without worrying about how it may look.  


She hopped on a leg to the fridge, landing En Pointe as best she could without slippers and left her other leg hanging in the air as she hunted around for the final ingredient. She shut the door and leaned back, hand holding a small container his way. “Sheep cheese.”  


His brow rose, nose scrunching up. “SHEEP cheese?! For real?? Ew...?”  


She twirled to the stove and bopped in the time as she took a few scoops from the container, dumping them in the fairly solid mass by this point. “Ye of little faith. I promise you, it'll be good. You won't even taste the chili powder either.”  


“What?!” He shook his head at that. “I don't think I want to try this 'special omelet' of yours. Is that why it's special...it's nigh inedible??” His eyes eventually flickered to the translation playing on her phone and he found he liked this more and more and not just cause she was dancing to it and amusing him greatly.  


**I think she has come, I'm in front of the person who shakes up my heart **  
****

**I think I'm attracted to you like a magnet right now **  
****

He couldn't tear his eyes off the words he could finally understand, not even with her still dancing in front of him. Did she pick this song on purpose?? The song quickly grew to be his favorite with her as its star. She personified yet another by this band and he had a feeling he was going to end up owning their cds before this was all over with.  


**You're my only girl **  
****

**You're the best; you're someone who only exists in the movies **  
****

The song ended and an entirely different group sprouted on the next video (♦). The song was catchy, it was good for the Underground, but the words were really odd. The body shaking in front of him, even more if that was possible, was way more entertaining than the words and thus he remained in the dark on their meaning and just watched her shimmy around.  


She wasn't even fully aware she had an audience anymore...as usual when she got into a song she really liked. It was one that she had played when she was Ladybug. The memory crept through her veins and she really liked it. She waited after she flipped the omelet closed to turn to him, spatula in hand, and mouth the some of the only English lyrics in the song. “Wow, fantastic baby.”  


He didn't even get to react to her before she twirled back around and gave her full attention to the omelet. This was the absolute best and it was probably up there with getting to kiss her last night. No...it was better because this was a mix of all he had come to know. This was her. He blinked at the whirlwind that she was and burst out laughing.  


It was a sweet sound and she was secretly pleased that she helped create it. She smiled to herself, eyes on the omelet, as she finagled a knife and fork to turn it. “Come on you...” She drawled, angling at a ballet arch while she flipped it. Part of the melted cheese came out and landed onto the pan. “Augh! No! Don't die on me! Presentation is key here!” She thawked it with her fork before quickly working it to the corner of the pan and trying to keep it looking like an omelet.  


His head thunked on the table as he couldn't rely on his stomach to hold him upright any longer. He couldn't stop laughing! She was hilarious and the fact that she was acting this way, almost uncharacteristically so, was even funnier. Ladybug...making an omelet...acting like Marinette...acting like Ladybug...  


“And voila!” She pleasantly declared, sliding it onto a plate. She gripped it and spun, sliding it onto the table with the best Arabesque Penché that she could manage in such tight quarters. “For Monsieur Agreste. Breakfast is served my good sir.”  


His lips twitched, but he looked to the omelet with skepticism. It looked beautiful; the egg color was perfect and his chef would be proud. His mouth screwed up in thought, finally grabbing his utensils. He cut a corner up and popped it in his mouth, finding the flavor and the mix of a cheese he had never tried before melding perfectly. She was right; he didn't taste the chili anywhere. He finally leveled her with a stare when he finished swallowing. “Is there anything you CAN'T do, Miss Awesome?”  


She giggled and gave him a sweet smile while she focused on hers next. “Charmer. Thanks though.”  


“No...seriously!” He waved a hand at her while she worked, dancing to another song that had been going on the last minute. “You cook, you make your own stuff, you dance amazingly, you're funny and kind, you're a great teacher, good with kids, you have great music taste, you're...i – in great shape...a – amongst...other things...” He looked to his food as his words became a little too specific, face heating up. “You choreograph dances, your ballet is amazing, your e – eyes...um...”  


Her face was was heating more than from just closeness to the pan. Her shoulders had scrunched up to her ears, silly smile on her face that she desperately tried to hide from him.  


Teeth bit her lip as she focused on her breakfast, giving a sudden cry of despair when the center broke open as she flipped it and flooded the pan. “Ah! No, no, no!” Quick thinking saved her to keep it from ending up as scrambled eggs. She flipped it and spun to him, finding him devouring his food. She smiled and went for a cupboard, grabbing a glass and setting it before him. She twirled and leaned into the fridge in yet another ballet move as she grabbed milk and then the chocolate powder to add in front of him.  


He watched her suddenly prop her head up on the table, hands cupping that cherub face of hers with a smug grin adorning it. She kept switching to En Pointe and down in time to the music as she watched him. “So...” She began, grin widening, “got anything else?”  


He stared at her before he smirked and propped his head up with a hand. “Yea...I think you're going to burn your breakfast if you keep paying this much attention to me. Not that I mind....”  


She whipped around to find the omelet sizzling a little too loudly in its spot on the burner. She scooped it onto a plate and turned everything off before joining him at the table. She added some pepper and salt, hopping off only to grab utensils and her own glass.  


“After we get done with this, we'll head to the studio and work on some more moves.” She mumbled around her food. “It's easier to work that way. I'll just bring my phone so we have access to the internet for that song you like.”  


~*~*~  


Dawn rose and despite having gone to sleep mere hours before, he was awake. It was a grim waking, but a necessary one.  


The strategy had been fully discussed and all details ironed out. The dance was choreographed and memorized. The song had been chosen, dissected, and put back together in its new form. Everything was perfect and nothing could go wrong with what she had come up with.  


Everything except...he was leaving her.  


It was going to kill him, but he had to go back days in advance so it looked like he just came to his senses without incriminating her. His father was a sharp, adept person and if it was timed too close, he may become suspicious.  


He closed the duffel as quietly as possible and looked up. The dusk had barely allowed him to look to her bed in the silence. He wanted to say a brief farewell-for-now to her, but he didn't want to wake her. They had spent hours dancing again and he knew she was tired. She hardly left the dance floor, as she usually didn't, and that cost a lot of energy to someone as small as she was. He honestly didn't know how she didn't keel over at the end of every night.  


He couldn't help himself from climbing the ladder to her bed though and kneeling next to her bed. She happened to be facing him and his hand rose on its own. It hovered just over the hair above her ear, hesitating for only a moment before giving in and gently smoothing it away. He jerked back when she stirred a little, but didn't roll over.  


He drank her in. She had quickly become everything to him and he was going to miss being near her almost every second of the day for as long as he had been able to until now. She was amazing and talented and beautiful and kind and awesome... She was practically a goddess with as with as high as he had put her in his mind. No one could ever compare to her ever. No other woman would ever occupy his mind like she had over the last few days. He dared them all to try!  


He inched down till he was so close to her face...to her lips. They were closed as she breathed through her nose quietly. He stared at her lashes for what seemed forever before giving in to the deep urge to kiss her...to touch her as he really wanted to get him through the days to come. He lightly pressed them together, breath still and heart racing. He kept them there for as long as he dared without waking her, without being too greedy. His heart screamed at him for pulling away and thus he gave it something by resting his fingers on her cheek and feeling her skin.  


“Thank you...” He breathed, still close. “You have no idea how much I appreciate you taking me in...for so many reasons. You gave me a place to stay, food to eat, a family to be with, real parents to witness, a thread of happiness, a mother again, a – and...and time with you.” His voice wavered, eyes watering. He took a deep breath to calm himself.  


There was so much more to say...even if she was asleep and probably wouldn't hear him. That was okay...he didn't know if he really wanted her to hear it yet anyway.  


“I – I...love you... I wish I could tell you, but I don't know if you'll ever feel the same way that I do toward you. I guess...I can only hope that you ever feel a shred of what I feel toward you...someday...perhaps... I hope that I can find what you used to feel and nourish it...keep it close. I'll think of you every day that I'm at home and in class. You'll get me through; no one else will. You're my rock, y'know? You're so amazing and I wish I was half as cool as you are.”  


He wasn't doing himself any good by sitting here, wishing he didn't have to go and already regretting stepping out her front door when his shoes weren't even on. He forced himself to shift away till he was farther from her than he wanted to be. His skin left hers and felt the solitude of the distance he enforced upon them. He was being selfish by wanting more than she did and it was hard to fight himself and respect her boundaries.  


“I'll see you in a few days as agreed my lady. Be...be well in the meantime, alright?”  


He hurried down the ladder and snatched his duffel before the tears of pain could fall. He made sure to skip the steps that creaked and opened the front door as quietly as possible. He clicked the lock behind him silently and left it unlocked. She would explain why to her parents when the morning came, just as they had discussed.  


The stairs had never been steeper, his steps heavy. Only once he was outside in the morning humidity and staring up at her room, did he allow himself to take a deep breath. He exhaled as if the only thing he could do in this second and managed a small smile. It was only a few days...he knew it would go by fast as he got back into his old schedule.  


~*~*~  


Only when she heard the front door click shut and the silence return did her eyes peek open and the tears finally fall to her pillow. She exhaled the shaky breath she had been holding and sniffled.  


She stared to the open space of her room, ears burning and lips tingling from him and his words. Her jaw clenched, feeling lonely and a crushing feeling in her chest at his exit. She would be away from him entirely until the audition and somehow, she hated it. When her lips parted to take in a breath, her chin trembled a little.  


Part of her heart demanded she run right down those stairs and give him a much better parting kiss than he had given her. The rest was mad at herself for getting so attached to him after all this time of having distanced herself. He was Adrien Agreste; son of a famous ballet dancer and school owner. He had always been unattainable, just as she had told him.  


He had come in like a whirlwind to her life, he had been there every second for so many days, and now he was gone. The absence he left for her was almost palatable. She almost wanted nothing more than to take it and destroy it. She didn't want him to go...and she hated it that she felt that way. They were gambling on the hope that after so many auditions, his father would finally see her talent and let her in. It was risky and her logical mind said she shouldn't hope on this.  


“You stupid cat...” She breathed, sniffling and harshly wiping away the tears that wouldn't go away. “You better be okay after you go home, you hear me? Who am I going to dance with during my audition if something happens to you?”  


Her heart feared for him and the possible wrath of his father. She finally huffed at her own hopeless behavior before rolling over and attempting any more sleep...though she knew it was pointless after how full her mind was.  


~*~*~  


His place was huge after spending so many hours in Marinette's house and dance studio. He stared at it just inside the fenced courtyard. He closed the gate behind him and strode up the front steps, entering another code for the front door. He quietly entered and heard the nostalgic echo of his footsteps on the high walls.  


It felt strange to be here. He felt conflicted and at odds with himself. This place was where he had spent so many years and yet it wasn't home. His home was at Marinette's and he felt like he was trespassing here now.  


There was a set of footsteps not his own in the quiet and he stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He soon met the sleepy eyes of his father, whom he bet was informed of his arrival by the cameras. “I thought that perhaps you had decided to live in your Underground like a heathen, but it seems that you can be reasonable. I will forget this instance so long as you promise to never go there again. If you break this promise, I will do everything in my power to find this hidden location and deal swift vengeance to all that go there.”  


He looked to the checkered floor below, silently nodding. He recalled everything that had passed between them before he left nearly a week ago and felt it was old news. Gone was the hate he had experienced and couldn't even believe that had been him. His actions seemed like those of a child and he was amazed at how different he was after such a short time away from here. Perhaps he merely felt a tad wiser dealing with his father, a tad more grown up, due to his time with Marinette.  


“You have my word. I have no more plans to go there again. I will return to ballet and your classes.” He quietly answered, hand slightly tightening on his duffel strap.  


'She'll be with me soon anyway. I just know it...' He silently finished, chest tight.  


That was the gamble. He was giving his word to a future that he couldn't see, but was praying would happen. He mentally crossed his fingers on it. Both of their talent was riding on this.  


“I...I just have one request...” He quietly added, never looking up. “I have given you my word, so please don't make Natalie and the staff continue the previous schedule you've made up. Please just go back to my original one. I've learned my lesson. I've come home father.”  


Gabriel snorted and a sigh floated to the ground below. “I see that you are well-fed and no worse for the wear during your time away from here...” He commented, eyes taking in his son's lowered gaze.  


His grip tightened a little, jaw clenching a bit. He refused to take the bait and give himself away to where he'd been. He'd rather die first.  


“If you will excuse me father...class is going to start at eight and if the chef feels so inclined, there will be breakfast on the table before Natalie tells me it's time to head out. I also would like a shower and a change of clothes.”  


Gabriel merely nodded and turned on his heel for his own room to get ready for the day. There was no sense in anyone going back to bed now that such a hand had been played.  


It was strange being in his room again. The place was almost the size of Marinette's house and it was much too empty to him. He stared at his things with a sense of regret...regret for her small home full of love and happiness, of Tom and Sabine and their delicious dinners.  


A hand idly towel-dried his hair as he looked to the huge closet full of his original clothes. He pulled his usual outfit from the hangers and put them on. They felt so strange to wear, though he had been doing so for years.  


He dumped his bag free of everything he had taken and repacked it with his ballet necessities. He stared at the clothes he had worn at Marinette's and looked to the huge wall of windows. He wondered what she was doing right now...if she was still sleeping or if she was awake. He went back to her slumbering form in her bed, eyes softening and heart clenching.  


He gave a forlorn sigh and slowly put the clothes away in his closet, hands brushing them as he stepped back. It would be a lonely few days and he was going to miss her terribly, but it was a requirement for what they had talked about. He HAD to be here right now.  


He stopped in front of the massive windows and looked to the brightening city. He stared at the sunrise, fingers slowly floating to his mouth. He gently kissed them and pressed them against the glass lightly. “Be well my lady... I'll see you in a few days should luck be with us.”  


Knowing he was using precious time, he walked to his bag and grabbed it before heading downstairs to see if his breakfast was on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (♥) Song 1: youtube.com/watch?v=la6MR7QAI-I  
> (♦) Song 2: youtube.com/watch?v=dNMnyukp9uY


	13. The fall audition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel was silent after her speech. She avidly watched as he sat back down and started talking to Natalie again. She wanted to wring her hands at the attack of nerves, trying to hear Adrien's supportive whispers that she was doing really well over the pounding of her heart in her ears.

'Agreste Dance Troupe' glared from above the main doors she stood under. She stared at the elaborate sign, gulping as the worst sense of tension, more than any other previous entrance into the building, enveloped her. It had slowly risen the second she got up that morning, cresting wave upon wave until she was here and almost ready to drown. Breathing was difficult, her heart pounding with such a strength that she had never yet experienced. The adrenaline almost made her want to faint and it was hard to remain standing with as much as her legs were shaking.  


The hand lightly holding onto the duffel over a shoulder tightened a little. This was it. She was here. HE...was here... She exhaled a shuddery breath, gave another harsh gulp, and forced her feet to take her inside.  


She pushed past the doors and looked around the area. It had only been a few months since her last entrance exam, but it felt so strange to be here. So much had happened since the spring and she was in awe at it all when she thought back to having almost been smacked with the door Adrien accidentally swung in her face. Oddly enough, they were meeting in the same spot. A smirk tilted her lips as she slowly headed for the women's locker rooms near the stage.  


It felt foreign to be back here. She was nervous, that was always going to happen, but it felt a little different. She wasn't anxious for her chances of success; she was going to dance with Adrien.  


On that stage where his father's performances usually were.  


In front of Gabriel Agreste...owner of the school she was in.  


In front of the other judges, whomever they may be, and all the other applicants.  


She could only imagine what they were all going to think the second he joined her up there in his slippers...  


Suiting up in another homemade outfit of merely a black leotard, her princess t-shirt, and slippers, she stared hard at her bag before putting it the locker (♥). This was it. No turning back now. She was about ready to go past the threshold of the biggest debacle she had hastily dove into.  


In all honesty, she should have told Adrien that this was her audition and he couldn't, shouldn't, be a part of it. He wasn't applying for entrance; she was. Some part of her still figured he was hurting her chances, but...the dance they had made up...it WAS really good... Even thinking about the story it told, to what they had created together, made her blush at the memories she had. The music was perfect, his interpretations were genius, and their chemistry was there. She was a shoe-in...she just knew it. That part oddly didn't have her worried in the slightest.  


It was impossible to get her heart and nerves to calm down and thus she stopped trying to take deep breaths and help them. She turned and exited the locker room, heading right for the location she needed to be in. It was almost time and she didn't want to be late.  


She'd be lying to herself if the quickness in her step had nothing to do with seeing him again...somewhere deep down.  


She got to 'the spot' and leaned against the wall. It wasn't hard to act nervous about the audition as she idly watched the other students loiter around the area near the same backstage door. Arms lightly crossed, a finger rapidly tapping an arm. She couldn't get herself to stop shaking and it was kind of driving her crazy. She wanted to go on that stage right now and perform! She didn't like waiting like this! It was making her stomach twist in knots and she almost wanted to run away. It was so hard to keep the doubts from creeping in, but she erected the wall by looking around for him, knowing he'd be here. He wouldn't let her down...he had said so himself.  


“You seem nervous...”  


She jumped with an 'eep', head whipping to the voice. Her eyes widened, relieved smile immediately coming to her at the warm vision a few feet away. He nodded and she nodded back, not moving from her spot on the wall.  


God he was a sight for sore eyes! She didn't even get mad at herself for taking him in from head to toe, almost obviously so. He was dressed in professional wear and he looked very handsome...hair slicked back as it always had been. He was so different from what she had been living with mere weeks ago, had been dancing with overnight for months, and it was a pleasant change. He spiked her nerves in a different way and her heart fluttered a little, though she conveniently ignored it as he neared.  


He jostled the stack of application papers in his hands and looked down at her. He drank her in, feeling all of the solitude and misery up until this moment evaporate and wash away. Warmth burst from his chest and his fingers tightened around the printouts to keep from pulling her to him. “It's good to see you again Marinette.” His eyes quickly cast a look to those within earshot. “Applying again I see...”  


She forced a smile and nodded, also looking around. “Yea...it's my last try, so I thought I'd see if I can finally make it in.” She looked to him. “I'm hoping to impress your dad, really impress him, with this new thing I thought up. Nothing else seems to work so far, so I had to get creative.”  


His head tilted to the side, easily feigning innocence. “Oh? Care to tell me what it's about? I AM on the jury again you know.”  


Teeth bit her lip as she looked to the slipper she was rubbing against the hardwood. “Ah...well...” She exhaled a shuddery breath, still affected by the nerves she couldn't get away from. “I kind of...can't...” Hands rose and started waving around as she spoke, eyes discretely keeping an eye out for nosy applicants. It wasn't every day the son's owner stopped to talk to a possible new student after all. “It's...um...”  


“What's the matter?” God this felt so lame, but they had to set up the back story in case anyone came snooping. They needed possible eyewitnesses to match up the story if his father asked questions later. Faking a conversation like this was just covering their bases.  


“It's just that...I'm worried it's not going to be good enough. I found the perfect song, but the lyrics aren't really fitting just one person. I kind of got carried away with it though and I made it into a duet...but I don't have a partner. I thought there might be someone here that could help me, but all I'm seeing are female applicants and I need a male co-dancer on this one.”  


He thoughtfully hummed, shifting the papers and fingering his chin. “That is tough. Usually you just audition by yourself. It's kind of impressive though, if you thought up all that. I'm sure father has never seen such a thing, so it may be interesting to watch.” He suddenly smiled, one more genuine than what he had to paste on so far. “I have to admit, you're pretty impressive to have applied so many times over the years. Even when you get rejected, you always come back and keep trying. That kind of tenacity is pretty rare nowadays. I wish there was some way I could reward you for that after all the times father has told you 'no'.”  


She whipped to him, her face heating a little in embarrassment. This was kind of hokey, but it had to be done. “Really?? D – do you think that...YOU could help me with this? I know that you're the owner's son and that it's probably wrong and unfair of me to ask this... I need another dancer for my audition or it's all wasted and then I can't apply anymore! This is my last time, and then I need to give up on this like I told my parents and do something else. I know I should have worked on a regular ballet song, but I thought this would be something that your father has never seen before and I could finally get accepted with it!”  


He took a small step back and looked around, seeing they had the curiosity of a few snoopers. It was normal; they'd been chatting for a few minutes now and he needed to get to the stage soon because they were going to start.  


That was good; they had people to answer for them later.  


“Ah...well...” He shuffled the papers and looked to them. “I don't know if that's a good idea... I AM on the jury and I don't want to affect your chances.” His face scrunched up as he pretended to think and finally smiled. “But it IS father's decision in the end as to who he lets into the school...so I suppose I could just give up my right to judge you on this one. I could just tell him so he's aware if we have time to do so.”  


He quickly glanced at the backstage door. “I should probably get going though. We've got to get starting soon.” He looked back, face softening more than he wanted it to. “I'll join you on stage when you get called up. Don't worry...I'm sure that whatever you have for your piece will work. You can help me figure it out and I'll try not to burden you too much.”  


“Don't worry; you'll be a huge help...I just know it.”  


She meant that more than she had originally intended and he could tell. He took a small step forward before actually restraining himself from getting any closer with people around. Her eyes widened slightly at the movement when his hand paused in midair before quickly going around the papers.  


He nodded, eyes downcast to the stack. “I hope I can be of help you Marinette. I'll...I'll see you on the stage, okay?”  


He gave her a final, almost fake smile before whipping around and heading inside the backstage door. She let up the pent-up breath at that final look he gave, heart pounding for an entirely new reason. The audition had been erased and her previous nerves were twisted with his nearness.  


The last time she saw him ran through her mind and she could easily recall his goodbye. It made her face heat up before she hurried into the backstage door to stretch and relieve some of the tension. Thinking of such a thing probably wouldn't do her any good right now. Maybe during the dance it might...but not now.  


The setup was the same. She was near the beginning of the list and thus the wait was short. She did as many stretches as she knew the names to, not bothering to practice the dance as she waited. She didn't have to; it had been so engraved into her head that she could dance it with Adrien's face in her mind and her eyes closed.  


“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”  


She jumped and grabbed the cd case she had resting nearby. She hurried to the front and instructed the worker to play the first track as loudly as they could go and hurried into the lights. She tried to go slow, to be more professional, but it was hard.  


This was it; this was her last chance. Everything was riding on this scheme of his and she had every possible finger and toe crossed that they would succeed. Oddly enough, the second she faced the crowd, her nerves were gone and she merely waited his entrance.  


She looked so small from where he was sitting. The second she stopped in the required spot, he stood and turned to the remainder of his crew as they suddenly looked his way. “Father...Natalie, Marinette Dupain-Cheng approached me in the hallway moments ago concerning her audition. She needs an assistant for the piece she is doing; a male dancer. She assumed we had one, but hadn't seen one yet, so I hesitantly agreed to do so after all her hard work in applying. I apologize for not letting you know, but there wasn't much time from when the conversation took place before the auditions started. I gave her my word that I'd help her and so for this audition, I rescind my spot on the jury. Please let Natalie help you with this audition.”  


“Such a thing should have been brought to my attention long before this, Adrien. You should have found the time to mention it to me in between auditions. This is no small matter. You're my son and a duet audition is usually unheard of.”  


“Again, my apologies. She told me a little about it and it was too fascinating to let her fail on. From what I got of it, I think she may finally catch your interest on this father.”  


Without letting his father say another word, he turned from the audience seating and headed for the stage. He had already put his slippers on subtly under the seats without his father noticing and hoped that little thing didn't get read too much into. He didn't need his father asking questions about why he had pointedly put his ballet slippers, hidden in the seats long before her audition.  


They locked eyes the moment he started climbing the stairs and heading over. He looked calm and poised, not nervous in the slightest bit. None of his arms were shaking and his legs were strong when he walked. This didn't affect him in the slightest, but the fact that it didn't seem to do so gave her some tranquility that she latched onto.  


His nearing her and standing at her side, as he had done so many times in practice, threw her back to when they had finalized all the moves and were merely getting it down. When they spent hours upon hours having fun going over various moves and discussing them. Back when it was just her small dance studio and not hundreds of seats in front of them.  


He stood before her and nodded with a smile. “You're supposed to make it look like you're giving me instructions. Hand gestures are great to make father seem like you're really getting into it. Don't worry, they can't hear us that well if we just speak quietly.”  


She jumped to and flushed. All that calm spiraled right out of reach at the gravity of the situation. She looked around the stage as if needing to familiarize herself with it all over again. “God this is so nerve-wracking!” She murmured, hands coming up and fingers tapping against each other.  


His smile widened, hand resting against her shoulder. “You'll do fine Marinette. We spent long days on this and we have it down.”  


She heaved a sigh and nodded. She looked down at her hands and then him. “I suddenly don't think we should do the roll thing.” She muttered, twirling her fingers around themselves as if to tell him what was going on. “I mean,” Her hands angled to one side, “it seems silly now to roll the Fish... What if he doesn't like it??”  


His hand removed itself from her and pointed to a spot near them. “I'll stand right over there and do exactly what I need to. I haven't forgotten it for a second.” He looked back to her, confidence in his gaze. “And I know you haven't either. We're good.”  


She nodded and looked across to the other side of the stage. A hand waved over idly as if to give more directions. “At least this time we have enough running room.”  


He smirked and nodded, looking over her shoulder for the seats. “Okay...I think that's enough stalling for authenticity.”  


She turned to the audience and took a deep breath. “Monsieur Agreste and company, the song lyrics are in Korean. Please familiarize yourselves with them before the audition starts. Extra sheets should be in the printouts that I gave Adrien Agreste upon seeing him in the hallway. A copy should also be included in with my application.”  


She watched the pair shuffle through papers, their heads down. She waited and watched their reactions, a thread of unease running through her as they looked to each other, the stage, and back to each other, then the paper. She harshly swallowed, brow furrowing upward a tad. “M – maybe...this wasn't such a good idea...”  


“Okay Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. You may begin.”  


He took his spot behind her, voice soft and warm. “You'll do fine my lady...just like we rehearsed.”  


Her reflexes and instincts took over at the pet name. His nearness threw her into their chemistry and capabilities together and wiped everything out...replacing it with the first pose she needed.  


The piano started, slow, but loud. Just like she wanted it. It filled the room and the first chords snagged her. The tempo and melody were to match in Adiago and to provide the introduction. Her feet matched the piano key strokes in a Bourrée flutter. She slowly turned to him, soft smile on her face, arms coming up from her in fluid, yet slightly choppy movements. They needed to resemble the sudden flapping of a butterfly before it decided to take off. With the falling and rising of the notes, her body arched down and gracefully arched back as if it were moving water and she slowly circled around him as if taking him in.  


Then she turned away on a Bourrée as if heading elsewhere without a care to who was nearby.  


Like a butterfly...free to go wherever on the wind...  


Watching her easily captivated him and the second the words were on, his arm reached out the second she was out of his reach. Having been away from her as he was forced to made him feel the sting as she left him, even during the audition.  


His legs strode him to her En Pointe in time with the music. He twirled around a few times until he faced her and she smiled at him sweetly, just like the lyrics asked of her. His hand extended palm up and lightly touched hers, taking her hand barely past her fingers. He spun her around only until the English lyrics popped up and then let she leaned to him in a Peché. It ended almost as soon as it began and then she was in a few Entrechats to get away from him in order to proceed into a few Fouettés. The English cued her again and her turning stopped as quickly as it revolved. She went back to a Bourrée, arms fluttering her away from him to some random point that she didn't care what was.  


The lyrics were engraved in his brain and he knew exactly what they were, even if he still couldn't understand the language itself. Seeing her cross the stage, having already forgotten where they were and who was watching, heart swelling to the melody, he needed her again.  


He quickly strode and twirled after her, catching her hand and spinning her around. He looked to her with love in his eyes, actual feelings unlike what they were supposed to portray to the others. She read his emotions, acted on them as they had practiced, but even more so.  


When the chorus was done, he watched her slowly Bourrée around him, face soft and full of emotion for him. His hands drifted out and brushed along her arms lightly to mimic the lyrics. She moved away from him, performing a few Ballon jumps that took her far away from him again. He followed past, the lyrics coming to haunt him every time she got too far. She twirled around him and jumped past him again.  


When the guitar part started up, she faced him and performed the move she had been nervous to do: she performed a Grand Jeté, landed on the front toe, and then he had her in a horizontal Fish Dive.  


He used the residual momentum and spun her around, her leg curling the the way he was going as if her wings and tails were following his movement like in the wind. The second he stopped twirling with the guitar ending, she used the movement and twirled out on one foot briefly until she stopped En Pointe. Her hands seemed to flap as if trying to land on something and his palm came out. He took her fingers again, slowly twirling her before sidling up to her and sliding his arm down to the small of her back. He ended with the move they had originally done when he dipped over her and her back gracefully arched, hands following as if her wings closed and she had decided to land for good this time.  


The piano played the last few high notes and let the final chord drag out till it was done.  


Signaling the end of her audition and leaving the rest in their hands.  


They remained that way for precious seconds after the music ended. He tried to take in this moment and tell her how with his eyes much he had missed this, had missed her, and to tell her of the feelings that he so wished to express.  


His butterfly, his gorgeous Marinette, had flown away from him and he hoped that now, at long last, she was back in his arms where she belonged. He wished for nothing more than to be able to dance with her in any style they knew. He stared at her eyes, softer than he had seen, and drank in anything she was giving him in this second.  


Then he was righting her to stand and letting go as if such a thing had never occurred between them.  


He turned to the audience, as did she, and looked to the waves of seats. Her gaze focused on the pair of occupied spaces, watching them watching her for a moment. Then they turned to each other and started talking quietly. She wanted to start sweating, but a subtle noise next to her had her casting her view sideways.  


“That's a good thing.” He whispered. “Father usually knows what he likes immediately and is quick to cast judgment.”  


She harshly swallowed, feeling a flare of hope light up and explode in her chest. It stole the ability to breathe as she watched Gabriel stand and grab her application in his hands. He looked at it for a second before letting it flutter down where it was resting before him.  


“That was quite the interesting display, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.” Hands clasped behind Gabriel's back. “I would like to know where you learned such a piece which, I must admit, I have never been privy to in all my years of ballet. Every other piece you've ever performed has been some famous play, all of them done on the same stage you're currently standing on. The song itself certainly has nothing to do with ballet.”  


She mentally snapped to attention. His voice wasn't harsh and cold like the last audition, merely interested, and that explosion brightened a little.  


Her shoulders straightened as she met his eyes across the way. “I apologize if I have used music which is not of pure ballet, since I remember that's what your business is and that is what you care most about Monsieur. However, all of those previous pieces did me no good, so I choreographed my own moves, which you just saw, to the song you just heard. It's easy for me to create moves going by the melody of the music and to synchronize myself with my partner.”  


She smiled and cast Adrien a look. “I must admit that Adrien Agreste was a great partner due to his many years of experience as a dancer. He knew what to do with only a little coaching from me and some explanation of what I intended on doing. I believe that his abilities helped me immensely.”  


Gabriel was silent after her speech. She avidly watched as he sat back down and started talking to Natalie again. She wanted to wring her hands at the attack of nerves, trying to hear Adrien's supportive whispers that she was doing really well over the pounding of her heart in her ears. She stiffly nodded her acknowledgment, but kept her eyes ahead. It was hard to keep her hands unclenched and loose at her sides.  


After painfully long seconds, Gabriel faced her again in his seat. “I must admit Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng that the spectacle I saw today was definitely different, despite it not being pure ballet. I can easily recall your previous attempts through the years, but this was by far the best one I've seen from you. I commend you on taking pure ballet moves and making your own dance with it, which no applicant has ever done as far as I've been a judge in this audience. My son was right in that you have caught my interest this time. If you can do such a good job choreographing a dance, you may be an asset to my crew in the future. You have passed your audition.”  


_Passed your audition... _  
__

_You passed. _  
__

_Passed... _  
__

His final words echoed in her ears. She stared at him with a total look of shock, mouth wide open and eyes wide. She was stone, even if she was screaming on the inside.  


“Congratulations my lady. I knew you could do it.” He murmured, putting a hand on her shoulder.  


She whipped to him with the most glowing look she could ever wear in her entire life. The brightest smile split her face, arms going around his neck before she could think to her surroundings and company. She laughed and squealed, hugging him to her tightly. “I did it! I finally did it! It worked! Oh god...thank you Adrien...thank you for everything! Thank you for your help! I passed!”  


He remained more composed than her, even if he wanted to pick her up and twirl her in his happiness for her.  


They did it; she was going to be with him from here on out and he couldn't be more pleased! A hand patted her back a few times, smile on his face. “YOU did it.” He clarified. “You have some real talent Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.”  


The formal use of her name had her snapping to. She jolted back, face beet red, and stuttering apologies for her embrace. She tried to play it off in present company, fumbling with excuses for presentation, but also feeling them as well. She really hadn't meant to hug him like she did, let alone so enthusiastically. But it made no matter now; she was in...after two years, she finally made it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (♥) Marinette outfit inspiration: stainedglasssky.tumblr.com/post/141413535936/ballet-cuties-and-breakdance-hotties-obvs-from  
> Ballet moves: en wikipedia org/wiki/Glossary_of_ballet


	14. Well hidden puzzle pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The puzzle pieces, cleverly cut out and well-disguised, were there had he ever taken the time to look. Gabriel took a deep inhale to cool the sudden fire that burned in his chest as he looked to the clock. “Lunch is now over Chloe. You've spent too much time waiting around my office. I will escort you back to class and ask a few questions of Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.”

The alarm hadn't even gone off yet when he jumped out of bed and greeted the day. With fall in full swing, the sun was starting to come up a little later and thus he got to see the sunrise in all its glory. Again, he spent marvelous seconds waking up, feeling his heart almost burst out of its confinements as he watched the colors change from a deep blue that he knew so well to the full spectrum. He stared, admiring it and letting a smile easily come to his face.  


Two weeks.  


It'd been two weeks since that grand, final audition and every day since then had been heaven. Ballet class had become his most favorite place to be. The new semester shuffled out the graduates and brought in the new recruits to his class...like Marinette. The Beast didn't separate anyone in the class and demanded just as much from the new people as she did the experienced ones. In her opinion, the new could learn from those who had been there a while and thus paired everyone up as such.  


He pulled The Beast aside right in the beginning after class broke for lunch and requested that he get to work with Marinette and mentioned the audition she was aware of. He felt that their dancing chemistry was amazing from just that audition and that he had found someone who naturally flowed with him. The Beast tested them after lunch was over and begrudged him that allowance.  


Knocking Chloe's top spot and finally getting her away from him.  


Oh that first day...  


Chloe had been absolutely furious, but The Beast backed up his claims of being more in synch when she watched them dance together. Chloe was going to finish in the spring anyway, so they needed a replacement soon. Who better than the one who impressed his father with a dance she made up and he danced with so naturally?  


He tried to keep from making a mess of breakfast as the smile graced his face at the memory. He tried to hurry eating, even though he wasn't that hungry. Finishing quicker just meant he could get to school faster and hopefully Marinette would be early too. Sometimes she was and they stretched in more peace without too many snoopers and gossipers giggling at them.  


Not that he was helping that chattering much.  


He hurried from his plate to the door, almost hitting Natalie with it before she could enter to tell him it was time to leave. He grinned his apologies and all but pulled her to it.  


His foot tapped the entire car ride, wondering, praying if she would be earlier than the usual ten or fifteen minutes to the eight o'clock start time. He needed to find a way to communicate to her to get there so they could practice in some quiet. Not that he ever saw anyone the second they started practicing, but the giggling sometimes derailed him from her nearness.  


Almost.  


He all but burst from the car and left Natalie there, almost forgetting his duffel in the process. Only a yell from her before he shut the door kept him from sprinting off without it. He lurched back, whipped around, and yanked the strap she held out to him before shutting the door behind him. He threw it over his torso and skipped stairs in his rush.  


He waved to those who bid him good morning and easily returned them as with much feeling as he could. Yes, it was a good morning...and he just knew they were going to continue. He didn't graduate from class like the others because his father wanted his skills sharp and his body to not get lazy in between performances. Thus, he could spend Marinette's years together with her until she graduated and then joined him on that stage full-time.  


He knew why he was so happy about this. Aside from his obvious feelings for her, he was able to spend their days together dancing. No more sneaking out overnight and losing the sleep he so desperately needed now to be able to get to class with her; he spent all his mornings and afternoons with her...so many more hours than when they were in the Underground.  


It was about four or five days into her being in class when he realized that he didn't even miss the Underground. He didn't even know how it came up, but when he thought of it after so much time away, he realized he was fine with how things had become. That place started out with the freedom to dance and quickly altered itself to her.  


Only her.  


He loved ballet now because she was there. She was fluidity and grace and beauty and shyness and professionalism and concentration and form and knowledge and laughter and happiness. Those were only the adjectives he could think of off the top of his head! She was so much more, and after a shy introduction, plus one practice with him, most of the upper level classmates acknowledged her skills and her easygoing, nice personality. She easily talked to any of them whenever they approached her and she had made herself at home in class with the others.  


He couldn't be happier.  


He threw the duffel in his locker and tossed his slippers over a shoulder, wanting to get to class and untie the knots so he could get into them as soon as possible.  


“Hey Agreste.”  


“Morning Agreste.”  


“Morning.”  


“Why so rushed Adrien?”  


“Do you really need to answer that?”  


“Yea man, he wants to go see that little beauty he dances with every day.”  


“Her name is Marinette, and you'd do well to remember it.” He easily threw back with a grin, face slightly warm.  


Any chance they could get, his male classmates teased him, albeit good-naturedly so. He was pretty sure they were just jealous that he first danced with Chloe, a girl who was talented and he would admit was beautiful in her own right, and now he was dancing with a fireball of talent who was even smarter and way more clever.  


And absolutely gorgeous in his opinion.  


He entered the classroom behind some of the other girls and bid them good morning. They smiled at him when he scanned the huge expanse of hardwood and giggled when his shoulder slumped just a little.  


A hand patted his shoulder and drew his attention to its owner. “She's in the locker room Adrien.”  


“Yea, calm down lover-boy. She's still coming to class.”  


“She was just putting her bag in her locker when I left.”  


Just as he was lacing up his first slipper, she strode in the door, her own slung over her shoulder the same as his had been. He could feel his face light up as he quickly bid her a good morning, feeling bad that he couldn't get up and go over to her with his final slipper not tied. She smiled at him and waved to a few of the girls who greeted her before stopping in front of him and looking down.  


“You're sure excited for it being seven-fifty in the morning...” She observed, a half smile on her face. She sat down on the ground and started in on the knot to her laces, hiding a yawn.  


He finished up and stretched his legs out, wiggling his feet to settle his slippers where he wanted them. “I have no idea what you mean...” He threw back, smile threatening to split his face in two. “Want any help? I'm good with my hands, you know.”  


There was a muted chorus of giggles. “I bet he is.”  


“I think someone is happy someone is here...”  


His ears perked up, eyes on Marinette...smile still on his face. Her shoulders hunched toward her ears as she started tying her first slipper. Those were the loudest, hushed whispers he had ever heard and they were usual whenever she got near him first thing in the morning and his mouth often times got them all started.  


“Can you blame him? She's not bad for a newb.”  


“Plus she's nice.”  


“She's better than 'not bad'.” He easily threw back, looking in the direction of the gossipers. They gave him a somewhat bashful smiles as he confidently met their eyes. This was almost routine now, but he took this in better stride than he did with Chloe. “She's got some serious talent and perseverance to have applied so many times for so many years and I think she finally gets what she deserves.”  


He looked back at her, finding her beet red, but giving the shyest smile he had ever seen. She all but refused to look at him and was putting in way too much focus on those laces she was finishing up.  


“I still think she could be the court jester from Swan Lake. But that's just me...”  


The comment halted any other playful activity by the everyone in the room. The subtle venom cut through the air right to them and his eyes sought its wielder immediately. Not that he needed to; he knew that voice and the smug loathing with his eyes closed. It killed the good mood in the room like a winter frost.  


He merely looked to Marinette and extended his palms to her, legs moving in position to stretch. She ignored the comment as well and grasped his forearms, using her slippers to push on his lower thighs and gently stretch his inner leg muscles.  


There was a noticeable thread of discomfort in the room now thanks to their classmate and he tried not to frown at it as he leaned forward. He kept his face even, almost pointedly concentrating on stretching and the cute way her mouth scrunched up in concentration. It was precious moments till eight and they would be expected to be ready for class.  


“After all, her ballet still isn't pure like Monsieur Agreste wants. How she got in with that crappy audition is beyond me...”  


“She knocked you off your top spot sure enough Chloe.” He abruptly countered, still not looking her way. It was hard to rope in his irritation, but somehow he managed. He hadn't really wanted to take the bait, but too late now... He dispelled his annoyance by mentally telling himself that if Chloe ever got in a dance-off with Marinette, she'd probably run crying from the room.  


He slowly brought his legs in and switched positions with Marinette, swapping their hand positions and starting in on her. “I'd say that counts for something.”  


The tension rose noticeably from the others. He ignored it with ease, pretending that his previous partner wasn't so obviously jealous of a new entrance who easily took her spot. He could almost hear the whispers that were cut off, probably from Chloe's glare. He decided that they had mere seconds left before The Beast came in and started in on them. He wasn't going to let someone like Chloe keep him from enjoying his time with his Lady.  


Usually, ignoring her made her go away after a while anyway...  


~*~*~  


“She's....so...IRRITATING!” She grit out, teeth tightly clenched. It was hard to keep her grip light on the phone and not break the expensive device. Her parents wouldn't buy her another one. “Why does she still have to haunt me even when I thought I was done with her?!”  


“Sounds like she's still the same person from junior high...” There was a chuckle on the end. “Just think, you're that good as a newb and she's just jealous. That's all it is; that's all it'll ever be...”  


“I know!” She groused, staring at her open locker and wanting to hurl her duffel bag across the room. She grabbed the knotted ballet slippers and tried not to throw them inside the metal confinements too harshly. “She just...oooooh! Still calling me the court jester...she has no idea! Why does she have to keep throwing that audition in my face?? Just because the Underground slipped through that one time! She has no clue what dancing really is! Anyone can dance anything at any time! That doesn't make one form wrong and the other right! Who cares what the style is?!”  


“You should just be gloating about the fact that she's so mad because you took her spot next to Adrien. Just enjoy it and dance with the boy in front of her. Try not to take it so much to heart. You know how she is.”  


“How can I not??” A hand yanked on her hair, her skin crawling with distaste at the words that still refused to leave her ears, at the personality which had rubbed her the wrong way for years. “She's dissing hip hop when she doesn't even know what it really is and I won't stand for it!”  


“Well, there's nothing you can do right? It's not like you can confront her on it.”  


“But it's helped me so much! How can I just let Chloe make those remarks and act like they're nothing??”  


“Speaking of...I haven't seen you in the Underground since classes started. Are you coming back?”  


She paused before heaving a sigh, the anger fizzling at the nostalgia for different music and face paint. She plopped on the bench and stared at the floor.  


“I...I don't know Alya... I need the sleep now. Class starts at eight sharp and the teacher here is pretty...uh...strict... It's not a good idea to go out overnight anymore.”  


Her eyes regrettably closed, feeling the beat that she missed a little. It had been apart of who she was, who she had become and what it helped her become, over the past few years. She had given it up for what that she had always longed for. She had to be honest with herself though; transitioning to the daytime and ballet with Adrien was a great distractor and she didn't think much to it these days...  


“I miss the Underground, but...it's...” Teeth started nibbling on a nail as her face got warm.  


“You get to dance ballet with Adrien now. I understand.” The thread of obvious amusement only made her face flame. “But...it's just ballet business. That's all. Nothing hidden for years and years. Nope...not from you.”  


Her free hand covered her face. “Alya! That's not what this is about! This is...has always been about ballet! I did not invite Adrien to the Underground just to dance with him and be with him again! That never even occurred to me when we talked in the spring! Entering his father's school has always been about me wanting to dance ballet; it has nothing to do with him.”  


“Nope. Absolutely none...now...”  


She heaved a sigh and ignored the bait she was nibbling on. “Okay, back to the Underground.” She mumbled. The thread of sorrow crept back in. “I can't honestly say that I'm coming back anytime soon. I haven't really thought of it since I started here. It was just therapy for me; you know that. It was a place we made because I couldn't get in here. Now that I'm here, where I've dreamed of being for years, it seems silly to keep going.”  


“Are we done then?”  


Her lips pursed. The suggestion made her venomously want to deny closing it down just because of her. It seemed highly unfair. This wasn't just about her anymore.  


“I...don't know. I don't want to close it down at this point. It's helped so many; it's still helping so many. That's what it's there for; what it'll always be there for...hopefully.”  


Her lips tilted. “Maybe you three can take it if you want to. We did make it together after all. It's not just mine. I may have suggested it, but we all contributed something big. It's got a strong support now; it wouldn't be hard if you three wanted to be the sole owners at this point.”  


“That was all you girl, not me. I don't care if it stays or goes. It's just fun when I plan on staying up late.”  


“You'll have to talk to the others then. I only know that if it closed down now, a lot of people would be sad.”  


“True, true.” There was a pause. “Are you gone yet? It's been about twenty minutes into your lunch you know. I'm almost at the cafe.”  


She cringed and quickly slammed the locker. “I'm going, I'm going!” She grabbed her purse off the seat and shouldered it, hurrying to the exit doors and down the hallway. “You distracted me! I hate eating quickly, but I don't have much of a choice. Thanks for meeting me near the school; I don't think I would've made it otherwise.”  


“No prob. Hurry and get here and maybe we can chat more about what to do with the Underground.”  


~*~*~  


Once the door finished swinging shut and silence descended upon the room, there was a giggle and a scurrying of feet in the opposite direction. Past rows of other occupied and empty lockers into the back.  


Auburn hair found a patch of blond near the showers, applying makeup with help from one of the bathroom mirrors. “This is a doozy of a secret we stumbled on Chloe!”  


“You mean me.” Chloe evenly corrected, never looking over.  


“Ah! Yes... YOU stumbled on. Sorry!”  


“So? What is it?”  


Short, auburn hair swished around as if looking for the owner of the previous words she had been spying on only moments ago. “I think Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the creator of the rumored Miraculous Moves Underground!”  


That got a pause in the mascara brush. Blue eyes looked to her lackey's appearance in the mirror, a smile slowly forming. “Oh? How do you know this?”  
“I heard her mention it multiple times!” Excited fists formed next to Sabrina's mouth as she recanted as much of the one-sided conversation on the phone as she was privy to. She missed nothing, having even taken a few notes to keep from forgetting the most necessary tidbits.  


The mascara was idly put back, that smile wide and sly and evil. A smug chuckle quietly escaped the confines of the bathroom area and bounced around the locker room walls.  


“Well now, well now, well now...isn't that INTERESTING...?” A manicured finger tapped on a made-up cheek. “Who would have thought that the mouse from junior high would be a hip hop dancer? Well...with the way she danced in the spring, I should've suspected something was going on.” Chloe looked at her reflection in the mirror, randomly moving a few bangs out of the way of her eyes. “This is absolute gold.” A giggle broke through before she composed herself and cleared her throat.  


“So? What are you going to do Chloe?? Blackmail her to give up her spot with Adrien Agreste?”  


Chloe snorted and cast a scornful look through the mirror before going back to applying her lip gloss. “Oh please, don't think so small Sabrina. Blackmail is for small-time twits.” Her eyes narrowed on her reflection. “We're reaching for much higher than simple blackmail...”  


“The teacher?”  


“The owner of the school.” She declared, putting the latest wand back in her purse. A smile graced her face as she checked the final applications. “Some talentless hip hop dancer doesn't deserve to be in Monsieur Agreste's school, let alone near Adrien.” A fist formed as Chloe stepped away from the mirror and finally faced Sabrina. “I'm going to crush Marinette and make her rue the day she ever set foot in this school as a dancer! It belongs to people like Adrien and myself!”  


Chloe snatched up her purse and abruptly headed for the locker room exit, Sabrina on her heels. The pair headed straight for the main office and paused just outside. Chloe idly stared at 'Gabriel Agreste' on the door before knocking. The lunch hour was more than half over, but she knew he would be inside. He was a dedicated owner who took his work very seriously; he often worked during his lunch in his office, but was always available to those that needed him.  


“Enter.”  


Taking a deep breath, Chloe's hand shot out and grasped the doorknob, throwing the door wide open with panic on her face. “Monsieur Agreste!” She cried out, running inside, face contorted in worry. Sabrina was hot on her heels, looking upset as well. “It's terrible!”  


Gabriel sat back in his desk, brows risen at the whirlwind entrance. He eyed the girls with no small sense of confusion. “Chloe Bourgeois. What's the matter?”  


Chloe hurried to his desk and slapped both hands on the desk as lightly as she dared without hurting herself. She gave him a teary-eyed look, teeth biting her lip. Her shoulders shook, hands clenching to fists. “It's -” She stopped and covered her mouth as a shuddery breath left her. She ignored the hand that Sabrina patted on a shoulder, mentally commending her lackey for the help of the mood.  


She took a deep breath, fanning her face with a hand for a second before looking to the school's owner again. “It's...it's just...terrible! I just heard the most upsetting news!”  


“So you just said. What seems to be troubling you for you to come to me?”  


She pretended to collect herself and took time to properly word her next sentences. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng...she...she's involved in something horrible. She's involved in that Miraculous Moves Underground place! No,” Her head shook, “I think it's even worse...I think she's the one behind it all!” Hands went over the desk again as she leaned over them for emphasis. “I think it's her fault that poor Adrien was hospitalized months ago! That he ran away from home!”  


All things that were hard to hide from the public with their extended absences and definitely not from her. To have the cause of Adrien's issues right next to him, with him oddly happy about her presence, made Chloe want to breathe fire.  


There was a beat of silence before the leather office chair creaked. “How do you know this? What proof do you have?”  


Chloe looked to Sabrina who quickly produced the notepad she had scribbled on. Gabriel took it with a subdued face, eyes scanning the words with skepticism. “I'm still not seeing the connection Chloe...”  


Determination and distraught crossed Chloe's face. “She was just on the phone with someone about it! They were going on and on about if they should scrap the project because she gets to dance here with Adrien. She even mentioned that she invited Adrien back in the spring. Bring her here and ask her! Her spring audition...we both saw it. That dancing style speaks for her. All the evidence is there Monsieur!”  


Gabriel lightly dropped the notepad onto the wood desk and stood. Hands clasped behind his back as usual whenever he thought. He met Chloe's eyes, watching her nod as if to prove her point. The details she gave him, along with past instances that he had seen with his own eyes, ran through his head.  


_“Your footwork near the end was choppy and your arm swings much to fast to resemble a bird flapping its wings in flight. Those kind of moves will never accurately portray Odette! You apparently know other dance styles Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng and that's fine for you...” _  
__

-

_“Marinette Dupain-Cheng approached me in the hallway moments ago concerning her audition. She needs an assistant for the piece she is doing; a male dancer. I hesitantly agreed to do so after all her hard work in applying. From what I got of it, I think she may finally catch your interest on this father.” _  
__

-

_“I must admit that Adrien Agreste was a great partner due to his many years of experience as a dancer. He knew what to do with only a little coaching from me and some explanation of what I intended on doing. I believe that his abilities helped me immensely.” _  
__

After two years of actual ballet performances, she went and created a dance...a duet. Marinette was fully aware of the application process and that duets were almost unheard of. However, she still went through with such a display and Adrien offered to help her, despite barely knowing her. He was supposed to be on the jury and help, not give up his spot and his duties for just one applicant who was supposed to show her own merit and what she was made of without anyone else. It had been highly unfair to the others, but that part alone didn't affect his decision to let her enter his school.  


Adrien's ability to participate in the dance was good and Gabriel attributed Marinette's words to his son's abilities. The pair had spoken in the hallway, as he had asked other students later, and discussed her performance. He even saw them speaking on stage and she was giving him directions. Most of the dance was about her movement with only basic participation from Adrien. There was nothing complex that he did during the audition.  


Although...there was one move that was extremely difficult...  


The fish dive. In itself, it was fairly complex and a tough move because the 'fish' had to hold the stance while her 'catcher' maneuvered her into the proper position. Not only had Marinette leapt across the stage and gone right into a perfect fish position, Adrien spun her around immediately after. The move was so complex and it had his brows going up at how well it was performed.  


There was no way the pair could have 'just' done such a complicated move without hours and hours of practice. Such a setup had to be so ingrained that the other would know what to do based off the first person's movements alone.  


If Adrien knew of such a thing because he had practiced it, that meant he had thrown himself into ballet and spent hours upon hours doing such a thing. As far as Gabriel knew, he was good in class, but never had he heard of his son doing such a thing that didn't revolve around an upcoming performance.  


_“I don't even care about ballet! I'd gladly trade the Underground for ballet any day of the week for the freedom it's granted me of my own free will. I chose to go and spend my nights there which is an option you've never given me!” _  
__

In the three weeks since Adrien's return home, Gabriel had seen a drastic personality change. Especially after Marinette's induction into the school. Adrien was eager to get to class and almost didn't want to leave.  


There was one time that Gabriel had found out such things for himself when class was in session. He was forced to subtly investigate the class atmosphere after Chloe filed a complaint concerning her loss of practice spot with Adrien and why. Supposedly, Chloe claimed bad behavior, which Gabriel wasn't going to tolerate around his only child. He found nothing wrong with Marinette's conduct and even saw how well she got along with Adrien when they practiced. The two danced together very well and it was impressive to see how well they could read each other's moves, despite it being only a few days in.  


_“I thought that perhaps you had decided to live in your Underground like a heathen, but it seems that you can be reasonable.” _  
__

The incident with Adrien's absence from home made him curious. Adrien had left as suddenly as he had shown back up. It had been worrisome as it had been a relief.  


It had also been five days before the fall auditions started back up.  


_“I see that you are well-fed and no worse for the wear during your time away from here...” _  
__

All the pieces were chaotic and it was hard to make a smooth connection to all that kept going through his mind. Most of them didn't seem to match up and it was a hard road to follow with as disjointed as it was.  


Perhaps that was the point...  


The puzzle pieces, cleverly cut out and well-disguised, were there had he ever taken the time to look. Gabriel took a deep inhale to cool the sudden fire that burned in his chest as he looked to the clock. “Lunch is now over Chloe. You've spent too much time waiting around my office. I will escort you back to class and ask a few questions of Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.”  


Chloe hid her smirk and pretended to wipe any moisture from her eyes. “You won't be sorry Monsieur!”  


The trio left the office, Gabriel not even bothering to walk at the same speed as the other two. His steps were calculated and crisp. Annoyance wasn't even a high enough word to use to describe what he was feeling.  


Anger would have been a better descriptor.  


The door to the classroom suddenly opened and everyone jumped. Gabriel ignored the shocked gazes, eyes looking for midnight black. He found that next to a shock of blond hair over in the corner. He took a second to watch the comfortable way Adrien stood next to Marinette, who looked much the same. The pair then gave him slightly bewildered looks when they turned his way, before looking to each other and shrugging in silence.  


Gabriel took in the posture, the nearness, the eye contact, the way his son looked at Marinette and the final puzzle piece showed up. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I request to see you in my office immediately. Leave your things and come as you are.”  


She blinked, but nodded. She gave a small wave to Adrien before striding across the floor in her slippers. She smiled at the owner, but it went ignored as Gabriel turned on his heel and headed back for his office without even waiting for her. She turned to the classroom, finding Adrien looking utterly confused, and gave him a shrug about his father's curt behavior.  


“You're blocking the doorway newb. Move.”  


She jumped and whirled to Chloe, Sabrina behind her. The pair looked at her as they always had in junior high: like she was a bug. Except, there was a curious smile on Chloe's face that had her eyes narrowing a little in confusion.  


There was a sudden clap for attention. “Okay, that's enough of a break! You just had lunch and rest; it's time to dance. Mademoiselle Bourgeois will take Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng's spot while she is in the main office for the time being and practice will resume as normal.”  


An almost smug, yet happy smile adorned Chloe's face as she hurried into the room and sidled up next to the place she had been in for years. “I'd be happy to help Madame.” Arms wrapped around Adrien's as she smiled up at him. “It feels like forever Adri-honey. I'll be happy to assist you in your lead practice. I'm well-versed in the piece after all.” Without even waiting, already knowing where they left off before lunch, Chloe took the necessary pose and looked to the teacher.  


He stood behind Chloe and tried not to cringe in front of the class. It was like a bad relationship he couldn't get away from and the nostalgia was highly unwelcome. He looked from the back of Chloe's head to The Beast to the door. He wanted to dance with Marinette, not Chloe!  


'Ugh...please don't take too long in father's office Marinette. Hopefully, it's just something quick and then he'll be done with you.'


	15. The feeling of betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel had thought he was the sole cause to his son's suffering and hospitalization. That had never been his intention; never would be his intention. To find that there was a cause outside of himself, one that his own son foolishly accepted and loyally undertook, altered his emotions at that news. Now, there was a face to all of these chaotic, unresolved emotions which had plagued him for too long.

The door quietly clicked shut after her. It had been a hard walk in ballet slippers with as fast as his father had been walking. She almost thought she was going to twist her ankle and had to hop a few times to catch up to his fast stride. Now she was in his office and feeling slightly uncomfortable for some reason.  


Maybe it was the way he was looking at her like he suddenly didn't approve...?  


Gabriel abruptly whirled to face the windows to his office, hands tightly clasped over his back. So many things from the spring season ran through his head now that she was next to him. Clues, pieces, answers, more questions...they all cluttered his mind and made thinking unclear and difficult. Everything was making too much noise as the questions demanded their paired answers all at once.  


Teeth nibbled her lip, fingers twirling around each other as she gave in to the urge to fidget since he still didn't look her way. She stared at his back for as long as she dared before her eyes moved to a safer position on his desk. She could still see him in her peripheral vision behind the desk of his somewhat large office. It almost became a moot point to keep being here as the silence deafened her and he said nothing after moments.  


Why was she here?! The clock ticked louder than him right now!  


After minutes of trying to clear his head, Gabriel finally turned and strode up to her. He stopped too close to her personal space and looked down, eyes calculating and looking for more since the start of all of this.  


Chloe's words and the notepad roamed through his mind. It didn't make sense, but in a way it did. It was very subtle...very well hidden. No one would have ever suspected a thing from looking at her. She never gave off that vibe and yet, when he choose to look deeper, deep into the memories of being near her, the crumbs were spread out in a trail for anyone to follow.  


Never was there a time when a parent would be more scared than to hear that their only child had collapsed and rushed to the hospital. Never would the guilt and fear be greater at wondering if such decisions concerning that child's life led to such a thing. The blame, the self-hatred had been there during the entire recovery time. So much had almost changed on a dime, but then it uprighted itself and continued as it had before such harrowing emotions ever existed.  


The upset, the disappointment, the confusion... The inability to understand 'why' was always there. A parent had to rule on logic and facts; totally opposite to the emotional realm of a teenager. While that fact was always glaringly apparent, it was still difficult to comprehend.  


Gabriel had thought he was the sole cause to his son's suffering and hospitalization. That had never been his intention; never would be his intention. To find that there was a cause outside of himself, one that his own son foolishly accepted and loyally undertook, altered his emotions at that news.  


Now, there was a face to all of these chaotic, unresolved emotions which had plagued him for too long. There was an actual person who had extended her hand and dragged his son along to his own physical demise which required days of bed rest and near comatose sleep for two days.  


Requiring an IV because he had been unconscious and unable to feed himself.  


Now, Gabriel had a person he could place the blame on for his son's actions and an outlet for the mounting anger he didn't fight.  


Give in he did.  


In the silence, the sound of slapped skin broke through the office.  


Marinette's head whipped to the side at the blow. She stumbled and almost fell in her slippers, but caught herself. Wide eyes stared at the floor in absolute shock, ears hearing nothing of an explanation or the like to give rise to the need for such violence. A shaking hand slowly rose and cupped the injury, chest heaving at the abrupt surge of adrenaline.  


Once the shock wore off, anger took its place. Blue turned into a maelstrom and whipped up to meet the furious eyes of Gabriel Agreste. “What was that for?!” She demanded, glaring at such behavior.  


Gabriel's eyes narrowed as their eyes battled for dominance. “I demand you to tell me the truth to what I just heard concerning some 'nightly activities' of yours.”  


A brow rose, but something in the back of her head started becoming concerned. “I...I have no idea what you're talking about! What nightly activities are you even referring to??”  


Gabriel leaned down, body stiff. “The one that my son has been participating in for months on end. The one that led to his eventual collapse and hospitalization. You invited him! Your little hovel of hip hop dance trash is not for my son. He belongs here in this school with me!”  


The blood rushing in her ears drowned out most of the warning bells that were going off in the back of her head. Every instinct told her to flee right now, but she was stone in front of his father.  


Panic squeezed her chest so tight that breathing was difficult. It was hard to think clearly with the owner of the school pointing out things she never wanted to reach his ears. Her hands trembled, but hiding them under his scrutinizing gaze was pointless.  


“It's your fault that my son ended up there and then in the hospital out of exhaustion! His constant attendance to your hapless place wore him down and he was unconscious for two days due to lack of sleep! You were the one to open this path to him and cause that horror! Do you deny this?? Do you deny seeing my son in that ridiculous black outfit of his for months and stringing him along??”  


“He didn't have to accept it!” She snapped back, immediately flinching after the words left her mouth. Her eyes flew wide at how easily she had taken the bait and she took a step back in fear.  


She cringed at how horribly she just gave herself away and any involvement in Adrien's daily life back to when they had no knowledge of the other really was. She had never known he was that sick, but if she thought back to that extended absence when she thought he was done with the Underground, it made sense.  


He hadn't been done, he had been in the hospital!  


Guilt, upset, sadness, paranoia, panic. Everything was written on her face and it was impossible to hide. She had never been good at hiding secrets because she never ignored her emotions. This was the worst time to be an open book, however.  


The look of anger turned to recognition as Gabriel leaned back. His eyes adjusted again, turning cold and disapproving as they remained on her.  


“M – Monsieur...I...I...don't...Adrien...t – the...”  


“You've said more than enough Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. You've just validated everything I heard and found out concerning my son.” Gabriel took a step away, shoulders squaring. “You're a horrible human being to give my son such an invite, knowing what it would do to him. You've been here to audition. You know what the school's hours are. You've no doubt seen him perform ballet and know how much mental and physical concentration it takes. To tell my son of such a place and deprive him of his much-needed sleep is inexcusable.”  


“He needed it!” She loudly retorted, fists clenching and eyes blazing. “He's been trapped under your thumb for so long...he needed a release from this life! I could see it even though I didn't really know him at the time! I didn't mean him any harm; I was only trying to help him. It's always been his choice to show up or not. Participation isn't mandatory! The Underground is a place of dance freedom for those that don't want to be judged by people such as yourself for the talent they may or may not possess. Don't talk badly about something you know absolutely nothing about!”  


His hand moved and grabbed a wrist. He squeezed harshly, not letting go when she struggled to make him. He watched the clenched teeth, the glare, and heard the demands to unhand her. He yanked her forward and glared back.  


“As far as I'm concerned, you have very few options, and the only one I'll concede to is to remove yourself permanently from this school, never to return. If you refuse, I will find the location of this Miraculous Moves Underground, reduce it to rubble, and find ways to incriminate everyone involved in Adrien's hospitalization! Leave now; don't even finish out practice. If I ever see Adrien near you for whatever reason, my vengeance will be swift and harsh. You have my word on that one.”  


She yanked her hand away, knowing he gave it back to her. She stumbled a few steps away for safety, suddenly fearing what this person would do. She eyed him cautiously as he stared at her like she was much lower under his feet.  


She felt like she was trapped with a dangerous animal and perhaps she was. Gabriel Agreste had lost his wife and almost lost his son; he had been tampered with more than should have happened. Whether intentional or not, she had caused problems in this person's life and he was about ready to make her pay for whatever she had made him experience.  


Tears lined her eyes as his words penetrated her brain. Never...to return...  


So many years she had dreamed of being here in this place full-time, then on his stage as a professional. So many auditions, so much work and effort.  


So much practice...so many failures.  


So many tears and days of depression, of feeling like she would never be good at the one thing she loved. They crashed over her and his words echoed in her ears. She was done and she would never be able to come back. If she did, her life would start fraying at more than just the edges.  


She stared at him, inching back as she did so, finding conviction in his features. He was serious; he would bulldoze the building they were using without a second thought! He would connect innocent people who had nothing to do with Adiren's issue just to lash out at her in his anger! Her parents would probably find out about what was going on and then there was that huge issue to deal with. Not to mention what would happen with Alya...Nino...Nathaniel...  


She wasn't going to let that happen! The hand rubbing her wrist clenched around it gingerly before she whirled and threw his door open.  


So be it. As hard as it was...she had no choice.  


It was a hard run to the locker room, but she wasn't going to stop and take off her slippers. Not yet.  


She threw the door open, eyes swimming and chest burning. She hurried to the locker and somehow managed the numbers on the first try. She plopped down and quickly undid the knots to her laces, throwing the shoes in her duffel and looked to her attire. She didn't care to change, as everything was covered.  


It didn't matter; nothing mattered right now.  


She didn't think she could manage to get dressed properly with as choppy as her hands were and as disorganized as her mind was anyway.  


The happiness of this place quickly fizzled into one big lie. It was horrible and cruel. She felt betrayed and it made the sting that much stronger as it pierced her chest.  


Somehow, she managed to get into her everyday shoes and ran from the locker room. She rushed down the hallway and past the classroom, tears streaming down her face and trying to keep from collapsing. She almost hoped she didn't leave anything important in the room, but didn't stop. She didn't care; someone could throw it away.  


She didn't want anything related to ballet right now!  


Being outside didn't help her to calm down much, but it did bring new questions to her. How did Gabriel know?! How did he find out?! She had never given away anything related to the Underground in her dancing ever since the spring! She didn't think such a tiny thing would have been enough to incriminate her to such an extent...  


How...??  


Her mind was blank for what felt like eternity before a small thread of light shone down with something akin to an answer. Something inside her absolutely died when only one person could know. Gabriel could have never found out otherwise.  


The tidbit of happiness that she had found the last few weeks screamed in agony as it twisted and warped. It screamed in agony as it shattered into a million pieces and scattered itself into dust across her feelings. The pressure on her chest increased as anger and treachery coursed through her tenfold.  


_“I swear that I won't tell anyone who you are. I never intended on it in the first place. You have my word. I'll show you that you can tell me anything you want Marinette.” _  
__

She wanted to hit something. She wanted to throw her duffel as far as she could and not care what or who it hit. She squelched a scream of true, despairing rage, eyes seeing only red.  


Never had she known such fury in her entire life, through any undertaking or any person she had ever known. She felt absolutely filthy now for ever believing such words.  


He was a liar; a damned, filthy liar!  


She didn't know how it happened, but it had happened. He must have let something slip during his screw-up after finding out her identity. That morning when she showed him her real face had to be it. He ran away shortly after because his father had found out what he had been doing for months on end. His own selfish desires had just led to her complete undoing.  


No...that wasn't it...nothing was that one-sided and simple...  


Trust him, he said... She felt like a total fool for ever thinking he would be true to his pretty words. Nails dug into her skin hard enough to draw blood as she felt utterly humiliated. The pain wasn't enough to draw her from her own head, but she wished it was.  


Tears of anguish streamed down her face and kept falling. She wiped them away only a few times, but gave up when they refused to stop.  


This was her fault for ever inviting someone like him! He needed an escape, she saw that, but she should have known better than to get too close to him! She felt she led him on enough to want more and then he gave in to his greediness. She gave him what he wanted at the cost of herself.  


She brought him into her home at the possibility of his father finding him there and destroying her parent's bakery. She allowed herself to feel something for him and now she was out on the street in front of the school when practice was going on.  


Who should she be more upset with? Him for letting his father find out...or herself for trusting him and falling all over again?  


She suddenly took off in a dead run, needing to be as far away from this place as quickly as possible. Her feet pounded on the pavement as she went all out, needing to exhaust herself so she didn't feel like this. She almost ran into people as she tried to dodge, but not caring if her shoulders scraped up against them or their angry shouts as she bolted away.  


She ran in the general direction of home, but knowing she wouldn't be able to go there just yet unless it was to sneak up the back door without her parents knowing and hide this all from them. She had nowhere else she wanted, needed, to be right now and the day suddenly stretched into tedious eternity on her with no goal in mind.  


Adrien Agreste. She had loved him for the longest time. She had buried her feelings for him over the years, but really only as a means of self-preservation. They had never gone away and during his time at her home showed her just how lost she still was. His smiling face, his few soft kisses, his excellent dancing ran through her mind.  


He became the target for her anger and she mentally threw it at him even as she ran away from him. He got what he wanted while she was farther down the ladder than she ever dreamed she'd be. Intentional or not, this was all his fault!!  


'You stupid, stupid Marinette!' She berated, teeth clenching. 'Stupid Adrien Agreste! Stupid boy! I hate you...I hate you!! This is all your fault, you stupid cat! I'll never forgive you! I don't care if I ever see you again! Your father can have you for all I care! Good riddance to you all!'


	16. Flung from the maelstrom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hands lashed out before she could think, unable to do so, and grasped black cloth. She cruelly yanked him down to her face, ignoring his stupor and glaring at him for all she was worth. “What are you doing here?!” She demanded, shaking him a little.

That afternoon ended like it had in the past. Chloe danced the rest of the day with him and then he went home. He bid his classmates a subdued goodbye, mind burning with questions and feeling highly confused.  


As far as he was concerned, no one spent anywhere near a sufficient amount of time wondering about her sudden exit from class that day. Days passed and Marinette never showed up to class again. He was extremely worried, but asking his classmates for clues left him at the start. No one knew anything that had happened outside of what he knew. She left, just as they all saw, and hadn't shown back up. His father said nothing about it, and he was kind of scared to ask.  


He didn't know if he wanted to know the reason or not.  


Anxiety had his stomach in knots as the hours passed. Three days went by and he was growing worse. Every class hour that flowed, as if breaking him from a dream, made him wonder if it even happened at all. Surely, the last few weeks hadn't been in his head! He didn't imagine such things either! The other new students that were accepted along with Marinette were still there and the graduates still gone. That told him that something big was going on and he just didn't know what, but he was going to find out! This unknown was killing him and he hated not knowing what was going on.  


The longer he stayed away from the truth, from hearing what was going on from her own lips, the more his imagination ran away from him. He had initially thought that perhaps something serious with her family had happened. Then it escalated to her and all sorts of terrible things involving her. They all worsened his paranoia to the point where he couldn't take it anymore.  


When class ended and he finished dinner, he thought it would have been a good idea to check on her. It was a perfect excuse: the owner's son was going to go visit the new student on the pretense that she was ill because she hadn't attended class for days now. It was innocent, it was easy to play with should questions arise, and the level of risk was low.  


He didn't even get past the doorway from the dining room, barely halfway into the main hall, before the door across the way opened suddenly.  


He jumped, but paused and waited to see who was opening the door. His father honestly was the last person he ever expected to see. Sure, they lived in the same house, but it was a huge place and the odds of them ever seeing each other were usually low enough that he never had to worry about being bothered or bothering his father with his work.  


“Where do you think you're going Adrien?”  


His body was still aligned with the front door, so the assumption was a correct one. He turned to face his father, story ready. “I was just going to go out for a bit. The new student, Marinette, hasn't been to class for a few days. I was going to visit and see how she is. I'm worried that she's sick or her family is.”  


Gabriel didn't move from his spot in front of the doorway he had exited from. He stared across the way, reading into his son's words and posture. The longer he stared, the more he could see tiny changes flitter through almost unwillingly. They were covered up well, but they still escaped.  


Gabriel's eyes closed with a quiet sigh. Words demanded to be said, mostly to satisfy his own desires, but the logical part of his mind didn't want to say them. What was the point? Life had returned to the way it had been and there was no point in hashing over it. But, at the mention of Adrien still too taken with that girl had his protectiveness reeling a little.  


“That won't be necessary.”  


There was something hidden in those words which forced him to take a step forward, brows thoughtfully coming together. “Not...necessary?” He echoed, head tilting. That wasn't something he had expected. “Do you...know what happened to her then?? You were probably the last one to see her after all... Is – is she okay?”  


Whether the act was real or not was unknown. There was a sense of sincerity in those questions, in the slight urgency which shone through. Gabriel wanted to close the door as quickly as possible on this and get his son past this girl. Involving himself, and continuing to do so, would not be good; history had already proved that. “I was the last one to see her. I had quite the conversation with her in my office before she left school.”  


Something cold poked his spine at that last part. Left...? Why would Marinette leave school when it was still in session?? Worry of a different sort ate at him and he directed it his father's way...not liking this at all.  


A scenario he would have never comprehended in a million years breathed in his ear, making itself known in a terrible way. “Y...you...what did...you do?” He heard himself ask.  


Gabriel's chin rose just a little at the accusation. “It's not what I did Adrien, but what she did. I found out many things that concerned me greatly concerning that girl. I became privy to her secret lately and confronted her on it. I made her quite aware of how her actions had affected you and just what they had done to you. I refused to let someone, someone who hurt my son, ever be near you and step foot in my school ever again. I ordered her to leave and not come back if she didn't want to face the consequences of her actions. If she ever goes near you again, I'll find that hovel of hers and destroy it, along with anyone in it.”  


He wasn't aware that he was still standing or how he was even able to. His fathers words penetrated his brain, his heart, his veins, his muscles. He lost control of every possible ability he possessed at knowing the truth of what happened to his beloved lady, his Ladybug...his Marinette.  


Or that he had probably helped somehow.  


Breathing had quickly become a chore with as tight as his chest felt. “You...you...didn't!” He choked out, face contorting in anguish. He was barely aware that he was trembling.  


Her dream...gone. She was never going to be able to step foot in his father's school because of the power Gabriel Agreste had. His father was true to any word he spoke and his actions backed up his words. He didn't doubt that the Underground would be crushed and turned into an item of contempt for all due to his father. Her honorable creation would be turned and twisted into the opposite of what it was meant for.  


“Why?! Why did you cast her away for something like that?! You threw away such a person for your petty reasons! She has serious talent! How could you overlook something like that?! How could you let her other styles blind you??”  


“I am not blind to anything.” Gabriel looked away. “I see everything very clearly Adrien, whether you believe me to or not. That girl invited you to go to such a place and I know how excited you can get about things. You would never have ignored such a thing with the mystery that surrounds that place. Don't think I'm still unaware of the rumors. She ignored everything about your life and all the responsibilities it contains to bring you there.”  


“I know how much you liked it from the way you acted and how often you must have snuck out. Keeping her away is the safest route for you to get on with your life and forget her. I don't want you going near her ever again. She's the one who reduced you to a hospital bed...or have you forgotten that feeling when you had to sleep for two days to recover the ability to remain awake?”  


Guilt. It washed over him for reasons not akin to what his father was trying to throw his way.  


He stared at the floor, heart thudding hard in his chest. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to argue back for her sake, but he felt outside his body.  


For his sake.  


His father tried to help, but the man only succeeded in making things a million times worse. The past was the past and because Marinette was near him, he would have done absolutely anything his father wanted because she was at ballet school!  


At least...until this moment he would have...  


He didn't know how he found the strength or the ability to move his legs. He turned to a sense of privacy, to find himself in a place that was his, and whirled for his room. He bolted up the steps and slammed the door shut. He locked the door despite knowing his father wouldn't chase him to make him understand.  


There was no need; he understood exactly what was going on.  


He was the one who caused such things to happen. This was all his fault!  


He didn't blame his father for most of this. This was all on him. He idly stared out the huge expanse of windows as that thought encompassed him.  


He had caused all this because he hadn't been careful enough. He hadn't planned enough, hadn't foreseen what would happen to him this far in advance. He was too stuck on his own feelings that he couldn't see past his own nose into the future. He didn't consider anyone other than himself. He had only appeased his feelings to feel better about her, to be able to get to know her better. In the process, he had sold her out to his father and erased the dream she had been chasing so faithfully for years!  


Hands covered his face as he slumped to the floor on his knees. He felt like dirt. No, dirt was sturdier than he was. He felt like a pit of quicksand, sucking in all the good which had been in her life. All those smiles, the easy laughter, the shy blushes, the conversation with his classmates, the hard work he saw from her every day...it was gone. It would never be again...all due to him.  


Hands suddenly shot away from teary eyes, resolve shooting through him. No...it wasn't over! Nothing was ever over. Life altered and changed like water, but it never evaporated into nothing forever. It would only take another form until something helped it become the way it was again. He would be that help; he would find her and set things right. He owed her that much.  


Provided she would talk to him...  


~*~*~  


Wearing the hoodie was strange. He didn't really know why he put it on, but the sense of nostalgia hit him like a sledgehammer. He wasn't going to dance; that never occurred to him. He didn't even realize he was done with the Underground until he was slipping his arms through the sleeves. This was about her and him...whatever was there.  


He didn't care what happened to her Underground. It had granted him the one thing he needed, but it had given him so much more. It brought her to him and he was thankful, but now that time was over.  


He left just after eleven. It was as easy as it had always been, but perhaps more so than before. His father wasn't even thinking that he would ever try such a stunt again because he had given his word, what he was now breaking. He didn't like to promise something and then break it. Usually, that would have been the case...but this time was special. This time was steeped in a sense of urgency unlike anything he had ever felt. He HAD to get this resolved in a positive way because three days had passed.  


Three days of festering and sitting in such a conclusion.  


He was massively concerned for her and what she had been experiencing, feeling, since her conversation with his father. He didn't want it to end this way. Every part of him, what was seriously connected to her, screamed at him to move faster. He had to fix this in any way he could. He refused to let her life become shambles because he may have stupidly let something slip after that morning when his father found out where he had been for months.  


He rushed past the darkened streets, the location still fresh in his mind. Despite it being a month or so, it felt like eternity since he had done this. The directions moved his feet for him, his emotions propelling him on and helping him move...giving him strength and innocent hope keeping his heart beating.  


_“I'll find that hovel of hers and destroy it, along with anyone in it...” _  
__

–  


_“Apparently, there have been some relocations since it started because some idiots go snitching to everyone. Some have said they've gone the next day and the entire place is wiped clean like it never existed.”_

_  
_

He reached the door to the basement, suddenly wondering if everything would still be there. Would the Bubbler's dj equipment still be set up in the corner?? Would The Illustrator's paint still be splattered everywhere? His hand gripped the knob, teeth biting his lip as he prayed it was.  


He turned the knob and inched the door open, but heard nothing. Not that he expected to. He was earlier than he had ever been; nothing was probably going yet. It seemed that the best times started around midnight and went until morning. He kind of wanted it that way; he needed to find her and talk to her.  


He suddenly hoped that she was even here!  


The light at the bottom was still on, the words 'this way' were still on the wall. A sense of relief hit him. If the place had vanished, those things would be the first to go. Maybe he was still in time...  


He pushed the door open, hearing silence. His brow furrowed, hoping ANYONE was here. The lights were on...that had to account for something!  


He inched into the room, head whipping in every direction and ears poised. He quietly shut the door behind him as much as he could amidst the creaking. He walked to the first room The Illustrator used for face painting as the first place to search. The onslaught of voices to his ears met him with relief and quickened his steps.  


He hid behind the open archway and took in those in attendance. The Illustrator, Lady Wifi, the Bubbler, and Marinette were there. They looked to be having something of a serious discussion and he watched for heartbeats to feel out the situation. They all looked grim and slightly unhappy at whatever had been going on before he entered and his feet brought him into the threshold on their own.  


The slight scuffle of sneakers on dirt was louder than it ever needed to be. The quartet whirled to the noise, looking on in slight shock and confusion. There was a moment of tense befuddlement before a harsh 'tsk' sounded. A pair of blue eyes narrowed in utter disgust before tennis shoes scuffled across the way as she hurried over.  


She was in her usual Ladybug wear, but her face wasn't painted. Neither were the other's. It had been time to have 'the talk' about many things now that she had been able to speak words and not break. Early had been a good idea.  


Now it seemed like a bad one.  


Hands lashed out before she could think, unable to do so, and grasped black cloth. She cruelly yanked him down to her face, ignoring his stupor and glaring at him for all she was worth. “What are you doing here?!” She demanded, shaking him a little.  


He had fathomed that she may be angry with him for what happened, but the level she was showing him had him astounded. He couldn't pick his brain up with the storm in front of him and lost himself in front of the whirlwinds that were her eyes. His mouth gaped open as if to say anything, but he didn't even get the chance to speak.  


She shook him again, veins burning with the fury that took hold of her. Just when she thought things could return to some sense of normalcy, what she had forced to return to the depths, he was here!  


Why was he here?! She didn't want to see him anymore; didn't want him to be apart of her life anymore! She was tired of him entering and exiting, always turning her emotions upside down and then leaving her to deal with the aftermath of them on her own.  


Her teeth grit as she held his hoodie in a vice grip. She wanted to do too many horrible things, say too many horrible things, to him right now and only didn't because she couldn't figure out what she wanted to do first. Her arms shook in attempt to move, but were only restrained because she didn't know if she wanted to shake him or hit him.  


“You...you...” She growled out. “This...this is your fault!” She shook him again, harder than before. “You and your stupid need to know! You ruined everything! You took it from me and now I'm done! You shouldn't even be here right now! Do you even know what'll happen if you're found out this time?! You just put us all in danger! He won't hesitate to ruin all of us! Don't you ever think of anything outside yourself?! You're so stupid!!”  


He mentally shook himself in unison after her angry tirade paused. His hands came up and gingerly covered hers.  


“You're wrong my lady! I never told a soul about this place; about you!” He leaned forward, bypassing the look of disbelief and scorn she directed his way. “Please...you have to believe me! I would never violate the trust you gave me! I have no idea what happened or what you're talking about, but I came to find out and get the truth!”  


She scoffed at the plead in his voice, the sincerity to his words. She refused to accept them this time. The last time she had led to these issues and she was done letting her feelings for him direct her decisions.  


“You have no idea what you made me suffer...” She hissed. “The humiliation...the knowledge that such a person knows what else I've done over the years... I can't take that back!”  


She knew there was no point in giving him details, but when she told him of the meeting in his father's office, watching his shock and guilt unfold, she felt justified in a perverse sense.  


“There's no way he could have known otherwise.” She harshly concluded. Her hands yanked at him again. “You're a liar; a filthy liar! You're complete scum for saying you'd assist me, get me in, and then help take it all from me! An entire month! Do you have any idea how disgraced I felt?!”  


He grasped at her hands again, this time with much more urgency. He didn't care if she pulled away from him, unlike the first try; he needed to make her see! She wasn't seeing anything but red right now and he had to say anything to help clear it.  


“I have no idea what you're talking about! I would never ever let you go through such a thing if I had known it happened! Do you think so little of me after everything we've been through together??”  


She scoffed, not happy at being reminded of the days and nights they spent together after he ran away. The hours upon hours of practice that she enjoyed more than she should have. The emotions she let herself feel, let herself open up to again...  


A small growl left her and she resisted an urge that she didn't to let herself give in to. “What are you doing here?” She quietly reiterated, voice dangerous. “There is no more need for your presence in our lives...in mine. I was thrown out of your school; my time there with you is done. We are now different people with separate lives and have nothing else to do with each other.” She shook him, cutting off anything he may have to say again. “You're just a pawn! You don't even belong here! Inviting you was a mistake!”  


“No, you -”  


The urge she had been fighting for the longest time finally happened. She wanted to hate herself for giving in, but it felt oh so good to do. She gave in and slapped him as hard as she could across the face in the same manner that had happened to her.  


She watched with a horrible sense of satisfaction as he acted much like her, but seeing sadness and shock cross his features instead of anger. She ignored them as coldly as Gabriel had stared at her much the same way. “I'm returning the farewell 'present' your father gave me during that meeting in his office.” She bit out, whipping around.  


The others stood watching the entire thing with subdued, concerned faces. Her friends who meant more to her right now than he ever would. The history she had with them, the things they had done...she had to do this to them again. She felt bad for them and everything that had been built up in this place. Again, they had to do this despite her better judgment. It was for the best...even at the cost of the amount of work they were going to have to do soon.  


“The Underground is going to have to move because of your father. He won't hesitate to ruin everyone that goes here, even if they have never had anything to do with your problems. I won't let that happen. Those people don't deserve his scorn. If you don't want to make everyone else's lives miserable for your continual selfishness, you won't come back. I don't want to ever see you step foot in the Underground ever again. After we move, you're done. Don't think I'll ever invite you back after this. Return to your glorious world of ballet and wipe this place from your memory.”  


The first step she took away from him had him in a panic. Fear ran through him at breakneck speed and his hand reached out on its own. He gasped at the second step she took to the others and his sneakers shuffled after her.  


This was it. She was serious! She was pushing him away in more ways than one, from as many aspects of her life as possible.  


“W – wait! I'm not what you think! I'm not here to ruin you!” He begged, voice shaking. He tried to still the choppiness of his breathing, slightly happy when she halted. “Y – you don't believe them...right? I – I really didn't come to spy and ruin this place. You believe me, r – right??”  


She stared hard at the ground, jaw tight. Her hands clenched and shook. Their history washed over her as his past smiles, his laughter, his kind words, his feelings toward her all tried to drown her. His voice sounded broken and a thread of her wanted to take pity on him...the thread that belonged attached to her emotions. It wound around her heart and chipped off some of the ice encasing it...and she hated herself for letting it happen.  


“I'm sorry... T – the others need me...right now...” (♥)  


She left him standing there, an utter mess of emotions, as she also was. She stopped in front of Alya and looked to her friend in apology. “I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to make you use your resources to find us another location.” A hand slowly rose and landed on her friend's shoulder. “I hate to put you up to it; I know how annoying it can be for you.”  


Without letting her friend say anything, she turned and stopped in front of Nathaniel. She heaved a sigh before looking to him. “As you know, we'll have to clean your beautiful artwork off the walls before we leave. I hate having to do so; it's always the best I've ever seen you do.”  


A hand rose and lightly patted her shoulder with a small smile. “It's no biggie. I can always redo it.”  


She looked to the floor. “It's going to be hard to get all your equipment up the stairs, but the basement is always the most soundproof. Thankfully, you've got this down to a science now.” She ignored the amused snort of her third companion and turned to look across the way.  


To the utter sniveling mess of emotions asking for repentance.  


She glared at him through the distance; as if he could ever get such a thing now!  


Standing in front of her friends, the leader in this whole debacle, gave her a shield that she relished. She was Ladybug, the creator and main owner of this place. She was merely kicking out yet another dancer who was causing problems for the others. This was not the first time she had to play this role.  


“It's time for you to head home now Adrien Agreste.”  


A hand whipped out, finger pointing toward the exit archway. She met his eyes, feeling hers tear as his emotions reached out to her in attempt to keep him here. She faced him, heart breaking just a little more after seeing him again.  


She stood in front of her friends and stole their strength to keep from breaking down. Their past bond helped keep her hand poised in its position. Her chin rose a little, serious in her statement. She harshly swallowed her feelings away and stared at him with scorn.  


He stared at her for heartbeats, willing her with his eyes to change her mind. She was stone where she was and those around her looked at him just as reproachfully.  


His legs finally found the will to move as he tore off through the hallway and up the stairs. He ran through the streets for his home, hood falling back to expose his hair to the fall winds. His chest burned in shame and anger.  


This wasn't over; he wasn't going to let their story be written like this!  


He had finally found happiness and thought all was right with the world. How could it be snatched away from him like this?! How?? Why?? When did it all happen?! It was so sudden and everything bled away to total negativity and he didn't know why!  


He didn't...but he would.  


He stopped at the back street to his home and stared up at his window void of sheet, chest heaving. Now that he knew how to get up without it, he didn't tie it to help him down in case someone tried to check on him for whatever reason.  


He stared at the railing, chest burning and eyes narrowing. He fully intended on confronting his father over that meeting with Marinette and how unfairly she was treated from start to finish. He mentally vowed to get to the bottom of how she was snitched on and deal swift payback to whoever instigated such a thing and caused her the pain he witnessed. His own he didn't care about. He would ignore it, alter it and use it to his means as vengeance to help see this through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (♥) Confrontation scene inspiration: sorarts.tumblr.com/post/140959497170/compilation-of-all-my-late-night-doodles-with


	17. Finding the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want her back in this school. She has the talent and the drive and the dream to be one of the best ballerinas here. Until she's back and I get to dance with her permanently, I'm on strike. I'm not going to class, any performance, eating, or drinking until I know. I'll do whatever I can to help her after she's helped me so much. She showed me how life should be and what a real family is like. I'm not above petty tricks on this...starting now.”

It was a short night and he successfully snuck back in his room without incident. He must have been gone only an hour when he hauled himself over his railing and back into his bathroom. The clock showed a few moments past midnight and he sighed after a minute. He hadn't expected to be there very long, but the journey there and back probably took longer!  


He hung everything back up and flung himself on his bed, a mix of guilt and hidden anger. He stared through the darkness of his room, thought to her words and the meeting with his father.  


So many things didn't make sense; how did his father find out?! He knew when he came back at nearly dawn that one time and his computer was on to monitor his return that he had given away where he was, but in no way did he incriminate Marinette in that! Her name never left his lips at all! No way would he ever let anyone know her secret, especially inside his father's school.  


He could never imagine her letting it slip out in anyone's presence. She had guarded it from her own parents since making it; why would she be so foolish now??  


Someone, somehow, had to have found out. All of the blogs he read never mentioned anything other than a basic description of her, which really could be of anyone in a city the size of Paris. She wasn't the only black-haired, blue-eyed, Asian girl here...  


He intended on starting at school. It started there and thus it was the first cookie crumb. Despite having already asked questions to others, all he could do was try again knowing that something horrible happened to her. The girls would be the best place to start because they seemed to like gossip and they could go places he couldn't.  


The more his mind ran away from him, the more he was convinced that someone was pulling strings behind this and it wasn't his father. His father was someone who acted on the information given to him by the person responsible for all of this.  


His suspicions grew and engulfed him, mingled with the hurt and anger at her situation. Yet, he drew strength from these emotions that he lost himself in. If she was thrown away from a place he was unable to leave, he would act in her place and figure out what happened for her!  


~*~*~  


“I already told you that we don't know anything Adrien... Why are you bringing it up again??”  


He was pushing this. He had asked almost everyone the same questions and it was past the level of innocent curiosity and concern. He was going to give himself away at this rate and then he'd have way more explaining than he wanted to do.  


He took a step back and looked to the floor. “I...I just feel bad for her.” He mumbled, scratching his cheek. “It's been four days and she hasn't shown up. I can't exactly walk up to father and just ask him what happened to her like he knows what her business is about. He's busy and we have lots of people he's in charge of. That's why I figured a fellow classmate might have seen something.”  


“Are you talking about that newb ballet dancer?”  


The small group looked over at one of the professional dancers he occasionally performed with. She stopped, looking slightly interested in his words.  


He whipped to the elder person, eyes wide, fists clenched. “You saw something?!”  


“I was on my way to talk to your father.” A water bottle tapped on her shoulder. “I only remember seeing Chloe and her little friend hurry to your father's office from the locker room and knock. Then she seemed to immediately freak out about something and burst into his office. After that, I decided I didn't want to know and left until later.” A brow rose, head tilting to the side. “Is that something like what you're talking about?”  


He stared, feeling an icy presence encircle him. A faint shiver stole up his spine.  


_“I still think she could be the court jester from Swan Lake. But that's just me.” _  
__

He should've known. The pieces had been there since before she joined the school...every day since she started...all the way up to her exit from the classroom. Every hour in the classroom since.  


_“How she got in with that crappy audition is beyond me.” _  
__

Chloe had been absolutely livid and annoying with Marinette at his side, and utterly happy ever since she left. Chloe hadn't been concerned in the slightest; in fact, she was the exact opposite.  


_“I'll be happy to assist you in your lead practice. I'm well-versed in the piece after all.”  
_

It wouldn't shock him in the slightest if such a thing were the case. It only saddened him that yet again, he had somehow become the one to cause all these problems. Marinette was in Chloe's way to him ever since he requested a partner swap. Had he just sucked it up and been happy to be in the same class as Marinette, perhaps Chloe would have just sent her a few looks and left her alone.  


Such things only confirmed that again this was his fault, whether intentional or not.  


_“This...this is your fault!” _  
__

He looked to the ground and swallowed.  


_“You have no idea what you've made me suffer.” _  
__

She was right. He didn't want to believe her words, but she was right. He did this to her.  


That was why now, more so than before, that he needed to make this up to her. He needed to set things right, get the truth in full, and figure out how to work it back to where things had been a week ago. This meant doing something he didn't really want to do...what displeased him greatly. It almost made his skin crawl at the mere thought of it, but it was a requirement if he wanted to achieve what he sought to do.  


He was going to have to butter up to Chloe.  


It wouldn't be hard. A few smiles and pretty words, maybe a quick hand hold, and she'd be putty. She had practically been throwing herself at him since they joined ballet school years ago. It would be easy.  


The thought of being close to her, of flirting with her to get her to open up to him made him want to run away from her. Whenever he pictured what he'd have to do, he couldn't see Chloe's face in his mind. He could only see midnight pigtails and an unimpressed, raised brow at his attempts. He could only see blue eyes surrounded by red paint giving him a dry look for trying to be coy.  


He wanted Marinette in Chloe's place worse than ever before.  


This was for her sake though! He would never get the answers he needed if he huddled up in a corner out of self-pity. She had it so much worse than he did right now and he needed to do what he could!  


He finally nodded to the professional and thanked her for her words. He turned to his classmates, giving them an apologetic look. “Sorry for harassing everyone...” He muttered, hands in front of him. “We should probably head back to class before The Beast comes looking for us. I can't imagine anything good happening from that.”  


“Makes me shudder just to think of it!”  


The girls scurried past him and he followed. He had a long day of practice to go and he was suddenly dreading this more than he ever thought he would, but he mentally ordered himself to suck it up.  


After all, he was nowhere near feeling the pain of getting slapped by the owner of the school that he had so longed to enter and being blamed for putting someone he cared for in the hospital.  


~*~*~  


Oddly enough, it had been easier to stomach than he thought. The many openings that she had given him made it thoughtless. He almost numbed himself to the few times that he had laid his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.  


He felt outside himself as he did so, feeling like scum because he was betraying his lady for doing so...even if he meant absolutely none of it. He got by through picturing his lady in Chloe's spot. He mentally imagined whenever he got close to Chloe, he would see sweet blue with that shy smile. He pretended this was all for her and somehow, it made things bearable. It made the words and the smiles more genuine.  


Eventually, he lost himself in the game and his lady, even for a short time, was back at his side.  


Class ended at long last. He hung back to let everyone else get out first and grabbed Chloe's arm before she could get too far. He sidled up near her, pretending to fix a lock her hair that had slipped over her ear and pulled her close. “I need to talk to you.” He murmured near her ear.  


No one else seemed to pay him much mind; just how he wanted it.  


His hand squeezed a little as if to demonstrate his sincerity. “Desperately. I don't want to wait on this. But...not here... We need someplace private...just the two of us. There's a back hallway I know of near the stage entrance. Meet me there after you change.”  


With that, he abruptly let go and tried to get her perfume out of his nose as he took a step back. He took in her pleased, surprised expression, getting an enthusiastic nod before she scurried out of the room with Sabrina on her heels.  


He calmly walked to the locker room, ignoring some of the chatter with a small smile and waving off his classmates. He changed back to his regular clothes and grabbed his duffel...and the recorder he had stashed in a side pocket. He wasn't stupid and he had come prepared. No one was playing fair on this and he didn't intend to either. This was the only way to get evidence and he intended on using the device to achieve his goals.  


If it incriminated Chloe, so be it.  


He headed immediately to the spot he talked of, not wanting to be late. He didn't want to be the one to get there last. He slipped around, knowing he had precious minutes to do this before moving on to his second phase.  


He quickly turned the recorder on and fumbled with the settings before leaving it as exposed as possible to catch everything.  


“There you are Adri-kins. I hope I didn't make you wait too long.”  


He mentally snapped to, trying to keep his heart rate down. He took a few steps to Chloe as she stopped in front of him and reached out to grasp her hand. He avoided her eyes by kissing the back of her hand in a move he often tried to do to Marinette.  


Marinette, who had always batted him away almost comically with coy remarks to his being too flirty for his own good.  


Chloe never did anything but give a happy gasp, avidly watching the movement before flinging her arms around his neck. He rebalanced himself to handle the sudden weight change and then her lips were almost over his.  


“I didn't think this day would ever come...” She breathed, crinkled eyes inches from his. Her smile widened as her fingers went to the back of his head, trying to nudge him closer. “You have no idea how happy this makes me Adri-kins...”  


His arms went around her back and off-set her by pushing her against his chest. He maneuvered out of the way and put his lips near her ear to save himself.  


Never had he wanted to scurry away from her more than in this second. The feel of Chloe in his arms and the perfume she wore was almost too much, but he grit his teeth and took a deep inhale, exhaling for clarity. Thankfully, it appeared that he breathed as he had because Chloe was in his arms. She relaxed against him and snuggled her head against his for a second.  


“So...I heard you got rid of a street rat lately...” He breathed, trying to be loud enough for the recorder to pick him up. He ignored how sly his own voice sounded saying those words; insinuating the one he loved.  


The second he finished that sentence, he almost wanted to go home and brush his teeth and tongue to clean himself of how filthy he felt. “Do tell... I don't like secrets, I must confess. I don't wish to bother father when he's so busy with his work. I asked our classmates, but they were pretty clueless. I realized I hadn't talked to you about this, but I know you can help me out Chloe. You, who have always been so close to me...”  


The charm worked wonders. There was a giggle, one sounding almost too pleased, before Chloe pulled away enough to look at him. He met her eyes, pretending to be amused and a little thankful. Those glossy lips pulled into a knowing smile...ugly in his opinion.  


She leaned against his chest, fingers playing with the strands of hair at the nape of his neck. “It was so simple really.” She began, looking all too happy. “I just needed to bide my time and wait for her to mess up.”  


There was a peal of laughter before Chloe reigned it in. “She was talking to one of her loser friends about that Underground place. Sabrina did all the dirty work and reported to me. She's so good at those things, you know. Anyway, the mouse confessed over the phone...she thought she was alone in a place like this...isn't that stupid? She apparently talked to this person about having invited you to that dumb club place herself. She was so clingy by saying how she had no ulterior motives to dance next to YOU... What an idiot. Who wouldn't if they got to know how talented you are Adri-kins?”  


Chloe's eyes flashed after a pause, abruptly turning ugly. “I couldn't let that street rat remain in your father's perfect school, standing next to you when I belonged there. That stupid mouse was the one to cause your collapse at school. I remember it well...how you were gone from my side for so many days. It was just awful; class wasn't the same! I was going to make her pay for sucking you in to that stupid Underground place of hers!”  


“How did you manage all this?” He heard himself say, blood rushing past his ears.  


She giggled again and flounced her hair a little, looking more than a little proud at her own devious actions. “I just kept an eye on her...or rather I had Sabrina keep an eye on her, that is. Once I got what I needed, I made sure to bring it to the attention of your father. All I needed to do was tell him what I heard, let him look at what Sabrina had written down from the call, and remind him of what Marinette herself showed us in the spring. I told your father to call her in and verify it for himself.”  


Chloe's eyes flashed again, fists clenching a little. “That stupid court jester...that hip hop slime didn't belong here. She's always been underneath us; that's why she could never get in! I still think that she tricked your gracious father somehow! I'm so glad he took me up on my advice and -”  


He was done. No more. The ugly truth was there that he had been the reward for them all.  


Chloe's unwanted affections and his father's attempt to separate the 'trash' from him. Those two didn't know anything and yet they acted like they were the smartest out of them all!  


His hands grasped her upper arms and pushed her far enough to get her off him. He pasted on a sickeningly sweet smile as her confused eyes searched his face.  


He stared for brief moments, his grip tightened just a little as he let anger and disgust finally overtake him. It twisted his features as he glared at her, shaking her a little. Any semblance of calm dissolved and made his breathing choppy.  


“You know NOTHING!” He venomously hissed, emeralds turning to stone chips. “I'll never dance with anyone aside that 'stupid mouse' as you put it, ever again. I'll never let anyone like you near me ever again. I love Marinette and if you ever try such a thing to her again, even get near her after she gets back, I'll make you pay. I feel NOTHING for you! You know nothing about how amazing she is...how much she's helped me!”  


“A – Adri-kins?!”  


He shoved her back as she started to struggle and watched in perverse satisfaction as she stumbled, but remained righted. He looked down at her with his taller stature, taking in her disbelief and upset to his words.  


He took a threatening step to her, eyes hardening. “If you breathe a word of this conversation between us, you'll regret it.” His hand delved into the pocket of his duffel and grabbed the recorder. He brandished it like a weapon, holding it for her to see. “I'll take this to the school board and find a way for you to be expelled. It'd be such a shame, wouldn't it? You're almost done with school here, almost ready to be a professional ballerina... It would be so horrible for you to suddenly get kicked out of school, never to return.”  


Ice blue flashed. “Y – you wouldn't dare!”  


He gripped his evidence and took a few steps out of the area. He headed down part of the hallway as if to make good on his threat when she made a noise of desperation in his direction. He paused and turned to her, brow rose. “Did you have anything else you wanted to say?”  


“I...I...promise...I won't say anything...”  


He gave a snort, curtly nodding at her words. His lips tilted in satisfaction as he twirled the small device in his fingers. “Good girl. Now, if you'll excuse me...I have an eerily similar conversation to have with father before I need to head home.”  


It was a short walk with as long as his stride had become. He walked as fast as he could around everyone without making himself seem too upset over this. He figured his father would still be in his office, like usual, though HE personally should have left a while ago.  


Without knocking and waiting for permission, he turned the knob and threw the door open. The first thing he was privy to seeing was his father on the phone with someone...looking at him with more surprise than he had seen in a long time.  


It was understandable that his father would be shocked to see someone he never expected to still see in school at such an hour. Usually, the moment class was done, Adrien would head home for some down time before having dinner. His father occasionally strolled through the door as he was halfway or all the way done eating in order to get some food for himself.  


He strode into the office, gripping the recorder in his jacket pocket, and shut the door behind him. He stopped a pace away from the desk, staring down in insistent silence...meeting his father's eyes without flinching. He knew he must look as upset as he felt, but he let it show. He wanted to be upset; why else would he burst into his father's office like he had?? He needed to make a showing of this in order to not be kicked out of the office. He cut out the middle-man and unnecessary words by letting his emotions fly for him.  


They did the job effectively well, causing Gabriel to end the call and hang up before meeting his eyes.  


The clack of the phone was the only sound until Gabriel folded his hands over the desk and looked at him with slight curiosity. “Was there something you needed Adrien? You should be home by now...is something wrong?”  


“I want to know exactly why you kicked Marinette out of school father.” He started. He saw a flash of annoyance that they were going over a subject his father assumed to be closed, but he didn't let his father say anything. “I just heard everything from Chloe about why she suddenly disappeared.” His fist clenched, eyes narrowing. “I also heard that you assaulted Marinette during her time in your office! How could you do that?!”  


Gabriel was silent, eyes thoughtfully narrowing as they darted over his face. There seemed to be a few things he wished to say first, but didn't know which one to get out before the other.  


A finger lightly drummed on his desk as the other hand propped his chin up.  


Eyes never breaking contact.  


“It seems you have been busier than with just practice today...” Gabriel quietly started. He leaned back in the chair, never breaking contact with icy green. “I 'assaulted' her, as you unnecessarily put it, due to my lapse in judgment and in my anger at what she had done to you. I confess that I'm still quite upset about your condition. It hasn't been that long ago, you know. Do you think someone is going to get over the sight of seeing their only child laying unconscious in a hospital bed that easily?”  


He glared. “That only happened because of my own incompetence! Those comings and goings were my own business and you had no right to slap her because of them!”  


“How do you know for sure that I slapped her?”  


He scoffed, giving a snide look. “I heard it from her personally.”  


He ignored the irritated glare and the put out sigh at knowing he had snuck out, chin raising. “Of course I wasn't just going to go by your word alone as to why she hadn't come back to class. I wanted to hear it from her what happened. Imagine my surprise to find out more than I bargained for.”  


His free hand slapped on his father's desk, leaning over it. “Your actions were totally uncalled for and I want you to reinstate Marinette immediately! I hate dancing with Chloe; Marinette is way better than she will ever be! She has proved this more than once and you can ask the teacher on that. Our chemistry together is unheard of for almost anyone in the dancing field.”  


“Do you honestly think I'll let that girl into this school again after knowing all that she's done?? You've gone back on your own word in saying that you would never go back to that place; why should I do as you say now?”  


He smiled, feeling very unlike himself all of a sudden with these horrible intentions roaming his mind. “It would be such a shame for the school board to know that you had so roughly handled a student father. I can easily go to them and report you having said so yourself.”  


“Do you think they'll believe you over me?”  


He brandished the recorder again, holding it out so the 'record' on the screen was showing. “I think they would if I show them this...”  


“You're not going to blackmail me into this Adrien.” Gabriel darkly responded. He stood and slapped his hands on the desk. “I told that girl she was never to set foot in this place ever again after what she did and I'll destroy her pathetic little hovel if she tries! Don't think that a slip of a child like yourself is going to sway my decision on this! You know absolutely nothing of how the world works and I'm not going to give into your pointless demands. She stays gone!”  


His teeth grit. The recording hadn't done its job a second time and he suddenly was at a loss on what to do now.  


Father and son glared at each other, not wanting to break eye contact first and back down. The first to do so would be to admit defeat and give in. Even blinking, a twitch of the body, would show a sense of weakness.  


His brain scrambled to find anything to use as leverage. He wanted his lady back by his side, no matter what the cost! The last week had been horrible since she was kicked out and he didn't ever want to go back to that life before her ever again!  


His eyes widened a little, lips tilting as an idea, probably a stupid one, came to him. If using his father's own voice against him wasn't enough...he would just have to use himself. He had caused this and he apparently was a prize for those around him...this would be the one thing he could use to his advantage.  


He slowly straightened from the desk, never leaving his father's stare. “I think not. I want her back in this school. She has the talent and the drive and the dream to be one of the best ballerinas here. Until she's back and I get to dance with her permanently, I'm on strike. I'm not going to class, any performance, eating, or drinking until I know. I'll do whatever I can to help her after she's helped me so much. She showed me how life should be and what a real family is like. I'm not above petty tricks on this...starting now.”  


He whipped around and hurried from the office, leaving the door open and his father standing behind his desk. He ran from the building, ignoring the car and Natalie in it, for his home. He went all out in attempt to get there before they could catch him.  


It wasn't that far of a distance and the car was mostly for show anyway. He knew his father would probably try to contact Natalie and verify his location. If she saw him run past, they may try to cut him off at the pass before he could do anything and he was not about to be deterred now!  


He didn't stop even when he got to his room and locked the door. He knew someone could probably break it down and had to take steps to hinder that.  


He looked around the room at all the things he owned and started grabbing what he could move fairly easily. He barred the door from opening with various pieces of furniture, nodding in satisfaction when he could barely see the door, let alone the knob.  


Just as he was checking his handiwork and considered himself set up, there was an attempt to open the barrier. He jumped and tensed as the door handle was jiggled, but things held firm. He nodded, listening to the shouts on the other side to unlock the door lest someone break it down.  


“Go ahead and try!” He shouted back, hands clenching and body tensing.  


His heart and adrenaline raced. This was perhaps the most foolhardy stunt he had ever done since setting foot in the Underground and he knew this. He was never this rebellious, but he had never known anyone like Marinette either.  


He had never known such a sense of love and he was not about to let her slip away from him a second time!  


He soon heard his father join Natalie's voice on the other side, giving the same order. “I said before father that I'm on strike! This door will only open when my partner Marinette is the one knocking on the other side, asking me to open it!”


	18. Giving in to your demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As you can see...I'm not feeling very up to the task...” His breathing changed to noticeably labored. The world swam a little and his eyes clenched shut to ward off the feeling which only nauseated him. “What is your decision? Are you calling...to tell me that...Marinette is back in class?”

He had intended on using himself as bait in order to get his beloved back in class. He had done her a great disservice and he felt that he owed it to her to get her back...even if, after this time, she may not want to be back amidst her anger. She may just refuse to return out of spite, still not knowing what actually happened and might just prefer to keep it that way.  


The first eight hours after locking himself in had been the initial starting point. Unable to leave his room, now thankful there was so much stuff to take his mind off things, he played with his video games, watched tv, and used his computer. He ignored his father's means of communicating online, merely typing back in a chat window if Marinette were with him already and how fast that was.  


When nighttime on the first night fell, the serious hunger pangs hit. The first few hours of those were hard to bear. He had never had to go without food before and it was definitely an unpleasant thing to experience. He constantly tried not to give in to his rational mind telling him that water wasn't the end of the world in such harsh bargaining and no one would know if he at least drank something to prolong his fasting strike.  


_“You have no idea what you've made me suffer... The humiliation...the knowledge that such a person knows what else I've done over the years... I can't take that back!” _  
__

Thinking of how cruelly she was treated, how all her happiness and dreams had been snatched from her, kept him from giving in. Any time he found himself in his bathroom, staring at the sink with hungry eyes, he would return to that night...how she gripped his clothing and shook him.  


How infuriated her eyes had been.  


How close she had been to crying, though she never did.  


He would see it and he would march right back to his room and lay on his couch in attempt to continue on.  


Day two was much harder than the first. The pain, the constant growling of his poor, empty stomach...  


It hurt...so much...  


He tried to rest on his bed, curl up onto himself and sleep it off, but it was difficult. His head absolutely pounded from dehydration, and his throat was sore and dry.  


He gave up trying to move around his room a lot during that second morning due to the dizzy spells which would come upon him at not having anything in his system. He was quickly becoming anemic, something he never was, and it was not a fun experience. The feel of his vision wavering, of graying out... His brain was in a fog and it felt horrible.  


He sometimes could get the pain to subside by nodding off, but there was the occasional pound on the door, the beep of a message on his computer, or his phone ringing which would bring him back to his surroundings and start everything all over again.  


**“So...I heard you got rid of a street rat lately...” **  
****

**“I couldn't let that street rat remain in your father's perfect school, standing next to you when I belonged there.” **  
****

He pressed rewind and played it from the beginning again.  


**“It was so simple really. I just needed to bide my time and wait for her to mess up.” **  
****

His jaw clenched at the all-too-happy laughter coming from the recorder, from Chloe. It fueled the fire to keep going, despite how decimated his body had become.  


He spent most of the afternoon laying on his side in bed, the recorder in his hand. His eyes looked at it, playing and replaying both conversations. When the pain became more than unbearable in the moment, he reached for the recorder and altered his emotions from agony to anger. Their horrible words, his own joining them...even unintentional...gave him strength to keep going.  


**“I love Marinette and if you ever try such a thing to her again, ever get near her after she gets back, I'll make you pay... I feel nothing for you! You know nothing about how amazing she is...how much she's helped me!” **  
****

His eyes teared, but nothing would fall. He wouldn't let himself cry over this; he didn't have the right. He would only let happy tears fall when she was back in his arms, in class with him.  


_“You're sure excited for it being seven-fifty in the morning...”  
_

_“I have no idea what you mean...”  
_

_“I think someone is happy someone is here...”  
_

He exhaled a shuddery sigh, arms wrapping around his torso as the pain enveloped him again. His jaw clenched as he tried to shuddery breathe through it, trying to get this round to subside.  


If only he could fall asleep...that might help a little...  


The afternoon sun had more than switched to the evening when there was a noise on his monitor. Dull, pained green slitted open as the light on his monitor beeped. His father was trying to call him again.  


Perhaps he would see if this time, this call, his father had something productive to say.  


Feeling unable to catch his breath despite all the deep breaths from the latest bought, he slowly rose to sitting position, a hand covering his eyes as the world spun for a second. He swallowed hard and gripped the blankets until things seemed to calm.  


It took forever to get to his feet and when he did, he almost tilted to the floor. He gasped and grabbed his jeans at the knees as he tried to breathe to steady himself. A hand rubbed a temple at the acute pounding as he righted and made for his desk at a snail's pace.  


Plopping in his desk chair was like heaven. The feel of not having to support himself was nice. He was in worse shape than he thought and he imagined he must look a mess right now. Not that he really cared though. Let his father see him in all his glory and see if that helped his decision at all...if that decision was still a 'no'.  


His head finally rose from the headrest, a hand inching to his mouse. How he found the energy to do all this, he didn't know, but it was more than his necessary reserves had to give. He somehow managed to lean over on his elbows, letting his camera get a better look at him, as he accepted the call.  


Gabriel came in on the other side, quiet as those scrutinizing eyes took him in. There was silence on both ends for many a heartbeat as father took in his son's terrible pallor and son waited for the words he wanted to hear.  


Finally, Gabriel looked away with a clearing of his throat, obvious distress in his eyes. “Adrien,” He quietly began, “this has gone on long enough. Unbar your door and unlock it. I don't wish to resort to foolish intentions and break into your room.”  


He wanted to laugh. Of all the ways his father had invaded where he hadn't wanted him to, NOW he was being conscientious...  


He propped his head up with his hands on his desk, giving an exhausted smile. “That is quite...considerate of you father...” He quietly responded, feeling like he was expending too much energy just sitting up right now. “I must however...deny your request...”  


He sat back in the chair, unable to use his own body to keep himself upright any longer. His head rested against the back and it was like plopping onto the softest bed in the world. His body slouched and he was thankful for something much sturdier than he was right now.  


“As you can see...I'm not feeling very up to the task...” His breathing changed to noticeably labored. The world swam a little and his eyes clenched shut to ward off the feeling which only nauseated him. “What is your decision? Are you calling...to tell me that...Marinette is back in class?”  


Gabriel's jaw tightened as he stared at the gaunt face of his son. There was a discernible change in color and it was frightening to say the least. The circles under his eyes were dark, his body using whatever reserves it had to keep him afloat. It had altered his facial structure to show that he had lost weight there and probably in a few other areas.  


A normal person can only last about three days without water and maybe two weeks without food. His son had pushed his limits for foolish means and noticeably hurt himself for pride and a girl. It was almost more than Gabriel could stand at the moment.  


His heart beat painfully as he watched his only son's chest rise as if trying to catch his breath despite being perfectly still.  


“You need a doctor. I'm going to call someone and have them come and look at you.”  


“The only person...you need to call...is Marinette...” He countered, not looking to his monitor. “I'm not seeing anyone...but her... I want to hear from her personally...that she's allowed to come back.”  


A ghost of a humorless laugh escaped him, lips tilting through the constant pain he was breathing through yet again. “Hurry father...hurry and rescind your decision... At this rate...I think I really will need that hospital again...”  


Gabriel watched his son move at a snail's pace. The pair locked eyes, Adrien showing exactly how much he was hurting, before the call was disconnected and Gabriel was left with only his computer screen and a horrible sense of foreboding.  


After a moment of sitting in the desk chair, Gabriel stood and stared at nothing across the room. There was a noticeable stab of pain in his chest...the trepidation of seeing the last of his family harm themselves so much for one person.  


He stared until the restless need to move overcame him and then he started pacing, hands clasped behind his back. His breathing quickened a hair, mind racing.  


He held a initially grudge against the Dupain-Cheng girl because his son had collapsed. That urge to put a face to the person who caused everything...an outlet for his disappointment really. He had been so disappointed in his son's actions, never thinking Adrien would harm himself so much on purpose for such folly. Now that he knew his son had been tempted with a world outside what he usually knew, it had been easy...and it was alleviating. It was nice to know his son didn't do such things by himself...not entirely...  


Kicking her out of the school had been wrong and Gabriel knew this. It had come from a personal vendetta which should have been overlooked. But, in the heat of the moment, he had given in to his own emotions instead of thinking clearly. Such things, irrationality upon irrationality, only bred the circumstances he was now trying to get past in the best way possible.  


He wanted his son to see his own actions and think things through on his own time. He wanted to try and help Adrien to see his point of view. He needed Adrien to calm down, become more rational, so that it was possible to talk calmly.  


This whole time, the opposite had happened. Adrien's feet only cemented in his own misery and his decision, despite the obvious, physical torment, hadn't altered in the slightest.  


If things kept going this way, he was going to lose his son to a sense of stubbornness that Gabriel hadn't seen since his wife was still alive.  


The human body can only last about three days without water and maybe a few weeks without food. Two days had already passed. Gabriel had pushed it so far by not considering as many aspects to the situation as possible and taking a step outside himself to see his son's point of view. The effects had been so discernible and they were shocking to say the least.  


Adrien had never thought of himself in this and Gabriel was curious as to why Adrien would go to such lengths for one girl he really didn't know. Something had been going on under the scenes for months and perhaps this latest debacle had that hidden clue dangling in it the entire time. If he considered that obvious, yet simple angle, it all made sense.  


_“Your actions were totally uncalled for and I want you to reinstate Marinette immediately! I hate dancing with Chloe; Marinette is way better than she will ever be! Our chemistry together is unheard of for almost anyone in the dancing field.” _  
__

Adrien wasn't just demanding the girl to be back because of talent. If that was the case, there were many other talented dancers that he could be, and had been, paired with instead. There were intense feelings there that Gabriel had never bothered to take a look at and consider. They were perhaps the real reason Adrien was currently pulling such a stunt, why he had recently attended ballet so happily while Marinette was there, why he had insisted on helping her with her audition...  


Things had gone on long enough and they couldn't continue. It was for some base emotion that his son was doing all this and it seemed trivial to keep clashing retribution and desire. Only through his okay could Marinette be reinstated, provided he hadn't permanently driven her away.  


As an adult and father, it was his duty to see that the needs of his child were met and his happiness ensured. Guaranteeing his future and making sure his job was available, should he so take it, had been the easiest part. Adrien had made things glaringly clear what he always wanted and Gabriel had done a fair job of ignoring everything up until now.  


He had a decision to make. Now. The answer really was simple and he wasn't going to lose his son over his own pigheadedness.  


He whipped to his desk and pulled a drawer open. He sifted through immaculate folders till he found the printouts he wanted. In a moment, he scanned the class roster from the fall auditions and memorized the address.  


Putting it back, he grabbed his cell phone off the desk and dialed the number of his driver, informing him to have the car brought to the front immediately and made his way out of his work room before even hanging up the call.  


It was actually a very short ride. He was amazed at how close she had been the entire time. He ordered the driver to stop at the front of the building and wait with the car running.  


The second the car finished breaking, Gabriel threw the door open and hurried out. He gave a split second to look at the place he was about to enter before heading to the front door. He all but barged in to the empty business and looked around. He ignored the smells of baked goods and found a pair of women at the front giving him wide-eyed looks...one understandably more shocked than the other.  


He locked eyes on his target and strode to the back of the small area with clipped steps. He stopped in front of the register, the counter the only thing keeping the trio apart. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I need you to come with me right now. There is no time to waste on this; you must leave this place immediately and come talk with my son.”  


She dumbly blinked, mouth gaping as it tried to find words. Never in her days would she have ever thought that Gabriel Agreste would come to her family's small bakery! The man who was famous all over Paris and in most other major cities in Europe was here! Sure, his social status meant absolutely nothing to her, but it was still a shock!  


She jumped when he grasped her wrist, looking at her with very insistent eyes. Remembering their last meeting, she leaned away and looked at him warily. “L...let go of me Monsieur!” She stuttered, barely able to pick her brain up.  


Gabriel squeezed a little. This was going to be kind of hard if his forcing her out of his school created bad emotions for her. She may not want to go with him because of the train wreck he had caused.  


He looked down, mouth opening and closing before finding the right words. “I require your aide Mademoiselle. Adrien is...not feeling well and it is imperative that you come with me to help save him.”  


She jerked back, eyes wide at the choice of words. “What's the matter with Adrien?!” She blurted out, quickly clearing her throat to hide her overly concerned slip. “P – pardon me Monsieur, but I think there is much you're not telling me. Please enlighten me to the trouble. I don't particularly wish to help you right now otherwise...”  


So he did. Gabriel gave her the quick story of Adrien storming into his office and their argument. He added details about Adrien's demands and locking himself in his room. Gabriel finished with the conversation he had mere moments ago and how horrible his son looked...and how desperately he had become because of her.  


Her jaw clenched as she looked at the counter top. Her eyes blazed.  


The idiot! Why did he have to go and do something like that?!  


Her eyes hardened as she burned holes into the surface, jaw set. She suddenly looked up, seeing a harrowed and grave father who only wished to get his son back to normal. Her eyes narrowed as she nodded and was released.  


She turned to her mother, putting a hand on the woman's shoulder. “Mama, I need food. Please get a bag ready while I grab water from the back.”  


The whirlwind happened as quickly as Gabriel's entrance. She twirled on her heel and grabbed a few water bottles from the fridge before immediately going back to the front. Her mother held out a full, slightly weighty bag that was warm and smelled of cooked bread.  


She took it with a small smile and nodded. “I'll be gone for a bit mama. Please don't wait up. I'm not too sure how long this is going to take.” She rounded the counter and stopped in front of Gabriel. He nodded and she copied him before the pair headed outside.  


The drive was short. She knew where the Agreste mansion was and was even more thankful that it wouldn't be too anxious of a drive. As it was, trepidation and annoyance mixed so much that she didn't know which was stronger of the two. She didn't have much time to ask many more questions about what had happened since she left two weeks ago. She got out what extra information she could that he hadn't already given, mind whirling.  


“Right now, he's barred the door and hasn't eaten or drank anything in two days.” Gabriel tiredly reiterated. A hand ran over his face, fingers going under his glasses in his exasperation. “I just spoke with him and he looks very weak. He won't budge until he hears from you personally that you're allowed back into the school.”  


She heaved a sigh, head drooping a little. Her heart felt torn on the whole thing. She had spent two weeks after that fateful afternoon rebuilding herself back up and here she was, being thrown into it again!  


Was she ever going to be done with this foolish Agreste family?!  


A hand covered her face as she shook her head. Part of her would be happy to continue her dream, but a larger part was done with this whole thing. This had been two very long years of failures, of happiness, and of misery. She just wanted to wash her hands of this and find some normalcy to life!  


“If you wish,” Gabriel quietly broke in, “the spot is yours. I will gladly welcome you back, if only to save my son from being hospitalized again. I fear this time may be much worse than the first time around.”  


It was hard not to clench her hands around the bag she was holding and ruin the food. The utter...stupid...moronic....total idiot! She allotted a few swear words in her head his way, but it didn't make her feel better. How dare he go wasting his precious life for her and pull this stupid stunt when she hated him after he left! She was done with him!!  


She spied a look to her right at the sigh. She suddenly felt sorry for this man who had to put up with the whims of his last family member. She knew that Gabriel wasn't the most gracious and open person in the world, a pittance when compared to her loving parents, but he was still human and Adrien had forgotten that.  


She remembered Adrien's words about his running away, the few talks he would give about his father when he was at her home, and how unpleasantly he spoke of the man. Gabriel was a man who had lost his wife, was the owner of a huge business, and had a teenage son to handle without familial help.  


She suddenly saw Gabriel more than she ever had, and felt hurt and blame slide off her shoulders piece by piece.  


She didn't blame him for slapping her in anger over Adrien's collapse any longer. Of course he would be upset and target her; she imagined she would quite be the same if she was the mother of a single child who foolishly lost sleep with such a demanding day schedule! They shared a bond of annoyance toward this rowdy teenager who kept causing problems for the both of them.  


They pulled to a stop at the front door before she had a chance to answer. Instead of agreeing or disagreeing, she pushed the car door open and stalked out. Her feet harshly pounded on the ground all the way inside the marble interior and up the stairs. The huge portrait of Adrien and his father was purposely ignored for now.  


If she looked at his face, she may just start screaming more than she wanted to.  


She stopped in front of his door and pounded loudly. She didn't care what he was doing right now or if she had woken him up. He had forced his father to drag her here at such a late hour and he'd better open the door if he knew what was good for him!  


“Adrien Agreste!” She shouted, fist clenched. “You open this door right now, mister!”  


To say he was startled awake was an understatement. To hear Marinette's voice on the other side shocked him enough to get him to sit up despite how he had no ability to do so.  


His eyes widened, hope springing into his chest as he hurried as quickly as he could, especially in his state, off his bed and to his front door. He kneeled on the floor to catch his breath, shaking away another dizzy spell and trying to swallow with his throat dying for water.  


“M...Marinette?” He croaked. He cleared his throat and tried to go around the items lodged in front of the door to get closer. He leaned over a chair for support and put his hand on the wall next to the door. “Marinette...is that you??”  


“Yes it's me! That's what you wanted wasn't it??” She glared. A fist hit the door once and she resisted the urge to start kicking it to break the lock. “You open this door right now and let me in!”  


“Has father allowed you back in the school yet?”  


She growled and pounded the door again. “Open this door, I said!!”  


“No! My father probably coerced you to show up and didn't do as I told him! I'm not opening this door until you tell me yourself that you can come back to dance with me!”  


Every muscle tightened, teeth threatening to break apart as she clenched her jaw. She gave a scathing look to the wood, roughly where his voice emanated from, and wished it were his face. “You insufferable little piece of... Yes! Your father offered me a place in the Agreste Dance Troupe! Are you happy now?! That's what you've been waiting for right?? Now do your part and open...this...door!”  


A real, full-fledged smile came to him as his head slumped forward against the wall. Relief hit him and made his knees weaker than they already were. His emotions burst through his chest and made his body worse, but they were nice to feel...even if he was dizzy because of them...  


His eyes fluttered open and looked to all he had wedged against his door, wondering how he would ever get it out of the way as he was. Resolution to do as he had said filled him and he propped himself against the wall, using a leg to start shoving items away little by little. It was utterly draining and by the time he got the door unblocked enough to let her squeeze in, he was totally exhausted.  


He flicked the lock open and stumbled out of the way before collapsing against the wall and sliding to the floor, failing to catch his breath.  


The click had to be the most heavenly sound in the world. She smiled in relief and turned the knob, finding the door to open maybe halfway. It was more than enough for someone like herself to get through as she sucked her stomach in to get past the doorknob. “Adrien?”  


“Here...”  


She looked down and gasped at the sight of him using the wall as the only means of remaining upright. She hurried inside, leaving the door open, and bypassed all the furniture to get to him. She set the bag of food on a chair and kneeled in front of him, eyes wide.  


Her hands rose to touch him, but feared she would hurt him in his weakened state. “Oh my god! Adrien...oh my god!” She took in the white complexion, the dark circles, the prominent cheek bones and how horrible his breathing was.  


“Okay, okay...think Marinette, think...” She gently grabbed a forearm and shifted her stance to his side. “We need to get you back to bed! Come on now...help me if you can...”  


Lifting him was easier than she thought and she became even more worried. She carefully helped him walk to the bed and sat down on the edge with him. She coaxed him to sit back and moved his legs to rest on the mattress. All the while, tears crept through her defenses and lined her eyes, threatening to fall.  


She stared down at him looking at her with soft, yet dull eyes and snapped. “Y...you...” Fists clenched as she harshly plopped on the edge of the bed, all strength leaving her. “You're an idiot! How could you do this to yourself?! You didn't need to go doing something like this after I accepted my fate! It's been two weeks! I'm over this whole thing...over you and your father's stupid actions!”  


A hand slowly rose and covered what was gripping his shirt. He moved her fingers off it and gave her a weak squeeze.  


“It's so nice...to see you again...” He breathed, chest swelling. Everything was falling over him and his feelings for her were making it hard to keep any kind of physical composure. “I didn't think that...I would ever be able to see you again. That I would never be able to look into your beautiful eyes... I thought you'd be gone from my life forever this time... Just like last time. I don't ever want to forget you...like I did before Marinette.”  


All anger and frustration toward him fizzled at those kind, heartfelt words. She slumped over with a shaky exhale, free hand covering her face. Her concern for him, mixed with the hidden emotions she had tried to lock away, created such a sense of conflict that she didn't know what to do now.  


She was silent for a few heartbeats, feeling his cold skin against hers and gripped his hand a little. She glared at him, tears falling in twin rivers down her face. “You stupid cat! Why did you have to go and do something like this for my sake?! I didn't ask you to! I didn't want you to!”  


“I'll do anything I can...to make it up to you. I crushed the dream that...you had been holding onto for years...because of my folly. I will never forgive myself...for putting you in such circumstances...with my father. I can only do this...to make it up to you...” He let his love shine through his eyes as he took in her beauty once more.  


He took his hand back in attempt to brace himself and sit up. It was slow and labored, and strong hands went around his back to help him. He gave her a tender smile, fingers coming up to wipe a tear away from wide eyes. He leaned forward and lightly claimed her lips, heart trying to burst through his chest.  


“I...love you...” He breathed, pulling away enough to speak. “I've been so lonely...since you've been gone. I found out everything...about what happened to you from Chloe. She actually ratted you out...from Sabrina who heard your phone conversation...in the locker room that day. I even recorded it...to prove it.”  


His hand inched across her face and slowly toyed with a pigtail. His eyes hardened just a little, becoming needy and jealous. “I refuse to dance ballet...with anyone other than you. You're the only one...who I dance the best with. All I need for proof...is every night from the Underground...and our time together in class.”  


His brow furrowed upward a little, hand weakly clutching the back of her neck. “Please...please come back... Please accept my father's offer...and dance with me again...”  


He was so close. Despite his weakened state, his eyes were such a deep green and she couldn't stop staring at them. His feelings raged through her, the kiss making her lips tingle. His honesty, his heartfelt words, and his need for her stole the logic from her brain and cracked open the doors to feelings that she tried to bar and lock away yet again.  


_“Y – you...and I...are pointless if I can't get into your father's ballet school... There's no point in ever becoming 'us'...i – if I can't enter your world...” _  
__

It very well could be again. She had to admit that the time in class with Adrien had been some of the happiest days of the last few years. She was absolutely crushed when she had nothing to do during her mornings, but ballet wasn't the primary reason.  


It hadn't been for a while now.  


The time when he stayed at her place had been really fun. She had gotten to know him so much better, and being around him felt normal and comfortable. She could be who she wanted, who she really was inside, and he said nothing about it. He seemed to enjoy it and she even made him laugh with some of her silly antics.  


She stood at the knife's edge, wondering just what she should do now. She was only being accepted back because of this foolish stunt he was pulling. She didn't know if his father would be happy with her because of what she had originally done and she honestly didn't want to be apart of the school that didn't really want her as a member. Going back due to an obligation felt cheap and left a bad taste in her mouth.  


Wide eyes fluttered closed as she helplessly leaned her forehead against his. Her mouth snapped shut as her brain tried to process everything and futily ignore her heart.  


'Yes' was so easy, but so was 'no'. She had been gone for two weeks and was trying to get on with her life. Did she really want to switch gears and reverse time like nothing had happened?? The naive happiness would never be there again, but the nice classmates and strict teachings would. Those had been happy days and she'd be lying if she said she didn't want them back.  


She was barely aware that she was trembling from the sheer force of so many feelings overwhelming her. Everything was valid when considered in a different frame of mind and thus the answer was always out of her grasp at every turn. She had no concrete reply to give, yet felt that he was waiting with baited breath for her.  


If she went back, then they wouldn't have to finalize that move with the Underground. A new place had been spotted and the names of those written down for resending of invites, but the actual legwork hadn't taken place yet. Alya needed a few days after she left the school to scout a proper location which didn't get them caught. Then, she had to keep an eye on all of those that showed up over the next few nights to know who still attended.  


If she didn't have to go through with the second half of all that planning, of moving the heavy dj equipment, and having to strip Nathaniel's art off the walls, the better. The others would be relieved that they didn't have to move yet again because of the Agreste family.  


Although...if she didn't move the Underground and went back to ballet...she would probably have to seriously consider giving it up this time. The schedule at the school was just too much and she didn't want to end up like Adrien. He had already proven that you couldn't do both worlds without consequence. She could go back to ballet, but she would never be able to do the Underground again.  


Still caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't catch the movement until Adrien's forehead was entirely away from hers. Her eyes jolted open and she looked at him whiter than he had been since she entered. He teetered back a bit, breathing labored, eyes clenched in pain.  


She gasped, forgetting how weak he had been for almost three days, and gently laid him back on the bed. She hurried to the bag of food and pulled the water from it first. She helped raise his head and had him take extremely small drinks, barely letting him have an eighth of the bottle. She rested his head against the pillow while his body adjusted to liquid and reached for food. She broke a croissant up into tiny pieces and shoved one past his lips.  


Her eyes teared as she slowly fed him, watching his loving expression and feeling utterly helpless with him like this. Her earlier memories of a handsome, laughing, smiling Adrien shattered with this haggard patient lying prostrate before her. Again, somehow, she felt like this was her fault. She forced her hands to move slowly and not pull him into her arms and huge him senseless in apology.  


“You s – stupid cat...I can't believe y – you thought you could go this long without f – food. What are you going to do...with all of those people who rely on you?! You're not an island! You have to think of others aside yourself...aside from me! I'm not as important...as you are! Your role in this life...is much more public than mine. You live in the light; I l – live in the shadows...of the Underground. You have to take c – care of yourself so you don't w – worry everyone! I'm inconsequential!” She sniffed and blinked back tears.  


He swallowed the drink and slowly pushed it away to be able to speak. “You're more important to me...than you think. Once you accept it...I'll do anything I can...to show you how much you mean to me. How much...the Underground has saved me...and made me love dancing again.”  


She lightly slapped his shoulder on reflex, ignoring the fact that her face was flaming hot.  


It actually took more energy and desire to swallow the food and liquid in his mouth. He had adjusted to having nothing and anything he took in now felt foreign. He almost wanted to turn his head away from her ministrations, but forced himself to keep going.  


She went agonizingly slow, thus he had no need to adjust her pace. They must have sat like that for over an hour. She fed him only one croissant and gave him half a bottle of water in the barest of sips.  


The whole time, his heart expanded with every touch of her fingers on his lips and her strong arm lifting him up. She was here and although she hadn't given her answer yet, he could only keep his fingers crossed that his words would reach her and she would acquiesce to join him again.


	19. Please dance with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears lined her eyes and she harshly swallowed at the lump in her throat. His pleading, soft eyes, his full weight, his nearness...it covered her and took her prisoner. Her eyes squeezed shut as she finally managed the barest of nods. She heard the hitch to his breath, feeling her hands raise. “Yes...” She whispered, tears falling out of the corners of her eyes as she looked at him. “I'll dance ballet with you again...”

The first rays of dawn streamed in through the wall of windows that made up his room. It was highly unwelcome after the night, which ended much more pleasantly than it had started.  


He stirred with a quiet groan, wanting nothing more than to bury his head in his pillow and shut the world away. He wanted to go back to sleep and forget everything...except...the person beside him made that impossible.  


He slowly shifted, still fairly weak, but also not wanting to wake her. Black bangs were in her face, mouth slightly parted as she slept. She looked absolutely beautiful and he worried his emotions couldn't handle the peaceful vision inches away from him.  


A hand rose through a soft smile as he gave in to the urge to get her hair out of her eyes. She didn't stir much, only gave a muted groan and buried her head further into the pillow at the disturbance. He felt something near his hip and looked down, finding her hand loosely clutching part of his shirt. His smile widened, heart swelling.  


He managed to sit up, feeling so much better after getting something in his system. Even that little bit of food gave him the energy he so desperately needed. He knew he wasn't out of the woods yet, but he felt immensely better than he did before she came into his room.  


He saw the bag sitting at the corner of the bed where she had left it, a hand slowly extending when there was a clack of heels quickly getting louder. He jerked to the doorway, finding Natalie quietly standing there with her usual, passive face. He gave her a small nod and she returned it, a visual look of relief breaking through.  


She crossed the room and quietly sat on his bed. He looked to the items in her arms, head tilting. “What is that?” He murmured, not wanting Marinette to wake. He just knew if she did, she may leave.  


“Your father wants your vitals. Give me your arm please.”  


He let Natalie take his blood pressure, pulse, temperature, and wrote down his current physical aches. He slid the cuff off his arm instead of ripping the Velcro, which would definitely have woken his sleeping beauty.  


Natalie wrote everything on a chart before finally addressing him. “Your father thinks you should still visit a hospital just to be safe and make sure you didn't do any permanent damage to yourself.” She quietly responded.  


His mouth scrunched up as he looked behind him. Her hand was still, somehow, clutching at his shirt after he moved and he didn't want her to leave him and visa versa. Not after he finally got her back.  


“I'd like to stay here actually. I can let Marinette finish nursing me back to health like she said she would do before she fell asleep last night.” His lips twitched. “I've got the best nurse in the world...even if her bedside manner is a little rough.”  


Natalie looked unhappy with his response, but nodded and stood.  


He suddenly looked up, hand raising to keep her from moving away. “Natalie...please...please give father my regrets over...t – this whole thing...” His face suddenly flushed. “Please thank him for me...f – for bringing t – the love of my life...back to me...”  


Natalie nodded with a small smile and padded across his carpet for the door. He watched her exit, listening to the sounds of her heels finding the marble hallway until she was gone.  


Silence descended again, leaving them alone. He gently lay back down facing Marinette and stared at her countenance. A hand rose after a moment and stroked her hair lightly. “At least...I hope you'll nurse me back to health. I kind of liked having you feed me...even if it was to keep my organs from going into shock. I don't ever want you farther from me than I can reach for you now. I'd love it if you stayed the next few days to personally make sure I'm back to the picture of health.”  


“I have...classes to teach...before that happens...”  


He jerked, blinking at the response he didn't expect. His face lit up as she stirred and yawned. When she was finished waking up a degree, she pinned unhappy eyes on him...though there was an obvious blush on her face.  


He looked utterly adorable with his tousled hair, red face, wide eyes, and gaping mouth. It made her want to kiss him senseless and she was upset for that thought after yesterday...after the last few weeks. His words to Natalie made her heart speed up and she was irritated with herself for how well he tossed her around with mere sentences.  


So much for the time she spent away from him, trying to heal once again...  


She stared at him so near her until her brain clicked to her position and her eyes widened. She looked to his pillow, his blankets underneath them, and the rest of the bed under their legs. With every pass of her eyes, her cheeks blazed hotter and hotter until she could have heated up his entire house with her face alone.  


He watched everything and almost saw the wheels turn in her head to get her to the fumbling, red mess that she currently was. His hand rose and his thumb landed on her chin. “Good morning...my lady...”  


She took in the glint to his eyes, noticing how much that little he ate last night had helped. Relief hit her like a freight train, but with that positive came the remembrance that he had intentionally done this to himself in the first place.  


She glared at him for having scared her so badly and roughly pushed on his shoulder to roll him onto his back. She followed him over, swinging a leg over his and crossed her arms over his chest as she looked down on his stunned face, feeling slightly pleased with herself for knocking him all over the place like he had been doing to her for so long.  


She suddenly felt quite like Ladybug in her haughty demeanor and coy smile on her face.  


Her eyes inched closer to his, feeling his heart thunder under her arms. “What am I going to do with you, you demanding kitty?? I've never met such an animal. Are you one of those cats that sits on a laptop to demand attention when a human is working on it? You'd follow me home, demand three square meals, and take up my bed if I allow such indulgences, wouldn't you??”  


He felt every square inch of them that connected and it sent his nerves into overdrive. He was pretty sure his head just exploded because he couldn't form a proper word to save his life. His feelings overrode any logical thought at the blue depths he was drowning in.  


The smile she gave...the way she was resting over him, looking so comfortable...he lost it.  


His hands came up on their own accord and pushed her head toward his. He didn't know if she was expecting such a reaction since she didn't try to pull away or give any shocked reaction. For the first time, she kissed him back with such a passion that took him aback. He lost himself in her lips and devoured her after their time apart.  


_“I didn't think that poor girl was ever going to get over you when you suddenly stopped attending school. She was quite infatuated with you, dear boy.” _  
__

Her mother's words rang in his head. All he could hope, all he had wished for since he first heard those words, was that the fire for him was still burning somewhere deep down.  


Would she kiss him like this otherwise??  


He wanted to believe that things would get better, but only when the words left those soft lips of hers would he truly feel she was back. Once he stopped kissing her...in a bit...  


She initially astounded herself, but her feelings rushed back and robbed her of her senses. The adrenaline, the warmth from his body...it clouded her ability to know reason and she finally gave in to what he wanted from her for a while now.  


_“I – I...love you...I wish I could tell you, but I don't know if you'll ever feel the same way that I do toward you. I guess...I can only hope that you ever feel a shred of what I feel toward you...someday...perhaps... I hope that I can find what you used to feel and nourish it...keep it close.” _  
__

It could go back to the way things were...she knew this. Maybe...maybe with him, like this, it would be even better. She had the means and the desire and the corresponding wish.  


He was desperate for her to stay at his side and his actions for so long had shown her this. She had only been scared for herself because she hadn't wanted to go through his disappearance a second time like in junior high. This time she had the option for a happy ending.  


She could dance with him for as long as she wanted because he would never let her go. He would stubbornly refuse to let anyone else near him unless it was a short performance part. Despite how she wanted to be annoyed at him for being so selfish, it was all for her and she could only feel flattered and happy.  


How he found the strength to move, he didn't know. Perhaps all the adrenaline that had been hitting him was what did it. He managed to flip her over and switch their positions.  


His arms rested on either side of her head, feeling her legs adjust to let him nestle in between her hips. He took in her hooded, dark eyes...such a beautiful blue than he had ever seen from any sky.  


She trying to catch her breath, face flushed, hair around her on his pillow. He tried to swallow past the dryness in his throat, what appeared for more than simple lack of water this time.  


His eyes darted over her features constantly, fingers slowly raising to trace her skin.“Say you'll dance with me again. Please... I can't dance with anyone else after our time together. I don't want you to leave. You belong with me on that stage. I will never be happier than to hear that you'll come back. I will do anything to make it up to you...for you being turned away after so much hard work. For all your tears, for your being assaulted by my father, by worrying you over this. Will you stay by my side? Will you promise me? If I let go of your hand, you'll fly away and I'm scared, scared, scared of that...”  


The lust in her system mixed with sudden confusion at his final words before the lyrics popped into her head.  


Butterfly...the song they had danced to. Perfected...made their own.  


The time he kissed her after first listening to that song came to mind and she suddenly realized that she personified the lyrics for him. Everything she had done, every time she was near him, she did as those lyrics said and he was well aware of it.  


The practices, the discussions, the hard work, the sweat and laughter all came to her. All those professional and playful hours in her small studio had been the best times. She felt comfortable and happy with him. She loved dancing with him; she always would. Even more than the Underground.  


She didn't want to dance hip hop with him anymore; she wanted a pair of ballet slippers instead of tennis shoes.  


Tears lined her eyes and she harshly swallowed at the lump in her throat. His pleading, soft eyes, his full weight, his nearness...it covered her and took her prisoner. Her eyes squeezed shut as she finally managed the barest of nods. She heard the hitch to his breath, feeling her hands raise. “Yes...” She whispered, tears falling out of the corners of her eyes as she looked at him. “I'll dance ballet with you again...”  


The words rang in his ears for so long. He stared at her, slightly taken aback that she had accepted. So much of him figured she wouldn't do it, but when her tears fell, he knew.  


His mouth crashed over hers, kissing her with every emotion that raced through him. She clutched at his cheeks, returning his kiss in full and perhaps with even more strength than he anticipated. His head angled to deepen the kiss, which she complied. She clutched at him like he would evaporate and his arms snaked under the edges of her back to keep her with him as well.  


_I still can't believe it...all this seems like a dream...don't try to disappear... _  
__

Two star-crossed lovers finally found each other again. It was a long time in coming.  


He felt like nothing could be better than this. His heart was about ready to explode with as much as it was expanding. He didn't think he could love her more than in this moment. He felt like a light was turning on and rapidly brightening: their future together, never to end ever again.  


He pulled back when he couldn't keep the smile from ruining the kiss. His eyes closed against his tears, resting his forehead on hers. Her heavy breathing mingled with his as they tried to calm down. A laugh bubbled out of him before he could stop it...as if he wanted to. He had never felt better about anything in his entire life. His arms snaked under her as he continued to laugh. He nestled his head in her neck, kissing her exposed collarbone in quick kisses.  


“Thank you! You have no idea how much I feel right now at your words.” He nuzzled her neck, hearing the hitch to her breath. “Never leave me again. I don't want to repeat those two weeks...I don't ever want to feel like that ever again.”  


“S...same...” She murmured, face aflame.  


He let the comfortable silence overcome them, content to just feel this right now. At length though, his eyes peeked open and his head moved. He looked at her, head tilting in slight confusion, brow furrowing. “But...what's going to happen to the Underground if you have ballet? It's kind of hard to have that schedule with The Beast driving everyone so much in class.”  


She gave something of a sad, resigned smile as she brushed the bangs from his eyes. “Those three that you saw with me that night?” She waited for his nod of understanding. “They also helped me create the Underground.”  


She looked to the ceiling, worrying at how much crap they were going to give her over this again. Alya was really going to kill her this time...  


“Back when I was first rejected from your father's school, I was depressed...really, really depressed. I was depressed for almost an entire month. I had been taking ballet for years by then and I loved it. We even chatted about it a bit...when I wasn't entirely nervous around you anyway... I made it my mission to get into his school, but he turned me away. I didn't know why because I thought my form was perfect and it was so frustrating because he never says what you need to work on that he doesn't like.”  


“After a while, Alya...Lady Wifi...told me that I needed to redirect my energies into something more positive because such sadness was unhealthy for that length of time. She had taken dance with her siblings too, but not ballet. She suggested that I dance myself better. I couldn't disagree that dancing was a great outlet for me and I always get lost in the music.”  


“We had this conversation at school in the lunch room, with Nino...the Bubbler...and Nathaniel...The Illustrator. They told me I should go for it and I seriously thought about their words for a few days.” Her eyes clouded at the memory, smile forming. “I took their advice with my creativity and told them about creating the Underground. I thought that if I couldn't dance because of some constraints by others, then I would make a place for all who faced my same issue. I knew that I couldn't be the only one out there feeling like I did.”  


“For that, I needed a dj and someone to help us keep our real selves from getting mixed up. Nino is a dj and he wants to be a dj when he grows up, so he offered to do the music if he got a setup for it. Nathaniel is an artist and he figured out the face paint. I gave Nino a bunch of music to work with after I got started on this. I looked into a whole bunch of different languages and beats and styles. I wanted to expand my horizons and learn as much about dance as possible. I didn't want to confine myself to one thing like your father had.”  


“Alya was in charge of finding us a spot. She's got great detective skills and she actually wants to be a reporter when she grows up. She got us a spot, Nino found some dj equipment, and Nathaniel got us our 'costumes'. All we needed were members other than us. That was my job. As the one who initially thought up what to do, I had to be the one to decide who 'deserved' to be in my place. I did just like when I found you. My intuition is good and it has rarely failed me. I sent Alya the info to double check for me and she passed on the invites that I made.”  


Her lips twitched as she remembered the early days. “Too many people thought it was a prank at first. We had to invite a lot of classmates to fill the place. It was fun, even when it wasn't packed with strangers. We stayed out late and did stupid things...just like teenagers do. One night a bunch of people suddenly showed up when we were in the middle of dancing. They joined us and then kept coming back. The blogs started popping up and Alya kept tabs on everything. She's really amazing at how she has kept up-to-date with everything.”  


She finally looked to him, coming back to her immediate surroundings. “I already talked with Alya about possibly giving them the Underground. If they want it, that is. I may have started this, but they helped. It's kind of all our thing in our own little ways. But now...after two years...it doesn't even belong to just us. It's always been a place of freedom for those that just want to express themselves in a place where no one will judge them. I'd hate to see it fizzle, but life goes on and things change. People attend when they want and when they've had enough, they just go on with their lives and stop coming.”  


“I danced there to relieve emotions that I couldn't express in daily life. I've always had trouble expressing myself in words, especially when I get flustered. Dance always helps with that.” She shrugged before looking to him, eyes twinkling. “I imagine that ballet will fill that niche quite well...” She quickly looked away, face flushing. “T – that is...if you're with me...I mean...”  


He hugged her before he could think. Her body relaxed against his hold, her arms coming up around his back. “I'd love to be with my lady for the rest of my days so that we can dance together like we did. I want to lose myself in the music like you do, my butterfly.”  


He pulled away after a second, a huge smile on his face. He ranted about how well they were going to do on all the future performances they'd be the leads in.  


She rolled her eyes and lightly knocked him on the head for going so far down the line. “How about I get back to class and start practicing first, kitty??”  


There was a sudden knock before the last person he wanted to see them like this entered. Gabriel stopped in full view of their position as he scrambled to get off Marinette, who quickly sat on her heels. The pair stared hard at the bed, faces aflame and shoulders hunched up to their ears.  


“I have to agree with Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng Adrien.”  


He looked over, eyes a little wide at that. How long had his father been listening in?? What had he all heard??  


He gave a side-view to Marinette. Sure he didn't care if his father knew that he loved her, but some of those things they confessed were really private!  


Hands lightly clasped behind Gabriel's back. He kept staring at the pair as if unaffected by what he just walked in on. “However, before that happens, there is still paperwork to finish and I need to get Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng back to her parents. After all, I pretty much forced her to come with me last night.”  


She blinked and looked on the nearby desk for a clock and found it just past seven. Her eyes widened, mouth dropping open. The real world rushed back to her and she fought the urge to hop off the bed and immediately leave. “I have to teach today!” She blurted out, looking to him in slight panic. She needed to change clothes, get some food, and her ballet things too! All before eight o'clock.  


She was leaving?? No!  


He grasped a hand and leaned closer. “Can't you reschedule class??” He asked, giving her a squeeze. “I...I don't want you to leave just yet...”  


She gave him a sour look and resisted the urge to bop him on the head. “You selfish kitty! I'm not going to do that to my students! I haven't canceled a class yet and I'm not going to do so now. If I go back to ballet, I'll have to cancel my classes soon anyway.”  


“I agree with Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, Adrien. She shouldn't cancel just because of your whims when she has made these arrangements with her students prior to you.”  


Slightly amused eyes met hers as two teachers shared something of a knowing look. “It's good to see someone more grown up in this room. I apologize, but I may ask you to help keep my son in line in the future. Since he doesn't listen to me, perhaps you will be able to sway him into being more adult when the time calls for it.”  


She grinned and flushed, giving a bashful nod. She spied a look at Adrien, finding him extremely happy at his father's words. Her previous viewpoint of Gabriel Agreste was chipping away to be replaced with a much different one and she found she really liked this new side.  


“Come now. You're going to get looked at to make sure you haven't permanently hurt yourself.”  


He looked put out and crossed his arms. “I'm feeling loads better than I was last night father...” He muttered, looking to his blanket. “I just need -”  


She pulled her fist away after giving in and bopping him on the head. She ignored the cry of pain and the irritated look, returning it with her own. “You listen to your father, mister!” She chided, wagging a finger in his face. “You need to make sure that you're well enough to go back to ballet soon with me or I'll not forgive you for making me wait!”  


A smile peeked through as she shifted to swing her legs to the edge of his bed. “Maybe if you can be a good boy at the doctor's office, I may just make you something to help get your strength back...” She stood with a quick stretch before turning to him and extending a friendly hand. “Come now. Hurry and get ready so you can drop me off at home.”  


He took the hand with a huge grin and got ready in record time...faster than he may still have been able to do. The promise of her meals, especially after having eaten them himself, spurred him on to behave like a well-trained dog with treats waved in his face.  


But, to him, Marinette's cooking certainly was that and he wasn't about to pass up this impromptu chance!  


The entire ride, one of his hands stubbornly refused to let go of hers. She took it well enough in stride, even though she complained good-naturedly about it through a slight blush. She ordered him multiple times to let go of her hand once they pulled to the front of the bakery and playfully pried his fingers away.  


“Remember my words kitty.” She repeated, leaning into the open door. She blew him a kiss and shut it. Not even a second later, the automatic window was rolled down as he stuck his head out. She took a few steps back, waving as she did. “Be good now, you hear me??”  


He waved back like a child, feeling as giddy as one with the huge smile on his face. “I'll be waiting my lady!” He kept looking at her until the car turned a corner and then she was out of his sight...but only for now.


	20. Back to class with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In mere moments she was back in her tights, leotard, long-sleeved shirt, and slippers. She closed the locker, clicked the lock tight, and grabbed the heavenly-smelling box. She hurried from the empty room and down the hall, pausing at the door she needed with sudden trepidation. She harshly swallowed and took a deep breath for strength.

Name. Street address. City. Country. Reason for applying. Experience.  


A pencil scribbled constantly, answering all the empty boxes with ease. It was basic information and she had already filled this out over a month ago. The application and entrance paperwork was the same thing and thus she breezed through it without having to hardly think.  


In mere moments, she was done with the few pages and silently handed them over. A hand extended across the desk, a pair of eyes idly looking over everything. It was a formality, and then the pair locked eyes across the way in the quiet of the huge room.  


Before, there was only ballet written on her paperwork. This time 'hip hop experience' was also listed. “I hope that's everything.” She mumbled, feeling a twinge of pain. “I don't think I could do that again for a few hours.”  


Gabriel gave a noise of amusement. “I can assure you that you won't need to do such a procedure in this school a third time.”  


He set everything down and folded his hands over the small stack, watching as she massaged her poor wrist from so much writing. Eyes darted to the section she had shamelessly added this time and subtly cleared his throat.  


He wanted to be honest with her and clear the air. What better time than now before she became engrossed in something else for the rest of her mornings. “Mademoiselle...Marinette...I must confess something concerning when I...barged in on you two in my son's room a few days ago.”  


Her eyes darted to his, brow rising in curiosity.  


“I heard you describe your Underground creation to Adrien and what you had accomplished due to your previous failed auditions here. I admit that I had someone find and sneak into your place to check it out. I was impressed with the report to say the least. The popularity of those in attendance, the amount of information on the internet...you have spawned quite the undertaking.”  


Her lips twitched in a sense of pride, but she widely stayed quiet to anything else. She had heard nothing about some stranger sneaking in, but then, so many people came and went and she never paid too much attention to those around her whenever she danced.  


“They also said that your other dancing styles were...quite advanced to put it mildly. You used that place as a means of dance therapy and did so after every failed attempt into my school. I find it amusing to think that, had I accepted your application all those years ago, your Miraculous Moves Underground would never have been created. Such issues would never have occurred, but perhaps my son would not have been as well off had he never set foot in your Underground. I've never seen him happier or heard him speak words of love since his mother died. He needs you more than you think and I hope you don't deny him your presence next to him.”  


Gabriel sat back in his plush office chair. Her story had been roaming through his mind ever since he heard it and it helped him look at her differently. Her history and the reasons for it, what she had created and how it had succeeded so well, never escaped him. More and more, he saw what his son saw in her and had resolved himself to see what she had to offer his school...perhaps put her in the spotlight as a means to allow her such an opportunity.  


She flushed with a sheepish smile and looked to his desk. “I still remember that day...” She murmured, face becoming somber. “It was like watching the sun being snatched away from him. He was only around for a week in junior high before he was pulled from class. I...I will admit...that I...was very...upset with his leaving class... I felt sorry for him to have to witness such a thing, especially since he would occasionally talk ballet with me. I thought he loved it very much, just like he loved...loves...his mother. I still have both my parents whom I love with all my heart and I couldn't imagine the pain he had to face...what he still must face on occasion...” Her eyes closed, shoulder slumping a little.  


Teeth suddenly bit her lip as she looked away. Fingers twirled around each other as an abrupt thread of anxiety raced through her. She may as well put everything out in the open now that Gabriel was much more forgiving after Adrien's debacle... “A – and...Monsieur...if I m – may...I also...have something to confess...”  


Gabriel's brow rose at the tone. He found himself leaning in with a nod to continue when she finally looked his way.  


Her mouth opened and closed a few times in attempt to find the strength to go with her words. Would he be mad at her again? She wanted to think that, after all they had witnessed between each other and had learned since the fall began, that he would take this information and consider it openly.  


Her lips pressed together before she figured she couldn't do much more damage than she already had. “T – the time that Adrien ran away from home...h – he ran...to m – me... I found him in the park next to my house. He...he ran to me...in attempt for solace...shelter...anything. I...t – took him in while he was gone from your home.”  


_“I see that you are well-fed and no worse for the wear during your time away from here...” _  
__

Gabriel's mouth opened a little in his shock; the sentence he had said to his son not so long ago coming back to him. He thought Adrien had run to his precious Underground, but that wasn't quite the case. Adrien remained homeless and Marinette saved him from the cold and weather out of the goodness of her heart, though it was a risk taking in his son should he be found.  


Her eyes became a little pained and she directed them across the desk. “I understood him so much more after he stayed with me Monsieur Agreste. He's...so lonely... He...” She suddenly looked away, trying not to feel as sad as she had the day he spoke of his home life to her. “He seemed to enjoy eating with my family so much...of spending wasted moments playing video games with me... He even enjoyed helping out at my school once. When he was forced to attend ballet because I didn't want to leave him alone in my place, he was happy to help. I saw him genuinely smile as he helped out my students.”  


Her eyes went back to his, pleading and hope in them. “Please Monsieur...I hope that after this whole incident settles down, that you can find it in you to understand your son a little more...to spend time with him a little more. He's all you have left and you're all he has left. Please eat together with him, ask him about how his classes are going, chat about the weather, let him play video games in his room with his classmates... Let him be a teenager.”  


Her eyes lowered again, feeling slightly chagrined at the past. “I saw how lonely he was when I met him in the spring. I sent him an invite because I knew he needed the freedom that the Underground provides. He was healed through it; I know he was. He could be who he really is inside without fear of others around him judging him. He got to be with people who shared his same interests. He exhausted himself because of that chance to let loose, but I know he doesn't regret it for a second.”  


_“I'd gladly trade the Underground for ballet any day of the week for the freedom it's granted me of my own free will. I chose to go and spend my nights there which is an option you've never given me!” _  
__

When she seemed to realize how much she was pressing upon him, she flushed and looked away in embarrassment. Gabriel's eyes lowered to his desk, not agreeing with everything she may have said, but definitely taking her words to heart. She knew his son in ways that he did not and that knowledge held a weight which he respected. Though she hadn't seen Adrien since junior high, she still sensed his troubles despite not knowing what they were and saw how unhappy he was.  


Whether he would admit it to her or not, he would be grateful to her for taking his foolish son in for those many days. For giving him food and drink to keep him alive and a place to sleep so the police didn't give him trouble for being on the streets. In showing him the lighter side to life that had nothing to do with ballet...and even if it did.  


In changing his personality to what a person in love could look like and see real happiness...  


After heavy beats of silence, a small smile peeked through his features. Gabriel sat up in his chair and looked to the paperwork before lightly picking it up. “Your paperwork is done and only needs to be filed. At this time, you are considered a student in my school once again and may go back to class if you wish.”  


He let the papers flutter back to his desk, giving her a warm look. “Go practice with my son Marinette. I imagine he must be very antsy to see you in class by now.”  


She gave him a blinding smile, feeling that the ice had somehow chipped off. She nodded and stood, grabbing her duffel off the floor and the box from the other chair. “Would you like one Monsieur?” She held the box open and the fragrance was enough to drag in people inside the closed office door.  


Everything looked beautiful, but Gabriel held a hand up in negation. “I appreciate the offer Mademoiselle. I'll let your classmates partake of them for me. I assume that's why such a box is in my school after all.”  


She gave a bashful giggle and nodded. She took a few steps back before stopping to face him at the door. She stared at the man whom she always thought was hard and cold.  


No...he was a human being like any other who had adapted poorly since the loss of his beloved.  


She knew how angry she had become after being thrown from his school and thought Adrien was the cause of it all. She was angry as well and she had been horrible to those around him. She bared this man no ill will and mentally wished they could get along better in the future.  


With quiet well wishes for the rest of his day, she exited the classroom and tried not to run with the box in her arms. Her steps reverberated off the empty hallways louder than she wished. Muted voices of other students sounded through closed doors as she passed them all on her way to her locker room. She carefully sat the box on the bench and dropped her stuff in the locker she had previously used. It was still empty and she stared at it.  


At length, she took a deep inhale, smile creeping up her face. A giggle broke through, fists futilely covering her mouth to stifle it.  


In mere moments she was back in her tights, leotard, long-sleeved shirt, and slippers. She closed the locker, clicked the lock tight, and grabbed the heavenly-smelling box. She hurried from the empty room and down the hall, pausing at the door she needed with sudden trepidation. She harshly swallowed and took a deep breath for strength. She knew Adrien was on the other side of that door and just knowing that filled her with a sense of giddiness which made her grab the handle and throw the wooden structure wide open.  


Everyone was in the middle of stretching before the eight o'clock class hour. She had precious few moments to make use of this box before the teacher waltzed in.  


The door quietly clicked closed behind her as she stood in the doorway, wide-eyed and clutching the box from her family's bakery. It was a safe assumption to say that she had absolutely everyone's eyes right now. Such a thought made her more uneasy than she had been in a while.  


She was here...and she looked a little panicked. It was adorable; the deer-in-the-headlights face she was giving to them all. His heart pinged as he slowly moved out of his splits with the intent of going to her and bid her welcome back to their class.  


Sadly, he wasn't the first one to get the opportunity.  


A gaggle of skirts and tights all but rushed up to her, chattering all at once. She eeped and inched back, looking to bright eyes and wide smiles.  


“Is it true?!”  


“It has to be true right, Marinette??”  


“You're 'it' right??”  


“If she was?? Oh my god, that'd be so cool!!”  


“C'mon, you can tell us. Almost everyone in school has heard the rumor already. Almost everyone believes it after those who saw your fall audition.”  


“I heard you choreographed the whole thing yourself! That's awesome!”  


Her mouth fell open, blinking and eyes darting around them all as each spoke. “W – what are you all talking about?!” She stammered, unable to pick her brain back up.  


A hand waved as if she were being silly. “It's all over school! Everyone is talking about how you're the rumored creator of the Miraculous Moves Underground club!” Pairs of enthused and hopeful eyes inched closer, smiles widening.  


“That's so COOL!” The squeals began. “Can you teach us some hip hop after class is over with?!”  


“Yea...we all saw how well you danced with Adrien. You're so good!”  


“Which personae did you have when you were there?? Were you the Ladybug one?? I read all about it online! She was the coolest and the most talented! That has to be you, right??”  


She startled and looked over their heads to the only one who could possibly know and say anything. She found him just as freaked out about this news as she was and as she stared at him, she realized he had absolutely nothing to do with this.  


If he didn't say anything...who...?!  


_“I found out everything about what happened to you from Chloe. She actually ratted you out from Sabrina who heard your phone conversation in the locker room that day. I even recorded it to prove it.” _  
__

Said person was the only one to not approach her. She wasn't hard to spot in the corner of a room, quietly doing stretches with Sabrina and pointedly not looking her way.  


Why did it not surprise her that Chloe had done something in the final attempt to spite her, only to have it backfire on her?? In a place that was strictly ballet, Chloe may never have comprehended that those in attendance would like other dance styles outside what they had to practice all day.  


Almost everyone in school heard the rumor, hmm? Chloe was clever and she just knew that Chloe would try to spread information without incriminating herself in the process.  


“So...you'll teach us right?? Can we have lessons during lunch break?? I'll pay you for them!”  


“I will too!”  


“Hey, what's in the box? It smells great.”  


She jerked and dumbly held it out, showing her family's logo on the front. A timid smile appeared as she opened the lid. “I...uh...brought them with me this morning for everyone to have. I know that there are rules about such a thing, but Monsieur Agreste didn't stop me, so I figured it was okay to -”  


Hands greedily reached in and grabbed one cookie each. Everyone already flocking around her dove in to the chocolate chip cookies. They went on and on about the flavor and how good they were. It was enough to entice the few males in the class, along with the remaining females, to swarm around her for one. She stepped further into the room, everyone trailing like baby ducks, and held the box out for all to take from.  


He stood back en pointe, arms crossed with a happy smile and a tinge of pride as he watched her explain to his classmates about how she baked the cookies herself and that her family owned a bakery somewhat near the school. That got a bunch of the girls to swear they were going to visit and check out her family's other goods before the week was out.  


He was happy that everyone seemed to like her so much, even after all that had happened. It didn't even register with them, like it had never occurred. He was completely ecstatic about this sudden noise...which may just draw The Beast since class was about ready to start.  


“Hey...where did you buy that cute princess shirt?? It looks good on you.”  


“Yea...you have really good style.”  


She gave a smile and turned to the latest voice with yet another question. “Actually...I made this.”  


That got gaping mouths and a few girls actually tugged on her shirt. She tried not to bat them off her, unable to see Adrien amongst the flock of the entire class encircling her and still helping themselves to the dozens of cookies she had baked.  


“No way!”  


“Oh my god, how cool are you?!”  


“How long have you been interested in fashion?”  


She smiled. “I've been making my own clothes since junior high.” She shrugged. “It's just...a little hobby of mine.”  


“Little?!”  


“I need to take you shopping with me one of these days.”  


“I agree. I think I need to pay her to make me a dress.”  


“Oh my god yes! Hey, do you do commissions??”  


Her head was swimming at all the attention they were flaunting her with. She had never expected this in a million years! The first time was nowhere near this exciting!  


She tried to answer all the rapid-fire questions she could, turning to meet them face-to-face as she spoke. She twirled around faster and faster, head bouncing around like watching a tennis match.  


He could hardly contain himself as he watched her talk about other things she could do and how the girls gushed over her abilities. He was glad that everyone saw her on the same pedestal he had placed her on long ago. Perhaps that stupid rumor was exactly what she needed. A group of teenage girls who were friendly and nice weren't going to have qualms about approaching someone who could dance other styles...and so well at that, in his opinion.  


In the span of a few minutes, Marinette had become the most popular person in class.  


The door opened, a pair of hands harshly clapping over the noise and quieting them all. The Beast demanded silence and shooed the class away, ordering them all to break it up. The students hurried away to stretch, not wanting class to start. If they were all busy, they couldn't very well be forced to practice JUST yet...  


She stopped before him and held the box open with a smile. He took in her happy flush and sparkling eyes. That crowd had worked its magic on her and he drank in how pretty she was right now. He took a cookie from the half-empty box and then she turned to head up to The Beast before he could bid her a good morning.  


She closed the lid and held the box out to their teacher with a congenial smile. “For you Madame Dubois. Please take whatever is left that your students haven't already confiscated.” She folded both hands behind her back as the box was accepted and met the middle-aged woman's eyes. “Would you like me to deliver your items tomorrow morning to your office before class starts, or would you like to stop by at your convenience and pick them up before we close for the evening?”  


He gawked as did everyone else at the conversation, almost hearing their heads explode or short-circuit. They listened to The Beast, Madame Dupois as Marinette so easily addressed her, speak about some random order she had placed at the Dupain-Cheng bakery late last week that was ready for immediate delivery.  


His mouth gaped open, but he honestly shouldn't be surprised. Her family's bakery was really good and he was happy that teachers of a famous ballet school were buying things from it.  


“Oh my god! Madame orders food from Marinette's bakery?!”  


“No way! This...I'm not seeing this am I??”  


She stifled a giggle and turned to the class, feeling much more like a teacher in front of a group of students. Everyone was openly shocked that she wasn't calling her teacher 'The Beast' as they all constantly did. Whether they didn't know Madame's name or they just did so out of spite, she didn't know, but she wasn't able to ever do so.  


Not after having been in the profession with the responsibilities of a teacher.  


She looked them over, feeling her Underground personality rise up. A smirk overtook her face, arms haughtily crossing. “Well...my family DOES own a bakery... Anyone can visit it to buy things...”  


“Holy...crap!”  


“She can dance ballet and hip hop -”  


“She makes her own clothes and she can really cook...”  


“She tamed The Beast -”  


“Madame goes to her bakery??”  


“She's so nice!”  


Pairs of eyes whipped across the space, pinning him immediately. He inched back with a slight cringe at their hungry looks, wondering if that was actually jealousy he was seeing amongst them. Their looks turned sly and coy and he actually took a small step back as he braced himself for the onslaught.  


“You little devil Adrien...”  


“Hehehe...yea...now we know why you fought so hard to get Marinette back in class.”  


One of the male students strode over and swung an arm over his shoulders. “Think you can convince her to bring some more treats to class, man?”  


“Yea! Tell her she's not allowed to leave ever again!”  


He shrugged off his classmate and walked to his partner, looking down as their teacher broke the class up and ordered them to finish stretching. “I have to admit, I did find the perfect girl to love and I'm highly aware of how awesome she is.”  


She went beet red. Midnight blue darted around him, to the class, back to him, the floor...anywhere to keep from standing still. Her fingers twirled together and she startled when a few squeals erupted. Her face kept heating up as the girls went on and on about how adorable they were.  


She looked him in the eye, trying to act put out at that unnecessary attention, to find him giving her a soft look. She fizzled, smiling in her acceptance to his words and lightly taking his hand. She gently pulled him to the floor so they could stretch.  


“Okay, okay! That's enough out of you girls! Hurry and finish up so class can start or there will be no more such foods in this class in the future. Such things aren't even allowed anyway! This was a special occasion for Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, but don't think you'll all get such soft treatment all the time.”  


Teacher and student locked eyes briefly. “Mademoiselle, I hope that you are ready to work hard after your extended absence. I expect good things from you after how highly Monsieur Agreste recommended you.”  


Adrien or his father? Madame Dubois wasn't clear. She looked to her partner as he helped her stretch her thigh muscles. He was looking all too pleased with himself, but refused to say a word.  


She quickly looked up and nodded. “Understood Madame. I'm looking forward to working under your tutelage again.”  


The woman nodded back and turned for the rest of the crowd, briefly giving them a moment alone. She scowled lightly at him, trying to keep the smile off her face. “You didn't paint me out to be some kind of super heroine did you?? You sneaky cat...”  


His lips gave him away in an utterly sly grin. He tugged her hands up, kissing the inside of a wrist amidst the stretch before he let her move back to rest. “I have no idea what you mean my lady. I merely described your attributes with adjectives that you deserve. Our classmates did a fairly poor job in my opinion.” He slowly pulled her to him one more time to finish out the stretch. “If you want, I can always regale you later this evening with the list I've created... Perhaps over dinner? My treat...”  


Her face flamed, eyes darting to the giggling girls that overheard him. She floundered for words as the flush attempted to fry her brain. “Ch – charmer!” She hissed, taking her arms back and shifting her stance for the next stretch. Her heart beat roared in her ears, teeth gnashing her lower lip. She was silent until they were in the middle of it. “S...six o'clock...works for me...”  


He beamed and gently moved her leg back. “Six p.m. sharp. I'll meet you at your house, okay?”  


Oh god he was killing her! His hair was perfectly styled, his outfit well-fitting, his green eyes expressive, his charming smile in full bloom. The breath hitched in her throat at how close he was.  


She felt herself falling, wondering...no...knowing that this time would be different. She had nothing else to worry about now; all roads were paved and road blocks cleared for them. Nothing was going to stop him from being with her...and visa versa.  


_“I – I...love you...I wish I could tell you, but I don't know if you'll ever feel the same way that I do toward you.” _  
__

He had wondered for so long, but he wouldn't need to anymore. She would make it blatantly clear this time, as he had multiple times before, how much she had always loved him...how much she still loved him. She almost started laughing when she imagined such a scene. Perhaps tonight she would knock him for a loop...  


Six o'clock suddenly felt so far away.  


“Al...alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's ballet outfit inspiration: delkas.tumblr.com/post/141428982269/starrycove-au


	21. It started as a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know...I think I like the sound of being next to you for your entire life so you can repay me as you see fit.” She jerked after a second and flushed. She quickly blinked wide eyes as she suddenly realized just what her words sounded like. “Th – that...is...um...i – if you...want to...th – that is...”

Class let out early afternoon and then she hurried straight home. She made practically no small talk with anyone as she all but bolted out the locker room and made sure not to talk to Adrien, lest she use up more time getting ready.  


Why did she agree on it being today?! She had no idea what to wear! Sure she had plenty of good outfits of every range, from very casual to very classy, but this was date number one!  


They had agreed on something small for their first, real date...not that it helped her at all. It was safe to say the entire journey home, she didn't look where she was going with her mind as full as it was.  


She ransacked her closet; tried on literally everything and stood in front of her floor-length mirror. Put her hair in every possible style she knew of as quickly as possible. Tried makeup styles with the various outfits and hair-up-hair-down options. Nothing sufficed because one lingering issue had her absolutely stumped on the evening wear.  


What did Adrien like?!  


She knew he'd be happy with anything she'd be in, but that didn't narrow it down! She had pencil skirts, flowy dresses, long dresses, short dresses, long skirts, shorts with long socks combo, one-piece outfits, heels, boots, cute, weird, stylish, sexy...she had it all! She made every style according to what she felt like wearing that day. It was so hard to decide on color and type because he had seen her in her Ladybug outfit all the way down to her sleepwear during his time here, which was the total opposite of classy and she wanted to impress him this time.  


She had already decided to knock him for a loop and what better place to start than a pair of clothes?  


She had long known which colors worked best to bring out her skin tone, hair, and eye color...but she didn't know what he was most flattered with. She had never thought to ask him his favorite color and now she regretted it. Course, she also wanted this to be a surprise, so that would just spoil it if she asked him out of the blue. He wasn't stupid; he would suspect something if she asked him right before she left for home.  


She finally decided to bring out her eyes and find something that hugged her petite figure. She had done more than enough of wearing pants and shorts in front of him; this time she wanted to show him what she looked like in a dress.  


Dark blue it was!  


Fall was upon them with cooler nights, but it didn't really hinder her dress choice. She had a matching jacket for what she had put on, but with as much as she was sweating right now, she wondered if she needed it! She looked to it on her chaise lounge, biting her lip and quickly twirled on her heels. She passed herself in the mirror, giving herself another quick look, and critically eying her choice (1) before continuing on.  


She had never paced so much in her entire life. She felt like a caged animal!  


Hands tightly clasped behind her back to keep from wringing them to pain. She had tried sitting down, but it was useless. Her heart had never raced faster than this in any suspenseful situation she had ever been in. Not as a teacher, not in the Underground, and not in any ballet audition, not as the new student in Adrien's class! Her adrenaline hit warp speed and it was keeping her on her two-inch heels, constantly clicking over the carpetless floor in her room. She would have waited downstairs, but her parents were winding down from an early bakery close and she didn't want to annoy them TOO much with her antics right now.  


It was probably ten to six. She had been ready for about half an hour by now. Way too much time! She would almost have preferred to keep doing her makeup or her hair when the time neared so she had something to occupy herself with. Seconds were stretching into hours and it wasn't like she could just walk over to his house like this without missing him on the way here. Six p.m. sharp at her place it was...even if she was absolutely dying right now.  


She would have started listening to music, but she was precious moments away from Adrien showing up and she didn't want to start getting all sweaty from exertion and lose the perfume she had on. She didn't want his first whiff to be body odor; he already had enough of that in ballet class and the Underground.  


He had seen her in hip hop, ballet, and regular clothing. None of that screamed beauty or special or feminine. She had never dressed up in front of him and done more than wear her hair in pigtails, her regular eyeliner just to help her eyes a bit. Tonight was special and she wanted to be special too! She hoped he liked, no, absolutely loved what she had on, but she could only imagine his reaction.  


She wanted to impress him so much, but the frustration and nerves were about ready to kill her.  


When it was five till, she grabbed both jacket and purse, checked her makeup and hair one last time, and headed downstairs. They were going to meet at the side door anyway and she couldn't take the stifling air anymore. She could at least take her mind off things by giving her eyes something to look at. Maybe she could spy a look at him as he headed up the street. The thought filled her with more giddiness than she thought and she practically skipped steps in her haste to get downstairs. She would give him a huge smile, watching him wave to her in greeting, and run up to fling her arms around his neck...maybe give him a kiss in greeting...  


A hand lightly slapped a cheek as she forced herself from the daydream, though it didn't get the smile off her face.  


What was she, fourteen again?! She was almost twenty for heaven's sake and she hadn't pined after Adrien this hard since junior high! She fervently hoped she didn't start stuttering like she used to in front of him! If that was the case, she would be too mortified to do their date tonight and may just end up canceling it.  


The cool air felt really good on the back of her neck and it helped so much to bring her from her head. She took a deep inhale and steady exhale to calm down as she listened to the cars take their drivers home for the evening or out for fun.  


She leaned up against the brick wall, shouldering her purse and lightly holding her jacket in her arms. The nights had started coming sooner and it was already dark, so the streetlights nearby were on to illuminate the area. She had a sudden urge to stand under one, but realized she may just blend in since they were a dark color too. At least with the color of the building, she stood out a little against the night.  


Maybe dark blue was a bad idea...  


She looked down, trying not to smudge her lipstick too much more by biting her lip, and seriously wondered if she should go change.  


She hadn't accounted for certain things, having always needed to wear dark to blend in because it meant she was going to the Underground. A dark blue dress, black hair, and a dark blue jacket weren't really something Adrien could find her in out here.  


Lips pressed together. She always had that pencil skirt she could wear... Maybe she could throw it on and see which shirt was pastel enough to work with her makeup and -  


“Marinette?! Is that you??”  


She jolted and whipped to the voice. Her eyes widened as she locked on the one who had called her name.  


Oh god...she could melt into a puddle right now and be totally happy with her death if she died tomorrow!  


Did the evening just heat up about thirty degrees or was it just her face??  


He was...stunning...sexy...amazing...handsome...classy... So many words budged to be first in line in her head and ended up fighting each other all at once. She couldn't look away from the dark gray slacks and vest combo he had on. His black dress shoes clacked on the pavement underneath him as he neared. He had rolled up the sleeves to the white dress shirt he had on and it accentuated those strong arms that always lifted her during class. His shoulders and slim waist were creating a total inverted triangle effect, with a lot of help from the clothes he was rocking (2).  


He stopped and openly looked her up and down, a noticeable blush on his face in the streetlights, but total appreciation written in his features. A growing smile graced his face as he kept looking at her. Every time his eyes attempted to stay with hers, they darted to the rest of her outfit and bun.  


“You look...absolutely...amazing.” He quickly shook his head. “No...no...not good enough.” A hand came up under his chin as he blatantly ogled her. “Ravishing? Mmmm... Beautiful? No...gorgeous? Not strong enough. How about...um...perfect? Is that good enough?”  


She jolted when he took a horribly shaking hand and brought it to his lips. Her mouth opened and closed wordlessly, unable to find words to properly describe him as he was doing concerning her and just dissolved into a mess of giggles instead. She was hardly aware of how hot her face was, especially with his nearness and that great smile of his. No, no...great was too pitiful. Godly maybe?  


Oh god...he was going to get an ego from this night if she was going to be honest with him!  


Something suddenly occurred to her and she shook her head to find her wits. “A little overdressed for a CASUAL date, aren't you??” She smirked, taking a moment to ogle him back.  


His smile turned bashful, a hand scratching a cheek. “Ah...ha ha...I kind of...got carried away...” He mumbled, looking at her dress again. He cleared his throat and lightly tugged at the tie around his throat. “I started out small, but I ended up losing time when I kept changing clothes. I thought a vest was casual enough, but then it looked weird without a tie and when I had jeans with this, it didn't feel like I was trying enough so -” He suddenly stopped and laughed at his own ramblings. “I'm going to shut up now.”  


Wasn't SHE the one who was supposed to making HIM feel this way?! 'Get it together Marinette! Die later thinking of how sexy he looks in his outfit and compliment him!'  


“Y – you...” She mumbled, quickly looking away with a silly grin. Her shoulders scrunched to her ears, feeling her hand hot in his. “L...l...ook...” Her voice quickly died, confidence along with it.  


“What? Speak up.” He smirked. “Do I look that good? You can tell me if I do... You, on the other hand, are going to wait while I find the proper adjective to describe you in that dress you have on. Did you make it yourself? You're quite the looker in it. You should wear it more often. This just means we'll have to go out on more dates so you can wear that around me. Got anything else like that? Blue looks good on you; brings out your eyes.”  


He had to stop or her head was going to spontaneously combust! As it was, he had robbed her of her ability to speak with all that praise and she was turning fourteen all over again! She was happy he liked what she wore though; it made her want to dress up for him more...somehow...around class...  


He was suddenly inches away, eyes hooded. “Cat ran away with your tongue, my lady?” He murmured, voice low. A hand lightly splayed across the back of her dress and tugged her to him. Her heels clacked as she stumbled into his embrace, a shiver stealing up her spine. “If I didn't know any better, I'd say that my being in front of you has thrown you for a loop.” He murmured, sounding pleased with himself.  


She could feel his breath on her face and it drove her crazy.  


Call it nerves...call it giddiness...call it overwhelming emotions, but something suddenly snapped. Maybe it was the adrenaline or how utterly delectable he looked or her hidden feelings raging for him all over again. Maybe it was everything that drove her forward and harshly claimed his lips with hers.  


He gave a surprised noise which she covered up. She exhaled a shaky breath from her nose, hands sliding up his toned arms and feeling his neck. She tried not to bury her hands in his hair too much, less she mess up the perfect style he had moussed.  


Let him feel how fast her heart was racing and how badly she was shaking! He reduced her to this and she HAD told herself that she was going to let him know exactly how she felt after all...  


It only took seconds for his arms to go around her tiny waist and tug her flush against him. His heart somersaulted in his chest, feeling hers rage against him. He had no time to think about how nervous she was with the way she was attacking his mouth. It sent his nerves into overdrive and every hair on the back of his neck stood up with her fingers toying with his head.  


She didn't even know how or when they separated. She only remembered pulling back to seriously heavy breathing, his and hers, though she remained in his hold. She rested her forehead against his and kept her eyes closed, still too scatterbrained to think just yet and barely able to stand. She took in this moment, his strong hold, his chiseled body against hers, and the harsh breathing in her ears.  


Oh god...don't faint right now...that would just be too embarrassing of a way start the evening!  


“Y...you...look...absolutely amazing...” She breathed, face hot. A trembling hand slid down and touched his cheek. Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she mentally berated herself. She was going to be honest with her feelings tonight and that meant not holding back anything when it came to him! “I...don't think that...I've ever...been this nervous around you...ever... Well...except when I was fourteen anyway...”  


Back when she had been so in love with him and had not gotten over his absence from school.  


A warm smile overtook him, eyes peeking open. He took in her flush, the well-done makeup, and heavenly perfume she had on. He moved to her shoulder, brushing his nose up to her neck and inhaling. “You smell good...” He murmured, feeling her pulse thunder under his lips.  


Her mouth opened, but only strangled gasps escaped. He was doing this on purpose!  


Well...he could keep it up a little longer if he wanted...  


Her grip tightened on him despite herself. He didn't say another word and she still didn't have the capability to do so, but his face remained in the crook of her neck. She harshly swallowed as she tried to remember that they were standing just outside her house on the sidewalk, letting the entire world see this. She was so dizzy from the last few seconds and he certainly wasn't helping her to regain composure!  


It took a lot of mental ordering and return whining to release her death grip on his hair to stand back. She regrettably pulled away from his embrace enough to see him and gave a sheepish smile. “W – we should...probably get going...huh?” She quickly looked around as if they had drawn a crowd, but no one stopped to stare. “We're...kind of...in the middle of everywhere after all.”  


He wanted to pout when she stepped away, but the clack of her heels drew his eyes down to them. He had never seen them on her, but the minuscule shoes she was wearing made her feet look adorable and tiny, just like the rest of her. The V-shape of the hemline drew him down to her petite chest, the elastic bunched up to give off her waist. The ample skirt flared out a little, making her look...god, there weren't proper words!  


He pointedly cleared his throat, more for himself than to draw her attention, and held out an arm with a smile. “Well...I had intended on this evening to be a CASUAL, small first date, but how about we change that?”  


She tried to get the smile off her face as she took his arm and the confusion helped a little. Her head tilted as he reached into his vest pocket, grabbed his cell phone, and then was holding it to his ear after pressing a few buttons. “What are you doing?”  


“Yes, my apologies. Thank you for canceling for me. Have a good evening.” He disconnected the call, thought for a second, and then started dialing another number he knew well. “Good evening. I apologize for the lack of foresight and calling ahead for a proper reservation, but I was just wondering if someone could find a table for two under the Agreste name in the next thirty minutes? Hopefully one with a view against or near the windows?”  


Her brow rose as he chatted on the phone, suddenly very cordial and formal to wherever he was currently tugging her. His entire demeanor changed to highly professional and it was a nice change as it really matched his outfit. She floated with his stride, knowing he had something planned, and she should just enjoy it, but she couldn't help but be suspicious about what he was doing right now.  


If only she could get past the amazing feeling of those arm muscles her hands were wrapped around, what she was trying VERY hard not to kneed...  


“Thank you very much. I apologize for putting the staff out. We look forward to seeing you shortly.” He hung up the call and stuffed his phone back in his pocket, giving her a sideways glance. “Okay. We're all set.”  


Her eyes narrowed a little as he seemed to relax. “What did you just do? I'm not too sure I'm going to like this...”  


He grinned and kept walking with her, relishing in this whole setup way too much. “Tut, tut, my lady. I think I'll just wait to see your reaction once we step foot at our new location, THEN I'll tell you why I picked this place over the other one.”  


The sneaky cat! Oh, he was good! She wanted to stamp her foot and demand he tell her right now, so she could good-naturedly complain that she was going to put him out for this and offer to help. She knew from that statement alone that he was going to be too tight-lipped for any good clues, so she was stuck enjoying the way there with him at her side like this for a bit more.  


She heaved a sigh and lightly shrugged her shoulders. Nothing to be done about it, she supposed. “Well,” She smiled up at him, “at least I can enjoy the walk there to...wherever we're going.” She gave his arm a squeeze and was rewarded with a blinding smile, cheeks tinged as he did so.  


It was mostly a quiet journey. She didn't let go of his arm the entire way and it made her feel like a giggling idiot too. She couldn't keep a smile off her face the either. The few peeks she snuck at him caught him either smiling as he looked ahead or staring her way with a soft look. Anytime she met his eyes, hers flew open and quickly diverted to the sidewalk below.  


The last time they averted from his, she missed where they were going until he finally stopped. She looked around, finding them at the Eiffel Tower. Her head tilted, until she followed his point to a restaurant in the structure and squeaked. Her eyes attempted to pop out of their sockets as she looked from the interior lights to him and back. “A – a – are you k – kidding me?!” She sputtered, looking at him and shaking her head. “Le Jules Verne?! (3) It's so expensive! I'm not making you pay for me in a place like that for our first date!”  


He moved his arm to go around her waist and pull her close again. His other hand went under her chin and squeezed a little. “I don't know if you know this yet, but my family is filthy rich. We occasionally eat at Le Jules Verne, so it's not like this is my first time. They'll have a table ready for us, so just enjoy your time in a high-class restaurant with an Agreste. I'm sure they won't mind the sudden publicity.”  


She scowled, unable to look away from his gorgeous face with his fingers keeping her from doing so. “I just...I...it's so...expensive and...I wasn't expecting something like this... You don't have to do anything like this to impress me, you know...”  


He lightly kissed her before he second-guessed himself and gave her a soft smile. “You are perfectly dressed for such a place and I want to go show you off. I want to watch you drink wine like a classy lady and look at the view with you. You're so much more amazing than some five-star restaurant and I don't mind trying to impress you a little.” He inched away and loosened his hold. “Just enjoy it and come with me, my lady.” He bowed a little, arm extended again.  


She gave an idiotic smile and slowly took his arm again. She looked up as he straightened and led them to the entrance. She felt way out of her league as his demeanor changed once they got inside and were showed their table. The waiter pulled her chair out for her and she sat down, face entirely red.  


He watched her, smiling a little at how uncomfortable she looked. Ladybug...the woman who had created the most interesting respite for socially oppressed Parisians and had impressed his father enough to let her back into his school.  


His hand reached across the table and squeezed. “Relax.” He coached. “Don't worry about anything. Just be happy to enjoy the view and remember one main point about this place.”  


She blinked. “What's that?”  


He stared at her for what felt like forever, features melting to absolute love and gentleness. “This was the place you finally showed me who you were mere months ago. Even if I had to chase you down to do it, you gave in and trusted me with your real self. Kind of appropriate...a first date; a first revealing of our real selves...even though you already knew who I was.”  


Her mouth gaped open, tears lining her eyes. She had forgotten all about that in the stream of circumstances shortly after. Such a huge event had been buried in her mind, or rather she had chosen to forget it because he had been insufferable at the time.  


She blinked tears away as a waitress approached their table. She fumbled with the menu, having no idea about anything at such a place, when Adrien snapped to. He barely even looked at the items before deciding on the six course meal for them and ordered the suggested wine pairings for it.  


She found what he was referring to as the waitress wrote down everything and tried to keep the utter shock off her face when she found the price. She numbly handed over her menu as he did and sat in her seat, feeling like cringing.  


She was quiet all the way up to the first course put in front of them. She looked at it for the longest time and he couldn't help himself any longer. “It IS edible...” He murmured, leaning forward so no one heard him bash the place. Her vision jerked to his, eyes wide. “I promise you, it's delicious. I've eaten it before myself a few times.”  


She jerked to attention as he went for his utensils and followed. The flavor was amazing and as a baker's daughter, she couldn't help but critique it a bit. Before long, the plates were taken away and a refill on their wine added to both glasses.  


She mechanically picked it up and swirled the white wine before taking a sip. She remembered his earlier comment and spied a look at him over her glass to find him watching her. She quickly looked away and went to put her glass back when his abruptly angled toward hers. She blinked before smiling and held hers near his. “What are we toasting to?” She asked, head tilting.  


“Hmm, good question.” He resisted the urge to prop his head up on the table and openly stare at her. He stared at the wine he was swirling for a second. “Love? More dates? Our future? You? How beautiful you are? Good times?” He spied a look over the crystal to find her beet red. He probably should stop doing this to her so her face could cool off...one of these hours...  


He grinned. This was more fun than he ever thought it was going to be and he couldn't stop! “Why don't you pick?”  


Her lips pressed together. He was horrible and she was never going to last the evening if he kept this up! Her brain yelled at her for acting like a simpering idiot the entire night when she had never done so in any previous time with him. Even when he first kissed her in her room, she had never been such a giggling mass of nerves!  


It was time to knock him down a peg or two and return the favors he was bestowing on her all night.  


She gave a sly grin and sat up a little straighter. “Hmm...how about...rekindled and ever-lasting childhood loves.” Her eyes twinkled as she took in his slightly wide eyes. He knew what she was talking about...good. “You know...the ones that don't die...but just hide for a few years in wait for fate to guide them back to the one they love...?”  


He harshly swallowed, heart quickening. He tried to keep his grip on the stem light and not break it, lest his father come down on him for the restaurant's bill coming his way. He could only nod his response, letting her clink his glass as he didn't trust himself with it in this second.  


Those words...what she was insinuating...  


Perhaps it was the wine, but she felt like spilling something. She took a quick drink for courage, feeling it burn down her throat, before setting the glass on the table.  


“And...j – just so we're perfectly clear...” She quietly continued, pointedly watching the liquid swirl around. “You have done an excellent job of...nourishing what I feel. I've definitely felt more than a shred of what you feel for me for a long time...” Her eyes darted to him a few times, finding his attention riveted on her. “When you went back home...I also thought about you every day... B – because...” Her fingers fiddled with the glass as she lost the nerve to keep speaking.  


_“I guess I can only hope that you ever feel a shred of what I feel toward you... I hope that I can find what you used to feel and nourish it; keep it close. I'll think of you every day that I'm at home and in class.” _  
__

She was supposed to have been asleep and not heard anything! It made his heart leap into his throat to know he was wrong. His hand snaked across the way and took her free one, finally getting her eyes. They were swimming...as were his.  


She harshly swallowed. He said the words a few times, but she still hadn't. The place and the time seemed appropriate, and she wasn't going to hold back any more.  


“Because...I...love you Adrien... I always have. I never stopped. I've never been happier than to be able to dance ballet at your school with you by my side. I won't lie and say that entering your father's school was always one hundred percent ballet-related... All those years, I saw you in the seats from the stage because something inside me told me not to give up...because YOU were still doing ballet after all the tragedy you had gone through. I love ballet and I love dance...but your father's school isn't the only one in Paris...”  


His other hand cradled hers in his as he slowly brought her knuckles to his lips. He pressed a harsh kiss them, desperately wishing it was her mouth. He kissed her skin a few times, hoping his tears weren't as noticeable as he felt they were. She said nothing else as he shakily breathed against her skin, eyes tightly closed.  


The words speared him right through the heart and stole it. It hopped across the table and laid in front of her. No, that wasn't right; she had taken it and cared for it for months now, but after such a confession, one he had secretly wanted to hear for a while, he didn't ever want it back. She could have it because he knew she would guard it, as he would hers.  


Slim fingers reached across the small table and gently caressed his cheek. She smiled at him when he looked up and met her eyes. Their emotions lay on the pristine tablecloth, dodging wine glasses and napkins. He communicated everything to her and she returned it in silence. The quiet bustle of the place was barely heard for the bubble she suddenly had created around their table.  


He pressed her hand against his cheek and leaned into it. “I love you.” He breathed. His lips found the inside of her wrist and kissed it. “So much... So much that I don't know if I can ever properly tell you. I can never show you how much you mean to me. I could spend my entire life repaying you for all you've done and it still wouldn't be enough. This is all I can do, all I can say, in hopes that you understand even a little bit.”  


The widening of her smile caused a few tears to fall. She harshly swallowed and let him gently swipe one off her cheek. “You know...I think I like the sound of being next to you for your entire life so you can repay me as you see fit.” She jerked after a second and flushed. She quickly blinked wide eyes as she suddenly realized just what her words sounded like. “Th – that...is...um...i – if you...want to...th – that is...”  


His smile was blinding. He quickly wiped his face as if remembering where they were before taking a deep breath. He engulfed her hands with his and kissed her fingers. “I would very much want to...” He murmured into her skin. Serious, hooded eyes looked across the table. “Nothing would make me happier...aside from dancing on my father's stage with you at my side forever.”  


Someone quietly cleared their throat nearby and the pair jerked back, almost knocking over the crystal in the process. “Apologies Monsieur Agreste. I didn't want to interrupt...it's just that...we've been holding onto your dinner for about five minutes now...”  


She flushed to her neck and quickly stuffed her hands in her lap as Adrien fumbled with sheepish apologies. She imagined he was just as red in the face as the servers set the next course in front of them. She smelled the aroma and her stomach won over her nerves, forcing her to grip her utensils again. She didn't look up from the meal for moments, hearing his silverware clink as well.  


His words ran through her head with the weight of a freight train, causing a smile to rise like the tides. It encompassed her face and made eating nigh impossible so she eventually gave up and sat back for a minute. She went for her refilled glass, practically beaming. “I think I'd like to retract my previous toast.” She merrily announced, holding the glass high. “I want a redo.”  


His brow went up, but seeing her so happy made him smile and he held his glass up to see what she would do next. His stopped maybe an inch from hers and waited.  


She took a deep breath. “Childhood loves are cute and all, but they're so immature.” Her eyes twinkled, face sly. “I propose we toast to two successful adults in love who are prepared to handle every single journey together for as long as they're willing to reach out to each other.”  


He grinned and clinked her glass. “That's a long time my lady. My hand will never remove itself from reaching out to you.”  


She giggled and took a sip of her wine, feeling less anxious and able to go back to her food.  


~*~*~  


“Ah...I've had too much wine, but it feels soooooo goooood!” She singsonged, face warm and smile bright.  


“I didn't know you could drink that much.” He lightly responded, his own face hot. He had long since loosened his tie and popped a few buttons to try and relieve some of the temperature at his neck. The cool night air had helped, as did the short walk back to her place. “Where did you put it all? You're so tiny!”  


“Dinner was WONDERFUL...” She gushed, giving his waist a squeeze. She stumbled as she offset his stride and almost knocked them on the pavement. The arm around her shoulders tightened and a grip on her arm kept them upright. “I don't think I'll ever be able to look at food the same way.”  


He snickered and steadied her as her heels slipped on a crack in the sidewalk. “Told you it was good. You didn't believe me, but I would never lie to my lady.”  


“Such a good kitty you are...” She drawled. Her free hand reached up and scratched his chin, giggling as she did so. “How did I manage to find such a great feline? I declare, I do bring home the best strays to my house. Maybe it's the baked bread smell...”  


He chuckled and shook his head. She was adorable and the random things that kept popping out of her mouth were making him laugh. Course, he also had too much to drink so that wasn't too hard.  


The walk around the Eiffel Tower to dispel the liquor hadn't been enough and he decided she needed to head home. It was still early, but they were done in more was than one. He didn't want to part from her so quickly, but she needed to get to bed and sleep off her euphoria.  


He stopped her at her door and rested her against the wall near it. He rummaged through her purse for the key and unlocked the door for her.  


He didn't even get to open it before fingers grabbed his tie and yanked him forward. He stumbled to the brick, hands going on either side of her face to steady himself. Her lips suddenly ravished his mouth and he almost fell to his knees at the feelings assaulting him. He could barely return the intensity which she was giving him. The quiet moans in his ears made his heart beat faster and his arms came down to clutch her to him.  


His tongue met hers and she whimpered a little as his fingers splayed across her dress. His mouth was hot and addicting. He was an amazing kisser and she wanted to spend all night attached to his lips. Sadly, breathing was more of a requirement for life and she gasped away, head leaning against the wall as his mouth scorched her chin.  


“You...are cruel...my lady...” He panted, feeling her pulse flutter at her neck. “How am I...supposed to go home...like this?”  


“I'd...let you stay,” She gasped, eyes closed in bliss, “but...my parents are probably...still up...”  


“I'd ask you...back to my place, but I wouldn't have you walking home...so late...”  


“Like I haven't...already slept...in your bed...”  


He harshly claimed her mouth at those words. He pressed against her so fully that she gasped at feeling all of him. Somewhere past the alcohol, she knew exactly what she was doing to him, but she couldn't find herself to care...or stop. He was hers, she was his, and they had pretty much just promised to be together for the rest of their days. Who cared if a few emotional, tipsy youths pawed at each other for a few minutes?  


Chivalry got the better of him and he pulled away with a frustrated growl. They spent a few minutes trying to get their breathing back to normal and held onto each other as if the other could provide more strength than what they had at this second.  


He rested his forehead against hers for what felt like forever, feeling her breath fan his face and the heat of her skin. “You're going to kill me Marinette...” He nearly panted, trying to calm himself down. “If you keep this up in the future, you're may just regret turning me around so much like this.”  


She smiled and pulled him back for a quick kiss. “Then you'll just have to hurry up and marry me then, won't you?”  


“Temptress. I absolutely love it.” He wiped that sly smile off her mouth with another hungry kiss.  


She giggled against his lips and broke the kiss. She fixed his shirt and straightened his tie, giving him a heated look. “You knew that the first time you danced with me, if I recall.” Her eyes playfully narrowed. “You should hurry back home and try to sleep. We have class in the morning and I for one need to go pass out.”  


He sighed and nodded after a second. He gave her a tender, lasting kiss before forcing himself away. His legs went first, torso next, lips last. He walked backward a few steps, trying to take her in as long as he could. It was a serious fight to not march right back over there and kiss her senseless again!  


He returned her wave as she went for the door and slid past it, face the last thing to go. She smiled and blew him a final kiss before shutting the door behind her.  


He turned and hoped his slacks weren't too...off...during his walk. She followed him halfway home and even as he got ready for bed, she never left his head. He doubted she ever would after tonight. She had been on his mind ever since his original confession in her room and there was hardly a day when he didn't think of her in some fashion.  


_“You'll just have to hurry up and marry me then, won't you?” _  
__

He stared at the night lights coming into his room with the biggest smile his face could muster. He gave a happy sigh as he pillowed his head with his hands and looked into the darkness. Soon, this lonely bed of his wouldn't be quite so much. He didn't know exactly when that was going to happen, but he was going to relish those words and the days ahead as much as he could.  


He was going to have to hurry because after a night like tonight, he was going to slowly die until she could be his in both body and soul.  


To know he had her love, had always had her love, made him feel more completed than he ever thought possible. It filled every vein and made him look forward to tomorrow, and the days much farther down the road. To the future and all aspects he envisioned awaited him and he had never felt so ecstatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Marinette dress inspiration: g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1ZNM LpXXXXXeXXXXq6xXFXXX6.jpg  
> (2) Adrien outfit inspiration: pinterest.com/pin/501729214707556988/  
> (3) Restaurant: lejulesverne-paris.com/en
> 
> Thanks to all for sticking to the end with me! Thanks to all readers, comments, and suggestions. I love chatting with my readers. XD  
> The end of this chapter isn't really an ending and these two dorks were too much for me to let go of, so there is something of a mini-sequel that I'm going to post with it as well called Miraculous Ballet Moves. Full of fluff and all things romance because these two make my muse happy. Please look forward to it! m(_ _)m


End file.
